INFINITY
by Uzumaki Bolt
Summary: Dia adalah reinkarnasi Asura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban misi baru di dimensi baru. bagaimana keduanya mejalani kehidupan barunya. Warning : Bad Summary,Alur Semi-Canon,sebagian jutsu buatan sendiri,gaje,typo bertebaran,abal. Chapter 15 Update !
1. Chapter 1

Title : INFINITY

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure, Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : [Naruto x Rias] Sasuke

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

Sumary : Dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban missi baru di dimensi keduanya mejalani kehidupan diambil saat kalah melawan momoshiki dan kinshiki

SharinganNaruSasu,RinneganNaruSasu,ShaRinneganSasu,StrongNaruSasu,GodLikeNaruSasu,SmartNaru

Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC (Maybe), OOC,Typo (Maybe), and Etc

Chapter 1

_-New Life-_

-Unknow Place-

Naruto POV

Apakah aku sudah mati...

Apa ini sudah berkhir...

Hinata..! Boruto..! Himawari..!

Aku berteriak memanggil mereka namun apa daya diselilingku hanyalah warna putih yang ada namun 'Tunggu apa itu'

Naruto POV END

Sasuke POV

Dimana ini..

Yah ternyata aku berakhir menyedihkan sepeti ini 'Hnn'

'Apa itu seperti cahaya yang datang kemari'

Sasuke POV END

Normal POV

'Naruto..,Sasuke..'Kata Tuhan(anime).

"Siapa kau kenapa kau tau nama kami ?"Tanya Naruto.

"Aku adalah Tuhan(anime) yang biasa kalian sebut Kami-sama".

"Ti-tidak mungkin k-kau pasti menipuku buktikan padaku kalau k-kau adalah K-Kami-Sama"Kata Naruto dengan terkejut sementara sasuke yang diam saja namun dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Baiklah"kata Tuhan(anime) sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku" kata Naruto yg tengah tertunduk menahan kekuatan yang amat dasyat.

"Tolong maafkan kami atas tingkah laku si Dobe ini" kata Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Adauw...itai Teme" kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ano... Kita ada dimana Kami-sama dan kenapa anda memanggil kami ke sini"tanya Naruto.

"Hmm kalian berada di dunia perbatasan antara kehidupan dan akan memberi kalian misi" kata Tuhan.

"Memang misi apa yang anda berikan pada kami" tanya Sasuke.

"Misi kalian adalah melindungi umat Manusia dan mendamaikan ke tiga fraksi yang sedang berseteru dan di dunia tersebut ada benda yang memiliki kekuatan spesial yakni 'secret gear' dan dari secret gear yang terkuat ada 13 yakni masuk dalam ketegori Longinus yang romornya dapat membunuhku sendiri. Serta ke3 fraksi tersebut yakni Akuma,Tenshi,Da-Tenshi dan mencegah terjadinya Great War ke 2 dimana saat peristiwa itu aku dinyatakan mati di dunia itu"jelas Tuhan.

"NANIiiiiii itu tidak mungkin dan kenapa kau menciptakan senjata yang dapat membunuhmu sendiri" Kata Naruto dengan nada terkejut bukan main serta tak percaya apa yg dia dengar kali ini begitu pula Sasuke yg sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto.

-INFINITY-

"Sasuke kau cari informasi tentang keadaan sekitar" kata Naruto.

"Hnn" kata Sasuke dan dengan cepat ia sunshin ke arah kota.

"Aku akan mencari rumah di sekitar sini tapi aku tak memiliki uang sepeser pun.. Ah persetan kegunakan genjutsu saja"batin Naruto.

"Ah senangnya kembali ke usia 18 tahun dan memiliki kekuatan baru" kata Naruto sambil memasuki rumah baru hasil dari jerih payahnya(Penipuan dengan genjutsunya).

"Oi... Teme apa informasi yang kau dapat"tanya Naruto.

"Kita berada di Kuoh di wilayah teritory Akuma keluarga Gremory. Serta aku tadi sempat melihat seorang manusia yg tewas di serang Da-Tenshi yang katanya ia memiliki secret gear yang berbahaya lalu tak lama kemudian seorang akuma dari keluarga Gremory datang dan menghidupkannya kembali tepatnya di reinkarnasikan menjadi iblis dengan sistem evil piece yang sepeti bidak catur" kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Hm..sepertinya misi kita kali ini lebih menarik, besok kita akan masuk ke Akademi Kuoh untuk mengamati apa yang iblis itu lakukan dan kudengar adik Maou Lucifer dan Maou Leviathan juga berada di sana" kata Naruto dengan cerdiknya (entah apa yang menjadikan dia pintar gue juga bingung).

"Hnn... Aku ngantuk mau tidur,mendokusai"ucap Sasuke dengan OOCnya."Sejak kapan dia ketularan si nanas itu,ah sudahlah aku juga mau tidur" kata naruto lalu tidur cantik dengan gaya khasnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sosok yang sedari tadi mereka.

"Khukhukhu mereka sungguh menarik"

-To Be Continued-

Uzumaki Bolt out

Perkenalkan Author baru masih culun minta saran dan riviewnya


	2. Chapter 2

Title : INFINITY

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance, and Supernatural

Pairing : (Naruto x Rias) Sasuke

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

Sumary : Dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban missi baru di dimensi keduanya mejalani kehidupan barunya.

SharinganNaruSasu,RinneganNaruSasu,ShaRinneganSasu,StrongNaruSasu,GodLikeNaruSasu,SmartNaru

Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC (Maybe), OOC,

Typo (Maybe), and Etc

Sebelumnya:

Tanpa mereka sadari sosok yang sedari tadi mereka.

"Khukhukhu mereka sungguh akan membuat kalian tunduk padaku"

Chapter 2

_-Gadis Akuma-_

-05.00 PM-

Naruto POV

Aku mulai bangkit dari tidurku(bukan kubur) memulai pemanasan ringan,merenggangkan otot-otot dengan lari 2 KM,Push up 1000X,ShitUp 500X,Skot Jump 500X dan menguasai kekuatan baruku.

"Hosh..hosh... Aku harus melatih dojutsuku"

Dengan mengalirkan chakra ke mataku perlahan nampak ada 3 bintik di mataku.

"Ternyata ini sangat menguras chakraku dan sangat melelahkan walaupun chakraku kini menyamai juubi,mungkin dengan terpaksa harus berguru pada si Teme itu"

Naruto POV END

 _-Flashback-_

"Baiklah kami akan menjalankan misi ini Kami-sama"kata Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberi kalian kekuatan baru dan juga merubah tubuh kalian ke bentuk remaja waktu kalian berumur 18 tahun"kata Tuhan.

"Ano...apakah teman-temanku yg ada pada tubuhku masih ada"tanya Naruto."Mereka masih ada namun saat ini mereka tengah memulihkan diri dan pada saat mereka telah bangun kau harus menyatukan mereka ke bentuk semula yakni juubi"kata Tuhan. "Kenapa harus mejadi juubi kembali? Kenapa?"Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang lemah dengan tertunduk."Agar eksistensi mereka tidak akan lenyap, dan kalian akan ditemani partner baru kalian yakni sacret gears,naruto dengan Burning Dragon dan Sasuke dengan Chaos Dragon meskipun mereka naga tapi kutukan Samael pun tak kan berpengaruh pada mereka"kata Tuhan."Terima kasih Kami-sama telah memberi kami kesempatan kedua" ucap mereka."Bersiaplah akan aku kirim kalian ke dunia itu,oh iya naruto aku telah menanamkan dojutsu sharingan hingga ke tingkat rinnegan padamu"kata Tuhan. Perlahan tubuh mereka bersinar dan mulai memudar

"Semoga kalian berhasil"

 _-Flashback Off-_

-07.00-

Normal POV

"Huft ini melelahkan sebaiknya aku segera mandi dan pergi ke sekolah"kata Naruto

"Dari mana saja kau dobe" tanya Sasuke. "Seperti biasa"jawabnya santai sambil mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi."Hah aku mau buat sarapan saja walau hanya ada roti dan susu" kata Sasuke lalu pergi ke dapur yah dia memang sudah mau ke sekolah tapi sambil menunggu Naruto lebih baik sarapan dulu.

"Yosh sebaiknya aku segera berangkat"kata Naruto dengan semangatnya

" **Kau bersemangat sekali gaki** "kata Flame.

"Yah ini hari pertamaku ke sekolah aku tak mau membuat kesan buruk saat pertama kesekolah"kata naruto

" **Yah inilah yang aku suka dari mu partner** " kata Flame sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum. Lalu mereka berangkat pagi pagi

-Time Skip-

-Kuoh Academy-

"Jadi ini Kouh Academy"kata Naruto di depan gerbang sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar(emang mau maling)sedangkan sasuke hanya diam saja seperti biasanya. Langkah pertama memasuki sekolah mendapati tatapan penuh nafsu dari kaum hawa.

"KYAAA TAMPAN SEKALI MEREKA"

"KYAAA APALAGI SI BLONDE ITU"

"BERAPA Nomormu PEMUDA-KUN"

"MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU"

"AYO BERCINTA DENGANKU"

"BERAPA UKURAN ITUMU"(abaikan)

NaruSasu sweetdrop mendengar teriakan gaje yang makin nyleneh.

"TERKUTUK KAU PRIA TAPAN"(dah taukan dari siapa)

-Time Skip(lansung ke kelas 3 aja)-

"Minna kita kedatangan 2 murid baru,silakan masuk"kata seorang guru

"Watashinonamaewa Uzumaki Naruto yoroshiku"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat tanpa sadar membuat wanita meleleh.

"Uchiha Sasuke"ucap si pantat ayam dengan datar dan dingin

Semua orang sempat sweetdrop dengan perkenalan sasuke

"Gremory-san"kata Sensei

"Hai' sensei"ucap cewek berambut merah crimson.

"Uzumaki-san kau bisa duduk di sebelah Gremory-san,dan Uchiha-san bisa duduk di belakang Gremory-san"kata Sensei tersebut.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk lalu pergi ke bangkunya.

"Watashi mo Rias Gremory" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum

"Ore wa Naruto Uzumaki yoroshiku"ucap si blonde sambil tersenyum dan sukses membuat salah satu Great One-Sama Kuoh Academy merona.

Rias POV

'Senyumannya hangat wajahnya tampan dan iris blue sapphire yang secerah langit tanpa mendung,kau telah mencuri hatiku Naruto-kun'batin Rias sambil merona melihat senyuman Naruto

Rias POV END

Normal POV

Entah mengapa mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dua insan yang tengah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama namun momen itu harus berakhir

"Gremory-san Uzumaki-san tolong perhatikan saya yg sedang mengajar"ucap Sensei itu.

Keduanya lantas gelagapan seperti diguyur seember air oleh si teme(kenapa gua #Sasuke ngambek)

Keduanya langsung menunduk dengan muka memerah seperti tomat kesukaan si Teme(knapa gua lagi thor gua chidori baru tau rasa lo,lo diem aja Sas gua buat lo sengsara nantin,oi jangan marah thor gua cuma bercanda,)abaikan percakapan nista itu.

-Time Skip-

"Ne... Uzumaki-kun..."kata Rias belum sampai selesai dan dipotong Naruto.

"Naruto saja aku tidak suka terhadap yg berbau formal"kata naruto

"Ano...Naruto-kun kamu tinggal dimana"tanya Rias yang malu-malu

"Aku tinggal tak jauh dari sini, mau mapir ?"Kata Naruto.

"Ah..tidak mungkin lain kali kalau ada waktu"kata Rias tiba-tiba ada yang mendatanginya.

"AraAra...Naruto-san kita bertemu lagi ufufufu "ucap gadis dengan pony tail yakni Akeno

"Iya Akeno-san"kata Naruto

"Buchou kita mendapat tugas kali ini"kata Akeno pada Rias dan Rias hanya mengangguk saja

"Ano...aku pulang dulu,dah Rias-chan Akeno-san"kata naruto yang berjalan ke luar academy sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'Naruto-kun memanggilku dengan "chan",aku jadi makin cinta padamu Naruto-kun'batin Rias dengan wajah memerah.

"AraAra buchou sedang jatuh cinta"kata Akeno yg menggoda Rias.

"Ti-tidak Si-siapa y-yang jatuh c-cinta"ucap Rias tergagap dan wajahnya yg kini seperti kepiting rebus.

"Maji de"kata Akeno yang masih menggoda Rias.

"Urusaiiii"ucap Rias yg berteriak.

"Hahaha ya sudah kembali ke misi"kata Akeno yg sudah puas menggoda Rias. Merakapun langsung berteleport ke ORC.

"Kamu memang menarik Naruto-kun kau harus jadi milikku"ucap sosok tersebut dan lansung menghilang begiti saja

-To Be Continued-

Please Review anda membantu masa depan kami.

Sayonara

Uzumaki Bolt out


	3. Chapter 3

Title : INFINITY

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : (Naruto x Rias) Sasuke

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

Sumary : Dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban missi baru di dimensi keduanya mejalani kehidupan barunya. Cerita dimulai saat kalah melawan momoshiki dan kinshiki.

SharinganNaruSasu,RinneganNaruSasu,ShaRinneganSasu,StrongNaruSasu,GodLikeNaruSasu,SmartNaru

Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC (Maybe), OOC,

Typo (Maybe), and Etc

Thank buat yang udah riview. Untuk word yang kuarang panjang: saya ngetik masih di ponsel dengan 11 jari blum lagi kadang ponsel lowbat or restart sendiri(laptop rusak). Yang minta harem mungkin cuma 4 saja. Gomen buat romance garing tiba2 langsung suka, memang sengaja saya buat tapi pasti juga ada konfliknya. Naruto ama Sasuke masih tetep human kok gx akan jadi akuma. Thank juga buat silent reader sempati waktu buat baca fic gaje ini. Untuk update mungkin seminggu 2 kali.

* * *

Chapter 3

 **_-Partner-_**

Next Day

Issei POV

"Hah tak kusangka aku sudah menjadi iblis...Tapi aku akan mejadi High Class Devil dan menjadi Harem King"kata Issei dengan malas tapi tiba tiba menjadi semangat dengan senyum cabulnya.

Issei POV END

Normal POV

Issei yang tengah menuju sekolah tiba-tiba.

Croot... Terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai pirang,memakai pakaian biarawati, dengan posemenungging memeperlihatkan celana dalam putih, membuat hidung Issei menguarkan darah.

'Indahnya...Gadis pirang dengan celana dalam putih...ini pemandangan langka'batin Issei yang mengusap hidupnya dan jangan lupakan wajah cabulnya. Issei mulai tersadar dari permikiran kotornya segera menghampiri gadis biarawati itu mberi pertolongan.

"Bisa ku bantu?" tanya Issei sambil

mengulurkan tanganya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu yang beriris hijau memandang Issei sesaat dan menggapai tangan Issei.

"A-arigatou" balas gadis itu gugup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Issei, dibalas anggukan kecil gadis itu.

"Aku bantu ya" ucap Issei membantu

membereskan pakaian gadis itu.

"A-arigatou emm..." ucap gadis itu memberi jeda.

"Issei Hyoudou, kau boleh memanggilku Issei saja" ucap Isse.

"A-arigatou Issei-san" ucap gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanya Issei.

"Ah! n-namaku A-asia Argento" balas gadis bernama Asia.

"Sepertinya kau orang baru disini?" tanya Issei.

"Be-benar, aku d-datang dari Vatikan" balas Asia.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Issei lagi.

"Aku mencari gereja didekat sisni" balas Asia.

"Oh, gereja disini hanya ada satu hanya

ditebing bukit sana" ucap Issei menunjuk tebing-tebing.

"Aku bisa mengatarmu" ucap Issei.

"A-arigatou" ucap Asia sambil menundukan wajahnya.

'K-kawaiii' pikir Issei

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat

mereka tadi menuju tempat tujuan Asia. Disela perjalanan diisi oleh candaan Issei dan Asia hanya ketawa malu saja.

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gereja tua di kota Kuoh.

"Apa Issei-san ingin mampir sebentar?" tanya Asia.

"Ah! tidak usah repot-repot aku hanya

memgatarmu saja" balas Issei mengibas-ibaskan kedua tanganya.

"Aku permisi dulu Asia" ucap Issei sambil membalikan badannya dan berjalan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tulus.

'Dia benar-benar lucu' pikir Asia.

-INFINITY-

Sementara itu dirumah Naruto.

"Sasuke apakah kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan dari Partnermu"tanya Naruto.

"Belum terlalu susah dan juga kekuatannya sungguh besar"kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan mengajarimu sepulang sekolah nanti tapi sebagai gantinya ajari aku menggunakan sharingan, aku sudah bisa walaupun hanya sampai tahap ke 3 dan itupun membuatku lemas bukan karna kehabisan chakra melainkan tenagaku yg terkuras habis"jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hm dalam situasi ini kau mirip kakashi,dia bukan uchiha tapi bisa menggunakan sharingan bahkan sampai ke tingkat mangekyou sharingan dan apa kau ingat waktu pertarungan melawan Kaguya dulu,dia berhasil memanggil Susano'o bahkan dalam bentuk sempurna"kata Sasuke

"Iya bahkan aku tau sendiri dia mempuanyai sharingan di kedua matanya,tapi seingatku sharingan nya diambil madara dan seharusnya dia tak punya sharingan lagi"kata Naruto dengan serius

"Dia pernah mengatakan kalau sharingan nya kembali saat menatap jasad Obito yang hancur dan kemudian ada semacam asap yg mendatanginya saat itulah dia mendapatkan sharingan lagi bahkan di kedua matanya"ucap Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan merasakan chakra Obito...jadi"kata Naruto

"Iya aku paham intinya kau harus memiliki chakra uchiha, aku bisa membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan tanpa mengambil mata itachi, alasan terkuatnya pada saat itu itachi mengalirkan darah serta chakranya walaupun sedikit sebelum dia mati"kata Sasuke.

"Jadi untuk menguasai sharingan memang di perlukan chakra uchiha"kata Naruto.

"Hnn...tenag saja aku akan membantumu...yah ayo kita berangkat"ucap Sasuke sambil pergi dari meja makan menuju ke sofa untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Hm baiklah ayo"kata Naruto.

-Time Skip-

-Kuoh Academy-

-in Occult Research Club-

Di sana tampak Issei kembali sedang

diceramahi oleh Rias karena terlalu dekat dengan gereja.

" jangan pernah mendekati gereja lagi." Ujar Rias dengan nada perintah dan peringatan keras yang sangat jelas kepada issei yang berdiri didepannya.

" untuk kita iblis, gereja merupakan teritory musuh. Kalau kita terlalu dekat akan membuat masalah antara iblis dan dewa akan akan semakin rumit. Dan juga Kau takkan tahu kapan tombak cahaya akan datang dan menembusmu" Sambung rias mencoba menjelaskan betapa bahayanya gereja bagi kaum iblis kepada issei.

" sungguhan?" tanya issei seakan tak percaya yang dikatakan rias-senpai itu.

" ya." Jawab rias sebelum sempat melanjutkan issei bertanya lagi.

" kalau begitu...mungkinkah perasaan aneh yang kudapatkan saat didekat gereja itu adalah?" tanya issei yang mengingat perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya di saat mengantarkan Ashia teman barunya ke gereja dikotanya.

" aku yakin itu adalah insting iblismu yang memperingatkan dirimu." Jelas rias.

" menjalin hubungan dengan mereka sama dengan menjalin hubungan dengan musuh. Dan terutama exorcist dari gereja yang merupakan musuh manusia kita yang di berkahi kekuatan dari dewa, yang cukup untuk menghancurkan kita. Dan juga beberapa ada yang bisa mengunakan sacred gear." Tambah rias kembali.

'sacred gear?' batin issei saat teringat dengan kekuatan yang digunakan oleh temannya Ashia tadi untuk menyembuhkan luka anak kecil yang terjatuh didepan mereka.

" issei." Panggil rias yang membuat perhatian issei kembali kepadanya.

" jika iblis dibunuh oleh seseorang dari gereja akan sepenuhnya terhapuskan. Dan tak punyaharapan untuk kembali." Ujar rias

"kau mengerti bukan? Ini sangatlah serius!" bentak Rias dengan lembut namun tetap tegas yang langsung membuat issei berkeringat pucat dan ciut.

"H-Hai'.." jawab Issei dengan gemetar.

" maafkan aku... Aku jadi terbawa emosi." Gumam Rias yang mencoba

menenangkan dirinya

" Lagipula kau harus lebih berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang.." ujar rias mengingatkan untuk terakhir kalinya

sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

-INFINITY-

Dengan Naruto

"Akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat,aku menyesal ingin seperti teme"ucap Naruto sambil merebahkan diri memandang awan.

Cklek...

"Eh..kau di sini Naruto-kun"ucap Rias sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat. Lebih baik disini dari pada di bawah dikejar-kejar wanita dengan berteriak gaje apa lagi dengan tatapan merinding"ucap Naruto sambil kembali duduk di samping Rias.

"Hemp..."Ucap Rias yang menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kamu menahan tawa lagian apa yang lucu"Ucap Naruto watados

"Mo Naru-kun ya jelaslah lagian kamu juga t-tampan"ucap Rias namun pada bagian(tampan)dia sedikit malu.

"Ah-h b-biasa saja"ucap Naruto gugup.

"Ne Naru-kun boleh aku bertanya sesuatu"ucap Rias sambil bersandar di bahu Naruto dan sontak membuat sang empu menasa terkejut namun dia membiarkannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Rias-chan"tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika kalau Naru-kun di nikahkan oleh orang tua dengan alasan status dengan orang yang tidak Naru-kun cintai dan juga orang itu salah satu orang yang kau benci ?"Tanya Rias dengan menunduk.

"Bagaimana ya..? Kalau itu aku mungin akan menolaknya dengan halus tapi jika tetap memaksa aku akan mencoba dengan melakukan berbagai cara agar itu dibatalkan meskipun harus meninggalkan keluargaku. Memangnya ada apa ?"jawab Naruto.

"Eh tidak ada apa-apa"jawab Rias

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ini sudah sore dan aku ada janji dengan Sasuke"ucap Naruto sambil berdiri diikuti oleh Rias.

"Iya sampai jumpa"ucap Rias dan dibalas anggukan oleh saat mau berbalik arah untuk pulang tali sepatu Naruto lepas dan membuat dia terjatuh dan menipa Rias.

Bruk...

Posisi mereka saat ini sungguh sensual. Saat ini wajah mereka berhadapan dan bibir mereka hampir menyatu tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh oppai rias dan tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan serta kaki kanan naruto dengan lutut yang berada di bawah selangkangan(mepet).

"Eh...go-gomen...R-rias-chan"ucap Naruto dengan wajah merah total dan hampir mimisan lalu bangkit dan lari begitu saja.

'Kya...Naru-kun hampir sedikit aku tadi merasakan kekuatan yang cukub besar dari dalam dirinya bahkan melebihi Issei'pikir Rias. 'Khukhukhu aku akan menjadikanmu budakku Naru-kun'batin Rias sambil menyeringai.

-Time Skip-

-Naruto Home-

"Tadaima"ucap Naruto.

"Okaeri"jawab Sasuke datar.

"Bagaimana Sasuke,gomen tadi masih ada urusan"ucap Naruto.

"Hnn..kita mulai saja"ucap Sasuke.

"Satukan tanganmu dengan ku lalu pejamkan matamu"ucap Naruto dan bibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke. Mereka mulai memejamkan mata dengan tangan kanan yg mengepal kedepan untuk bersatu.

- _Mindscape_ -

"Jadi ini Destruction Dragon Emperor : Chaos Dragon"ucap Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke."Sasuke jadikan di Partnermu bukan budakmu"ucap Naruto.

"Hnn"Balas Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok naga hitam dengan tubuh setara dengan juubi dan terdengar suara yang sangat keras dan menggema.

" **Siapa kau manusia berani-beraninya kau datang kesini** "ucap Chaos.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki dan di sebelah ku adalah partner mu namanya Sasuke Uciha"jawab Naruto.

" **Mau apa kau datang kemari ? Kau pasti menginginkan kekuatankan?** "Tanya Chaos.

"Aku tidak menginginkan kekuatanmu lagipula aku juga sudah memiliki kekuatan aku hanya ingin kita berteman sebagai partner dan saling membantu satu sama lain"jawab Sasuke datar

 **"Cih...makhluk fana sepertimu datang kesini hanya untu berteman denganku? Jangan bercanda** "ucap Chaos.

"Aku tidak bercanda lagipula seorang uchiha tidak akan pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, aku hanya ingin kau membantuku mewujudkan perdamaian di dunia ini dan melindungi umat manusia dari konflik 3 fraksi"jawab Sasuke serius.

' **Sepertinya anak ini berkata dengan serius dan tak ada kebohongan di wajahnya. Aku harus membantu anak ini,lagipula dia adalah inangku. hitung-hitung ini untuk menebus kesalahanku pada Kami-sama** 'pikir Chaos.

"Baiklah sudah kuputuskan aku akan menjadi temanmu dan menjadi partnermu"ucap Chaos sambil menyeringai.

"Terima kasih"ucap Sasuke

- _Mindscape off_ -

"Bagaimana Sasuke"tanya Naruto dan dibalas senyum tipis oleh Sasuke.

"Oh ya aku lupa ini Naruto"kata Sasuke sambil mengumpulkan chakranya di tangan lalu menyentuhkannya ke mata Naruto.

"Arrrkkk"teriak Naruto namun tak lama kemudian dia pingsan di sofa. Sedangkan Sasuke pergi ke kamar nya untuk tidur.

Sementara itu

" **Lama tak bertemu Chaos,akhirnya kau mempercayai makhluk lain juga** "ucap Flame.

" **Hm sedang apa kau disini Flame,kau pasti sudah disegel lalu dimana inangmu ?** "Tanya Chaos.

" **Yah megikuti partnerku,bocah blonde itu partnerku,lagi pula bocah itu juga punya partner lain selain aku** "jawab Flame.

" **Maksudmu ?** "Tanya Chaos yang kebingungan.

" **Partner pertamanya yaitu Kyuubi,lalu bertambah Ichibi,Nibi,Sanbi,Yonbi,Gobi,Rokubi,Nanabi(Sichibi),Hachibi dan aku yang terakhir,tapi mereka masih dalam tahap pemulihan total akibat perang besar di dunia mereka dan partnerku ini juga memiliki mata kutukan sharingan sekaligus mata Tuhan rinnegan tapi dia baru menguasai sharingan itupun belum sempurna dan targetnya yakni mencapai rinnegan dan membangkitkan sang eksistensi terkuat Shinju atau Juubi No Okami** "jelas Flame.

" **partnermu mempunyai kekuatan yang sungguh gila,apalagi juubi waktu melawan Trihexa pun hasilnya imbang dan karna kekuatannya Juubi di buang ke dimensi atau bahkan dunia yang berbeda oleh Kami-sama sedangkan trihexa di disegel ke ujung alam semesta** "ucap Chaos.

" **Hm perlu kau ketahui bahwa partnerku dan partnermu dia adalah Rival abadi sama seperti Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuuko. Kau harus tau bahwa partnermu bukan orang sembarangan, Dia memiliki Sharinnegan bentuk terakhir dari rinnegan di mata kirinya dan di mata kanannya Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan tinggkat tertinggi sharingan** "jelas Flame.

" **Ternyata partnerku orang yang kuat untung saja tadi aku tidak membuat masalah dengannya** "kata Chaos.

" **Hm aku mau pergi dulu** "kata Flame sambil memutus telepatinya dengan Chaos.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Please sempatkan review jika ada waktu karna riview ada sangat berguna bagi kelancaran fic ini :D

SAYONARA SEE YOU NEXT CHAP

Uzumaki Bolt out


	4. Chapter 4

Title : INFINITY

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : (Naruto x Rias) Sasuke

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

Sumary : Dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban missi baru di dimensi keduanya mejalani kehidupan barunya. Cerita dimulai saat kalah melawan momoshiki dan kinshiki.

SharinganNaruSasu,RinneganNaruSasu,ShaRinneganSasu,StrongNaruSasu,GodLikeNaruSasu,SmartNaru

Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC (Maybe), OOC,

Typo (Maybe), and Etc

Sesuai dengan keinginan senpai-senpai saya akan menambah pair untuk Naruto kemungkinan mini Harem dan pair untuk Sasuke ada yang bisa kasih saran.

~Rossweiss

~Sona

~Akeno

~OC

Pilih salah satu karna sasuke single pair.

Spesial thank for yang telah bersedia memberi arahan pada saya bahkan sampai review tengah malam. Dan juga terima kasih buat reder yang nyempatin mapir meluangkan waktunya membaca fic gaje ini. Saya bingung mau kasih lemon atau enggak,kalau banyak reader yang minta lemon saya juga akan usahakan lemonnya

Chapter 4

_-Selamatkan Asia-_

Next Day

Normal POV

Tak seperti biasanya kini Naruto berangkat ke sekolah sendirian karna Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berlatih dengan Chaos di dimensinya untuk 3 hari kedepan. Waktu di perjalanan ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Yo Issei"Sapa Naruto.

"Ah Uzumaki-senpai tumben berangkat sendiri...dimana Uchiha-senpai?"Tanya Issei.

"Hah si teme itu sedang sakit hoam..."jawab Naruto yang masih ngantuk.

"Ano..Uzumaki-senpai terima kasih pertolongannya tadi malam..aksimu benar-benar hebat kalau kau tak datang mungkin aku tak bisa menghirup udara lagi"kata Issei sambil cengengesan.

"Hm biasa saja sudah sepantasnya sesama teman saling membantu dan panggil saja Naruto "jawab Naruto."Tapi rahasia tentang identitasku amankan" lanjut Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Aman-aman saja kok Naruto-senpai"jawab Issei

- _Flashback On_ -

Issei POV

'Hah hari ini terasa aneh sekali..Matsuda,Motohama sama sekali tak ingat tentang Yuma-chan... Apa kemarin aku hanya mimpi ya?. Dan juga aku tiba-tiba bisa melihat di kegelapan dan pendengaranku semakin tajam? Ini aneh ?'Pikir Issei. Aku pun segera pulang entah kenapa aku melewati taman ini."Yuma-chan"gumam tiba ada sesosok pria dengan sayap hitam melekat di punggungnya yang terbang di atasku dan mencegatku.

Issei POV END

Normal POV

"Ternyata kau masih hidup setelah dibunuh Reynare"Ucap pria itu.

Setelah mengetahui bahaya dahadapannya Issei pun sontak meloncat ke belakang.

'Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku kenapa bisa ringan sekali'batin Issei.

"Tampaknya dia belum berhasil membunuhmu,tapi tak apalah biar aku yang membunuhmu"ucap Pria itu sambil melemparkan lightspear yang dibuatnya tadi ke arah

"[ _ **Doton : Doryuheki**_ ]"

Tiba tiba muncul dinding tanah di depan Issei dan menjadi tameng dari lightspear yang di lempar pria tadi.

"Kau tak apa"tanya Pemuda blonde yg tiba tiba datang di samping Issei.

"Daijobu"jawab Isse.

"Cih...bantuan tapi tak apa kau terlihat lemah"Ejek pria tadi.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu menyerang orang tak bersalah"tanya Pemuda blonde itu.

"Namaku Dohnasek sang malaikat jatuh aku ingin membunuhnya saja lagipula siapa kau"kata Pria tadi yg bernana Dohnasek.

"Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku gagak sialan,aku takkan memberitahu pada seorang yang akan mati sepertimu"Ucap Pemuda itu datar.

"Kurangajar...akan kubunuh kau terima ini"ucap Dohnasek sambil melempar lighsper ke arah pemuda blonde itu.

"Baka"ucap pemuda blonde itu lalu dengan mudahnya dia menangkap lightspear dan melemparnya kembali ke pemiliknya.

"A-apa kuso"ucap Dohnasek sambil melesat ke arah pemuda blonde itu.

"Baka"ucap pemuda itu sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan sesaat muncul pusaran chakra berbentuk bundar berwarna biru dan tiba tiba dia sudah berada di depan Dohnasek dan...

[ _ **Rasengan**_ ]

Ucap pemuda itu saat bola chakra mengenai perut dari Dohnasek dan membuat pria itu terlempar ke belakang menubruk beberapa pohon sambai tumbang.

"Aaagggghhhkkk"ucap Dohnasek dan seketika tubuhnya terurai menjadu bulu hitam yang bertebaran.

"T-terima kasih"ucap Issei yang sedang ketakutan.

"Hm sama-sama"ucap pemuda itu datar.

"S-siapa Namamu sepetinya kau murid Kuoh Academy"tanya Issei yang tergagap.

"Hm Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto"ucap pemuda itu "hei tolong rahasiakan tentang identitasku"

"H-hai...sekalilagi terima kasih atas pertolongan mu Uzumaki-san"ucap Issei sambil membungkuk.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu lagipula aku ada urusan dirumah"kata Naruto lalu Shunsin ke rumah.

- _Flasback End_ -

-Kuoh Academy-

Normal POV

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya dan menghiraukan teriakan gaje dari fansgirlnya. Bagaimana tidak perbandingan siswa perempuan dan laki-laki adalah 8:2 dan Naruto adalah siswa tertampan dan populer di Kuoh Academy di ikuti Uchiha Sasuke dan Prince of Kuoh Academy sebelumnya yakni Yuuto Kiba.

-INFINITY-

Normal POV

'Akhirnya sampai juga di kelas ternyata fansgirl itu memang menyeramkan,jika disuruh memilih menghadapi fansgirl atau melawan madara,aku lebih memilih melawan Madara'batin Naruto.

"Ohayo Naru-kun"ucap Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Hm Ohayo Rias-chan"jawab Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya yang sontak membuat rias memerah.

Srekkk

Pintu terbuka oleh sang sensei yang mengajar hari ini.

"Ohayo Mina"ucap guru itu.

"Ohayo Sensei"jawab semua murid dengan malas.

"Kita mulai pejalaran pertama hari ini buka buku kalian halaman 75"ucapa sensei diikuti anggukan malas oleh semua murid karna ini adalah salah satu pelajaran yang membosankan yakni sastra (sama saya juga).

-Time Skip-

"Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Issei dia seperti memiliki kekuatan yang besar dan setara denganmu Flame" ucap naruto pada Flame yg tersegel di sebuah sacret gears yg terletak di tangan kanannya.

" **Hm tak salah lagi dia adalah inang dari Ddraig yang sering di sebut Sekiryuutei salah satu dari 3 heavenly Dragon selain diriku** "jelas Flame.

"Kau bilang 3... Siapa satunya lagi ?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Albion atau Hakuryuuko. Ddraig dan Albion selalu saja bermusuhan dan merekalah yang membuat Great War menjadi semakin panas bahkan semua fraksi pun bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan mereka tapi sia-sia. Pada akhirnya Kami-sama pun mengustusku untuk menghentikan mereka dengan menghilangkan kekuatan mereka, sementara kekuatan mereka hilang Kami-sama Lalu menyegel mereka ke dalam suatu benda yang disebut sacret gears** "jelas Flame.

"Hm Arigatou Flame"ucap Naruto.

" **Douita partner** "balas Flame.

Cklek

"Ne seperti biasa kau selalu berada di sini Naru-kun dan dengan alasan yang sama 'fansgirl' kan ucap Rias santai tapi menekan kan kata pun menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ya begitulah"ucap Naruto asal.

"Ne Naru-kun apa kau percaya ada makhluk lain selain manusia"Tanya Rias dengan Serius.

"Hm aku percaya ada Akuma, Tenshi, Da-tenshi bahkan mereka dulu berperang belum lagi kedatangan tak terduga dari Red Dragon Emperor dan White Dragon Emperor yang seenaknya mengamuk di medan perang. Peperangan yang sangat hebat yang disebut "Great War" dan akhirnya perang berhenti karna kedatangan Black Dragon Emperor yang menghilangkan kekuatan dari kedua naga surgawi itu dan kami-sama memanfaatkan itu untuk menyegel mereka. Dan juga tewasnya ke empat Maou,gubernur jendral Da-tenshi pertama Bellial,dan Kami-sama sendiri dia tewas akibat panah dari maou Beelzebub dan maou Beelzebub sendiri tewas dibunuh Gabriel" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kkenapa kau bisa tau sebanyak ini Naru-kun dan apa Kami-sama telah tewas" Ucap Rias yang terkejut.

"Hm begitulah karna Black Dragon Emperor adalah Sacret Gears ku tepatnya partnerku aku juga tau kau itu adalah akuma bahkan kau adik dari Maou Lucifer yang sekarang kan"kata Naruto.

"Sulit di percaya siapa kau sebenarnya Naru-kun"tanya Rias

"Sebenarnya aku hanya manusia tapi aku bukan berasal dari sini tapi berasal dari dunia shinobi"Ucap Naruto

"Aku sudah tahu kau yang sejak dua hari lalu selalu mengikutiku?dan kenapa kau selalu gugup saat bicara denganku? Dan kenapa kau selalu kesal saat aku digoda Akeno ?ucap Naruto sambil memajukan wajahnya ke Rias dansontak ini adalah checkmate bagi Rias.

"Aaa...Aanno...Akhmp"ucap Rias antara Malu dan gugup serta wajah yang memerah total dan belum selesai bicara dia sudah bibungkam oleh Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Aku sudah tau kau diam diam menyukaiku,tapi berikanlah aku waktu untuk melupakan masa laluku dimana aku gagal melindungi orang yang aku cintai hik... Aku lemah aku tak berguna karna kegagalanku dunia ku hancur "ucap Naruto lemah dan menahan

Grebb

"Hiks...Hiks...Naru-kun kau tidaklah lemah kau itu kuat jika aku jadi kau aku mungkin tak akan sanggup dan lari dari kenyataan...Kumohon sekali ini saja keluarkan emosimu tangismu..dan bagilah kesedihanmu denganku"ucap Rias dengan terisak sambil memeluk pun sempat terkejut saat itu iya mencoba melepasnya karna risih namun lama kelamaan entah kenapa dia malah membiarkannya. Dan tak lama kemudian Rias melepas pelukannya.

"Ne Naru-kun sudah agak baikan"tanya Rias.

"Hm udah baikan kok arigatou Rias-chan"kata Naruto sambil mengelus peuncak kepala Rias.

"Hm Douita. Ne Naru-kun bisa ke ruang clubku sebentar"ucap Rias.

"Tentu Rias-chan dan tolong rahasiakan identitasku dan orang lain yang tahu hanya kau dan Issei"balas Naruto

"Tentu kalau begitu pegang tangan ku Naru-kun aku akan teleportke ruang babibu Naruto langsung memegang tangan Rias.

-INFINITY-

-in ORC-

"Selamat datang di klub penelitian hal ghaib Naru-kun"ucap Rias sambil tersenyum dan di balas anggukan oleh naruto.

"Duduk dulu Naru-kun"lanjut Rias.

"Araara Naruto-kun ufufu"ucap Akeno yang datang dari belakang.

"Akeno tolong buatkan teh untuk Naru-kun"pinta Rias Akeno pun lagsung menuju ke dapur.

"Ah tidak usah Rias-chan jadi ngrepotin"ucap Naruto.

"Tak apa kok Naru-kun agap saja balasan terima kasih"Kata Rias.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan"Tanya Naruto.

"Arigatou karna selama ini kau memahamiku,aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar siap untuk membuka hatimu"jawab Rias sedangkan Naruto hanya diam.

"Silakan diminum tehnya Naruto-kun"ucap Akeno.

"Terima kasih Akeno-san"balas Naruto.

Sementara itu

Issei yang seperti orang terburu-buru memasuki ruang Occult Reseach Club dengan menggebrak pintu hingga membuat penghuni di dalamnnya kaget terutama Naruto yang sedang menikmati tehnya

BRAAAAAAK...

"kenapa Issei seperti terburu-buru sekali"Tanya Kiba kepada Issei.

"A... si... a... sedang di culik oleh Malaikat jatuh" Ujar Issei dengan tersenggal-senggal.

"sudah kubilang untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi, dan itu bukan urusan kita" Ujar Rias tegas kepada sang Pawn.

"jika begitu aku akan menyelamatkan Asia sendiri" ucap tegas Issei kepada Rias.

"tetap tidak kau adalah anggota keluargaku"ucap Rias tak mau kalah dengan Issei.

"Jika begitu keluarkan aku dari anggota keluargamu, hanya kehilangan Pawn tidak akan berpengaruh" pinta Issei dengan merunduk dan mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari semua iblis di dalam kecuali Naruto.

PLAAK

Rias menampar pipi kanan Issei

"itu permintaan yang tidak mungkin, apalagi yang kau serang itu adalah gereja kau tidak akan menyelamatkannya malah kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri, dan jangan pernah menganggap bidak pawn itu lemah" Tegas Rias.

"Bidak pawn bisa melakukan Promotion di daerah lawan, dan jika itu terjadi kau bisa mengambil kemampuan bidak lain" lanjut Rias dan membuat mata Issei melotot tak percaya.

"Tapi Buchou dia adalah temanku dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan teman" Ujar Issei yakin dan membuat hati Naruto terbangun dan berniat untuk menolong Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri dan jangan halangi aku"ucap Issei dingin lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu..."Ucap Kiba.

"Ada apa kau ingin menghalangiku" ucap Issei.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu"Ucap Kiba.

"Aku juga Issei-senpai"ucap koneko.

"Baiklah ayo"ucap Issei sambil keluar ruangan diikuti kiba dan koneko.

-INFINITY-

"Apa kau tidak membantunya Rias-chan"ucap Naruto.

"Aku hanya menguji dia seberapa besar keinginannya untuk meyelamatkan seseorang walaupun aku menetangnya"jawab Rias.

"Jadi"Tanya Naruto.

"Ya walaupun aku berkata tidak sebenarnya aku memperbolehkannya dan aku pun akan membantunya dari belakang"jawab Rias.

"Hm sebaiknya kau segera pergi aku akan menunggu disini"ucap -tiba rias menghampirinya dan

CUP

Dia mencium pipi kanan sontak membuat si Blonde memerah.

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu Naru-kun"ucap berangkat dengan sihir teleportasinya bersama dengan Akeno.

-INFINITY-

-Gereja-

"Asiaaa"Teriak Issei.

"Khukhukhu ternyata hanya 3 iblis lemah"ucap Freed.

"Dimana Asia"teriak Issei yang tengah emosi.

"Oh gadis itu berada di ruang bawah tanah gereja ini jalannya ada di balik mimbar itu"ucap Freed yang seperti orang orang eh iblis nampak sweetdrop atas ulah Freed.

"Tapi kalian takkan semudah itu untuk datang kau harus mengalahkanku dulu"ucap Freed sambil menghempaska lightswordnya ke arah ke tiga iblis.

Trank

Pedang itu di berhasil ditahan oleh pedang kiba.

[ _ **Holy Eraser**_ ]

Ucap kiba seketika pedang kiba mengeluarkan kegelapan dan melenyapkan light sword milik Freed.

"Kuso..sudah saatnya aku mengeluarkan itu"ucap Freed.

"Issei pergi dan selamatkan dia,biar aku yang menghadapi dia karna aku punya urusan dengan dia"ucap kiba sambil beradu pedang dengan Freed.

"Tapi kalian"ucap Issei.

"Serahkan dia pada kami Issei senpai"ucap koneko.

"Kiba,Koneko-chan Arigatou ganbate"ucap pun segera menuruni tangga yg ada di balik mimbar.

-INFINITY-

"Aku harus membantu mereka" ucap Naruto sambil memasang topeng kitsune dan membuat bunshin.

'Tunggu aku minna' batin pun shunsin ke gereja.

"Kau bantu Rias dan aku akan membantu Issei"ucap Naruto pada bunshinnya.

"Hai' bos"ucap si Bunshin.

-Time Skip-

"Asiaaaa"ucap Issei dengan nada tinggi di sertai emosi.

"Oh Issei-kun kita bertemu tak menyangka kau sudah menjadi iblis"ucap Reynare dengan melanjutkan ritual pengambilan sacret gears Asia.

"Aaaaa..."Teriak Asia dengan penuh kesakitan saat sacret gears nya diambil.

"Reynare...kembalikan Asia"ucap Issei.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya dengan begini aku akan setara dengan Azazel-sama ambil saja gadismu itu"ucap Reynare kemudian melempar tubuh Asia pada Issei

"Isse-san tak apa mungkin ini sudah takdirku aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu namun ini perpisahan aku akan kembali pada Tuhan" ucap Asia lemah dan dia pun kembali menutup matanya.

"Asia"ucap Issei lemah.

"Tuhan kenapa kau mengambilnya dariku kenapa kau memberi penderitaan pada gadis ini,tolong jawab aku apa karna aku iblis kau menutup telinga begitu aku memohon kepadamu Raja Iblis"ucap Issei emosi sambil terisak.

"Hahaha ini pemandangan yang langka. Seorang iblis berdoa di gerja"ucap Reynare sambil tiba

Brakkk

"Maaf aku terlambat"ucap seorang yg memakai pakaian khas Anbu dengan topeng kitsune dan katana dipunggungnya.

"Siapa kkau?"Tanya Issei.

"Panggil Aku kitsune,jangan khawatir aku di pihakmu"ucap pemuda bernama kitsune itu.

"Cih Bantuan tapi tak apa kau terlihat lemah"ucap Reynare.

"Baka" ucap ia shunsin ke depan Reynare dan meberi pukulan yang dialiri senjutsu.

Bruakkk

Reynare terpental dengan luka lebar di perutnya namun lukanya dengan cepat tertutup kembali.

"Hanya ini saja kekuatanmu sungguh mengecewakan"ucap Reynare yang saat ini mengeluarkan sayapnya dan melayang di udara.

"Sekarang giliranku"lanjut Reynare. Ia pun mebuat Lighspear di kedua tangannya dan melemparnya pada kitsune.

[ _ **Kamui**_ ]

Seketika dua lightspear hilang akibat sesuatu seperti distorsi udara yang melenyapkan kedua lightspear itu.

"Sialan terima ini" ucap Reynare yang sambil terus melempar lightspear ke arah semua lightspear hanya menembus tubuh kitsune seolah dia itu seperti hantu.

"Baka aku sudah mulai bosan akan ku akhiri dengan satu serangan"ucap kitsune dan dia mulai mempuat jutsu di tangan kanannya.

[ _ **Senpo Futon : Rasenshuriken**_ ]

Ucap Kitsune sambil melemparnya ke arah Reynare dan

Bllaarrrr...

Tubuh Reynare kemudian hancur dan terurai menjadi bulu seperti gagak yang berterbangan dan muncul 2 buah cincin yang melayang di udara dan kitsune mengambil itu dan menyerahkanya pada Issei.

"Jika kau ingin menghidupkannya pasangkan ini pada nya"ucap kitsune sambil menyerahkan cincin itu.

"A-arigatou Kitsune-san"ucap Issei sambil bersujud.

"Bangulah..aku tak telalu suka hal seperti itu..aku pergi dulu urusanku sudah selesai"ucap kitsune lalu dia menghilang begitu saja.

With Naruto

"Bagaimana tugasmu"tanya Naruto pada bunshinnya.

"Lancar bos"jawab si bunshin.

"Hm aku akan pergi menemui Azazel dan kau cepat pergi ke ruang club"ucap Naruto.

"Hai' bos"ucap bunshin. Dan mereka berdua menghilang.

With Issei

"Asia kumohon bangunlah"ucap Issei lama kemudian datang Kiba dan juga Koneko.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Issei"tanya Kiba.

"Aku gagal aku tak becus,sekarang dia sudah pergi meninggalkan aku"jawab Issei dengan mata yg sudah tiba muncul lingkaran sihir di samping Kiba dan muncul Rias dan Akeno.

"Apa yang terjadi disini"tanya Rias.

"Kenapa kau kemari"tanya balik Issei melihat seorang gadis di sebelah Isses,diapun megeluarkan evil piecenya dan sontak bidak bishop bersinar.

"Issei baringkan Asia dihadapanku,aku akan mereinkarnasikan dia agar dia bisa hidup kembali tapai bukan sebagai manusia melainkan iblis"kata Rias.

"Terserah kau Buchou"ucap Issei dan segera meletakkan Asia di hadapan Rias. Tak lama kemudian setelah Rias meletakkan bidak Bishop di dada Asia. Kemudian bidak itu masuk ke tubuh Asia dan tubuhnya bersinar sesaat setelah itu Asia pum membuka matanya perlahan. Issei sempat terkejut melihat Asia yang sudah mati bisa dihidupkan kembali oleh Rias.

"Umm..eh Issei-san"ucap Asia yang terkejut tiba-tiba dipeluk Issei.

"Ano bukannya tadi aku sudah.."Kata Asia.

"Gomen ne Asia kamu memang sudah mati tapi direinkarnasikan kembali bukan sebagai manusia melainkan Iblis"ucap Issei yg tertuntuk.

"Tak apa Issei-san aku bahkan bersyukur bisa bertemu kembali denganmu tak peduli walau aku sekarang iblis"ucap Asia sambil tersenyum.

"Sukurlah kalau begitu"ucap Issei.

Mereka pun akirnya kembali ke club kembali.

-INFINITY-

"Hoy Ero Da-tenshi"ucap Kitsune.

"Ada apa kitsune"tanya Azazel

"Anak buahmu membangkang lagi"ucap Kitsune.

"Hah memang apalagi yg dia perbuat"tanya Azazel.

"Mereka melakukan ritual pengambilan Sacret Gears yg dilakukan oleh Reynare terhadap temanku gadis biarawati pengguna sacret gears twilligh healing(bener ngak)"Ucap Kitsune.

"Hm maafkan aku atas tingkah laku bawahanku"ucap Azazel.

"Hn"ucap Kitsune yg mulai ketularan si Teme.

"Ne Kitsune-san aku minta tolong padamu"ucap Azazel.

"Apa yang kau inginkan"jawab Kitsune.

"Tolong kau tangkap salah satu Jendralku yang bernama Kokabiel. Karna dialah otak dari para pembangkang di Fraksiku"pinta Azazel dengan nada serius.

"Asal kau membayarku dengan uang yg kuinginkan aku akan membawakan kepalanya untukmu"kata Kitsune.

"Oi Ero Da-tenshi"Ucap seorang pemuda berambut silver.

"Oh ternyata kau"balas Azazel.

"Kitsune aku menantangmu bertarung denganku"Ucap pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Kitsune.

"Hoi kau bisa terbunuh dengan mudah dia bukan lawanmu bahkan dia lebih kuat dariku"Ucap Azazel.

"Itulah yang kuharapkan"ucap pemuda itu.

"Ah maafkan muridku ini Kitsune-san"ucap Azazel.

"Tak apa aku juga ingin mengetahui kekuatan dari Hakuryuuko"ucap Kitsune.

"Hah mulai lagi terserah kau sajalah Vali"ucap Azazel pada pemuda Silver itu.

Maju...Vali/Kitsune

-To Be Continued-

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	5. Chapter 5

Title : INFINITY

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : (Naruto x Rias) Sasuke

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

Sumary : Dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban missi baru di dimensi keduanya mejalani kehidupan barunya. Cerita dimulai saat kalah melawan momoshiki dan kinshiki.

SharinganNaruSasu,RinneganNaruSasu,ShaRinneganSasu,StrongNaruSasu,GodLikeNaruSasu,SmartNaru

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime,Lemon(Maybe), OC (Maybe), OOC, Typo (Maybe), and Etc.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin,pikiran

" **Naruto** "= bijuu/sacret gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = batin Bijuu/Sacret Gears

[ _ **Jutsu**_ ] = jurus/kekuatan Balance beaker

Sebelumnya :

 _"Kitsune aku menantangmu bertarung denganku"Ucap pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Kitsune._

 _"Hoi kau bisa terbunuh dengan mudah dia bukan lawanmu bahkan dia lebih kuat dariku"Ucap Azazel._

 _"Itulah yang kuharapkan"ucap pemuda itu._

 _"Ah maafkan muridku ini Kitsune-san"ucap Azazel._

 _"Tak apa aku juga ingin mengetahui kekuatan dari Hakuryuuko"ucap Kitsune._

 _"Hah mulai lagi terserah kau sajalah Vali"ucap Azazel pada pemuda Silver itu._

 _Maju...Vali/Kitsune_

Chapter 5

 **_-_-Confession-_-_**

Normal POV

Vali langsung melesat ke arah Kitsune sedangkan kitsune hanya diam saja.

[ _ **Jikukkan Ninjutsu**_ ]

Gumam Kitsune saat pukulan Vali hampir mengenai kepalanya. Vali memandang remeh saat melihat Kitsune diam saja. Namun dia terkejut pukulannya hanya menembus tubuh kitsune. Vali terus memberi pukulan tendangan dan berbagai macam serangan fisik namun sia-sia semuanya hanya menembus seolah-olah musuh yang dia lawan adalah hantu.

"Aa-Apa yang terjadi"ucap Vali yang berkeringat dingin.

"Kau takkan bisa menyentuhku"kata Kitsune.

"Hahahaha Kau membuat darahku semakin mendidih Kitsune"Ucap Vali dengan voltase tinggi.

"Hah bocah lucifer itu merepotkanku saja"guman Azazel sambil membuat Kekkai kubah yg mengurung Vali dan Kitsune yang tengah bertarung.

-INFINITY-

"Keluarkan semua kekuatan mu Hakuryuuko"ucap Kitsune sambil menyeringai dibalik topengnya.

" **Vali dia bukan orang sembarangan kau lihatkan semua seranganmu hanya menembusnya** "ucap Albion.

"Terserah kau Albion dan tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu"ucap Vali tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Albion.

" **Yah aku hanya bisa berdoa agar kau masih bisa bernafas** "gumam Albion.

"Ayo Albion"ucap Vali.

" **Ya Vali beri dia pelajaran walau itu tak mungkin** "balas Albion.

 _ **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**_

 _ **[Divine Dividing Scale Mail]**_

Seketika tubuhnya telah terbalut Armor putih dengan sayap biru transparan yang melekat di punggungnya.

"Nampaknya dia sudah mulai serius"gumam Kitsune.

" **Perlu bantuan Partner** "tawar Flame.

"Yah untuk kali ini saja" balas Kitsune.

"Baiklah ayo Flame kita tendang bokong Hakuryuuko"lanjut Kitsune.

" **Ya itulah yang ku inginkan** "balas Flame

 _ **[Burning Dragon Balance Breaker]**_

 _ **[Black Nightmare Scale Mail]**_

(Maaf agak ngawur)

Kini tubuh Kitsune kini terbalut armor hitam agak kemerahan(bayangin aja gabungan milik Azazel & Issei).

" **Vali kita sudah tak ada harapan jika itu dia** "ucap Albion.

"Maksudmu? Dia?"Tanya Vali.

" **Yah dia. Heavenly Dragon selain aku dan Ddraig** "jawab merasa kebingungan pasalnya yang dia tau yang termasuk naga surgawi adalah Albion dan perasaan Vali Albion pun menjelaskan sedikit tentang "Dia".

"Ya terima kasih atas infonya"ucap Vali

" **Sama-sama partner** "ucap Albion.

Kini giliran Kitsune yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Vali dan menendangnya hingga terpental ke belakang sampai menumbangkan beberapa pohon.

'Kuso..cepat sekali hanya dengan satu tendangan membuat armorku retak'batin Vali sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Menyerah saja kau Hakuryuuko"ucap Kitsune.

"Cih menyerah dalam mimpimu"jawab Vali.

[ _ **Divine**_ ][ _ **Divine**_ ][ _ **Divine**_ ]

"Maaf Vali kekuatanmu sudah penuh"Ucap Albion.

"A-apa"jawab Vali yang terkejut. Pasalnya Hanya dengan 3 kali Divine kekuatannya sudah terisi penuh kembali.

"Hanya seginikah kemampuan Hakuryuuko,mengecewakan sekali"Ucap Kitsune yang memancing emosi Vali.

Vali yang terpancing emosi langsung saja mengelurkan serangan terkuatnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara...Hya... Rasakan ini"ucap Vali sambil melepaskan serangannya dari tenaga yang dari tadi ia kumpulkan.

[ _ **Longinus Smaser**_ ]

Pancaran laser langsung mengarah ke Kitsune namun dia hanya mnyeringai.

[ _ **Burn**_ ][ _ **Burn**_ ][ _ **Burn**_ ][ _ **Burn**_ ][ _ **Burn**_ ][ _ **Burn**_ ]

Entah kemana serangan itu hilang dalam sekejap.

"Apa"ucap Vali.

" **Kan sudah kukatakan Vali dia bisa menghilangkan kekuatan** "ucap Albion kesal. Sedangkan Vali hanya melongo karna serangan yang dia lakukan dengan susah payah dihentikan begitu saja.

"Baiklah akan ku akhiri ini dengan cepat dan praktis"Ucap langsung berada di depan Vali dan memandang matanya

[ _ **Tsukiyomi**_ ]

3 detik kemudian.

"Aaaarrrggggg..."

Vali kemudian langsung jatuh pingsan dan armornya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hey~Azazel aku pergi dulu" ucap Kitsune dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Hah merepotkan aku jadi gagal memancing,tapi tak apa akhirnya aku melihat Dia juga"Ucap Azazel sambil membawa Vali pergi.

-INFINITY-

-in ORC-

"Eh ternyata Naru-kun masih disini"Tanya Rias.

"Hehe iya Rias-chan"Jawab Naruto yang sudah mengantuk.

"Gomen ne Naru-kun jadi merepotkanmu"ucap Rias.

"Ne Rias-chan apa kau berhasil"tanya Naruto pura-pura.

"Um dia berhasil tapi ada seseorang yang menolongku dia bernama Kitsune"jawab Rias sambil melepas kancing bajunya

"Oh"Ucap Naruto yang ber oh ria saja.

"N-ne R~rias-chan apa yang kau lakukan"ucap Naruto yang memerah setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Rias.

"Humf aku mau tidur kau mau menemaniku"tawar Rias dengan wajah tanpa Dosa.

"T-Tidak aku pulang dulu jaaa"ucap Naruto sambil keluar ruangan dan lari seperti dikejar sadako.

'Hihi kau lucu sekali naru-kun andai aku bisa memilikimu'batin rias senang namun tiba-tiba sedih.

-Naruto Home-

"Uuggh"

'Aku tak menyangka efek Mangekyou Sharingan seperti ini sakitnya'batin Naruto sambil menutup matanya yang mengeluarkan darah dan sedikit meringis karna menahan sakit yang luar biasa pada matanya.

Sreet...

"Kau tak apa bos"Tanya Bunshin yang baru saja pulang dari ruang Club Rias.

"Dia tak apa-apa kan"tanya Naruto.

"Hime-mu baik baik saja"Jawab Bunshin.

"Malahan aku sempat mendapat serangan hormon yang luar biasa"lanjut bunshin sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Sialan kau"ucap Naruto.

"Sini boz kubantu kau kekamar"tawar bunshin dan Naruto hanya mengangguk. Dia pun segera membawa Naruto kekamar tak lupa juga ia lilitkan kain kasa di kedua mata Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu boz"ucap bunshin lalu boft dia menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"Kuso ini benar benar serangan telak"ucap naruto yang tiba tiba mimisan setelah menerima ingatan dari bunshinnya dan karna kelelahan akibat pertempuran tadi dia langsung tertidur.

-Time Skip-

-Kuoh Academy-

Seperti biasa tak ada yang berubah teriakan gaje sudah menjadi sarapan bagi pemuda Blonde dari langkah pertama dari gerbang sekolah sampai depan ruang kelas. Di kelas pun tak jauh beda dengan di luar hanya saja lebih tenang namun tak luput dari tatapan penuh nafsu dari kaum hawa dan tatapan iri dari kaum adam yang membutnya risih. Langsung saja si Blonde duduk di samping gadis crimson yang sering kali membuat senang sekaligus sedih karna teringat tentang masa lalunya.

"Ohayo Rias-chan"sapa Naruto dengan senyum sehangat mentari pagi.

"Ohayo mo Naru-ku"balas Rias dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ne Rias-chan ba-..."Ucap Naruto tiba tiba terputus akibat guru mapel telah datang.

"Rias-chan istirahat nanti kita ke atap ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"ucap Naruto pelan dan Rias hanya tersenyum tanda setuju.

'Apa yang Naru-kun bicarakan denganku ya? Apa mungkin dia akan menembakku.. Aaaa jadi tak sabar'batin Rias yang bergelut dengan fantasy indahnya.

-INFINITY-

-Atap Sekolah-

"Ne Naru-kun apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku"Tanya Rias.

"Hm Rias-chan bagaimana kalau seorang wanita yang telah menjalin cinta dengan seorang pria namun karna kesalahan si pria itu wanita yang dicintainya tewas. Karna kejadian itu si pria sangat sedih terpuruk dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri namun suatu ketika datang wanita dia mencoba menghibur si pria agar bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan usaha dari wanita itu berhasil membuat si pria bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Namum lama kelamaan mulai tumbuh benih cinta di antara keduanya. Pria itu pun kembali teringat masa lalunya. Ia masih mencintai wanita yang dulu ada untuknya namun dia juga mencintai wanita yang menghiburnya selama ini dan membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Jika kau menjadi Pria itu apa yang kau lakukan Rias-chan" Tanya Naruto dengan nada lemah karna dirinya yang kembali teringat dengan Hinata.

"Hum Ikuti kata hati itu memang sulit untuk memilih namun perlu kau tau setiap yang bernyawa pasti akan mati. Kematian selalu mengintai kapan saja. Menurutku Pria itu masih diberi kesempatan,mungkin saja wanita yang meghiburnya itu memang sudah menjadi jodohnya. Walaupun wanita masa lalunya itu sudah lama saling mencintai mungkin bukan jodohnya karna jodoh sudah ada yang mengatur tinggal kita yang berusaha" Jawab Rias dan entah kenapa menjadi sedih.

"Terima kasih Rias-chan"ucap Naruto.

"Samai-sama Naru-kun"balas Rias.

"Arrggg"

"Kau kenapa Naru-kun"tanya Rias panik.

"Tiba-tiba kepala ku sakit sekali"jawab Naruti yang memegangi kepalanya.

"Ayo aku antar kau ke UKS Naru-kun"ucap Rias dan tanpa sadar ia membuat lingkaran sihir dan langsung teleport ke UKS.

Untung di UKS sedang kosong ia pun bisa bernafas lega kemudian ia mengambil obat untuk Naruto.

"Ini obatnya Naru-kun dan ini minumannya" ucap Rias sambil memberikan 2 butir Obat dan segelas air putih.

"Arigatou Rias-chan"ucap Naruto namun tiba tiba ia merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa dan akhirnya ia tertidur.

"Maaf Naru-kun aku hanya ingin berada disamping mu"ucap Rias yang kemudian mulai melucuti seragamnya dan segera tidur disamping Naruto. Ia sengaja melakukan ini bukan untuk hal itu tapi hanya ingin tidur disampingnya.

Sungguh alasan yang konyol.

-Time Skip-

"Engg...yah aku ketiduran sudah sore lagi"Ucap Naruto.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yg berat dan langsung menoleh kesamping.

Croot...

Brukkk...

Langsung darah segar mengalir di hidungnya dan karna terkejut ia sampai terjungkal akibat melihat Rias yang tertidur di sambil memeluknya dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Dan secara tak sengaja hal itu membangunkan si gadis.

"Kau sudah bangun Naru-kun"ucap sambil menguap dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membusungkan dadanya. Melihat Naruto yang seperti maling ketahuan dia langsung mendekati Naruto.

"Errr..bbbaru sa-saja"jawab naruto terbata bata dengan wajah memerah sambil memalingkan muka.

'Strike oh junior kumohon jangan bangun'batin Naruto tersiksa.

"Err~Rias-chan bi-bisa kau p-pakai seerragammu dulu" lanjut Naruto dengan susah payah. Dan dengan sekejap Rias sudah berpakaian lengkap kembali namun muncul niat iseng Rias.

"Naru-kun kenapa wajahmu kelihatan tersiksa gitu apa kau ingin aku telanjang lagi"goda Rias dengan tatapan sayu.

"Eerrr sudah sore ayo kita pulang bersama"ucap Naruto yang melenceng dari pembicaraan.

Rias terkikik karna berhasil mengerjai.

"Hai' Naru-kun"jawab Rias dan langsung menarik tangan Naruto keluar.

-Time Skip-

With Issei

"Hah akhirnya aku bisa menyempurnakan jurus mautku ini"ucap Issei dengan senyum cabul seperti biasa.

'Aku harus berterimakasih pada Asia'lanjutnya dalam hati

Cklek... kriiett...

"Eh Asia ada apa malam malam begini ke kamarku" tanya Issei.

"Ano...Issei-san aku tidak bisa tidur boleh aku tidur bersamamu"ucap Asia.

"Hm silakan Asia kau tidur di tempatku dan aku akan dibawah"jawab Issei santai.

"Ne Issei-san itu tidak perlu hanya ingin tidur di sampingmu saja"pinta Asia.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"jawab Issei dan mereka pun langsung bergegas untuk memulai bermimpi kembali.

With Naruto

Naruto POV

"Hah kenapa aku tak bisa tidur aku terus kepikiran kejadian di UKS tadi" Ucap ku entah pada siapa.

"Harusnya aku lepaskan saja nafsuku"

"Eh apa yang kukatakan"

"Lagipula tubuhnya juga langsing kakinya jenjang dan dadanya yg wauu apalagi va..hemp" ucapku yang makin ngalatur dan ku saja bungkam mulutku.

'Lagi lagi perkataanku seperti ini'

'Dia mirip dengan Hinata saat malu bahkan semuanya sangat mirip dan hanya tingkah lakunya yang berbeda'

'Oh Hinata...apa yang harus kulakukan '

-INFINITY-

-Kuoh Academy-

-Time Skip sampai Istirahat-

"Hah aku ngantuk sekali semalam tak bisa tidur" gumam Naruto dia langsung menuju tempat favoritnya dan lansung tidur karena kelelahan.

Tak lama kemudian

Cklek Krieettt...

"Hm ternyata Naru-kun yg tidur itu"Ucap Rias setelah mengetahui seorang yang tidur di atap. Dia melangkah mendekat lalu jonkok dan

Cup

Dia mencium kening Naruto lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Oyasumi Naru-kun"ucap Rias lalu dia pergi kekelas karna waktu istirahat telah

Selesai.

"Rias dari mana kau kulihat kau senang sekali"Tanya penuh selidik sahabat kecilnya yang tak lain adalah Sona.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" ucap Rias dengan mengejanya.

"Aku kekelas dulu jaa Sona"lanjut Rias lalu pergi begitu saja.

'Hah dasar Rias main pergi saja tapi apa ya yang membuatnya bahagia sekali? Hah sudahlah'batin Sona yang penasaran dengan Rias yg kadang Senang kadang Sedih.

-Time Skip-

'Sebentar lagi Pulang. Apa Naru-kun sudah bangun ya? Aku kirim pesan saja, untung kemarin aku sempat membuka ponsel Naru-kun diam diam untuk mendapatkan nomornya,kali ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku'batin Rias semangat.

Naroto POV

Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt...

Tiba tiba ponsel Naruto bergetar dan sontak membangunkan Naruto.(Untuk bagaimana naruto mendapatkan ponsel dia di beri Azazel kemarin waktu sebelum pertarungan dengan Vali)

"Hem dari siapa ini"ucap ku dengan malas lalu membuka pesan masuknya.

"Oh dari Rias-chan eh... Dari mana dia tahu aku punya ponsel"ucapku dengan wajah bingung. Aku pun membuka pesan yang isinya

 _From : 68854219xxx_

 _Subject : Unknow_

 _Text :_

 _Ne Naru-kun pulang sekolah nanti kau bisakan menunggu sebentar aku akan kesana ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu._

 _~Rias~_

membaca pesan tersebut membuatku penasaran.

'Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku ya'pikir ku

Kriet..

Tiba tiba pintu atap terbuka dan menapilkan Rias dibaliknya.

"Ne apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Rias-chan".

Kulihat dia belum menjawab namun dia berjalan menghampiriki dan kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Naru-kun yang kau lakukan jika kamu di jodohkan dengan orang lain yang tak kau cintai bahkan kau benci hanya alasan keturunan bangsawan namun saat itu kau sudah punya orang yang kau cintai"Tanya Rias dengan pandangan kosong. Aku melihat sorot matanya seolah-olah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan aku mulai curiga.

"Itu tergantung"jawabku asal.

"Maksudmu Naru-kun aku tak mengerti sama sekali"Tanya gadis crimson di sampingku.

"Sifat...Apakah orang itu mencintaiku dengan tulus atau mungkin melakukannya hanya ingin memonopoliku jika orang itu mencintaiku maka aku akan berusaha menerima dan mencintainya walaupun berat tapi akan aku coba namun jika dia hanya mengambil keuntungan dariku aku akan menolak pertama dengan cara halus kalau itu tidak bisa aku, kedua dengan cara kasar meskipun aku kurang suka..kalau itu gagal juga aku akan mencari cara apapun untuk menggagalkan perjodohan itu dan bahkan aku rela jika diusir dari keluarga asalkan bisa bersama dengan orang yang kucintai"jelasku panjang lebar dan kini kulihat dia mulai tersenyum dan memandangku.

Naruto POV END

Rias POV

'Jujur aku sebelum menanyakan itu aku sangat tertekan, namun setelah mendengar jawaban dari orang yang ku cintai ini entah hatiku merasa tenang dan lega merasa selangkah lagi aku bisa memecahkan rubrik kehidupanku saat ini'

'Masih ada satu lagi 1 kata yang mengubah hidupku tanpa 1 kata itu tak ada gunanya aku hidup dan 1 kata itu adalah Cinta'

'Dan kali ini aku siap untuk menerima apapun keputusannya'

Rias POV END

Normal POV

"Naru-kun eto.. Sebenarnya masih ada satu yang ingin aku ungkapkan"ucap Rias malu-malu.

"Apa itu"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Naru-kun aku mencintaimu"ucap Rias dengan wajah memerah dan jantung berdetak kencang menunggu jawaban dari si Blonde pujaan hatinya.

Sementara itu with Naruto

Deg..

'Dia menembakku..aku terkejut mendengarnya aku merasa senang sekaligus sedih aku masih mencintai Hinata tapi dilain sisi aku juga mencintainya "Hinata maafkan aku aku harus melangkah kedepan dan bangkit dari keterpurukanku. Dialah yang selama ini menghiburku saat aku terpuruk akibat kehilanganmu meskipun kami belum lama bertemu , mungkin dialah cinta sejatiku'batin Naruto.

Back to Normal POV

"Naru-kun... Aku mencintaimu"ucap Rias.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Rias-chan" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Mereka saling memandang dan sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan jarak diantara tangan saling menggenggam dan wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat dan kemudian

Cup

Kedua bibir mereka menyatu dengan kedua mata terpejam seakan menyalurkan cinta,kasih sayang kedua sejoli tersebut. Tak ada rasa nafsu dari keduanya dan hanya ada cinta di hati mereka,cinta yang menyatukan mereka, dan cinta yang membuat hidup mereka bermakna dengan penuh warna kasih sayang. Dan inilah langkah awal mereka menjalani kerasnya kehidupan ini.

Mereka mulai membuka matanya kembali dan tak lama kemudian mereka memalingkan muka dengan wajah yang memerah tentunya namun anehnya tangannya masih menyatu.

"Ne Rias-chan mari kita pulang"tawar Naruto tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

"Hm"Rias sambil mengangguk. " ayo Naru-kun"lanjut Rias sambil menarik tangan naruto keluar Sekolah. Di sepanjang jalan pun mereka bersenda gurau sambil bergandengan tangan seolah dunia ini milik mereka.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Arigatou atas review nya kemarin. Maaf gx bisa balas satu persatu. Saya usahain agar fic ini gak sampai discontinue. Untuk pair sasuke mungkin chapter depan setelah Naru vs Riser

Dan untuk silent reader terima kasih telah membaca fic gaje abal dan bayak typo ini.

Perlu kalian ketahui waktu pengakuan cinta dan seterusnya itu adalah pengalaman saya 1000% no tipu no amdo.

Maaf kalau battlenya kurang memuaskan begitu juga romancenya yang garing, maklum masih tahap belajar.

Oh iya untuk penampilan Naruto sama kaya di Canon tapi rambutnya mirip Minato dan kulitnya bukan tan tapi putih dengan 3 garis di pipinya yang semakin tipis.

Dan untuk Sasuke sama kaya canon namun dengan rambut yang sudah emo dengan menutupi mata kirinya.

Mohon untuk meninggalkan jejak entah itu review maupun flame,saya akan terima dengan lapang dada.

Sekian dan terima kasih see you next chap

Uzumaki Bolt out


	6. Chapter 6

Title : INFINITY

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : (Naruto x Rias) Sasuke

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

Sumary : Dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban missi baru di dimensi keduanya mejalani kehidupan barunya. Cerita dimulai saat kalah melawan momoshiki dan kinshiki.

SharinganNaruSasu,RinneganNaruSasu,ShaRinneganSasu,StrongNaruSasu,GodLikeNaruSasu,SmartNaru

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime,Lemon(Maybe), OC (Maybe), OOC, Typo (Maybe), and Etc.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin,pikiran

" **Naruto** "= bijuu/sacret gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = batin Bijuu/Sacret Gears

[ _ **Jutsu**_ ] = jurus/kekuatan Balance beaker

Chapter 6

 **_-_-Konflik-_-_**

Naruto POV

Cklek kriettt...

Aku mulai memasuki rumahku dan tak ada siapa siapa karna rumah ini hanya ada aku dan Sakuke dan Sasuke juga belum kembali dari latihannya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi mandi tubuhku gerah dan lengket smua lagipula setelah ini aku ketempat si~Ero Da-tenshi itu"gumamku sambil langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

Naruto POV END

-skip-

"Segar sekali"gumam Naruto setelah selesai dan berpakaian dengan baju barunya.

'Hari ini aku senang sekaligus bingung' pikir Naruto. Tiba tiba muncul portal hitam.

"Yo Teme bagaimana latihanmu"Sapa Naruto sekaligus bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn lancar namun aku belum sepenuhnya bisa mengontrolnya lagi pula kekuatannya sungguh besar menyaingi Juubi ah tidak mungkin melebihinya"Jawab Sasuke."Kenapa kau senyum senyum kau tertarik padaku oh maaf aku masih normal"lanjut Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

"Ck.. Siapa pula yang tertarik denganmu teme..aku masih ingin ikeh-ikeh dengan Hinata"jawab Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Rias"lanjut Naruto pelan dengan raut yang berganti kesedihan.

"Hn jadi kau sudah mulai bisa melupakan masa lalumu Naruto"ucap Sasuke datar sedatar triplek yang baru diamplas.

"Hm aku mencoba untuk melupakan masa lalu walau sulit aku akan mencoba melangkah kedepan, karena kita diberi kesempatan kedua oleh Kami-sama"jawab Naruto.

"Kau selalu selangkah dariku Naruto, hatimu sungguh luar biasa den tekadmu yang seolah seperti tak pernah padam walau diguncang badai sekalipun, aku pun takkan pernah biasa sepertimu aku iri denganmu Dobe"ucap Sasuke.

"Apakah yang kulakukan itu salah..baru saja aku kehilangan dia aku dengan mudah bermesraan dengan gadis lain"Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, seperti perkataanmu hidup itu untuk menatap kedepan bukan kebelakang, namun kau terlalu terburu buru dengan wanita Naruto"jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Aku tau itu Sasuke tapi dia entah kenapa aku merasa dia hampir mirip dengan Hinata dan dia juga yang telah menembak ku tadi sore di atap sekolah"ucap Naruto.

"Hn"

"Kau mau kemana malam ini? Mau kencan petama?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ketempat gagak mesum itu katanya ada temannya yang ingin bertemu denganku"Jawab Naruto. "Kau mau ikut"tawar Naruto.

"Hn baiklah"Ucap Sasuke. Mereka langsung shunsin ke tempat Azazel.

-INFINITY-

"Oy Azazel"sapa Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam saja, Sedangkan yang disapa sedang memancing dengan seorang pria berambut Crimson panjang.

"Oh itu kau Naruto sepertinya kau membawa seseorang Naruto"jawab Azazel.

"Itu temanku Uchiha Sasuke"Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Sasuke.

"Oh jadi kau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke"ucap Azazel.

"Hn ya itu aku Azazel-san"kata Sasuke datar.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku"tanya Naruto pada Azazel penuh selidik.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada teman lamaku, dia Maou Lucifer, Sirzechs Gremory"jawab Azazel sambil merperkenalkan pria di sampingnya.

"Jadi anda yang bernama Sirzechs Lucifer, saya Uzumaki Naruto dan yang di samping saya Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal Lucifer-san" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Salam kenal juga Naruto-kun Sasuke-kun...dan jangan terlalu formal padaku karna aku benci suatu yang formal"Ucap Sirzechs.

"Hai' Sirzechs-san"jawab Naruto sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam."Ano..ada perlu apa denganku Sirzechs-san" Tanya Naruto

"Aku perlu bantuanmu Naruto-san"pinta Sirzechs.

"Memang ada apa sampai Maou Lucifer-sama meminta bantuanku"tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau datang ke Underworld 12 hari lagi"jawab Sirzechs santai.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan 12 hari lagi disana"tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti"jawab Sirzechs.

"Baiklah jika aku dibayar dengan harga yang sesuai aku akan datang"ucap Naruto santai.

"Hah mulai lagi mata duitannya"gumam Azazel pasrah.

"Baiklah aku setuju ini lembaran sihir teleportasi Underworld dan mohon bantuannya Black Dragon Emperor" ucap Sirzechs dan langsung pergi begitu saja dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Ne Ero~Da-Tensi kami pulang dulu"ucap Naruto dan mereka langsung shunsin ke rumahnya.

"Ah sepi lagi"Ucap Azezel sambil kembali memengan pancingnya.

-INFINITY-

-Kuoh Academy-

Rias POV

'Aku sengat kecewa dengan keputusan Otou-sama dan Oni-sama mengapa mereka tidak memikirkan perasaanku. "Untuk masa depan kaum Iblis murni" medengarnya saja membuatku muak. Naru-kun apa yang harus kulakukan, kita baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu bukan dengan orang lain'batinku dengan air mata yang megalir deras.

"Naru-kun"

Rias POV END

-Time Skip-

Normal POV

Suasana Kuoh Academy bisa dibilang cukup ramai saat istirahat apalagi 80 % muridnya perempuan seperti saat ini. Maklum sekolah ini baru berubah menjadi sekolah campuran 2 tahun lalu yang sebelumnya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan. Apalagi sekolah ini baru saja kedatangan murid 2 murid baru yaitu tokoh utama kita. Hari ini hari masuknya kembali Sasuke ke sekolah di karnakan ia absen selama 3 hari sedangkan Naruto ia langsung pergi ke atap.

Cklek...

"Hah hari ini aku tidak mod sekali"gumam Naruto

"Hai Naru-kun" Sapa Rias yang sedang duduk.

"Hai juga Rias-chan"jawab Naruto. "Ternyata kamu disini dari tadi kukira kau tidak masuk sekolah"lanjut Naruto sambil mendekat dan duduk disamping Rias.

"Aku lagi malas Naru-kun"jawab Rias."Naru-kun aku takut" ucap Rias yang tiba tiba memeluk Naruto.

"Eh ada apa apa yang membuat mu takut"tanya Naruto yang terkejut karna tiba-tiba dipeluk Rias.

"A-aku takut jika aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Naru-kun"jawab Rias yang sedang terisak dipelukan Naruto. Naruto sempat ingin melepaskan pelukan namun setelah menerima jawaban dari gadisnya ia malah memeluk erat tubuh Rias.

"Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu Rias-chan"ucap Naruto yang masih dalam posisi berpelukan dan nampaknya sukses membuat gadisnya tenang dan berhenti menangis."Ne Rias-chan bisa kita lebih lama lagi"lanjut Naruto yang menggoda Rias dengan senyum mesum.

"Mou...baka Naru-kun no hentai"ucap Rias yang sontak melepas pelukannya dan cemberut dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Haha kau lucu sekali Ri...hmpt"belum selesai Naruto bicara dia langsung disumpal mulutnya dengan mulut Rias. Ia sempat terkejut karna bibirnya dilumat habis oleh Rias. Naruto yang dicium Rias dengan liar hanya bisa pasrah namun tak lama kemudian dia mulai mebalas dengan menggigit bibir bawah Rias dan hal itu berhasil mebuat si gadis membuka mulutnya. Tanpa babibu Naruto langsung menjulurkan lidahnya mengobrak abrik,menginvasi mulut Rias. "Enghh..." Erang Rias. Sudah 5 menit mereka saling melumat namun seketika kegiatan keduanya harus terhenti karna kehabisan stok oksigen.

"Ne N-Naru-kun go-gomen"ucap Rias dengan wajah memerah.

"Tak apa Rias-chan kenapa kamu binal sekali tadi"ucap Naruto yang masih menggoda Rias. Sebaliknya Rias hanya menahan Malu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mou Naru-kun no baka suka sekali menggodaku"ucap Rias dengan wajah cemberut.

"Haha wajah cemberutmu itu membuatku ingin menggodamu lagi dan lagi"jawab Naruto.

"Naru-kun ayo kita ke clubku"ajak Rias dengan muka yang masih memerah.

"Hm baiklah akukan juga bagian clubmu meski aku manusia"jawab Naruto merima ajakan dari Rias dan langsung menggandengnya menuju ruang club.

-INFINITY-

-In ORC-

"Buchou lama sekali"ucap Issei entah pada siapa.

"Sabar Issei mungkin dia lagi ada sesuatu"Ucap laki laki pirang bernama Yuuto Kiba.

"Entah dia datang atau tidak dari tadi dia tak masuk ke kelas"ucap Akeno.

Cklek kriett...

"Maaf kami telat" ucap Rias yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Naruto.

"Konnichiwa Minna"ucap Naruto.

"Konnichiwa Naruto-senpai/Naruto-kun ucap Kiba,Koneko,Issei,dan Akeno serentak.

"Ano Naruto-senpai kenapa kau bisa kesini"tanya Issei.

"Aku kan sekarang anggota club ini"jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau peerage baru Buchou Naruto-senpai"kali ini Kiba yang bertanya.

"Hm tidak aku masih manusia"jawab Naruto santai. Tiba tiba muncul lingkaran sihir di dekat Rias.

Sriingg...

"Rias Ojou-sama dia akan berkunjug kedunia manusia"ucap wanita berambut perak yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir tadi.

"Ano anda siapa"tanya Naruto.

"Aku adalah Grayfia Lucifuge, Ratu Lucifer-sama pelayan keluarga Gremory"ucap wanita yang ternyata bernama Grayfia. Tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran Sihir lain di ruangan club Rias.

'Dia lagi'batin Rias dengan amarah.

"Sudah lama aku tak datang ke dunia manusia,apa kabar Rias sayangku"ucap Laki laki yg tiba-tiba muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut. Mendengar itu membuat Rias dan Naruto naik darah.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Itu membuatku jijik Raiser"ucap Rias ketus.

"Seperti biasa mulutmu memang seperti itu Rias-chan"ucap laki-laki tadi yang bernama Raiser sambil mendekati Rias dan mengelus pipinya namun Rias hanya diam saja. Naruto yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya menahan emosi serta tangan yang mengepal.

"Kau menjauh dari Buchou atau kuhajar kau"Ucap Issei ketus.

"Hah menghajarku kau bisa apa Sekiryuutei"jawab Raiser.

"Sialan kau"ucap Issei dan hendak menghajar Raiser namun dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-senpai"tanya Issei.

"Issei jangan gegabah dan pahami situasi"jawab Naruto. Issei pun mulai bisa mengontol emosinya.

"Siapa kau? Kau apanya Buchou"tanya Issei ketus pada Raiser.

"Aku Raiser dari Clan Phenex aku adalah tunangannya"ucap Raiser sombong. Mendengar kata "tunangan" membuat semuanya terkejut kecuali Rias dan Grayfia terlebih lagi naruto dia merasa hancur mendengar kata "tunangan".

'Inikah yang kau maksud dengan pertanyaanmu tadi Rias'batin Naruto.

"Aku menolak aku tak sudi menikah denganmu Raiser aku memiliki orang yang kucintai"ucap Rias agak membentak.

"Tapi Rias Ojou-sama ini adalah kesepakatan untuk melestarikan anggota iblis murni yang tersisa di Underworld. Tapi selama ini anda menolak maka keputusan terakhirnya adalah melakukan Rating Game"ucap Grayfia tiba-tiba.

"Rating Game"Tanya Issei.

"Sama seperti catur yakni dalam rating game terdapat king,queen,bishop,knight,rook,pion"jawab Kiba.

"Tugas Peerage adalah melindungi king mereka mereka akan bertarung,menguasai wilayah musuh dan rating game akan berakhir jika king lawan telah menyerah atau king telah dikalahkan"ucap Akeno menyambung jawaban Kiba.

"Budak mu terlihat lemah, hanya kau dan queenmu yang kuat tapi tak apa mereka akan kubakar dengan apiku"ucap Raiser sarkastik.

"Cih iblis sombong sepertimu Tak akan kubiarkan kau merebut calon haremku"ucap Issei dan Naruto hanya memicingkan matanya pada Issei.

"Oh Harem jadi seperti ini yang kau inginkan"ucap Raiser sambil memetikkan jarinya dan kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir di belakang Raiser dan memunculkan 15 anggota Peerage Raiser dan semuanya wanita.

"Inilah satu set Peerange lengkapku kau takkan menang melawanku Rias sayang"ucap Raiser.

"Dia punyai 1 Set 15 Gadis cantik, Orang itu Benar benar Pria Sejati" Teriak Issei Iri.

"hei Rias... Pelayanmu itu sepertinya iri denganku" Ucap Raiser sambil melihat ke arah Issei.

"Dia memimpikan Menjadi Raja Harem suatu hari Nanti" Ucap Rias.

"Menjijikan" Ucap 1 Budak Raiser.

"begitu ya, Yubella" panggil Raiser.

"Hai' Raiser-sama" maju seorang Gadis

yang bernama Yubella, Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Raiser. Raiser memegang Dagu Yubella dan menciumnya, Rias yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut, Naruto menatap tajam kedua iblis itu. Raiser menghisap Lidah Yubella yang berada di mulutnya, Yubella melingkarkan tangannya keleher Raiser, Issei melihat tajam kearah Raiser.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan ini" Ucap Raiser sambil meremas payudara Yubella sambil memperlihatkannya kepada Issei.

"Bocah Iblis rendahan"lanjut Raiser, sementara Yubella mendesah di perlakukan begitu oleh Raiser.

"Berisik, beraninya kau bermain- main dengan Gadis lain Setelah bertunangan dengan Buchou Dasar Bajingan" Teriak Issei. Dan Raiser menghentikan tangannya yang meremas payudara Yubella.

"Sialan, Beraninya kau bilang begitu dengan Kedudukanmu" Ucap Raiser marah sambil meneruskan Aksinya yaitu meremas dada Yubella.

"Aku tidak perduli, memang kedudukanku Rendah, aku adalah pelayannya-"ucap Issei.

"Hentikan Issei" Ucap Rias.

"inilah aku apa adanya" Teriak issei lalu

mengangkat tangan kirinya dan muncul Booster Gear di tangan kirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang permainan Sialan, akan ku hancurkan Semuanya!" Ucap Issei lalu meloncat ke arah Raiser.

"Mira" Ucap Raiser, loncat seorang Gadis

menghadang Issei,

"Gadis kecil ini? aku tidak bisa menyerangnya" Ucap Issei.

Wanita itu melesat ke arah Issei dengan pedang kayu dan hentak memukul Issei tapi dapat di tahan oleh Naruto dengan satu tangan.

"A-apa"ucap gadis itu.

"Sekarang giliranku"ucap Naruto.

[ _ **Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku**_ ]

Naruto menyemburkan api dengan intensitas tinggi ke arah Raiser dan Peeragenya. Tetapi mereka berhasil selamat akibar kekkai yang di buat Grayfia.

"Cukup. Jika kalian ingin meneruskan ini, maka kalian harus melakukan Rating Game" Ucap dan para Budaknya melihat ke arah Naruto tajam.

"Kalian lumayan Hebat masih hidup" Ucap Naruto tenang.

"hahaha kekuatan itu tak seberapa dengan kekuatanku, aku bisa saja memusnahkanmu dalam waktu 5 Detik" Ucap Raiser Sombong.

"Mari kita Buktik-"

"Seperti yang anda inginkan" Ucap Grayfia.

"Hahaha" Tawa Raiser

"Raiser aku bersumpah akan mengalahkanmu"Ucap Rias.

"aku menantikannya Rias-sayang, Sampai bertemu lagi di permainan" Ucap Raiser lalu muncul lingkaran sihir di kaki Raiser dan para Budaknya, muncul Api yang sangat besar.

-INFINITY-

"Kau hebat Naruto-senpai bisa menyemburkan api seperti naga saja"ucap Issei dengan kagum.

"Oh Ano Buchou"tanya Issei.

"Ada apa Issei"jawab Rias.

"Saat kau menolak Raiser kau mengatakan mencintai seseorang. Siapa itu"Tanya Rias diikuti anggukan oleh Koneko dan Akeno.

"Oh Dia"ucap Rias sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Eh..."Teriak Issei.

"Naru-kun dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih"ucap Rias.

"Apa..."Teriak Issei "apa itu benar Naruto-senpai" Tanya Issei pada Naruto dan dibalas anggukan.

"Tiiidaaakkkk... TERKUTUK KAU MAKHLUK TAMPAN" teriak Issei sambil menagis ala anime dan itu mebuat semua orang tertawa.

-INFINITY-

"Kau kenapa Dobe"tanya Sasuke.

"Tak apa"balas Naruto pelan.

"Kau seperti orang patah hati"Ucap Sasuke namun Naruto tak menjawab.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku"tawar Sasuke.

"Aku Hancur". "Aku tak mungkin bisa lagi" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Rias"Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan hanya saja kenapa saat aku kembali merasakan cinta harus berakhir seperti ini. Aku benar benar menyedihkan" ucap Naruto.

"Maksudmu"tanya Sasuke.

"Dia sudah bertunangan dengan pria lain,walaupun dia sendiri sudah menolaknya"jawab Naruto.

"Hn kau masih punya peluang Naruto"

"Maksudmu"tanya Naruto.

"Dalam pernikahan ababila salah satu darinya ada yang menolak maka pernikahan tidak akan terlaksana. Pernikahan dilakukan apabila kedua orang itu saling mencintai dan menerima apa adanya. Jadi tunjukkan cintamu kepadanya keluarganya bahwa kaulah yang pantas bersamanya bukan orang lain"ucap Sasuke panjag lebar.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan bukankah aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu...baiklah aku akan tunjukkan bahwa perkataan ku bukan bualan semata'batin Naruto.

"Arigatou Sasuke"ucap Naruto.

"Hn"

"Sasuke aku mau keluar dulu"ucap Naruto.

"Hn"

-Time Skip-

"Seperti biasa apa kau tidak punya tempat selain disini"tanya Naruto.

"Tidak... Aku nyaman disini. Kau ada apa kemari"ucap Azazel.

"Hanya menghibur diri saja"jawab Naruto.

Sriigg...

Muncul lingkaran sihir dan menampakkan seseorang.

"Konbawa Sirzechs"ucap Azazel.

"Konbawa Azazel,kau seperti orang bodoh saja memancing di tempat tak ada ikan memang apa yang kau pancing"ucap Sirzechs.

"Hm memancing wanita lihat saja"jawab Azazel. Sirzechs dan Naruto pun mengamati pandangan Azazel. Dan sontak mereka jawdrop setelah mengerti yang dilihat Azazel ternyata onsen terbuka.

"Ehem Naruto-kun aku ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Sirzechs.

"Baik memang apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya Sirzechs-san"jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya.

"Apa kau ingat misi yang kuberikan padamu"tanya Sirzechs.

"Hm saya ingat memang misi apa itu"jawab Naruto.

"Misinya adalah menggagalkan pernikahan adikku"ucap Sirzechs.

"Bukankah pernikahan itu dilakukan sesuai kesepakatan"tanya Naruto.

"Iya memang kesepakatannya adalah memberi pelajaran kepada keduanya. Aku ingin kau melawan Raiser saat pernikahan adikku nanti Naruto"ucap Sirzechs.

"Baiklah aku terima" ucap Naruto. "Oh ya aku lupa memberitahumu Sirzechs-san"lanjut Naruto.

"Memang apa"tanya Sirzechs.

"Aku adalah kekasih adikmu Sirzechs-san"ucap Naruto.

"Oh begitu" "Naruto tolong kau lindungi dan kau jaga Rias"pinta Sirzechs.

"Tanpa anda suruh pun aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatiku dan melinduginya walau harus mengorbankan nyawaku"ucap Naruto.

"Aku harap kau bisa memengang perkataanmu Naruto"ucap Sirzechs. "Aku pergi dulu Azazel,Naruto-kun"lanjut Sirzechd dan kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Hoi Ero Da-Tenshi aku pergi dulu"ucap Naruto.

[ _ **Hiraishin**_ ]

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 6.

Arigatou buat semuanya baik yang review fafor follow dan silent reader yang telah meluangkan waktunya membaca fic gaje abal dan penuh typo ini.

Untuk pair Sasuke sepakat di ambil OC karna ratenya tinggi.

Untuk jadwal update per chapter : Rabu sama Sabtu.

Itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan

Tolong untuk reviewnya karna review anda sangat berguna bagi saya

-Uzumaki Bolt out-


	7. Chapter 7

Title : INFINITY

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : (Naruto x Rias) Sasuke

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

Sumary : Dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban missi baru di dimensi keduanya mejalani kehidupan barunya. Cerita dimulai saat kalah melawan momoshiki dan kinshiki.

SharinganNaruSasu,RinneganNaruSasu,ShaRinneganSasu,StrongNaruSasu,GodLikeNaruSasu,SmartNaru,Overpower NaruSasu

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime,Lemon(Maybe), OC (Maybe), OOC, Typo (Maybe), and Etc.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin,pikiran

" **Naruto** "= bijuu/sacret gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = batin Bijuu/Sacret Gears

[ _ **Jutsu**_ ] = jurus/kekuatan Sacret Gears

Chapter 7

 **_-_-Battle to Love-_-_**

 _-Flashback-_

-In ORC-

"Rias aku mau pulang"ucap naruto dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Rias yang melihat Naruto pergi begitu saja, hanya kali ini dia melihat Naruto menatapnya dingin dan juga ia merasa bersalah dengan Naruto. Dan tak lama kemudian.

Cklek krieett...

"Aku mendengar ada ribut-ribut disini"ucap seorang yang baru datang itu. Disusul seorang dibelakangnya.

"Dan juga aku merasakan keluarga Phenex dan juga Grayfia-Nee-Sama"lanjutnya.

"Mereka tadi memang disini Sona"ucap Rias pelan.

"Tentang itu Rias"Tanya Sona.

"Iya"ucap Rias "aku menolaknya karna aku menolaknya maka akan diadakan Rating Game" lanjutnya.

"Kau gila kau takkan menang melawannya"ucap Sona agak terkejut."Lalu kapan itu diadakan" tanya Sona.

"10 hari lagi itu yang dikatakan Oni-Sama"jawab Rias

(Saya buat Rias yang diberitahu oleh Sirzechs bukan Grayfia dan Semua orang belum tau kecuali Rias)

"Jadi Buchou kita akan melakukan Rating Game itu 10 hari kedepan"Tanya Akeno terkejut.

"Iya Akeno maaf telah merahasiakan ini dari kalian"ucap Rias.

"Rias kenapa kau menolaknya" ucap Sona. "Atau jangan bilang kau telah menyukai seseorang" lanjutnya.

"Aku melakukan ini karna aku telah jatuh cinta pada Naru-kun dan kami baru saja berpacaran"jawab Rias.

"Rias dia itu manusia sedangkan kau Iblis,itu hubungan yang terlarang kau tau itukan"ucap Sona.

"Aku tak peduli,kami saling mencintai,aku tak peduli walau harus diusir dari Underworld sekalipun"ucap Rias membalas ucapan Sona dengan ketus.

"Baiklah karna kita sahabat aku akan mendukungmu apapun jalan yang kau ambil. Soal 10 hari kedepan gunakan untuk latihan bersama Peeragemu. Soal sekolah aku akan mengurusnya" ucap Sona yang mulai mengerti keadaan sahabatnya itu karna diapun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika seperti Rias.

"Hm terima kasih Sona kau memang sahabatku"ucap Rias. "Mina kita akan berlatih di Villa Gremory mulai besok selama seminggu"ucap Rias kepada Pelayannya.

"Hai' Buchou"ucap mereka serentak.

 _-Flashback Off-_

-Time Skip-

Normal POV

"Naruto yakin tak masuk hari ini"ucap Sasuke.

"Iya aku akan pergi berlatih selama 10 hari"jawab Naruto.

"Hn kau tak pernah berubah soal perempuan Naruto"ucap Sasuke.

"Entah kenapa rasa sakit ini sama sakitnya waktu Hinata di rebut oleh Toneri"ucap Naruto asal.

"Aku iri denganmu Dobe,kau selalu cepat mengambil keputusan dan juga kau selalu dengan mudah mencuri hati wanita"ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sempat iri denganmu,kau selalu punya Fansgirl dimanapun karna ketampananmu dan kau terlihat menderita"ucap Naruto yang mulai berubah jalur.

"Hahaha akhirnya kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini tampan"ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa dengan oocnya.

"Cih aku aku yang sekarang lebih tampan darimu dan juga aku punya fansgirl sendiri"jawab Naruto."Lah ngapain ngomong ini aku perlu bantuanmu tolong kirim aku kedimensimu aku akan berlatih disana selama seminggu" ucap Naruto yang sudah sadar kembali kejalannya.

"Baiklah"jawab Sasuke dan langsung membuat lubang dimensi dengan rinnegannya.

-INFINITY-

-In Sasuke Dimension-

"Aku harus melatih kekuatanku"gumam Naruto.

" **Oi gaki** "ucap sosok makhluk lewat telepati.

"Oh kau Kurama kau sudah baikan"tanya Naruto pada sesosok yang bernama Kurama.

" **Hm hanya aku yang sudah sadar dan yang lainnya belum** "Ucap Kurama.

"Syukurlah yang lain tak apakan"tanya Naruto memastikan.

" **Mereka sedang bermeditasi** "Jawab Kurama.

"Aku akan kesana"ucap Naruto.

-Mindscape-

"Oh ternyata sudah berubah ya"gumam Naruto yang kagum dengan alam bawah sadarnya sendiri yang seperti alam yang indah dimana ada pegunungan, air terjun,perbukitan, dan padang rumput yang sangat luas.

" **Oi Gaki siapa dia** "ucap Kurama pada Naruto dan menunjuk sosok naga di belakangnya.

"Oh dia partner baruku namanya Flame"jawab Naruto.

" **Kenapa harus kadal itu** "ucap Kurama.

" **Oi kau menghinaku kucing** "ucap Flame.

" **Aku bukan kucing aku Kyuubi** "jawab Kurama.

"Oi bisakah kalian diam"ucap Naruto ketus.

" **Baiklah** "ucap Kurama.

"Kurama sebenarnya aku diutus membangkitkan Juubi oleh Kami-sama jika kalian sudah pulih apa kau bersedia"tanya Naruto.

" **Apapun kalau itu perintah dari Kami-sama akan kulakukan** "jawab Kurama. " **Tapi jika ingin membangkitkan Juubi kau harus memiliki Mazo** " lanjutnya.

"Aku tau itu, aku juga diberkahi dojutsu Sharingan hingga ke tahap Rinnegan. Tapi masalahnya aku baru bisa membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan,belum lagi Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan dan terakhir Rinnegan dan aku hanya diberi waktu sebulan untuk membangkitkan Rinnegan"jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

" **Jadi intinya kau ingin menguasai Rinnegan dengan waktu sebulan** "Tanya Kurama.

"Iya aku melakukan ini agar eksistensi kalian tidak terhapuskan oleh eksistensi yang sama di dunia ini"jawab Naruto.

" **Jadi ada Bijuu selain kami di dunia yang sekarang kau tempati** "tanya Kurama.

"Hm tapi sekarang tinggal Kyuubi saja dan dia menjadi pemimpin dari bangsa Yokai"jawab Naruto. "Dan satu lagi Kyuubi itu betina namanya Yasaka" lanjut Naruto.

" **Wah betina ya boleh aku kesana menikmati waktuku yang tersisa** "tanya Kurama.

"Baiklah"jawab Naruto. Dan Kurama pun langsung keluar dari tubuh Naruto menyisakan 20% chakranya pada Naruto.

 _-Mindscape off-_

"Yosh Sebaiknya aku pergi berlatih"ucap Naruto semangat. "Aku takkan menyerahkan Rias padamu Raiser Phenex"lanjut Naruto.

-INFINITY-

Sementara itu di villa Gremory.

"Wah bagus sekali"ucap Issei dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Selamat datang di salah satu Villa Gremory"ucap Rias pada Peeragenya.

"Hei Issei-kun kita disini untuk berlatih bukan liburan"ucap Aneko.

"Aku tau Akeno-senpai.

-Skip aja latihan Rias dkk pasti reader dah tau-

9 day letter

Sringg...

Muncul lingkaran sihir dan menampakkan seorang pria.

"Apa kabar Sirzechs-san"tanya Naruto.

"Baik Naruto-san Sasuke-san"jawab Sirzechs.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rias-chan? Kapan Rating gamenya dimulai"tanya Naruto.

"Oh imotouku yang cantik dan imut-imut itu baik-baik saja dan Rating Gamenya berlangsung besok pagi dan malam untuk pernikahannya"jawab Sirzechs santai.

'Dasar Maou Siscon'batin NaruSasu.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu kalau Rias-chan akan kalah dan dia punya Sekiryuutei dalam Peeragenya"tanya Naruto.

"Aku memang berharap Imotouku menang tapi itu tak mungkin dia masih terlalu lemah apalagi Sekiryuutei itu dia masih sangat lemah dan hanya mesumnya saja yang maju"jawab Sirzechs.

"Tapi dia imotoumu kan dan dia juga kekasihku aku takkan biarkan dia merebutnya dariku walau aku harus bertarung denganmu dan aku berharap dia menang"ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga. Naruto-san Sasuke-san besok tolong datang utuk melihat Rating Game"ucap Sirzechs.

"Baik akan kami usahakan"kali ini yang menjawab adalah Sasuke.

"Aku pergi dulu Naruto-san Sasuke-san"ucap Sirzechs sambil membuat lingkaran lihirnya dan lagsung meghilang.

Keesokan harinya.

"Akhirnya waktu telah tiba"ucap Rias

"Iya Buchou"ucap Issei

-Skip Aja udah tau hasilnya kan-

Naruto seolah tak percaya melihat rating game antara Rias dan Riser dan dirinya terbelak ketika Rias yang memeluk Riser dan menyatakan menyerah setelah melihat Issei dihajar Riser.

'Kuso aku akan merebutmu kembali Rias-chan dan tunggu aku'batin Naruto.

"Naruto-san aku sebenarnya kurang puas dengan hasil ini dia curang"ucap Sirzechs pada Naruto. "Jadi permintaan mu ber..."Lanjutnya dan belum sempat selesai terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Aku akan merebutnya kembali"ucap Naruto.

"Hn Naruto-san tolong jangan bunuh Riser nanti aku bisa repot"pinta Sirzechs.

"Baiklah tapi aku tak janji"jawab Naruto.

"ikut aku Naruto-san"ucap Sirzechs.

-INFINITY-

'Semua yang telah aku lakukan sia-sia aku bodoh sampai menyeret pelayanku yang tak tahu apa-apa untuk bertarung demi keinginan egoisku'batin Rias yang berada di depan cermin dengan menggunakan gaun pernikahannya. 'Naru-kun aku ingin sekali bersamamu hidup dalam pelukanmu dan juga menjadi ibu untuk anakmu...hiks entah sampai kapan aku bisa berharap aku ingin kau datang merebutku dan membawaku lari bersamamu'batin Rias sambil terisak.

"Rias Ojou-sama kita harus bersiap sekarang"ucap Grayfia yang tiba tiba masuk ke ruang tata rias.

Sementara itu

"Hadirin para tamu sekalian Selamat datang di Pesta pernikahanku"ucap Riser dengan arogan. Nampak para tamu undangan mulai dari low sampai ultimate class devil yang terdiri dari king dan peeragenya Tak lupa ke 4 maou dan juga para tetua mulai memenuhi ruang aula. Namun Sirzechs selaku Maou lucifer dan sebagai kakak dari mempelai wanita nampak belum hadir ke acara ini.

'Naruto-senpai maafkan aku..aku telah gagal aku memang tak berguna'batin Issei sambil menunduk.

"Perkenalkan calon Istriku yang cantik"ucap Riser. Dan langsung muncul Rias dengan gaun putih dengan rambut merah crimson yang terurai seperti biasa yang membuatnya sangat cantik dan mempesona dan juga muncul Sirzechs di sampingya.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang puas dengan hasil Rating Game tadi pagi"ucap Sirzechs.

"Ma-maksudmu Lucifer-sama"tanya Riser.

"Pertandingan yang sungguh membosankan dan sungguh bisa di pastikan bahwa kau pemenangya"jawab Sirzech yang sontak membuat para tamu diam. "Kau menggunakan cara licik dengan menggunakan air mata Phoenix yang digunakan queenmu saat hampir kalah melawan queen adikku"lanjut Sirzechs.

"Jadi anda belum puas dengan hasil tadi pagi"tanya Riser.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Sirzechs. "Tapi jika kau ingin menikahi adikku kau harus melawan petarungku"lanjutnya.

"Cih aku akan mengalahkannya dan segera merobek keperawanannya"jawab Riser dengan arogan dan penuh ambisi.

"Sabar Riser-kun"ucap Sirzech lu dia melempar sebuah kunai cabang 3 di depannya dan langsung saja muncul sosok pemuda berambut blonde dengan pakaian seorang anbu.

"N-Naru-kun"gumam Rias tak percaya apa yg dia lihat sekarang.

"Cih melawan dia aku hanya perlu 10 detik untuk mengalahkannya"ucap Riser sombong.

"Kita buktikan saja Riser-kun"ucap Sirzechs. "Grayfia..tolong kirim mereka ke arena"pinta Sirzechs.

"Hai' Sirzechs-sama"balas Grayfia dan langsung mengirim mereka berdua ke arena dan menjelaskan peraturannya.

-With Naruto and Riser-

"Kau akhirnya datang juga kau lah yang kutunggu saat rating game"ucap Riser.

"Maaf sayangnya aku bukan Peeragenya aku adalah shinigami bagimu"jawab Naruto dingin.

"Cih...manusia rendahan sepertimu tak ada apa-apanya dihadapanku dan terima ini"ucap Riser sambil melemparkan bola api seukuran bola Volly yang dibuatnya ke arah Naruto.

"Baka"ucap Naruto.

Riser sempat terkejut saat serangannya hanya menembus tubuh Naruto begitu pula para tamu. Namun ia langsung membuat bola api yang sangat besar dan melemparnya kearah Naruto.

"Rasakan ini akan kubakar kau menjadi abu"ucap Riser dengan arogannya.

Naruto tak hanya tinggal diam ia langsung shunsin kebelakang Riser dan menendang punggungnya.

Arrrrkkk...

Braakkk...

Seketika tubuh riser terpental jauh akibat tendangan dari Naruto.

"Serangan seperti itu takkan mampu untuk membunuhku"ucap Riser yang langsung bangkit tanpa ada luka sedikitpun dan langsung melesat kearah Naruto dan memukul perutnya.

Ugh...

Naruto sedikit terseret ke belakang.

'Panas sekali hampir sama saat melawan son dulu'batin Naruto yang memengang perutnya dengan luka bakar.

Sementara itu

"Naru-kun"gumam tiba muncul seperti lubang dimensi yang memunculkan seseorang.

"Dia takkan kalah semudah itu"ucap seorang pria yang muncul dari lubang dimensi tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-san"ucap Rias.

"Hn"dengus Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tenang saat sahabatmu dalam bahaya"ucap Rias agak berteriak.

"Karna aku percaya padanya, dia hanya bermain-main dari tadi"ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau benar aku harus percaya pada Naru-kun"ucap Rias dengan khawatir.

Back to Naruto

"Apa hanya ini kemanpuanmu Riser"ucap Naruto yang sengaja memancing emosi Riser.

"Sialan kau manusia rendahan"jawab Riser lalu melesat ke arah Naruto tak lupa dengan tinju yang sudah dilapisi api.

[ _ **Hiraishin**_ ]

Seketika Naruto sudah berada di belakang Riser dan segera menyerangnya dengan serangan andalannya

[ _ **Rasengan**_ ]

Serangan Naruto dengan telak mengenai punggung Riser dan membuatnya terpental jauh.

"Serangan seperti itu takkan mampu membunuhku manusia rendahan"ucap Riser lalu kembali berdiri dengan tubuh tanpa luka. Naruto hanya menghela nafas bosan karna musuhnya lemah tapi arogan dan sombong. "Sekarang giliranku"lanjut Riser yang tiba tiba tubuhnya terselimuti oleh api dan tak lupa sepasang sayap api khas clan Phenex.

'Sepertinya dia mulai serius tapi dia bodoh emosinya masih labil dasar petarung amatiran'batin Naruto menghela nafas.

"Rasakan ini"ucap Riser sambil menembakkan api yang sangat besar dan juga panas kearah Naruto.

Melihat besarnya serangan Riser Naruto tak hanya tinggal diam dia lalu merapal Handseal.

[ _ **Suiton : Suryuudan no Jutsu**_ ]

Suara percikan air mulai muncul di hapan Naruto dan langsung saja berubah menjadi Naga air. Naga air itu langsung melesat ke arah serangan yang Riser dan

Duarrrr...

Cessss...

Suara akibat benturan antara 2 unsur yang berlawanan yakni api dan air dan menghasilkan asap yang pekat. Naruto memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk menyerang Riser. Ia pun segera melempar kunai dan menembus asap dan langsut melesat kearah Riser. Riser yang melihat sesuatu yang menembus asap dan menuju kearah dirinya hanya memandang remeh serangan itu.

"Senjata mainan itu bukan merupakan ancaman bagiku" ucap Riser.

"Kena kau"gumam Naruto.

[ _ **Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_ ]

Kunai yang dilempar naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi banyak. Dan Riser terkejut bukan main dan tak sempat menghindar.

Jleb... Jleb... Jleb...Jleb... Jleb...

Arrrgggghhh...

Melihat serangannya sukses mengenai targetnya Naruto hanya menyeringai dan mengucap sesuatu.

[ _ **Katsu**_ ]

Blaaarrr... Dhuaaarrr...

Arrrrkkkkk...

Suara ledakan dan teriakan cukup menjadi theme song arena dan juga kepulan asap akibat ledakan itu menjadi wallpaper arena tersebut. Riser kembali bangkit namun kali ini regenerasinya lambat.

"Kenapa tubuhku sakit sekali dan regenerasiku lambat sebenarnya kunai itu seperti di ada unsur energi suci"ucap Riser sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau mengerti juga"jawab Naruto. "Kau tahu saat naga air ku menghantam apimu dan akhirnya menjadi asap aku memanipulasi asap itu menjadi zat Suci karna kekuatan dari Sacret Gearku aku memang sengaja melempar kunai kearah asap itu"lanjut Naruto.

"K-Kuso awas kau manusia rend..akg"ucap Riser yang terputus akibat pukulan tak terduga dari Naruto.

"Kau terlalu berisik"ucap Naruto disela pukulannya. Riser langsung terpental namun Naruto kembali muncul di belakangnya. "Kau itu sombong namun lemah" ucap Naruto sambil menendang keatas tubuh Riser.

Ugh..

Dan kali ini Naruto berada diatas tubuh Riser. "Kau sungguh memalukan"ucap Naruto sambil menginjak muka Riser sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat dan tubuh Riser terjun bebas kebawah. "Maaf tapi ini sudah berakhir" ucap Naruto sambil menyiapkan serangannya di udara. "Terima ini" lanjut Naroto dengan melempar suatu jutsu yang menyerupai Shuriken raksasa dengan pusaran bola di tengahnya.

[ _ **Futon : RasenShuriken**_ ]

Blaarrrr...

Tep..

Naruto mendara dengan mulus lalu berjalan kearah kawah dan menghampiri Riser di tengah kawah itu. Riser sudah tak berdaya namun masih sadar.

"K-kenapa kau bisa se-sekuat itu"ucap Riser dengan susah payah karna tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

"Karna ada seorang yang ingin kulindungi dan juga temanku yang selalu mendukungku"jawab Naruto. "Riser kau terlalu sombong dengan kekuatanmu dan juga kau selalu arogan kepada siapa pun"ucap Naruto.

"Aku melakukannya hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dari orang tuaku karna mereka hanya terfokus pada kakakku yang lebih kuat dariku"balas Riser pelan.

"Hm tapi yang kau lakukan itu salah harusnya kau berlatih dan tunjukan kekuatanmu pada orang tuamu"ucap Naruto. "Ingat Riser diatas langit masih ada langit masih ada orang yang lebih kuat darimu, dan juga hilangkan sikap sombong dan aroganmu itu karna kesombongan adalah awal dari kehancuran"lanjut Naruto.

"Terimakasih karna kau telah menyadarkanku akan kesombonganku ini"ucap Riser yang masih terbaring di kawah.

"Hm ano apa masih ingin berlanjut"tanya Naruto.

"Tidak aku menyerah"jawab Riser.

"Riser-sama telah menyerah"

"Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Naruto-sama" ucap Grayfia yang menggema di arena dan juga di aula. Kemudian mereka berdua ditransfer ke tempat semula. Riser langsung mendapat perawatan.

-INFINITY-

"Dia sangat kuat dari mana kau bisa menemukan orang seperti itu"ucap Lord Gremory pada Sirzechs.

"Ah hanya kebetulan Tou-sama"ucap Sirzechs.

"Anda benar Lord Gremory-dono dia bukan hanya kuat tapi bisa menyadarkan Riser dan juga mebuatku sadar juga apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini. Sebaiknya kau jujur siapa dia sebenarnya Sirzechs"ucap Lord Phenex.

"Dia adalah Black Dragon Emperor inang dari Burning Dragon"Jawab Sirzechs.

"Maksudmu"tanya Lord Gremory.

"Apa Tou-sama ingat waktu Great War tengah berada di puncaknya"jawab Sirzechs.

"Jangan Bilang Naga hitam yang datang bersama Tuhan lalu menghilangkan sementara kekuatan kami semua termasuk kedua naga Surgawi"tanya Tetua iblis dengan terkejut.

"Yap anda benar dia bisa di sebut Naga surgawi ketiga dan bukan itu saja dia adalah kekasih Rias-chan"jawab Sirzech sambil memutar mata tanda bosan.

'Dasar Siscon'batin semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Haha tak kusangka aku mempunyai calon menantu yang sangat kuat"ucap Lord Gremory.

"Anda benar Lord Gremory-dono aku tak keberatan menjadi walinya lagipula fisinya mirip seorang Phenex"balas Lord Phenex.

"Jadi apa Tou-sama berniat menikahkan mereka"tanya Sirzechs.

"Ya sekarang kalau bisa"jawab Lord Gremory.

"Tapi siapa wal.."

"Aku walinya"

Ucap Sirzech yang terpotong oleh Lord Phenex.

"Bagaimana pendapat anda para tetua dia kan manusia"ucap Sirzechs.

"Hm ini demi kekuatan dari Fraksi Iblis yang tak kalah penting dari keturunan iblis murni, dengan adanya dia sebagai pendamping Rias maka tak langsung dia juga akan ikut ke dalam Fraksi kita apalagi dia itu sudah menguasai kekuatan dari Burning Dragon. Maka kami sudah sepakat untuk mengizinkannya"ucap perwakilan dari salah satu tetua Iblis.

"Baiklah kita akan ke Aula untu memulai acara ini"ucap Sirzechs.

Sementara itu

Grep..

"Naru-kun hiks..baka aku sangat khawatir padamu" ucap Rias yang terisak sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto-senpai kau benar sangat keren"ucap Issei.

Sring...

Muncul lingkaran sihir yang besar dan menampakkan Sirzech,Lord Gremory,Lord Phenex dan juga para tetua.

"Ehem...kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti"ucap Sirzechs seakan tak rela adiknya memeluk Naruto.

"Eh Oni-Sama,Otou-Sama"ucap Rias terkejut lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Naruto-kun apa kau mencintai anakku"Tanya Lord Gremory.

"Eh A-Aku me-mencintainya dan R-Rias-chan juga K-Kekasihku"jawab Naruto dengan susah payah tak lupa wajah yang memerang begitu pula Rias.

"Kalau begitu aku memutuskan untuk menikahkan kalian"ucap Lord Gremory. Bagai di sambar petir zeus mereka mendengar ucapan dari Lord Gremory.

"Na-Nani" ucap keduanya. "Apa kau bercanda Otou-sama lagi pula siapa yang menjadi wali Naru-kun"ucap Rias.

"Tidak aku sudah mendapat persetujuan dari para tetua dan yang mejadi walinya..."

"Aku"

Ucap Lord Gremory dan juga Lord phenex.

"Rias-chan apa kau menyetujuinya ucap Ibu Rias yang tiba tiba berada di samping Rias"Tanya Venelana.

"A-Aku setuju tapi apa Naru-kun.."Ucap Rias namun dipotong oleh Naruto

"Aku setuju karna aku mencintaimu"jawab Naruto memotong perkataan Rias.

"Baiklah kita mulai acaranya" ucap Lord Gremory pada para Tamu.

Pesta pernikahan berlangsung meriah tanpa ada halangan suatu apapun hingga di penggujung acara dimana kedua pasangan utuk saling berciuman. Keduanya saling menatap sesaat dan

Cup

Kedua bibir akhirnya menyatu yang menandakan awal dari pasangan seorang suami istri tersebut.

"Aishiteru Rias-chan"ucap Naruto.

"Aishiteru mo Naru-kun"balas Rias dan mereka berciuman kembali.

-Time Skip-

"Apa kalian akan kembali ke dunia Manusia"tanya Venelana.

"Iya Oka-sama lagian besok pagi kami harus sekolah"jawab Rias.

"Aku akan memanggil familiarku"ucap Grayfia.

"Tak usah Grayfia-san aku punya sendiri"ucap Naruto.

[ _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu Suzaku**_ ]

Mucul asap dan menampakkan seekor burung Phoenix sebagai kuchiyose dari Naruto. Nampak para tamu tak terkecuali Lord Phenex sendiri terkejut melihat hewan legenda yang notabene adalah lambanh dari clan Phenex.

" **Naruto-sama sudah lama kau tak memanggilku** "ucap Suzaku.

"Ah iya Suzaku aku sekarang hidup di dunia yang baru"jawab Naruto.

" **Tempat ini. Sudah lama aku tak kesini** "ucap Suzaku.

"Kau pernah kesini"tanya Naruto.

" **Ya bisa dibilang ini tempat asalku** "jawab Suzaku.

"Oh begitu. Oh iya aku butuh tumpanganmu, aku dan istriku mau pergi ke dunia manusia"ucap Naruto

" **Oh kalau begitu Naruto-sama naik ke punggungku** "ucap Suzaku.

"Mari Rias-chan"tawar Naruto.

"Apa itu tak apa"tanya Rias.

"Tak apa kok ayo"jawab naruto lalu menarik tangan Rias dan mengajaknya naik ke punggung Suzaku.

" **Anda Siap Naruto-sama Rias-sama** "tanya Suzaku.

"Iya kami siap"ucap Rias.

"Minna kami duluan"ucap Naruto.

Naruto dan Rias kini menaiki burung yang disebut sebut abadi Burung Phoenix. Burung tersebut terbang melintasi Bulan ciptaan Maou Beelzebub dan mereka saling memandang dan akhirnya berciuman dengan latar sinar bulan dan juga Burung Phoenix menambah kesan tersendiri bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Hah akhirnya selesai juga nih chap.

Untuk review saya sudah balas lewat pm. Untuk chap 8 minta saran dikasih lemon kaga ya soalnya malam pertama hihi. Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih pada Reader-san dan juga atas Reviewnya dan pertisipasinya atas Fic gaje abal penuh typo ini. Ada yang tanya kenapa pair ini NaruRias saya akan jawab soalnya saya hanya sekedar iseng saja coba-coba hehe lagipula ini fic pertama saya. Untuk Naruto dia akan tetep Human kok ntar klo jadi Iblis musuhnya siapa ? Kaga ada yang berani.

Sudah sekian dari saya mohon untuk meninggalkan jejak entah Review atau dsb dan terima kasih telah membaca fic ini.

-Uzumaki Bolt out-


	8. Chapter 8

Title : INFINITY

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : (Naruto x Rias) Sasuke

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

Sumary : Dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban misi baru di dimensi keduanya mejalani kehidupan barunya. Cerita dimulai apabila mereka kalah melawan momoshiki dan kinshiki.

SharinganNaruSasu,RinneganNaruSasu,ShaRinneganSasu,StrongNaruSasu,GodLikeNaruSasu,SmartNaru,Overpower NaruSasu

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime,Lemon, OC (Maybe), OOC, Typo (Maybe), and Etc.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin,pikiran

" **Naruto** "= bijuu/sacret gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = batin Bijuu/Sacret Gears

[ _ **Jutsu**_ ] = jurus/kekuatan Sacret Gears

Sebelumnya:

[ _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu Suzaku**_ ]

Mucul asap dan menampakkan seekor burung Phoenix sebagai kuchiyose dari Naruto. Nampak para tamu tak terkecuali Lord Phenex sendiri terkejut melihat hewan legenda yang notabene adalah lambanh dari clan Phenex.

" **Naruto-sama sudah lama kau tak memanggilku** "ucap Suzaku.

"Ah iya Suzaku aku sekarang hidup di dunia yang baru"jawab Naruto.

" **Tempat ini. Sudah lama aku tak kesini** "ucap Suzaku.

"Kau pernah kesini"tanya Naruto.

" **Ya bisa dibilang ini tempat asalku** "jawab Suzaku.

"Oh begitu. Oh iya aku butuh tumpanganmu, aku dan istriku mau pergi ke dunia manusia"ucap Naruto

" **Oh kalau begitu Naruto-sama naik ke punggungku** "ucap Suzaku.

"Mari Rias-chan"tawar Naruto.

"Apa itu tak apa"tanya Rias.

"Tak apa kok ayo"jawab naruto lalu menarik tangan Rias dan mengajaknya naik ke punggung Suzaku.

" **Anda Siap Naruto-sama Rias-sama** "tanya Suzaku.

"Iya kami siap"ucap Rias.

"Minna kami duluan"ucap Naruto.

Naruto dan Rias kini menaiki burung yang disebut sebut abadi Burung Phoenix. Burung tersebut terbang melintasi Bulan ciptaan Maou Beelzebub dan mereka saling memandang dan akhirnya berciuman dengan latar sinar bulan dan juga Burung Phoenix menambah kesan tersendiri bagi keduanya.

Chapter 8

 **_-_-The Story-_-_**

Normal POV

"Akhirnya kita sampai"ucap Naruto. "Terima kasih Suzaku" lanjutnya.

"Sama-sama Naruto-sama"jawab Suzaku lalu hilang dengan kepulan asap.

"Ne Naru-kun ayo kita masuk"ucap Rias.

"Kau tidak kembali ke clubmu"Tanya Naruto mengerjai Rias.

"Mou Naru-kun no Baka kita kan baru saja menjadi sepasang suami istri"jawab Rias dengan cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha kau itu lucu sekali dengan wajah cemberutmu"ucap Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Rias. "Baiklah ayo masuk"ucap Naruto.

Cklek...

"Tadaima...eh tak ada jawaban mungkin Sasuke tak ada dirumah"ucap Naruto.

"Iya mungkin dia tidak pulang hari ini"jawab Rias yang masih cemberut. "Aw Nwaru-Kwun"ucap Rias yang pipinya dicubit Naruto.

"Lihatlah kau sangat lucu jika seperti ini"ucap Naruto sambil mecubit pipi Rias namun di lepaskan kembali.

"Huh Naru-kun no Baka"ucap Rias sambil memukul dada Naruto pelan.

"Aw aw sakit Rias-chan"dusta Naruto. Namun kemudian Rias memeluk Naruto dengan pandangan sayu yang sungguh menggairahkan.

"Naru-ku"ucap Rias dengan nada yang sensual dengan pandangan Sayu juga wajah memerah yang membuat Naruto menelan ludah.

"Apa kau yakin Rias-chan"tanya Naruto dan Rias menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

-Lemon Start-

Konten dewasa.

Anak-anak lebih baik tekan tombol back or skip aja langsung bawah.

Dosa tanggung sendiri saya cuma memenuhi permintaan Reader-san saja.

.

.

.

Dengan posisi mereka yang masih berpelukan dan wajah yang saling memandang perlahan mereka memajukan wajah mereka dan

Cup

Kedua bibir kini telah bersatu kembali awalnya hanya ciuman kasih sayang namun lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan.

"Erngg..."

Rias yang mengerang waktu lidah Naruto membelai lidah dan mengabsen ciuman itu sampai pada salah satu akhirnya, nafas sang gadis sudah terengah-engah seperti diserang asma. Sedangkan pria yang memeluknya, walau mungkin sama-sama membutuhkan oksigen demi tapi tetap menjaga keteraturan tarikan udara dari hidungnya menjadi sebuah irama datar, memperjelas perbedaan stamina antara dia dan gadis berambut crimson. Dua bola biru langitnya yang menyala bagai api kini menatap tajam sepasang mata blue-green yang sayu, menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang sekarang terbakar oleh rona merah muda.

"Naru-kun, tunggu..." gadis itu berhasil mengeluarkan suara dan membentuknya menjadi kata-kata tepat sebelum sang pemuda melahap bibirnya lagi. "Kau terlalu cepat Naru-kun...".

"Ah Rias-chan ka..ummph"

Tanpa punya kemauan untuk menolak ciuman itu, Naruto hanya pasrah saja saat bibir basah Rias kembali mengunci bibirnya. Naruto tak hanya tinggal diam ia menyelipkan lengan kiri ke lipatan lutut Rias, menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat berat badan sang gadis, pemuda itu membawanya ke kamarnya, sepanjang jalan bibir mereka terus menempel bagai tersatukan oleh lem.

Setelah mereka berada di dalam dan aman dari pandangan, Reinkarnasi Asura itu menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang pintu sampai tertutup dengan bunyi debam nyaring. Tanpa rela membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, dia langsung menurunkan gadis dari gendongan dan menidurkannya di kasur.

"Rias-chan..." Naruto menggeram pelan sambil melepas bibirnya demi memberi kesempatan pada si gadis berambut crimson untuk mengambil napas, tapi ketidaksabaran membuatnya kembali mencuri bibir sang gadis untuk kesekian kali tanpa menunggu.

"Mmmh... mmph..." erangan itu keluar selagi Rias kedua lengannya melingkari leher Naruto, lalu menekan kepala penuh rambut pirang itu ke arahnya. Kekurangan oksigen membuat Rias membuka mulutnya lebih lebar untuk membiarkan udara masuk, yang ternyata mengundang sesuatu yang lain untuk merambah ke dalam rongga mulutnya itu. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas, Naruto segera membuka mulutnya sendiri dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam liang hangat itu, memenuhi indra pengecapnya dengan rasa manis mulut sang gadis. Kini ciuman Naruto sudah beralih ke leher Rias yang putih tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

"H-ha... anh...Naru..Kimochi" satu-satunya yang bisa dikeluarkan mulut Rias saat itu hanyalah erangan lembut, terdengar bagaikan musik di telinga pria yang menciuminya. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkeram kepala Naruto, kadang meremas atau bahkan menarik-narik rambutnya dengan mesra.

"Ahh...Naru..." Pekikan Rias saat tangan kiri Naruto tiba-tiba meremas dadanya. Bukan hanya itu saja Naruto mulai menurunkan gaun yang di kenakan istrinya itu. Ia mulai meremas-remas sesekali memelintir nipple Rias. Ciuman Naruto kini sudah beralih ke tonjolan pink, menghisap taklupa sambil tangan kirinya meremas, dan ia mengambil tindakan yang cukup extream yakni menghisap sambil menggigit pelan nipple sang gadis yang sekarang menjadi istrinya itu.

"Ahh...Naaruu...ittaiii..."

Seperti tersengat ratusan ribu volt Rias menggelijang keenakan akibat perbuatan Naruto yang tiba tiba menggesek miss Vnya. Tindakan tangan kanan Naruto semakin berani karna jarinya menyusup masuk ke liang hangat sang gadis.

"Nhh...!"

Rias mengangkat satu tangan dan menggigit jari telunjuknya agar tidak menjerit sekuat mungkin saat Naruto melakukan sihirnya. Punggung semakin melengkung hingga dadanya membusung berani, seakan meminta Naruto agar menyantap semua yang tersuguh di sana. Rias menerima rangsangan bagai sambaran ratusan volt listrik akibat Naruto yang menginvasi dada dan selangkangannya. Kepala Rias melengos ke kanan kiri karena kenikmatan tak tertahankan yang membuatnya ingin terus mengerang, dia hampir tak percaya bahwa ada sesuatu yang semenyenangkan ini di dunia. Gigitan pada jarinya berubah semakin kuat dan hampir tak cukup untuk menahan diri ketika gadis itu merasakan lidah dan gigi sang pemuda mulai melingkari dan menggigit tonjolan daging berwarna pink yang kini terperangkap dalam mulutnya itu tak lupa ketiga jari Naruto mengocok liang hangatnya sehingga suara becek makin terdengar dari Miss Vnya.

"Ahhnn...Naru..Aku..keluarrr...!"

Jeritan tanda orgasme akhirnya terbebas dari mulut Rias ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk memberi hadiah terindah, yaitu dengan menggigit puting itu menggunakan gigi depannya dengan memelintirnya.

"Kau sudah siap sayang"tanya Naruto dengan wajah sumringah entah karna mau melakukan itu atau memerawani seorang gadis lagi.

"Aku selalu siap Nar..akh..Ittai..sakit..."Ucap Rias di selingi teriakan terkejut karna junior Naruto yang langsung masuk begitu saja menerobos liang kenikmatan dan merobek selaput keperawanannya.

"Maaf! apa sakit Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias ia merasa bersalah melakukan ini secara tiba-tiba merobek keperawanan sang gadis. Dia memberi waktu agar liang hangat Rias bisa beradaptasi dengan juniornya yang berukuran panjang 20 cm dan berdiameter 5 cm itu.

"Kau memasukkannya terlalu cepat!itu Sakit tau! Tapi sekarang tidak, dan sekarang kau boleh bergerak perlahan Naru!" kata Rias seraya menyuruh Naruto untuk bergerak dengan pelan agar Miss Vnya bisa beradaptasi dengan sang junior Naruto.

Naruto hanya menganguk mengerti dan mulai bergerak perlahan agar tidak membuat Rias kesakitan.

"Ugh.. Nikmat Vagina mu benar-benar sempit Rias-chan uhh..."

"Ah.. ah.. Penismu juga nikmath Naruh.. ah..Lebih cepath Naruh..khunh..ah..ah" Pinta Rias agar Naruto mulai bergerak cepat di Miss Vnya, dan langsung di sambut senang oleh Naruto, ia langsung mengenjot juniornya dengan gerakan maju mundur yang mulai di percepat agar menambah sensasi nikmat pada Miss V Rias dan ia juga mengunakan kedua tangganya yan terbengkalai untuk meremas dada Rias sementara Rias hanya merem melek menerima perlakuan Naruto.

"Ah.. ah.. Cepath .. lebih.. cepath... Naruuu"ucap Rias sambil meremas-remas dadanya sendiri.

"Ah... vaginamu memijit-mijit penisku Sayang... oh... Nikmath..tak..sia sia..akuh.. hidup..kembalih.. ah.."

Dalam waktu 20 menit mereka sudah mencoba berbagai macam posisi dan Naruto juga kini semakin mempercepat tempo sodokanya pada Miss V Rias, dan Rias hanya mampu mendesah sambil memangil Nama Naruto di sela-sela desahanya tersebut.

"Akh...Naru..Ahh..ah..Cepath..Naru..ah.. aku ingin.. kel..lua..ah..ah.."

"T-tunggu aku juga.. ah.. ingin Rias-chan ah..dan ingin di keluarkan ah.. di mana?" Ucap Rias serta Naruto yang merasakan bahwa mereka ingin segera Keluar.

"d-di dalamhh Naru.. ah.. ah.."

"B-baik Sayang"geram Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto mengirim cairan hangatnya ke liang surga dunia.

"Ahhhh..." NaruRias"

Crot!

Crot!

Crot!

mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dan bercampur satu di dalam Miss V Rias nampak cairan tersebut sampai merembes keluar saking banyaknya cairanya dan cairan milikNaruto.

"hah.. hah.. hah.. apa kau sudah puas Sayang"ucap Naruto yang terengah-engah seperti habis dikejar maling.

"ah.."

"iya Naru Arigatou hah.. hah.." balas Rias sambil mencium Naruto dengan mesra, dan dibalas oleh Naruto dengan lembut, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciumanya karna butuh pasokkan oksigen yang menipis. Dan mereka tertidur akibat kelelahan dengan sang junior masih dalam Miss V.

-Lemon Off-

Akhirnya selesai juga sekian dan terima kasih.

-INFINITY-

-In ORC-

Sasuke POV

"Hah si dobe pasti lagi begitu hah sial kenapa aku selalu kalah darinya"gumam ku yang saat ini berada di salah satu kamar ruang club Rias.

"Lebih baik aku jalan jalan saja"

Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi ke luar tentunya karna aku merasa bosan jika berada disini sementara si dobe lagi enak-enakan. Entah kemana kakiku melangkah aku seperti melihat seorang gadis yang sedang bertarung.

Sasuke POV END

Normal POV

Suara nyaring akibat benturan benda tajam terlihat nampak pertarungan yang kurang imbang karna 5 lawan 1 apa lagi jika seseorang yang telah terkepung itu adalah seorang gadis.

Trank..

Trank..

"Akan ku bunuh kau"teriak kelima orang tersebut. Namun sang gadis dengan lihai bisa menghalau semua serangan dari ketiga orang tersebut tapi ia sempat terkejut karna tak menemukan ke dua orang itu.

"Cih sial mereka main kroyokan"gumam si gadis. Kemudian giliran sigadis tersebut menyerang ketiga orang itu.

Trank..

Trank..

Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat pedangnya terapit oleh ketiga orang tersebut, dan 2 orang yang tadi menghilang kemudian muncul,yang satu muncul sambil melompat dengan pedang yang diayunkan kearahnya yang satunya berada di belakangnya terbang dengan lightspear yang mengacung kearahnya serta sebuah benda yang datang menuju kearahnya.

'Apa aku akan berakhir disini sebelum membalas dendamku'batin Si gadis dengan mata yang mulai menutup.

[ _ **Amenotejikara**_ ]

Blarr...

"Sial dia pergi kemana"ucap salah satu di antara 5 orang itu.

"Apa aku sudah mati"tanya gadis itu.

"Hn sayang nya belum"jawab Sasuke yang masih membopong si gadis tersebut. "Kau tak apa" tanya Sasuke.

"Daijobu... Eh tu-turunkan aku"ucap si gadis dengan seburat rona merah di wajahnya. Sasuke kemudian merununkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Ketemu kau kali ini kau takkan kabur"ucap kelima orang tadi yang tiba-tiba datang. Si gadis langsung memasang posisi siaga dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggap gagang pedang dengan erat.

"Mundurlah"ucap Sasuke pada gadis di sampingnya. Dan kemudian ia melangkah di depan sang gadis dan menatap ke 5 orang bersayap hitam tersebut dengan pandangan datar dan dingin.

"Ternyata sang pangeran telah datang dan menolong tuan putri"ejek salah seorang dari kelima orang bersayap tersebut. "Tapi tak apa dia terlihat lemah. Lagian aku juga ingin tahu ekspresi tuan putri jika pangerannya dibunuh di depan matanya" lanjutnya.

"K-kau sebaiknya pergi dari sini karna mereka terlalu kuat dan mereka bisa membunuhmu"ucap si gadis dengan sangat khawatir. Namun Sasuke tak mengubris perkataan dari semua nya termasuk sang gadis itu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan pedang dari fuin penyimpanannya.

Crass...

Suara sayatan yang membelah tubuh seorang dari 5 orang bersayap. Semua pasang mata membulat akan kejadian tak terduga yang ditimbulkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut emo yang dengan cepat menebas tubuh musuhnya dengan garis vertikal melintang.

"A-apa yang terjadi" ucap seorang dari 4 yang tersisa. Ia seakan tak percaya kalau temannya dengan mudah dibunuh. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah mereka termasuk sang gadis yang mulai merasa ketakutan dengan pemuda yang menolongnya tadi.

"Kalian terlalu banyak bicara" ucap Sasuke dengan EMS yang sudah aktif di mata kanannya.

"Sialan kau"ucap keempat orang itu dengan membuat senjata dari cahaya dan melesat menuju Sasuke.

[ _ **Enton : Kagutsuchi**_ ]

Arkkkk...

Ke 4 orang bersayap itu langsung dilahap oleh api hitam Sasuke sementara sang gadis langsung terduduk lemah melihat pemuda yang menolongnya itu dengan mudah mengalahkan kelima orang tersebut.

"A-arigatou" ucap si gadis yang masih ketakutan.

"Hn...apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini"ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin membalas dendamku"jawab sigadis itu. Mendengar jawaban dari si gadis Sasuke kembali teringat dengan masa lalunya.

"Kenapa kau berambisi untuk membalas dendammu"tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Karna dia telah membunuh orang tuaku"jawab si gadis pelan.

"Apa yang kau dapat setelah bisa memenuhi dendammu"Tanya Sasuke. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah dendammu tercapai"lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu. Memang kau tau apa tentang diriku"ucap si gadis dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Balas dendam tak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu,balas dendam hanya akan membuat rantai kebencian semakin kuat"jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan itu. Memang apa yang kau rasakan bila menjadi diriku.. Kau takkan pernah bisa mengerti diriku"ucap si gadis dengan mata yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "Sudahlah terima kasih karna telah menolongku"lanjut si gadis sambil mengucek matanya.

"Hn"

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa Namamu"tanya Si gadis.

"Uchiha Sasuke"jawab Sasuke datar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Uchiha-san namaku Naruse Mio"ucap si gadis yang bernama lengkap Naruse Mio dengan mengukir senyum.

"Hn"jawab Sasuke datar. "Aku pergi dulu"lanjut Sasuke lalu ia Sunshin kembali ke ruang club.

"Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar orang yang misterius"gumam Mio. 'Ah lebih baik aku segera kembali' lanjutnya dalam hati. Kemudian ia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

-Time Skip-

"Engg.."

"Ohayo anata"ucap Rias yang berada di atasnya yang masih memeluknya.

"Ohayo tsuma"jawab Naruto yang kemudian ia mencium bibir istrinya sebentar. Naruto akhirnya sadar kalau mereka telanjang dan masih menyatu.

"Ne Rias-chan bagaimana kalau kita main sebentar"ucap Naruto yang menggoda Rias. Mendengar itu wajah Rias langsung merah total. Ia kemudian bangkit dan lari ke kamar mandi. Sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah istri ke2 nya.

-Time Skip-

Di sepanjang jalan menuju ke sekolah mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, bagaimana tidak dua pemuda lawan jenis berkulit putih yang jalan bersama bahkan si gadis sedang memeluk erat tangan kanan si pria (A/N : disini Naruto berkulit putih bukan tan)dengan perawakan si laki-laki berambut blonde model spike dengan jambang yang mencapai pipi juga sepasang mata blue sapphire yang mampu membius kaum hawa dan tak lupa blazer hitam yang tak di kancingkan menambah kesan liar bagi yang melihatnya. Sementara si gadis yang memiliki rambut crimson panjang dan terurai tak lupa bodynya bisa di bilang seperti gitar spanyol yang mampu membuat pria mana pun meneguk ludah.

"Ano Rias-chan kita sudah di depan gerbang bisa lepaskan sebentar aku hanya ingin tak ada gosip yang tidak-tidak"pinta Naruto dengan gugup.

"Kes-shi-te"jawab Rias dengan mengejanya dan sukses membuat Naruto diam dan menuruti permintaannya.

"B-Baiklah"ucap Naruto dengan gugup. Sementara itu Rias hanya tersenyum senang karna berhasil mengerjai suaminya itu.

-INFINITY-

Sasuke POV

"Naruse Mio entah kenapa aku seperti pernah melihatnya"gumamku.

Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah aku latihan ringan di hutan yang tak jauh dari Kuoh Academy.

'Sertinya aku harus mencari tempat tinggal baru karna tak mungkin akan kembali'

Hyah... Blarr...

"Suara itu sepertinya tak jauh dari sini"

"Siapa pula yang latihan malam-malam"

"Lebih baik aku selidiki dari pada disini terus bosan rasanya"

Sasuke POV END

Normal POV

"Hah...hah..aku harus menjadi lebih kuat"ucap Mio terengah-engah. 'Uchiha Sasuke aku harus menjadi kuat seperti dirinya'lanjutnya dalam hati. "Jika aku seperti ini mana mungkin bisa aku membalas dendamku"gumam Mio yang tak puas akan latihannya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya Sasuke telah mengobservasi latihannya dari atas pohon dengan menyembunyikan aura yang merupakan hal mudah bagi seorang shinobi.

'Ternyata benar dugaanku dia bukan orang biasa, dari pandangan matanya yang penuh akan emosi dan kebencian. Dia memang sama sepeti diriku dulu'batin Sasuke yang melihat sekaligus menggobservasi latihan dari Mio.

Srett...

"Hai"ucap Sasuke basa basi.

"Oh kau uchiha-san"jawab Mio yang agak terkejut karna kedatangan Sasuke yang mengagetkannya.

"Jika kau latihan sebaiknya pasang dulu Kekkai dan juga.."Ucap Sasuke datar dan dingin seperti biasa. "Hilangkan kebencian di hatimu"lanjut Sasuke yang berubah dengan Nada serius.

"Itu bukan urusanmu kau tau apa tentang diriku"ucap Mio ketus.

"Apa kau ingin kekuatan"tanya Sasuke.

"Ya aku sangat membutuhkannya untuk membalas dendamku"jawab Mio."Walaupun aku harus menjual jiwa ku"lanjutnya dengan penuh emosi dan ambisi.

"kau memang sama seperti diriku di masa lalu"jawab Sasuke datar. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Mio membulatkan matanya.

"A-Apa maksudmu"tanya Mio dengan sangat terkejut. "Bagaimana mungkin. Kau pasti hanya membual kalau memang benar apa buktinya" lanjutnya.

"Jadi apa perlu kubuktikan perkataanku"ucap Sasuke.

"Ya dan itu harus"jawab Mio.

"Kalau begitu tatap mataku"ucap Sasuke dan Mio hanya bingung karna ia perlu bukti dan bukan untuk menatapnya. Namun dengan terpaksa Mio akhirnya menatap mata Sasuke khususnya mata kanannya karna mata kiri Sasuke tertupi oleh poni. Perlahan mata Onyx Sasuke berubah menjadi merah dengan 3 bintik yang berputar mengelilingi korneanya.

[ _ **Genjutsu : Sharingan**_ ]

Mio terkujut melihat mata Sasuke yang berubah dan entah kenapa dia seperti melihat memori tentang Sasuke. Di dalam genjutsu Sasuke ia melihat masa lalu dari Sasuke kecil, Pembantaian Uchiha oleh Itachi,PDS4,pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto di Valley of end, Sasuke beserta istri dan anaknya hingga suatu pertarungan yang akhirnya meregang nyawanya dan tak lupa juga dirinya yang bertemu Tuhan dan memberinya kesempatan kedua bersama sahabatnya.

Mio sungguh tak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Matanya mulai melembab melihat Penderitaan Sasuke yang sungguh lebih menyakitkan darinya. Ia perlahan bangkit dan langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan terisak.

"Go-gomen aku telah mengingatkanmu pada penderitaanmu..hiks.. dan juga aku sadar ternyata...hiks.. penderitaanku bukanlah apa-apa..hiks..di bandingkan denganmu ahaa...ha...hiks"ucap Mio dengan terisak dan karna tak kuat melihat penderitaan Sasuke, tangisnya akhirnya pecah mengisi suara di malam sunyi. Sementara Sasuke yang awalnya diam melihat Mio yang memeluknya dengan menangis tersedu-sedu kini mulai membalas pelukan Mio. Walaupun canggung ia berusaha untuk membuat si gadis tenang.

"Sudahlah ini memang sudah menjadi aku bersyukur di beri kesempatan kedua"ucap Sasuke pelan. Namun Mio tak mengubris ucapan dari Sasuke. Dia masih memeluk Sasuke namun tiba-tiba pandangannya memudar dan akhirnya dia pun pinsan di pelukan Sasuke akibat terlalu banyak pikiran juga terlalu lama menangis. Sasuke yang tak tega meninggalkan seorang gadis yang tengah pinsan kini mulai menggendongnya dan langsung sunshin ke kamar club lalu menidurkan dan tak lupa menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 8 selesai juga hahaha walaupun hanya 3K namun dengan seiring waktu word akan bertambah kok.

Maaf tentang lemonnya yang jelek dan kurang hot. Karna saya author Newbie yang baru pertama membuat lemon di Story pertama.

Ulasan Review :

TOBI THE GOOD BOY

Uzumaki Bolt san apa nanti naruto bakal punya anak...? dan siapa saja mini haremnya naruto.

 **Ia dia punya anak anaknya. Dan untuk mini harem Naruto akan perlahan lahan nambah seiring jalannya cerita.**

L

lanjut,klau bisa update cepat kilat,soalnyaceritanya seru...

 **Ok gan untuk update sampai chapter 10 hari Rabu and Sabtu dan untuk chapter 11 up updatenya seminggu sekali karna wordnya saya bikin panjang. Dan Arigatou gan sudah membaca Fic gaje ini.**

riski56

keren...bagus bangat kalau bisa cerita selanjtnya ada adegan romantis lagi.

 **Ok gan chap ini ada walaupun terasa garing.**

akira

slnjutnya aku ngasih saran naruto jdi iblis rias jdi qwin nya dn sasuke knigh dn parage rias ikut naruto smua,,..smoga makin bagus fic nya dn nmbah panjng certanya,

 **Untuk NaruSasu mereka akan tetep jadi Human soalnya jadi manusia aja mereka udah godlike and overpower berlebihan. Apalagi kalau jadi iblis trihexa,Rizevim undah nandatanganin surat pengunduran diri. Tapi saya hargai saran anda dan terima kasih karna telah meluangkan waktu untuk fic gaje ini.**

QWERYUU

lanjut thor

 **Ok gan dukung saya terus.**

Hanya sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih pada para senpai maupun reader-san sekalian.

Sekiranya mohon untuk Review entah sepatah dua kata karna Riview agan sangat membantu bagi saya

Saya Uzumaki Bolt undur diri

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	9. Chapter 9

Sebelumnya :

[ _ **Genjutsu : Sharingan**_ ]

 _Mio terkejut melihat mata Sasuke yang berubah dan entah kenapa dia seperti melihat memori tentang Sasuke. Di dalam genjutsu Sasuke ia melihat masa lalu dari Sasuke kecil, Pembantaian Uchiha oleh Itachi,PDS4,pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto di Valley of end, Sasuke beserta istri dan anaknya hingga suatu pertarungan yang akhirnya meregang nyawanya dan tak lupa juga dirinya yang bertemu Tuhan dan memberinya kesempatan kedua bersama sahabatnya._

 _Mio sungguh tak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Matanya mulai melembab melihat Penderitaan Sasuke yang sungguh lebih menyakitkan darinya. Ia perlahan bangkit dan langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan terisak._

 _"Go-gomen aku telah mengingatkanmu pada penderitaanmu..hiks.. dan juga aku sadar ternyata...hiks.. penderitaanku bukanlah apa-apa..hiks..di bandingkan denganmu ahaa...ha...hiks"ucap Mio dengan terisak dan karna tak kuat melihat penderitaan Sasuke, tangisnya akhirnya pecah mengisi suara di malam sunyi. Sementara Sasuke yang awalnya diam melihat Mio yang memeluknya dengan menangis tersedu-sedu kini mulai membalas pelukan Mio. Walaupun canggung ia berusaha untuk membuat si gadis tenang._

 _"Sudahlah ini memang sudah menjadi aku bersyukur di beri kesempatan kedua"ucap Sasuke pelan. Namun Mio tak mengubris ucapan dari Sasuke. Dia masih memeluk Sasuke namun tiba-tiba pandangannya memudar dan akhirnya dia pun pinsan di pelukan Sasuke akibat terlalu banyak pikiran juga terlalu lama menangis. Sasuke yang tak tega meninggalkan seorang gadis yang tengah pinsan kini mulai menggendongnya dan langsung sunshin ke kamar club lalu menidurkan dan tak lupa menyelimutinya._

.

.

.

Title : INFINITY

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : (Naruto x Rias) Sasuke

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

Sumary : Dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban misi baru di dimensi keduanya mejalani kehidupan barunya. Cerita dimulai apabila mereka kalah melawan momoshiki dan kinshiki.

SharinganNaruSasu,RinneganNaruSasu,ShaRinneganSasu,StrongNaruSasu,GodLikeNaruSasu,SmartNaru,Overpower NaruSasu

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime,Lemon(Maybe), OC (Maybe), OOC, Typo (Maybe), and Etc.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin,pikiran

" **Naruto** "= bijuu/sacret gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = batin Bijuu/Sacret Gears

[ _ **Jutsu**_ ] = jurus/kekuatan Sacret Gears

.

.

.

Chapter 9

 **_-_-Mimpi dan Kenyataan-_-_**

* * *

Naruto Dream

"Uzumaki Naruto"ucap seseorang.

"Siapa itu"Jawab Naruto. "Apa maumu memasuki tubuh orang lain melalui mimpi"lanjut Naruto.

"Hahahaha..."Suara tawa yang menggelegar di alam mimpi Naruto.

"Sekali lagi Siapa dan apa maumu"ucap Naruto dengan perkataan yang menusuk.

"Haha kau tak perlu tau siapa aku"jawab Suara dari seseorang yang menggema itu.

"Cih sialan"ucap Naruto yang mendecih.

"Aku ingin kau bergabung denganku"ucap Suara itu.

"Aku takkan pernah bergabung denganmu"jawab Naruto datar dan langsung mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan datang padaku sang Infinite sejati atau bisa kesebut Naruto no Infinity"ucap Suara itu. "Karna kaulah sang eksekutor" lanjutnya. Kemudian di dada kiri Naruto mulai bersinar merah dan membentuk suatu lambang tak lama kemudian suara misterius itu lenyap seiring Naruto yang terbangun.

Dream off

"Akh"teriak Naruto sambil memegang dada kirinya.

Rias terbangun akibat teriakan kesakitan Naruto. Melihat suaminya berteriak kesakitan menjadi bingung sekaligus cemas.

"N-Naru-kun..hiks apa yang terjadi...Naru-kun..hiks.. ada apa denganmu...hiks.."ucap Rias dengan terisak. Rias lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto namun tak ada perubahan apapun dia hampir kehilangan akal, lalu sontak memeluk Naruto yang masih berteriak kesakitan berharap dapat menyadarkannya. Alhasil perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai tenang seperti sedia kala dan mulai membukan matanya. Dan Rias yang melihat hal tersebut mulai merasa lega dan akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Enggg..."

Grep

Rias kembali memeluk Naruto, sementara itu Naruto kini tengah bingung dengan istinya karna dia terlihat sehabis menangis.

"Tsuma ada apa denganmu" ucap Naruto sambil menghelai rambut Rias.

"B-Baka Anata no baka kau membuatku khawatir"jawab Rias yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Gomen ne tsuma"ucap Naruto pelan namun tak ada jawaban dari Rias.'Rias-chan maaf aku harus merahasiakan ini darimu aku tak ingin kau terluka'batin Naruto.

.

-INFINITY-

.

Scan with Sasuke

'Ugh..Kenapa berat sekali'batin Sasuke. Akhirnya ia pun bangun dan

"Eh...apa yang kulakukan"ucap Sasuke. 'Sakura maafkan suamimu yang khilaf ini'lanjut sasuke dalam hati. Ia langsung berbenah dan berpura-pura membangunkan si gadis.

"Engh..ini di mana hoam.."ucap si gadis sambil menguap tak lupa mengerjapkan matanya setelah dibangunkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ehh...apa ya..hemp."Ucap si gadis agak berteriak namun sempat di bungkam oleh Sasuke.

"Berhenti berteriak kita ada di ruang club Rias Gremory"ucap Sasuke pelan. "Kau kemarin malam tertidur di pelukanku dan aku membawamu kesini"lanjut Sasuke. Mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke membuat si gadis memerah total dan dia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh terima kasih Uchiha-san"ucap Mio. 'Eh tapi apa yang dia lakukan padaku saat aku tidur apa dia melakukan-'batin mio yang mulai bingung dan panik.

"Aku tak melakukan hal seperti yang kau pikirkan"ucap Sasuke menjawab isi hati Mio. Sementara si gadis hanya memerah malu malu.

"Ano Uchiha-"ucap Mio tapi terpotong.

"Sasuke panggil aku Sasuke aku tak menyukai keformalan"ucap Sasuke yang memotong perkataan Mio.

"S-Sasuke-kun..apa kau ada waktu besok"tanya Mio yang agak gugup.

"Hn sepertinya tidak"jawab Sasuke. "Lalu ada apa"lanjut Sasuke yang kini giliran bertanya.

"Ano b-bagaimana kalau kita b-besok ke taman"pinta Mio dengan gugup. 'Kenapa aku gugup seperti ini'lanjut nya dalam hati.

"Hn baiklah" jawab Sasuke datar. "Sebaiknya kita bersiap sekarang kau mandilah dulu. Disana ada kamar mandi dan kau juga siswa Kuoh Academy kan" lanjut Sasuke.

"Eh..iya tapi aku murid pindahan"jawab Mio. "Aku mandi dulu dan jangan mengintip"lanjutnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Bukannya kau sudah tau tentang diriku"jawab Sasuke. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke,Mio langsung lari ke kamar mandi untuk ritual hariannya.

.

-INFINITY-

.

Seperti biasa suasana pagi hari di Kuoh Academy. Namun ada yang berbeda ketika Sasuke datang dengan Seorang gadis berambut merah membuatnya menjadi topik hangat di akhir pekan.

"Bukannya itu gadis pindahan"

"Iya apalagi dia berangkat bersama Sasuke-kun"

"Kyaa... Aku iri dengan gadis itu"

"Apa mereka berpacaran"

"Gadis itu cantik juga"

Kiranya itulah berbagai bahan perbincangan hangat di pagi hari oleh para Siswa Kuoh Academy. Nampak fansgirl Sasuke kecewa karna sang pujaan hatinya bejalan beriringan dengan gadis lain.

"Narus~"ucap Sasuke yang terpotong.

"Panggil aku Mio saja"kata Mio memotong ucapan Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Mio sepulang sekolah kau ada waktu" tanya Sasuke.

"Em tidak"jawab Mio. "Memang ada apa"lanjutnya.

"Bukannya kau ingin kuat"ucap Sasuke. Sedangkan Mio dengan terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"I-iya a-aku ingin me-menjadi kuat sepertimu"jawab Mio gugup. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja. "Jadi kau ingin melatihku"ucap Mio dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah Mio yang selalu berubah ubah.

'Entah kenapa dengan mudahnya aku menceritakan masa laluku padanya' batin Sasuke yang masih tersenyum tipis melihat Mio. "Yah aku akan melatihmu" ucap Sasuke.

"Honto..niii..."Tanya Mio dengan wajah childish yang membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Hn"jawab Sasuke dengan singkat padat dan tak jelas.

Grep

"A-arigatou Sasuke-kun"ucap Mio dengan memeluk pemuda emo itu. Sasuke terkejut karna serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kyaaa dia memeluk Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun tersenyum dia benar-benar tampan"

"TERKUTUK KAU PRIA TAMPAN"

Itulah suara teriakan dari fansgirl Sasuke dan trio mesum tentunya.

"Sebaiknya kita kekelas karna pelajaran akan dimulai"ucap Sasuke yang membuat si gadis melepas pelukannya dan tak lupa seburat merah di wajahnya.

"H-Hai'" jawab Mio gugup dengan wajah yang memerah.

Mereka akhirnya berpisah di pertigaan, Sasuke di kelas XII B dan dia mengambil jalur ke Kanan sedangkan Mio di Kelas XI C dan mengambil jalur sebaliknya.

Srek...

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun/san" ucap siswa di kelasnya.

"Hn ohayo minna"jawab Sasuke datar. Dia pun langsung menuju bangkunya di belakang Rias.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun"ucap Rias.

"Hn.."Ucap Sasuke. "Kau sendirian Dimana Naruto"tanya Sasuke.

"Oh Naru-kun dia tidak masuk hari ini karna sakit"jawab Rias.

'Naruto sakit tak biasanya'pikir Sasuke.

"Hanya demam kok besok juga sembuh" ucap Rias tiba-tiba. "Oh iya maaf Sasuke-kun soal tempat tinggal~"lanjut Rias namun terpotong.

"Tak apa kalian juga pengantin baru aku juga akan mencari rumah baru"ucap Sasuke pelan memotong ucapan Rias.

"Ano.. Kau bisa pakai Villaku Sasuke-kun"balas Rias sambil memberi Sasuke kunci.

"Hn baiklah terima kasih"ucap Sasuke sambil menerima kunci dari Rias.

.

-Time Skip-

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama aku ada urusan"ucap Sasuke yang membuat si gadis yang tengah mengamati matahari terbenam sedikit terkejut.

"Tak apa aku juga belum lama kok"jawab Mio. 'Cih akhirnya dia datang juga aku sudah lumutan menunggunya kalau bukan karna kekuatan aku tak sudi seperti ini'batin Mio yang ternyata sangat bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya.

"Baiklah kita mulai latihannya" ucap Sasuke. "Kita akan mulai dengan ilmu bela diri. Aku ingin kau melawanku dengan tangan kosong"

"Hai' Sasuke-kun"jawab Mio.

Mio langsung melesat ke arah Sasuke sambil melayang kan pukulan namun dapat di hindari dengan mudah oleh Sasuke.

"Fokuskan pandanganmu"ucap Sasuke sambil menghindari pukulan.

"Hiyaaah..."

Si gadis tak menyerah dia mulai memukul dari segala arah namun dengan mudah di hindari Si emo.

"Kontrol emosimu"

Tak hanya pukulan namun juga tendangan namun semua dengan mudahnya di patahkan.

"Hah..hah.. K-kau kuat sekali"ucap Mio yang terengah-engah. Ia kembali mencoba menyerang Sasuke dengan berbagai macam pukulan maupun terndangan dan semua itu percuma karna Sasuke dengan mudahnya menagkis atau menghindarinya.

"Hah..hah..Kenapa kau diam saja hah... dan menunggu serangan hah.."Ucap Mio ngos-ngosan dan terlihat kelelahan.

"Baiklah"ucap Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia melesat ke arah Mio dan melayangkan pukulannya namun bisa di tangkis dengan kedua tangan Mio. Si gadis yang menerima serangan dari si emo meski dapat dicegah ia tetap terlempar kebelakang saking kuatnya pukulan si emo. Sasuke tak hanya tinggal diam dia dengan cepat berada di belakang Mio dan menendangnya. Mio tak tempat menghindar dan dengan telak ia terkena tendangan Sasuke dan membuatnya tersungkur.

"Serangan,kontrol emosi,fisik dan staminamu masih lemah" ucap Sasuke. "Dalam pertarungan kontrol emosi sangatlah penting selain fisik"lanjut Sasuke.

"Kita mulai lagi"ucap Mio yang bangkit dan membuat kuda-kuda.

"Tidak kita cukup sampai disini"balas Sasuke. "Pulihkan Staminamu karna besok setelah jalan-jalan aku akan melatih fisik dan staminamu"lanjut Sasuke. Mio nampak sebal namun setelah ucapan terakhir Sasuke dia kembali tersenyum karna teringat kegiatan esok hari.

.

-INFINITY-

.

"Tubuhku ada apa dengan tubuhku"gumam Naruto.

" **Sepertinya kau perlu bantuan partner** "ucap Flame.

"Oh Flame sudah lama kau tak bicara padaku"balas Naruto.

" **Hm kau sepertinya terlihat kurang baik partner** "tanya Flame. " **Kau habis bertarung** "lanjutnya.

"Yah seperti ini sekarang setelah diriku hampir dikendalikan seseorang melalui mimpi"jawab Naruto. "Dia memanggilku sang Infinity dan juga sang eksekutor"lanjut Naruto. Flame tersentak mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. "Kau tau sesuatu"tanya Naruto.

Cklek...

"Eh.. Kau sudah baikan Naru-kun"tanya Rias yang tiba tiba datang.

"Em aku sudah merasa baikan kok"jawab Naruto.

"Aku dengar seperti ada seseorang"ucap Rias.

" **Ya bukan seseorang tapi naga** "ucap Flame yang berbicara dari tangan kanan Naruto.

"Eh...jadi yang berbicara dengan Naru-kun tadi adalah kau"tanya Rias.

" **Lebih tepatnya begitu bukannya kau sudah tau kalau aku adalah partner Naruto** "balas Flame.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua"ucap Naruto melerai keduanya.

" **Hah..Aku mau kembali gaki kalau ada sesuatu denganmu panggil aku** "ucap Flame.

"Ya Flame"jawab Naruto.

Grep

"Rias-chan"ucap Naruto yang kaget karna perlakuan Rias. Entah kenapa Naruto hanya diam saja tak membalas pelukan gadis yang sekarang menjadi istrinya itu.

"Naru-kun aku sangat khawatir denganmu..hiks..aku..aku"ucap Rias terisak sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Rias-chan" balas Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit si cewek mulai menatap cowoknya dia sepeti melihat batu sapphire yang indah dikedua mata cowoknya. Sementara Naruto semakin terpaku melihat wajah cantik istrinya dan wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan

Cup

Kedua bibir menyatu meyalurkan perasaan resah dan khawatir dari sang gadis dan si cowok akhirnya mengerti perasaan yang kekhawatiran gadisnya itu. Semula hanya ciuman kasih sayang yang tercipta namun dengan seiring berjalannya sang waktu ciuman mereka semakin dalam mengingat umur mereka yang masih remaja yang selalu menggebu-gebu dalam urusan cinta.

.

-INFINITY-

.

"Aku harus melatih kemampuanku"gumam Sasuke.

" **Partner apa kau mau berlatih** "tanya Chaos.

"Ya aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat"jawab Sasuke.

" **Tapi kenapa. Dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang kau bisa dengan mudah menjungkir balikkan dunia** "tanya Chaos.

"Aku merasa diriku masih lemah. Karna lemah aku gagal melindungi keluargaku dan juga apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan mantan kriminal sepertiku"jawab Sasuke.

" **Aku tau partner. Aku juga sama sepertimu dirku juga seorang kriminal** "ucap Chaos. " **Di beri nama Chaos yang berarti kehancuran aku memang tak ada duanya dengan Trihexa** "lanjut Chaos.

"Kita adalah mantan kriminal, Yami to Hikari"ucap Sasuke. "Kita akan tunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kita sudah berubah ke jalan yang benar"lanjut Sasuke.

" **Kau benar partner** "balas Chaos.

"Chaos... Aku ingin bertarung denganmu"ucap Sasuke.

" **Heh..kau serius partner** "tanya Chaos.

"Ya ini untuk mempererat persahabatan kita"jawab Sasuke. "Satu lagi keluarkan kemampuanmu tak usah kau pedulikan aku. Dan aku harap kau bisa memenuhi nafsu bertarungku"lanjut Sasuke.

" **Kau mirip lucifer saja** "ucap Chaos.

"Hn aku bukan lucifer tapi aku adalah uchiha dan seorang uchiha takkan pernah menarik perkataannya" balas Sasuke yang menyeringai.

" **Baiklah kalau itu maumu** "ucap Chaos. Kemudian Sasuke memejamkan matanya karna ia bertarung bukan di tempat ini melainkan di alam bawah sadarnya.

 _._

 _-Mindscape-_

 _._

"Hajime"

Chaos yang masih dengan mode aslinya kini berubah ke mode Manusia dan langsung melesat ke arah Sasuke sambil membuat suatu serangan

[ _ **Fire Roar**_ ]

Gelombang suara disertai hempasan api mengarah ke Sasuke namun dia hanya diam saja

[ _ **Gakido**_ ]

Seketika serangan yang dibuat Chaos lenyap tanpa sisa. Chaos yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai. Kemudian dia sudah kembali dengan serangan yang lain.

[ _ **Shadow Blade**_ ]

[ _ **Arcana**_ ]

Chaos menyerang Sasuke dengan pedang bayangan dan tak lupa juga menambah kecepatannya namun itu hanya sia-sia mengingat bahwa Sasuke mempunyai Sharingan yang berkemampuan memperkirakan serangan 3 detik sebelum terjadi. Tak lupa juga mata ShaRinnegan atau bisa di sebut tinggkatan tertinggi Rinnegan dengan penglihatan objek mencapai 360° dan juga dengan pedang kusanaganinya ia bisa dengan mudah mematahkan semua serangan Chaos.

"Sekarang giliranku" ucap Sasuke yang masih memegang kusanaginya.

[ _ **Raikiri**_ ]

Aliran listrik mengalir ke pedangnya sehingga tampak seperti pedang listrik. Sasuke tiba tiba sudah berada di belakang Chaos dia langsung menebasnya dengan pedang kusanaginya. Chaos sempat terkejut dengan kecepatan Sasuke.

Trank...

Untung bagi Chaos karna masih sempat membuat pedang satu lagi di tangan kirinya. Dia langsung melompat kebelakang.

' **Sial ternyata dia sangat cepat** ' batin Chaos. ' **Aku harus menaikkan levelku** ' lanjutnya dengan menyilangkan kedua pedangnya.

[ _ **Dimension Slash**_ ]

Lalu muncul robekan dimensi tak kasat mata di sekeliling Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak mengetahui hal itu meski dia punya Rinnegan. Chaos memanfaatkan itu sebagai media perpindahannya sekaligus untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Sret... Sret... Sret...

'Sial serangan ini hampir sama seperti serangan cermin milik Haku hanya saja dia memanfaatkan dimensi ini'batin Sasuke. Saat ini pakaian Sasuke compang camping akibat terkena sayatan dari Chaos. 'Satu satunya cara mengalahkannya adalah menjebaknya dengan genjutsu' lanjutnya.

Blarrr...

Ledakan itu membuat Chaos terpental karna tak sempat masuk ke robekan dimensi yang ia buat. Ia terkejut melihat sosok makhluk berwarna ungu yang melindungi Sasuke.

" _ **Makhluk apa itu**_ "gumam Chaos.

"Dia adalah Susano'o"jawab Sasuke yang mendengar Chaos bergumam sesuatu. "Susano'o adalah roh makhluk abstral yang di dapat saat mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan"lanjut Sasuke. Sasuke tak hanya tinggal diam dia lalu membentuk serangan berupa panah yang terbakar dengan api hitam amaterasu ke arah Chaos. Dan serangan itu melesat ke arah Chaos. Melihat dirinya dalam bahaya Chaos lalu membuat pertahanan absolut miliknya.

[ _ **Dragon Shield**_ ]

Kemudian muncul sihir berupa tameng dengan ukiran naga di tengahnya.

Blar...

" **Huft hampir saja** " gumam Chaos.

"Belum selesai"jawab Sasuke.

[ _ **Enton : kagutsuchi**_ ]

Muncul gelombang api hitam yang kembali menerjang perisainya.

[ _ **Raikiri**_ ]

[ _ **Kirin**_ ]

Suara gemuruh terdengar semakin jelas walau ini hanya alam sadar Sasuke. Hujan gerimis mulai turun beserta petir yang menyambar-nyambar perisai Chaos. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Chaos melihat Naga petir yang membuka mulutnya seolah akan memangsa dirinya. Sasuke yang bertekat membuat serangan mematikan kini tengah bergumam sesuatu.

[ _ **Amenominaka**_ ]

Tanah luas tempat Chaos bepijak dengan sekejap menjadi lautan lahar yang sangat panas. Belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya dia kembali di kejutkan oleh Sasuke yang dengan mudahnya membuat hamparan tanah yang luas menjadi lautan lahar.

' **Sial api hitam,naga petir,dan lautan lahar aku terpojok kali ini** ' batin Chaos. ' **Kalau begini terus aku bisa kalah** ' lanjutnya.

Blarr...

Naga petir Sasuke sukses mengenai Chaos. Dan seketika lautan lahar tadi kembali menjadi hamparan tanah yang luas. Asab mengepul di bekas serangan Sasuke namun Chaos masih berdiri dengan gagahnya. Dia pun menyiapkan serangan berikutnya.

[ _ **Ryuudama**_ ]

Serangan yang setingkat dengan Bijuudama yang diciptakan Chaos melesat ke arah Sasuke.

'Sial aku harus menggunakan itu meski akan menguras chakraku'batin Sasuke.

Syuuttt...

Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja dengan Susano'o nya yang memegang suatu perisai mirip cermin.

" **M-Mustahil dia dengan mudahnya menggagalkan serangan itu dan kemana seranganku tadi** "ucap Chaos. " **Dan benda apa itu** "lanjut Chaos.

"Ini adalah Cermin Yata no Kagami. Perisai Cermin diberkahi dengan semua transformasi alam (Seishitsu Henka), memungkinkannya untuk mengubah karakteristik sendiri tergantung pada serangan yang diterimanya, sehingga dapat meniadakan serangan namun menggunakan perisai ini sangat menguras tenagaku karna aku bukan pemilik asli cermin ini. Karna cermin ini milik kakakku yang telah mati kubunuh" jawab Sasuke panjang lebar. Chaos terkejut mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

' **Seberapa kuat kau partner** ' batin Chaos.

Sret..

Sasuke sudah berada di depan Chaos.

"Akan aku akhiri pertarungan ini"ucap Sasuke kemudian menatap mata Chaos.

[ _ **Genjutsu Rinnegan**_ ]

Tubuh Chaos menegang akibat serangan genjutsu Sasuke tak lama kemudian tubuh Chaos ambruk lemas seketika begitu pula Sasuke yang hampir kehabisan chakra.

"Hah..hah..aku berhasil meskipun kau belum menunjukkan kekuatanmu sebenarnya"ucap Sasuke yang ngos-ngosan.

" **Ugh..siksaan mental yang benar-benar mengerikan parntner** "ucap Chaos yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Tentu saja serangan itu adalah langkah terakhir kalau aku sedang terdesak"jawab Sasuke. "Masih ingin berlanjut"tanya Sasuke.

" **Tidak kali ini aku menyerah gaki dan kau memang sangat kuat aku heran seberapa kuat musuh yang bisa mengalahkan kalian** " ucap Chaos.

"Aku masih lemah dan orang yang mengalahkanku itu sangat licik dan jika aku biasa bertemu kembali dengannya aku pasti akan membunuhnya"jawab Sasuke.

" **Terserah kau saja gaki** "ucap Chaos. " **Aku akan selalu membantumu partner hingga kau menjadi kuat seperti yang kau inginkan** "lanjutnya.

"Arigatou Chaos aku pergi dulu"ucap Sasuke.

.

 _-Mindscape Off-_

.

.

-INFINITY-

.

Di hutan pinggiran kota Kuoh muncul fenomena aneh seperti lubang dimensi.

Syutt... Blarrr...

Lubang dimensi tersebut tenyata memuntahkan dua orang pemuda.

"Sialan si kadal merah itu"ucap pemuda itu marah-marah. 'Sebaiknya kita selidiki tempat ini aku juga merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar di kota ini walau samar-samar'lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku setuju denganmu"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Maaf agak telat karna ada urusan keluarga. Ah aku lupa untuk besok Rabu saya hiatus dulu karna ada ujian Nasional dan update lagi hari Rabu depan. Untuk Reader terima kasih atas waktunya untuk fic gaje abal ini. Dan jangan lupa untuk Riviewnya saya tunggu.

Ulasan Riview :

Mr. Ero

Fanfic nya mantap uzumaki'san , lanjutan maha karyanya ya , saya tunggu kelanjutannya , dan juga harem jgn lupa ya hehehe

 **Ok arigatou gan ikuti terus kelanjutannya**

Guest

apa pair sasuke naruse mio dari anime SHINMAI MAOU NO KEIYAKUSHA?

 **Yap anda benar tapi saya buat Sasuke nanti yang nembak Mio.**

asd

lanutkan ea

 **Ok gan**

Right leg

Lanjut author San oh iya tambah lagi raomanace

 **Klo romance mungkin hanya sampai chapter 12 seterusnya mulai action adventure.**

Raka Es Ka

Keren thor... dilanjut ya... Klo bisa nanti naruto buat preager sendiri aja.

 **Naruto saya buat jadi human tapi dia tak bisa mati dan hanya bisa mati jika di bunuh.**

dimas

lanjutkan bagus

 **Ok gan dukung saya terus.**

Oh hampir lupa list skill Chaos pada Chapter ini. Kalau Sasuke masih seperti Canon dan penambahan cermin yata no kagari.

 **Fire Roar** : hampir sama seperti dragon roar tapi mengeluarkan api sebagai gelombangnya bukan suara atau kekuatan.

 **Shadow Blade** : saya ambil dari item dota 2 dan mempunyai efek yang sama yakni tak terlihat.

 **Arcana** : juga saya ambil dari item dota2 hanya saja skillnya berbeda yakni reflek kecepatan pengguna meningkat 5x lipat.

 **Dimension Slash** : hampir sama seperti jutsu kaguya yang bisa berpindah dimensi dengan robekan dimensi. Namun skill ini memanfaatkan robekan dimensi sebagai media untuk menyerang sekaligus pertahanan hampir mirip jutsu Haku saat mengurung NaruSasu.

 **Dragon Shield** : sihir tameng yang memiliki pola Naga di tengahnya. Skill ini mempunyai beberapa tingkatan yakni low,high,ultimate. Pada chapter ini dragon shiled yang dikeluarkan masih pada low alias paling rendah.

.

.

Author Note : Skill dan kekuatan Chaos merupakan hasil buatan saya sendiri. Berbeda dengan anime sekiryuu seneki.

.

.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa saya sampai kan. Untuk minna mohon doa nya karna 4 hari kedepan saya akan melaksanakan UN. Maklum masih Smk.

Apabila ada penulisan atau kata-kata yang kurang berkenan mohon dimaafkan karna saya juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan tentunya. Dan juga mohon untuk Riview nya saya akan terima dengan baik semuanya baik saran komen maupun flame.

.

.

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	10. Chapter 10

Sebelumnya :

 _Di hutan pinggiran kota Kuoh muncul fenomena aneh seperti lubang dimensi._

 _Syutt... Blarrr..._

 _Lubang dimensi tersebut tenyata memuntahkan dua orang pemuda._

 _"Sialan si kadal merah itu"ucap pemuda itu marah-marah. 'Sebaiknya kita selidiki tempat ini aku juga merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar di kota ini walau samar-samar'lanjutnya dalam hati._

 _"Aku setuju denganmu"_

.

.

.

* * *

Title : INFINITY

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : (Naruto x Rias) Sasuke

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya

* * *

.

Sumary : Dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban misi baru di dimensi keduanya mejalani kehidupan barunya. Cerita dimulai apabila mereka kalah melawan momoshiki dan kinshiki.

. SharinganNaruSasu,RinneganNaruSasu,ShaRinneganSasu,StrongNaruSasu,GodLikeNaruSasu,SmartNaru,Overpower NaruSasu

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin,pikiran

" **Naruto** "= bijuu/sacret gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = batin Bijuu/Sacret Gears

[ _ **Jutsu**_ ] = jurus/kekuatan Sacret Gears

.

.

.

Chapter 10

 **_-_-Excalibur dan Rencana Naruto-_-_**

.

.

.

Normal POV

Burung-burung mulai bersautan juga sang fajar yang mulai menyinari bumi dan semua makhluk memulai lembaran baru apalagi ini adalah hari dimana semua orang bisa bersantai bercanda bergembira tak lupa pasangan muda mudi yang berjalan-jalan bersama atau bisa disebut juga kencan. Yah itulah yang dinamakan hari minggu. Termasuk juga tokoh kita yang satu ini.

Sasuke POV

"Hah hari minggu sungguh membosankan" kulihat jam sudah di angka 7.

'Lebih baik aku latihan saja' aku pun mulai berjalan keluar villa yang dulu milik Rias tapi sekarang menjadi milikku sejak Rias menikah dengan si Dobe,mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku iri, kenapa sih dia selalu beruntung di dunia yang dulu dia menakhlukkan gadis bangsawan Hyuga dan di dunia yang sekarang dia malah dengan mudah mendapatkan adik dari Maou -_- sungguh bajingan yang beruntung.

[ _ **Chi Bunshin no Jutsu**_ ]

Muncul satu klon yang menyerupai diriku sama persis.

"Ada perlu apa memanggilku" ucap bunshinku.

"Aku ingin kau bertarung kenjutsu dengan ku"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"ucap Bunshin

"Cepatlah aku ada urusan"

Blizztt...

Trang..

Dia melesat kearahsu sambil mengayunkan kusanaginya namun dapat kutahan dengan mudah.

Trank.. Trank.. Trank...

Bliiizztt...

Suara tarian pedang kusanagi yang saling bertemu di tambah aliran listrik di kedua pedang itu.

"Seranglah dengan seluruh kekuatanmu"

Dia mengangguk tak lama kemudian pedang kusanaginya terbakar dengan api hitam dan juga masih dialiri listrik namun aliran itu juga berwarna hitam dan juga gunbai di tangan kirinya.

'Sial dia menggunakan itu'

Srett... Trank.. Trank... Trank... Trank...

Suara pedang yang saling beradu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Kemudian dia mengarahkan gunbai nya ke arahku.

[ _ **Uchiha Gaeshi**_ ]

Seketika gunbai itu bersinar dan kemudian memancarkan cahaya dengan intensitas tinggi dan jangkauan yang luas.

Blar...

Training ground yang tadinya padang rumput yang luas kini telah menjadi tempat pertempuran kelas tinggi dengan kerusakan yang parah dengan berbagai lubang atau kawah.

'Hampir saja untung aku sempat menggunakan itu'batinku selamat.

.

Sebelumnya.

[ _ **Uchiha Gaeshi**_ ]

'Kuso' untung aku membawa cadangan senjata yakni shuriken. Aku segera melemparnya ke arah kepalanya namun dia menghindar dengan mudahnya. Aku menyeringai karna taktikku berhasil dan aku segera menggunakan kemampuan Rinneganku.

[ _ **Amenotejikara**_ ]

Seketika tubuhku beralih posisi dengan shuriken yang kulempar tadi.

Kembali ke keadaan semula.

"Kau tak apa"ucap bunshin.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat. Untuk sekarang kita akhiri dulu karna aku ada suatu kepentingan" balasku sambil melihat jam tangan yang baru kemarin kubeli.

"Kencan dengan gadis itu kan"tanya bunshin.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Yah semoga saja kalau bersamanya kau bisa melupakan masa lalumu" ucap bunshin.

"Hn"

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan meyelidiki kota ini,kulihat ada yang aneh akhir-akhir ini termasuk juga kemarin aku merasakan ada kekuatan yang cukup kuat di pinggiran Kuoh"ucap Bunshin.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Baiklah lebih baik kau selidiki semua ini"

Dia langsung menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku langsung masuk ke Villa kembali lalu mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Sasuke POV END

.

Normal POV

Di kamar yang cukup rapi dengan aksen awan putih dengan cat berwarna p#nk tak lupa dengan kumpulan boneka-boneka dari yang kecil sampai yang besar.

#A/N : maklum kamar cewek bro. Author tau karna pernah masuk paling cuma 5 kali.

'Kenapa aku gugup begini ya jantung ku berdetak kencang apa karna nanti aku akan kencan ya. Ah apa yang ku pikirkan itu cuma jalan-jalan ketaman saja namun dia itu laki-laki dan aku perempuan. Dan kalau laki-laki dan perempuan pergi dan hanya berdua itu namanya kencan ah.. Nandemonai... Lagian apa yang menarik dari si muka datar itu, kalau kekuatannya sih sudah kuakui tapi kalau dilihat dengan dekat dia itu tampan juga. Ah lagi-lagi pikiran ini sungguh menggangguku' batin si gadis pemilik kamar a.k.a Mio yang dengan gajenya dia berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah memerah namun tak lama kemudian dia bangun.

"Sudah jam segini lebih baik aku mandi dan segera bersiap"gumam Mio.

.

-INFINITY-

.

Naruto Home

"Cih sebenarnya ada apa dengan tubuhku setiap aku mau mengeluarkan chakra dadaku sangat sakit" gumam Naruto yang saat ini baru bangun.

Sriing...

Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan pola klan Gremory.

"Eh Naru-kun kau sudah bangun" tanya wanita yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir a.k.a Rias.

"Hm baru saja"jawab Naruto. "Kau habis dari mana dan kenapa tak membangunkanku"tanya Naruto.

"Aku habis belanja keperluan kita seminggu dan maaf tak membangunkanmu kulihat kau sedang lelah jadi kuurungkan niatku"jawab Rias pelan.

"Hm sudahlah"ucap Naruto. "Ini minggukan bagaimana kalau kita kencan ke taman"tawar Naruto.

"Benarkah"ucap Rias dengan semangat.

"Ya"balas Naruto singkat.

"Hore"ucap Rias yang kekanak-kanakan dan juga langsung memeluk erat Naruto.

.

-INFINITY-

.

Suasana Kuoh hari ini semakin lama semakin ramai terutama taman kota yang indah dengan pepohonan yang rindang juga udara yang sejuk dan sangat cocok menjadi tempat hiburan pelepas penat baik tua maupun muda.

"Hah..hah...hah.."

"Maaf menunggu lama" ucap Mio yang terengah-engah.

"Tak apa"jawab Sasuke. "Ingin istirahat dulu atau langsung ~"lanjut sasuke namun terpotong.

"Ayo"ucap Mio yang memotong perkataan Sasuke sambil menarik tangannya untuk segera ke taman.

Di taman itu mereka agak canggung yah namanya juga pdkt. Semula keduanya hanya duduk berbincang-bincang namun lama kelamaan keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman.

.

.

With Naruto

"Naru-kun aku mau eskrim"pinta Rias dengan puppyeyes.

"Nati kamu bisa gemuk"goda Naruto.

"Hmpt" Rias menggembungkan pipinya tanda sebal.

"Haha..kau lucu sekali aku jadi gemas melihatmu"ucap Naruto sambil mecubit pipi Rias.

"Nwarwu-kwunh" ucap Rias yang pipinya dicubit Naruto. Dan Naruto pun akhirnya melepas cubitannya.

"Baiklah baiklah sebentar" ucap Naruto mengalah dan menepati permintaan Rias.

'Naru-kun aku sangat bahagia sekali bisa bersamamu'batin Rias.

"Ini sesuai permintaan Hime" ucap Naruto yang berlutut dengan tangan kanan mengacungkan eskrim ke arah Rias (A/N : bayangin aja pangeran dalam dongeng)

"Arigatou Ouji"balas Rias dengan mengambil es krim pemberian Naruto. "Naru-kun..bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja mengelilingi taman sekaligus mencari tempat yang indah"tawar Rias.

"Hm baiklah bukan ide yang buruk"jawab Naruto.

"Yosh"ucap Rias bersemangat.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan acara yang memang sudah menjadi tujuan mereka yakni pacaran kalau orang jawa bilang gendakan. Mereka terlihat bahagia terutama Rias tapi walaupun Naruto terlihat bahagia itu hanya topeng, karna sebenarnya Naruto akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh tak seperti biasanya. Mereka akhirnya berhenti karna sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok bagi mereka yakni di pinggir kolam yang tidak terlalu luas namun pemandangannya tak bisa di anggap sebelah mata.

"Ano Naru-kun sepertinya tempat ini cocok"tanya Rias.

"Hm tidak buruk juga"balas Naruto.

"Eh bukankah itu Sasuke-kun"ucap Rias penasaran.

"Iya kau benar"jawab Naruto. "Tak biasanya dia berkencan dengan seorang gadis"lanjut Naruto.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita jangan mengganggu"ucap Rias. "Ayo kita pulang saja sudah sore" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah sayang"jawab Naruto.

.

.

Back to Sasuke

"Ano Sasuke-kun waktu kulihat dari ingatanmu beberapa hari yang lalu... Apa kau sudah punya istri"ucap Mio.

"Hn ya dia rekan setimku dulu" jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa Naruto-senpai bisa ada dalam ingatanmu"tanya Mio.

"Dia adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga"jawab Sasuke. "Dialah yang menyelamatkanku dari jurang kebencian,keputusasaan,dan dendam dan juga Kami ditakdirkan untuk saling membunuh" lanjut Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Mio membulatkan matanya. Ia seakan tak percaya pada pria di sampingnya ini. Betapa menderitanya hidupnya yang tanpa arah dan tujuan yang hidup dalam keputusasaan.

Grep..

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar"ucap Mio yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn"

'Dia hidup penuh dendam,dia sama sepertiku,dia sebenarnya rapuh dan entah kenapa bersama dengannya diriku menjadi tenang sama seperti saat bersama Sakura dulu. Aku tidak ingin dia menderita sepertiku untuk itulah mulai dari sekarang aku akan menjaga dan melindunginya dengan segenap kemampuanku,aku tak ingin kejadian serupa akan terulang kembali'batin Sasuke. "Ayo kita pulang lagipula hari sudah sore dan kau juga ingin latihan denganku kan"ucap Sasuke dan membuat si gadis melepas pelukannya.

"H-Hai' aku ingin berlatih denganmu"jawab Mio.

"Hn"

.

-Time Skip (langsung besok dan waktu pulang sekolah)-

.

Kuoh Academy

"Naruto bagaimana menurutmu dunia ini"tanya Sasuke.

"Hm tidak buruk"jawab Naruto.

Blar...

"Suara apa itu"ucap Naruto.

"Entahlah ayo kita lihat sepertinya tak jauh dari sini"jawab Sasuke. Mereka langsung menghilang begitu saja.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ]

'Kekuatan mengalir sepanjang kekuatanku digandakan lagi. Tapi masih kurang untuk melawannya! Berapa kali aku harus boost!? Sial! Aku belum berpengalaman dan ini pertamakali bertarung melawan Pedang Suci! Aku hanya perlu menghindari, dan menyerang setelah menggandakan kekuatanku sebanyak yang kubisa! Kalau sudah begini, maka aku harus menggunakannya! Kalau tidak aku tak bisa menenangkan diriku! Tidak, akan sangat disayangkan kalau aku tak memakainya! Aku akan memakai "Dress Break" kalau ada kesempatan! Salah satu teknik kebanggaanku. Kekuatan untuk melenyapkan pakaian, hanya pada wanita, dengan memakai kekuatan sihirku yang ditingkatkan'batin Issei dengan seringaian mesum

"...Wajahmu kelihatan mesum. Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Tanya Irina.

'Fufufu. Aku akan segera melihatmu telanjang'batin Issei dengan wajah cabul.

"...Mohon hati hati. Issei-senpai punya kekuatan melenyapkan pakaian wanita yang dia sentuh."Ucap Koneko pada Irina.

"Koneko-chan!? Kenapa kamu mengatakan rahasia kekuatanku pada musuh!?"Ucap Issei.

"...Musuh semua wanita. Kamu yang

terburuk."Ucap Koneko datar.

"Aaaah! Kata katamu kasar sekali, Koneko-chan!"Balas Issei.

"Sungguh teknik rendahan! Aaah, Tuhan. Mohon maafkan si mesum pendosa ini!"Ucap Irina sambil membuat ekspresi sedih sambil berdoa.

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan

mengasihani!"Balas Issei.

"...Kamu yang terburuk" ucap Koneko.

"Maafkan aku Koneko-chan! Maaf sudah jadi pria bernafsu!"Ucap Issei.

"Issei-san! Kalau kamu begitu menyukai tubuh wanita, kenapa tidak memintanya langsung padaku...! aku takkan keberatan mengorbankan tubuhku demi Issei-san" ucap Asia.

" Pengorbanan diri! Sudah kuduga dari mantan Kristen, Asia-san! Tapi bukankah kata katamu itu terlalu nekat!? Begitu. Kumpulan hasrat seksual. Kupikir itu cocok bagi kaum Iblis yang memiliki keserakahan tinggi." Ucap Xenovia sambil mendesah. Namun dia menatapku dengan wajah jijik.

"Maaf."Ucap Kiba memecah suasana. Entah kenapa Kiba justru meminta maaf "Kamu tak perlu meminta maaf untukku, tampan brengsek!" Ucap Xenovia agak berteriak.

"Kenapa aku yang dijelek jelekkan terus!?"Balas Kiba sambil membuat Pedang Iblis di tempatnya berdiri dan memegangnya. Sekarang dia membawa dua pedang dan menyerbu ke arah Xenovia.

"Sekarang mari kita mulai saja! Bakar! Dan bekukan!

[ _ **Flare Bland**_ ] dan [ _ **Freeze Mist**_ ]

Salah satu Pedang Iblis Kiba menciptakan putaran api dimana yang lainnya membuat udara dingin dan es keperakan. Kiba adalah "Kuda". Ciri khas kuda adalah kecepatan geraknya. Dia menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun Xenovia menghindari serangan Kiba yang datang dari segala arah dengan gerakan minimum.

"Jurus andalan "Kuda". Pedang Iblis Api dan Es. Tapi kau terlalu naif!"Ucap Xenovia ketus.

KACHING...!

Satu tebasan pedang Xenovia melenyapkan dua Pedang Iblis Kiba menjadi debu. Kiba dibuat membisu karena Pedang Iblisnya dihancurkan dengan satu ayunan. Sungguh kekuatan hebat! Jadi itukah Pedang Suci!?

"Pedangku adalah kumpulan energi

penghancur! Tak ada yang tak bisa ia

hancurkan."Ucap Xenovia lalu memutar pedangnya. Dia kemudian mengarahkannya dan menusukkannya ke tanah.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Mendadak tempat itu berguncang dan Muncul kabut debu Bahkan ada pasir beterbangan.

'Aku tak bisa mempercayai mataku saat melihat Lapangan Latihan. Kawah!? Ada lubang besar di tempat Xenovia menusukkan pedangnya! Jangan jangan dia membuat kawah itu hanya dengan satu serangan!? Hanya dengan sekali ayunan pedang!? Saat Xenovia menusukkan pedangnya ke tanah, sepertinya dia tak menggunakan banyak tenaga' batin Issei takjub

"Inilah Excaliburku. Ia mampu melenyapkan apa saja yang diserangnya. Inilah kenapa dia

disebut "Excalibur"..."Excalibur Destruction"! Ucap Xenovia.

Kekuatan penghancurnya sangat berlevel tinggi! Sampai sampai Pedang Iblis Kiba juga ikut dilenyapkan! Kiba membuat ekspresi pahit setelah melihat itu.

"...Kekuatan penghancur tinggi, benar benar Excalibur. Jadi menghancurkan ketujuh pedang itu akan jadi jalan yang sulit."Gumam Kiba

Matanya belum kehilanga warna kebenciannya. Kiba berniat menghancurkan ketujuhnya!

"Satu pedang saja sudah kuat, tahu? Kupikir mengalahkannya akan sulit bahkan bagi Kiba"ucap Rias yang sedari tadi diam mengamati

"Yang benar saja, aku jadi muak dengan dunia ini karena ada banyak orang yang lebih kuat da~"ucap Kiba terpotong karna melihat sesuatu.

Blarrr...

Kawah kecil terbentuk akibat ledakan kecil itu. Namun dari ledakan itu muncul dua orang yang tak lain adalah

"Naruto-senpai/kun,Sasuke-senpai"ucap Mereka kecuali Irina dan Xenovia.

"Yare..yare ada apa ribut-ribut di sini"ucap Naruto.

"Ini masih di area sekolah"ucap Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan Naruto.

"Cih siapa kalian berdua,mengganggu urusanku saja"ucap Xenovia yang sudah bersiap untuk menyerang. "Hyaa rasakan ini..."Ucap Xenovia dengan menebas vertikal melintang ke arah NaruSasu.

Trank...

Xenovia membulatkan matanya, karna serangannya bisa di tahan dengan mudah.

"Serangan yang buruk"ucap Sasuke datar yang menahan serangan Xenovia dengan pedangnya.

"K-Kenapa seranganku bisa dengan mudah di tahan dengan pedang tipis itu"ucap Xenovia yang tak percaya apa yang terjadi.

"Kau terlalu meremehkannya. Levelmu bukan sebanding dengannya"ucap Naruto datar.

"Cih kuso terima ini" ucap Xenovia sambil menyerang sasuke dari berbagai sisi namun bisa di hindari dengan mudah.

Di sisi lain

"Su-Sugoi"ucap Kiba yang takjub dengan gaya bertarung Sasuke.

"Dia terus menyerang Sasuke-senpai. Kalau begini terus Sasuke-senpai akan kalah"ucap Issei.

"Coba kau amati Issei"ucap Rias.

"Hem apa"jawab Issei dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Hah... Pertarungan yang berat sebelah, perhatikan baik-baik. Sasuke-kun dia memang sengaja memancing emosi Xenovia"ucap Rias.

"Maksud Buchou"tanya Issei.

"Ini gaya bertarung Sasuke. Taktiknya adalah memancing emosi musuh hingga ke tingkat tinggi karna dalm sebuah pertempuran kontrol emosi merupakan hal yang wajib diperlukan untuk menjadi seorang petarung sejati. Dan bukan hanya itu saja dia juga menggunakan taktik yang lain"bukan Rias yang menjawab melainkan Naruto.

"Taktik lain"ucap Rias penasaran.

"Ya taktik meminimalisir pergerakan,tenaga,kekuatan dan hanya menghindari serangan. Ke dua Taktik itu sangat jitu,pengguna hanya mengindar dan menyimpan tenaga dan kekuatan sambil memancing emosi lawan sehingga lawan akan termakan emosi dan menyerang dengan brutal dan si pengguna hanya perlu menghindar saja dan di saat lawan kelelahan barulah si pengguna akan menunjukkan kekuatannya"jawab Naruto.

"Taktik yang sederhana namun mematikan. Aku tak menyangka Sasuke-Senpai adalah petarung sejati"ucap Issei dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Back to Sasuke.

"Cih pengecut bisanya hanya menghindar"ucap Xenovia dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Mulutmu memang kotor"balas Sasuke. "Baiklah akan kuperlihatkan padamu apa itu sopan santun"lanjut Sasuke sambil mengalirkan kekuatannya pada pedangnya.

Bliiitzzz...

Seketika pedangnya terselimuti listrik berwarna hitam tak hanya itu saja dia juga memberi api hitamnya pada pedangnya itu.

"I-Itu T-Tak Mungkin"ucap Xenovia yang pada akhirnya ketakutan melihat pedang Sasuke yang terselimuti Amaterasu dan petir hitam.

"Itukan"ucap Irina yang terkejut.

"Api hitam dewi Amaterasu"ucap Rias yang tak kalah terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Bukan hanya Irina dan Rias tapi juga Kiba,Koneko,Asia,Issei,Akeno khususnya Xenovia yang saat ini shok melihat kekuatan pedang lawannya.

"Cukup Sasuke bisa repot kalau kau membunuhnya"ucap Naruto.

"Cih"Sasuke mendecih tak suka dan dengan terpaksa dia menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku tau ini hanya 5% dari kemampuanmu"ucap Naruto.

"A-Apa kekuatan segila ini hanya 5% dari kemapuan Sasuke-senpai"ucap Issei tak percaya. Lambat laum mereka kembali bangkit.

"Ano maafkan kami atas tindakan kami" ucap Xenovia. "Dan siapa namamu yang berhasil mengalahkanku" lanjutnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hm Uchiha Sasuke akan kuingat namamu"ucap Xenovia. "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan Irina"lanjut Xenovia dan dibalas anggukan oleh Irina.

"Sudah dulu ya Issei-kun. Kapan-kapan temuilah aku kalau mau diadili. Amien"ucap Irina.

"Ano Sasuke-kun, Naru-kun Arigatou sudah membantu kami"ucap Rias.

"Sudah sepantasnyakan suami membantu istri yang kesusahan"goda Naruto.

"Mouu Naru-kun jagan menggodaku"ucap Rias dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku pergi dulu ada urusan"ucap Sasuke.

"Yah Sasuke cepat kau nikahi saja dia"balas Naruto.

"Sialan kau dobe" ucap Sasuke.

"Terserah kau teme"jawab Naruto.

.

-INFINITY-

.

Suasana malam di kota Kuoh ternyata tak luput dari keramaian meski tak seramai Tokyo dan Kyoto dan dimana sang tokoh utama kita lebih memilih di hutan kota Kuoh.

"Hah sebaiknya aku segera pulang"ucap Naruto namun tiba tiba muncul kabut di sekitarnya.

"Dimension Lost"gumam Naruto.

Plok..Plok..Plok

Tiba tiba seseorang muncul dari kabut tersebut dan bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Kau hebat bisa menyadarinya Uzumaki Naruto" ucap orang itu.

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang sembarangan"ucap Naruto.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Cao Cao keturunan dari Cao Mengde terkenal sekaligus pemilik dari True Longinus.

"Hm ada perlu apa mencariku"ucap Naruto.

"Aku selaku pemimpin dari Hero Faction mengajakmu untuk bergabung dengan kami"jawab Cao Cao.

"Apa tujuan kalian dan kenapa ingin merekrutku"tanya Naruto.

"Melindungi Manusia dari makhluk supranatural dan kami memerlukan bantuanmu"jawab Cao Cao.

"Aku takkan bergabung dengan Fraksi manapun dan aku hanya mau bergabung jika Fraksi tersebut mengatakan tujuan yang sebenarnya dari Fraksinya"ucap Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga"Ucap Cao Cao.

"Jika kau ingin merekrutku katakan tujuan fraksimu yang sebenarnya dan aku akan mempertimbangkannya"ucap Naruto.

"Hah.. Baiklah tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah memusnahkan semua makhluk supranatural baik itu tenshi,datenshi,akuma,yokai,vampir dan sebagainya"jawab Cao Cao.

"Jadi tujuanmu memusnahkan makhluk supranatural agar umat Manusia takkan bisa diusik oleh mereka dengan kata lain memusnahkan mereka demi umat manusia"ucap Naruto sambil bersedekap

"Ya begitulah"jawab Cao Cao.

"Hm akan kupikirkan tawaranmu dan jangan sampai kau usik Istriku, jika kau sampai menyentuhnya aku sendiri yang akan menjadi shinigamimu"ucap Naruto dengan memberi sedikit ancaman.

"Ya baiklah kupegang ucapanmu"ucap Cao Cao. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung sebentar" lanjut Cao Cao.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"ucap Naruto kemudian EMS telah aktif di kedua matanya.

"Mari Berdansa"

Cao Cao yang sudah siap dengan tombaknya kini melesat dan menghunuskan tombaknya ke arah Naruto.

Sret...

Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya. Cao Cao tak tinggal diam serangan kejutannya berhasil dihindari. Cao cao kembali bersiap dengan tombak sucinya. mereka pun melesat. Cao cao menghunuskan true loginusnya ke dada naruto, namun masih bisa ditahan karna Naruto menyilangkan tangannya dengan tangan kanan yang menerima serangan tersebut karna di tangan kanannya muncul gauntlet berwarna hitam. Cao cao pun mundur dan mengayunkan tombak nya. seketika muncul gelombang cahaya kearah naruto. Naruto tak tinggal diam ia pun mengeluarkan teknik barunya.

[ _ **Susano'o**_ ]

Blar...

Sosok makhluk abstral berwarna orange kini menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan menjadi perisai dari serangan Cao Cao.

"Apa itu"ucap Cao Cao terkejut melihat sosok didepannya.

"Ini adalah Susano'o" jawab Naruto.

"Susano'o .. Tunggu dulu itukan nama Dewa petir dalam mitologi Shinto"ucap Cao Cao. "Dan sosok itu juga kemampuannya tapi kenapa kau bisa menggunakannya"Tanya Cao Cao terkejut.

"Karna mata ini"jawab Naruto.

Cao Cao agak bingung mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengamati mata Naruto. Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat mata Naruto yang berbeda dari yang ia lihat tadi matanya seperti shuriken dengan tiga lubang.(A/N : Bayangin aja mata Madara tapi saat masih Mangekyou dan digabung dengan Mangekyou Itachi). Bukan hanya itu waktu dia menatap mata Naruto ia seperti melihat jurang kegelapan tanpa dasar dan memiliki aura mematikan.

"M-Mata apa itu" ucap Cao Cao tergagap.

"Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan"jawab Naruto. "Tingkatan ke lima dari mata kutukan Sharingan"lanjut Naruto.

"Sharingan" ucap Cao Cao bingung.

"Mata yang bersinar dalam kegelapan juga Kekuatan Sharingan, karena hubungannya dengan Kutukan Kebencian, merupakan sebuah berkah dan kutukan bagi seorang Uchiha. Saat Uchiha mengetahui emosi yang kuat terhadap seseorang, seperti cinta dan persahabatan, kondisi stres atau emosional dibawa keluar dari kehilangan orang yang berharga menyebabkan otak untuk melepaskan bentuk khusus dari chakra yang mempengaruhi saraf optik sementara mengubah mata menjadi Sharingan"jelas Naruto.

"Lalu apa kekuatan dari mata itu" tanya Cao Cao.

"Untuk sekarang kau tak perlu tau" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu yang kau sebut Susano'o itu juga bagian dari kekuatan matamu itu"Tanya Cao Cao.

"Hm bisa dibilang begitu, dan hanya orang yang bisa membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharinganlah yang dapat menggunakan Susano'o itu pun tak seluruhnya"jawab Naruto.

"Kau sebut yang memiliki Sharingan adalah seorang Uchiha kenapa namamu Uzumaki Naruto bukan Uchiha Naruto"tanya Cao Cao.

"Namaku memang Uzumaki Naruto dan aku bukan keturunan Uchiha, soal aku mendapat Sharingan kau tak perlu tau"jawab Naruto.

Cao Cao hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terkesan datar tanpa emosi.

"Naruto bisa kita lanjutkan"ucap Cao Cao.

"Tidak aku ngantuk mau tidur"balas Naruto dan langsung menonaktifkan Sharingannya. "Akan kupikirkan tawaranmu beri aku waktu 2 hari dan kita akan bertemu di tempat ini" lanjut Naruto lalu menghilang meninggalkan bekas kilatan orange.

'Dia bukan orang sembarangan' batin Cao Cao agak terkejut melihat Naruto bisa dengan mudahnya menerobos Dimension Lost.

"Kita pergi"ucap Cao Cao pada timnya.

"Hai'"ucap mereka serempak. Dan tak lama kemudian Georg si pemilik Sacret Gears Dimension Lost mengirim mereka kembali ke tempat semula.

"Uzumaki Naruto kau memang orang yang menarik"gumam Cao Cao dan sedetik kemudian dia menghilang bersama timnya.

.

-INFINITY-

.

Sasuke POV

"Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku kepikiran dengan mereka"

'Sarada,Sakura,Minna apa kalian masih hidup'

Setelah itu aku pun tertidur.

Sasuke POV END

.

-Time Skip-

.

Kuoh Academy

Seperi biasa masih ramai kaya pasar dan tak lupa tingkat gaje dari triomesum.

"Sasuke bagaimana harimu"tanya Naruto.

"Hn membosankan tak ada yang menarik"jawab Sasuke. "Hariku tak seperti kau"lanjutnya.

"Yah hariku juga biasa saja tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku kepikiran mereka terutama Boruto"ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hn aku juga sama" balas Sasuke.

'Apakah kalian masih hidup'

'Boruto' 'Sarada'

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga chapter 10 ini. Maaf agak telat updatenya soalnya ada kepentingan Nasional (UN) yang membuat saya hampir stres.

Ulasan Review :

Namikaze Y.S

lanjutin gan FnFnya !

 **Ok gan**

alkurosaki

Type your review here.

.

.

LANJUTKAN BOLT-SAN , aku tungguin niiee

 **Oke ini dah keluar**

Grandma kaguya

Ane setuju sma Deva-san . Si naruto Jadiin

devil . :3 Klo sasuke jdi fallen angel aja. biar

anti-Mainstream

 **Kayaknya kagak mungkin,apalagi fallen angel Naruto kan bukan malaikat**

Uncle itachi

NaruSasu bisa pake semua jurus Rinnegan?

 **Sasuke bisa semua berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya bisa sebagiannya saja**

mbah madara

oi Pair sasuke . sona aja thor -,- klo mio ga ada

feel nya :v

 **Kan ane dah voting kalau gx salah chap 3 dan pairnya Sasuke itu OC**

Guest

Type your review

 **?**

Guest

k#ntol emosi? cepet ganti thor.. bahaya

typonya

 **Udah langsung saya ganti gan arigatou sudah memberitau**

Guest

Typonya ahahaha typo nya dikit tapi sekali typo

langsung dah ahahaha

Diperbaiki lagi om

Dan yang terakhir

Pendatang dari dimensi lain lagi kah?

Kalo bisa sih cuma Naruto dan Sasuke aja yang

dari dimensi lain

Kalo banyak banyak ntar kurang seru

Kalo untuk bantuan mengalahkan musuh di

masa depan

Pakai aja tokoh dxd toh mereka juga kuat kuat

 **Untuk typonya sudah saya perbaiki gan sedangkan pendatang sih cuma 2 orang itu tapi keberadannya bisa menggemparkan dunia (DxD)**

Guest

Menarik, sungguh menarik fic nya. lanjut thor

 **Ok gan tunggu kelanjutannya**

Thank untuk yang udah Review foll fav read maupun cuma mampir. Terimakasih atas info dan supportnya dari para senpai maupun reader-san.

Jangan lupa untuk reviewnya karna review agan sangat membantu demi kelanjutan fic ini.

Mungkin sekiranya itu saja yang bisa saya ucapkan saya Uzumaki Bolt mohon undur diri.

Sayonara Minna See You Next Chap

.

.

.

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	11. Chapter 11

Sebelumnya :

 _Kuoh Academy_

 _Seperi biasa masih ramai kaya pasar dan tak lupa tingkat gaje dari triomesum._

 _"Sasuke bagaimana harimu"tanya Naruto._

 _"Hn membosankan tak ada yang menarik"jawab Sasuke. "Hariku tak seperti kau"lanjutnya._

 _"Yah hariku juga biasa saja tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku kepikiran mereka terutama Boruto"ucap Naruto pelan._

 _"Hn aku juga sama" balas Sasuke._

 _'Apakah kalian masih hidup'_

 _'Boruto' 'Sarada'_

.

.

.

Title : INFINITY

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : (Naruto x Rias) Sasuke

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Sumary : Dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban misi baru di dimensi keduanya mejalani kehidupan barunya. Cerita dimulai apabila mereka kalah melawan momoshiki dan kinshiki.

. SharinganNaruSasu,RinneganNaruSasu,ShaRinneganSasu,StrongNaruSasu,GodLikeNaruSasu,SmartNaru,Overpower NaruSasu

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin,pikiran

" **Naruto** "= bijuu/sacret gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = batin Bijuu/Sacret Gears

[ _ **Jutsu**_ ] = jurus/kekuatan Sacret Gears

.

.

.

Ulasan Reviews :

Madara-chan

sasuke pnya Gunbai? Sugoi. Good chapter

 **Gunbai Sasuke memang punya Madara dan Saya buat Sasuke mengambilnya saat selasai PDS4. Arigatou gan dan fic ini Insyaallah gak akan Discontinue.**

Yadi

Menarik. Sepertinya naruto akan bergabung dengan cao cao!

 **Udah terjawab di chap ini.**

Guest

Type your review

 **?**

Bayu

apa sebenarnya rencana naruto? dan untuk 2pendatang itu ...apa dari Elemental Nation?

 **Udah terjawab semua di Chap ini gan**

Ahr Satan LuCiFeR

Crtnya bgus gan lnjutkan

hmpirlupa : ][ di sini , nanti naruto jdi dark apa enggak ? ][ :

sekian dan jngn lpa d lnjtkan

 **Mulai Chap 12 Naruto menjadi SemiDark yah mirip Itachi dia menjadi mata-mata bersama Vali. Dan Arigatou sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk fic gaje dan penuh typo ini.**

Ah sudahlah selamat membaca fic saya

.

.

.

Chapter 11

 **_-_-Penyerangan Kuoh Academy dan keputusan Naruto-_-_**

.

Kyoto

"Hah si bocah itu sudah berhasil belum ya"gumam Kurama pada seorang yang dikenalnya.

"Kurama-kun Kurama-kun"ucap seorang wanita yang memanggil manggil namun tak dihiraukan.

"Ah Yasa-chan maaf tadi aku melamun"jawab Kurama. "Ada apa kau memanggilku" lanjutnya.

"Tak ada" jawab wanita yang ternyata di panggil Yasa-chan. "Hm kau pasti memikirkan itu" lanjutnya.

"Hm" ucap Kurama pelan.

"Apa kau sudah yakin akan pergi secepat ini"tanya Yasaka dengan mata yang mulai lembab.

"Apa yang Kami-sama inginkan akan kula~"jawab Kurama namun terpotong.

"Nande... Hiks kenapa kau menerimanya hiks.. Padahal aku hiks... Aku mulai mencintaimu... Nande... Kurama-kun"ucap Yasaka yang kini terisak karna tak kuat menahan air matanya.

Kurama kaget bukan main mendengar apa yang dia dengar tadi ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar senang sedih bercampur menjadi satu,Senang karna perasaannya terbalas Sedih karna ia akan berpisah itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Yasaka yah yokai Kyuubi wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya meskipun dia sendiri itu Bijuu(A/N : saya buat kurama bisa mode manusia,mode nya mirip yahiko). Seorang Yokai terkuat dengan Bijuu terkuat memang sangat cocok menjadi pasangan terkuat yah meskipun yasaka sendiri sudah punya anak alias Janda kalau orang jawa bilang Rondo. Kurama tak menjawab ucapan Yasaka sebab entah kenapa seakan mau berbicara ada suatu kunci yang mengunci bibirnya untuk diam.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Kurama-kun"tanya Yasaka yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Hm A-Aku Me-Mencintaimu Yasaka"jawab Kurama tebata-bata.

Mendengar jawaban itu Yasaka yang sedari tadi masih sedih kecewa telah hilang sepenuhnya yang ada hanya rasa gugup dan malu sekaligus senang.

Greep

Pelukan kedua makhluk yang berbeda namun identik yakni Yokai dan Bijuu.

"Okaa-Cha..eh"

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik kemudian

"Eh Kunou-Chan"ucap mereka berdua terkejut dan melepas pelukannya.

"Ah..hehe aku tak keberatan kok punya Otou-san baru apalagi itu Kurama-Ji-san"balas Kunou sambil cengengesan.

Mendengar ucapan Kunou Kurama terkejut bagai mendapat togel 4 nomeran (biasa aja) begitu pula ibunya yang tak lain adalah Yasaka.

.

-INFINITY-

.

Kuoh Academy

"Boruto Sarada" gumam mereka berdua.

"Sasuke apa kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau cintai"Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah tapi setiap berada di dekat gadis itu jantungku berdebar tak karuan sama saat seperti bersama sakura. Meskipun saat bersama Sakura aku sering mengacuhkannya dengan perkataan dingin dan selalu memalingkan muka"jawab Sasuke pelan dengan menunduk.

"Heh akhirnya aku tau satu kebiasaanmu itu Teme" ucap Naruto.

"Urusai Dobe"balas Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau ahli mata-matakan"Tanya Naruto serius.

"Bukannya kau tau sendiri"jawab Sasuke. "Memang ada apa"giliran Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Aku ingin kau selidiki 2 orang yang memiliki kekuatan cukup besar di pinggiran Kuoh"jawab Naruto. "Aku mempunyai firasat tentang mereka"lanjutnya.

"Hn aku sama sepertimu"ucap Sasuke. "Baiklah akan kuselidiki hal ini"lanjut Sasuke yang menerima permintaan Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu"ucap Sasuke lalu membuat portal dimensi dengan ShaRinnegannya dan langsung meloncat ke portal itu.

"Hah hari ini aku bosan sekali"ucap Naruto. "Rias sedang dengan klubnya saat ini. Hah lebih baik aku berlatih" lanjutnya.

.

-INFINITY-

.

Si sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat dan jauh dari peradaban dan dianggap angker oleh masyarakat Kuoh namun hal itu berbeda dengan dia yah dia malah menjadikannya tempat favoritnya selain di ranjang.

" **Oi gaki** "

"Eh tak biasanya kau memanggilku Flame"ucap pemuda Blonde a.k.a Naruto.

" **Mereka sudah sadar** "jawab Flame.

"Apa"ucap Naruto terkejut.

" **Sudah jangan banyak bacot buruan sini coeg** "bukan Flame yang menjawab melainkan Kurama.

"Iya-iya coeg lagian kenapa kamu yang jawab"ucap Naruto protes.

" **Kalian berdua hentikan** "ucap Flame memecah keadaan. " **Naruto sebaiknya kamu segera kesini** " lanjut Flame.

"Hm baiklah"jawab Naruto dan diapun mulai memejamkan matanya.

 _-Mindscape-_

" **Lama tak bertemu Naruto apa kabarmu** "ucap bijuu berbentuk seperti gorila dengan 4 ekor a.k.a Son Goku.

"Hm ya baik-baik saja son"jawab Naruto.

" **Naruto-kun kenapa kau terlihat seperti seorang remaja kembali** "Tanya Bijuu berekor 2 a.k.a Matatabi.

"Entahlah aku saat ini bukan aku yang dulu"jawab Naruto. "Aku di beri satu kesempatan lagi oleh Kami-sama untuk mendamaikan dunia yang aku tempati saat ini" lanjut Naruto.

' **Tak salah kakek memilihmu** 'batin para Bijuu kecuali Kurama.

" **Naruto sepertinya kau punya partner baru** "tanya Gyuki ala raper.

"Oh iya aku perkenalkan"jawab Naruto dengan menujuk naga di belakangnya.

" **Perkenalkan aku Flame,Burning Dragon atau bisa disebut Black Dragon Emperor** "ucap Flame memperkenalkan dirinya.

" **Salam kenal Flame** "ucap para Bijuu.

" **Kau semakin hebat saja Naruto** "ucap Isobu.

"Haha biasa saja"jawab Naruto.

" **Gaki apa kau sudah menguasai Rinnegan?** "Tanya Kurama tiba-tiba. " **Ingat kau harus membangkitkannya selama sebulan dan ini sudah hampir sebulankan** " lanjutnya.

"Hm aku belum bisa mencapainya tapi aku sudah mencapai EMS"jawab Naruto. " **Hm sebaiknya kau harus cepat mengaktifkan mata itu** "ucap Shukaku.

"Eh kau tau"ucap Naruto terkejut.

" **Kami sudah diberitahu oleh Kami-sama soal ini** "bukan Shukaku yang menjawab melainkan Kokuo.

" **Kau tak inginkan eksistensi kita lenyap begitu saja** "ucap Kurama kali ini.

"Tentu saja tak ingin tapi apa kalian yakin akan bersatu kembali setelah bencana itu"tanya Naruto kali ini.

" **Iya kami sudah sepakat** "jawab Kurama pelan.

"Kurama jangan jangan kau"ucap Naruto. "Sudah jatuh cinta dengan Kyuubi betina itu ya"lanjut Naruto sambil menyeringai.

" **HaHaHa tak kusangka Rubah bodoh ini bisa begitu juga** "ucap Shukaku yang tertawa mengejek.

" **Diam kau Rakun** " balas Kurama ketus.

" **Kurama-kun ternyata kau begitu romantis** "Ucap Matatabi mengoda sang Bijuu terkuat setelah Juubi.

" **Diam kau Kucing Prawan** "jawab Kurama sengit.

" **Apa Kau bilang Rubah bodoh** "ucap Matatabi yang emosi setelah diejek Kurama.

' **Ini kah Bijuu yang konon pecahan makhluk terkuat yang bisa menandingi Trihexa** 'batin Flame yang melihat aksi konyol kedua Bijuu itu.

"Hah sebaiknya aku kembali" ucap Naruto. "Aku bisa gila kalau disini terus" lanjutn Naruto yang langsung berkonsentrasi untuk keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

 _-Mindscape Off-_

"Aku harus menguasai nya"gumam Naruto.

.

-INFINITY-

.

"Hah sepertinya ini akan sangat merepotkan"gumam Rias.

"...Malaikat Jatuh."

Rias mengatakannya dengan suara berisi kebencian dan menjentikan jarinya.

"Apa maumu!?" Tanya Issei, namun dia hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tertawa. Apa tekanan tadi datang dari pria ini? Tidak, aku bisa merasakan keanehan dari pria ini, tapi itu saja. Tekanan berat itu terasa melampaui Iblis Kelas Tinggi.

Rias menyadari sesuatu dan menoleh ke atas. Ada seseorang mengapung di langit dengan bulan di belakangnya. Itu adalah...Malaikat Jatuh dengan sayap hitam tumbuh dari punggungnya. Satu, dua, tiga...dia punya 10 sayap hitam!? Ia adalah pria muda yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan aksesori detil.

"Ini pertemuan pertama kita, putri dari keluarga Gremory. Rambur crimsonmu indah juga. Jadi mengingatkanku pada kakakmu yang sangat kubenci sampai aku mau muntah." Ucap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

Rias juga memasang wajah dingin. 'Se...seram...'Batin Issei

"Senang bertemu denganmu, salah satu pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh, Kokabiel. Dan namaku adalah Rias Gremory. Akan kutambahkan satu hal juga. Kami dan keluarga Gremory adalah makhluk terdekat dengan Maou, dan juga yang terjauh. Kalau kau datang kemari untuk berdiskusi politik denganku, sia sia saja." Ucap Rias panjang lebar

'Kokabiel!? Kokabiel yang itu!? Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh!? Bukankah dia orang sungguhan yang muncul dalam Injil dan buku buku!? Dia begitu terkenal! Sial! Ini sangat gawat! Kalau kulihat lihat, Kokabiel tengah membawa sesuatu. Kulihat baik baik...manusia? apa dia membawa manusia?'Pikir Issei

"Ini buat hadiah." Ucap Kokabiel kemudian melempar manusia yang dibawanya ke arah Issei.

"Oh!"

Issei segera bereaksi dan mencoba menangkapnya.

TANGKAP!

'Orang yang jatuh di tanganku adalah...Shidou Irina! Tubuhnya penuh darah! Dia bernafas tersengal sengal! Seluruh badannya penuh luka! Apa ini terjadi setelah dia menangkap Freed!? Apa yang terjadi pada Kiba dan Xenovia!?'Pikir Issei yang melihat keadaan Irina

"H...Hei, Irina!"

Dia hanya bereaksi kesakitan dan tak merespon.

"Dia datang ke markasku, jadi kuberi dia sambutan hangat. Tapi, yang dua ekor masih lolos." Kokabiel mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Dari ceritanya, Kiba dan Xenovia mungkin kabur.

"Asia!"

Issei meletakkan Irina di tanah, dan menyuruh Asia menyembuhkannya. Ada cahaya hijau muncul dari tubuh Asia, yang menyelimuti Irina. Ekspresi Irina mulai melembut dan nafasnya jadi lebih teratur. Dia tak membawa Excaliburnya. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Kokabiel terus berbicara tanpa peduli pada keraguanku.

"Aku takkan lakukan hal bodoh seperti berbicara dengan Maou. Tapi, kalau aku mengambil keprawanannya dan membunuh adik perempuannya, maka kemarahan Sirzechs akan diarahkan padaku. Tapi itu tidak buruk buruk amat."Ucap Kokabiel

Rias menatap Kokabiel dengan mata penuh kebencian.

"Maaf aku sudah tidak perawan dan Lantas apa urusanmu dengan menemuiku?"Balas Rias

"Aku akan mengamuk di kota ini memakai markasmu, Akademi Kuou, sebagai poin awal"ucap Kokabiel. "Maka Sirzechs pasti akan muncul kan?"Tanya Kokabiel.

Ap...Apa!?

"Kalau kau melakukan hal seperti itu, perang diantara Tuhan, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis akan dimulai lagi"Ucap Rias dengan ketus.

"Itulah yang kuharapkan. Kupikir Michael akan memulai perang kalau aku mencuri Excalibur" Ucap Kokabiel dan berhenti sejenak. "tapi yang dia kirim hanya para Exorcist gurem dan dua pengguna Pedang Suci. Membosankan. Aku benar benar bosan! Karena itu aku akan mengamuk di markas adiknya Sirzechs, bagaimana? Terdengar menyenangkan bukan?" Lanjut Kokabiel dengan seringaian.

Mendengar ucapan Kokabiel membuat Rias sangat kesal.

'Tapi, rencana gila macam apa yang dia ingin lakukan!? Bukankah Michael itu Malaikat yang paling penting di sisi Tuhan? Bahkan orang sepertiku yang baru di dunia ini sudah melihat namanya dalam buku. Dia mencoba memulai perang dengan orang besar seperti itu!? Sudah kuduga dari Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh!'Itulah kiranya sesuatu yang begelut di pikiran Issei.

"...Dasar maniak perang."Ucap Rias yang masih dalam kebencian. Tapi Kokabiel tertawa kegirangan sungguh bukan orang yang waras atau mungkin kurang Aqua.

"Ya. Itu dia! Aku bosan dan sangat bosan setelah perang diantara ketiga golongan! Azazel dan Shemhaza tak punya hasrat berperang lagi"Balas Kokabiel dengan wajah tak berdosa. "Mereka lalu mulai mengumpulkan hal-hal membosankan macam Sacred Gear dan melakukan penelitian aneh. Hal tak berguna semacam itu takkan ada manfaatnya buat kami!...tapi lain ceritanya kalau itu adalah "Boosted Gear" seperti yang dimiliki bocah disana itu...tapi itu buka sesuatu yang bisa kalian temukan dengan mudah"Ucap Kokabiel lalu dengan menunjuk kearah Issei.

"A-Apa kalian juga mengejar Sacred Gearku?"Tanya Issei dengan terbata-bata.

"Setidaknya aku tak tertarik. Tapi mungkin Azazel akan tertarik dengan itu"Jawab Kokabiel. "Hah sepertinya aku akan langsung pergi saja"lanjut Kokabiel dan mengepakkan sayap hitamnya untuk pergi ke Kuoh Academy.

.

-Skip Aja gan udah pada tau kan-

.

Kuoh Academy

Suasana malam yang damai dan tenang tiba tiba berubah menjadi dingin dan mencekam. Selain itu sebuah Kekkai yang dibuat oleh kelompok Sona kini menyelimuti sekolah itu dengan Rias beserta Peeragenya dan juga Kokabiel serta kedua pengikut yang ada di dalamnya. Sungguh pertarungan yang berat sebelah karna Rias dkk hanyalah pemula dalam pertarungan berbeda dengan si maniak perang Kokabiel yang notabene veteran Great War. Dan tujuan mereka adalah menyatukan Excalibur meski hanya 4 selain itu juga untuk memancing gejolak dari Fraksi Akuma dan Tenshi untuk memulai Great War ke 2.

"Hosh...dia sangat kuat"ucap Issei dengan nafas tersenggal senggal karna beberapa serangannya dapt dengan mudah di hindari.

"Apa hanya ini kekuatan dari Sekiryuutei" ucap Kokabiel dengan nada mengejek. "Sekarang. Aku akan buat kalian melawan piaraan yang kubawa dari Neraka." Kokabiel menjentikkan lidahnya. Kemudian dari dalamnya kegelapan ada suara tanah bergetar seolah datang ke arah Peerage Rias. Delapan...bukan, mungkin sepuluh meter tingginya. Dia punya badan besar. Dia punya empat kaki, dan tiap tiap kakinya tebal. Juga cakar yang tumbuh dari tiap kakinya begitu tajam sampai punggungku terasa bergidik. Mata yang bercahaya dari kegelapan berwarna merah. Dari mulutnya, nampak gigi taring berbahaya. Taringnya begitu berdekatan satu sama lain, dan dari celahnya muncul nafas kecil mengembun. Hewan itu setidaknya mirip dengan Anjing. tapi anjing tak mungkin sebesar ini! Itu karena anjing tak memiliki tiga kepala!

GROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Raungannya begitu keras sampai tanah di sekitarnya berguncang! Tiga kepala meraung di saat yang sama.

"Cerberus!" Ucap Rias dengan nada jijik

"Cerberus?"Tanya Issei.

"Ya. Itu adalah hewan terkenal yang memiliki julukan Anjing Penjaga Neraka."Jawab Rias.

"Anjing Penjaga Neraka...? jadi anjing ini adalah monster yang terdengar begitu berbahaya!?"Ucap Issei.

"Dia tinggal di gerbang neraka, bukan, dunia bawah. Tapi sampai membawanya ke dunia manusia..."Ucap Rias namun terhenti sejenak.

"Apa itu buruk?"Tanya Issei

"Kita harus melakukannya! Kita akan melenyapkannya, Isse!"

Ooou! Buchou! Dia sangat bersemangat! Kalau begitu aku juga harus bersemangat!

"Ya! Buchou, mari kita lakukan! Boosted Gear!"

[ _ **Boost!**_ ]

"Oke Anjing, karena kelihatannya kau belum dijinakkan baik baik, aku akan melatihmu dengan keras!" Issei antusias melakukannya, namun Rias menaruh tangannya di bahunya

"Ise. Kali ini, kami akan menjadi tamengmu."Ucap Issei

"Jadi aku yang memberinya serangan akhir dengan terus meningkatkan kekuatanku?"Tanya Issei.

Rias menggeleng kepalanya oleh pertanyaan Issei.

"Tidak. Kamulah yang akan mendukung kami. Kamu akan mentransfer kekuatan boostmu pada kami. Boosted Gear adalah Sacred Gear yang memperkuatmu dan juga meningkatkan kekuatan rekan rekanmu dalam pertarungan tim."Jawab Rias dengan tegas.

'Meningkatkan kekuatan rekan rekanku dengan memakai kemampuan Gift. Kalau aku mentransfer kekuatan Boostku pada Buchou dan Akeno-san yang lebih kuat dari aku yang normal...juga dari segi penyembuhan. Kalau aku meningkatkan kemampuan Asia maka efeknya akan jadi absolut! Jadi aku akan menaruh kekuatan boostku pada anggota kelompok top! Mungkin saja akan efektif melawan Kokabiel!? Biarpun kita tak bisa memberinya kerusakan hebat, kita mungkin punya kekuatan untuk memblokir serangannya'pikir Issei

"Ngomong ngomong Ise. Termasuk kekuatanmu, berapa kali kamu bisa mentransfer kekuatanmu"Tanya Rias.

"Ya. Sacred Gearku punya batas berapa kali aku bisa memakainya. Sacred Gearku yang bisa menggandakan kekuatanku berada dalam kategori tak tertentu. Jumlah berapa kali aku bisa memakainya tergantung pada pemiliknya, aku. Kalau kupakai terus terusan, Sacred Gear akan berhenti berfungsi. Lalu tubuhku akan kehilangan kekuatannya"Jawab Issei. "Saat ini dengan semua staminaku, aku hanya bisa mentransfernya 3 atau 4 kali dengan boost maksimum. Tidak, aku mungkin pingsan setelah yang keempat jadi anggap saja aku bisa melakukannya tiga kali." Lanjut Issei.

"Begitu. Jadi kita tak boleh membuang buangnya."Ucap Rias menanggapi jawaban Issei.

'Maaf Buchou. Kalau aku menggunakannya dengan boost lebih kecil maka bisa kupakai lebih banyak lagi. Tapi hasil kekuatannya takkan mencukupi. Entah kenapa rasanya aku berubah menjadi "item" berguna sepanjang hari...itu juga tak apa apa'batin Issei.

"Akeno!" Ucap Rias.

Rias membentangkan sayap dari punggungnya dan terbang ke langit bersama Akeno.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus melompat setelah membuat teriakan.

FLAAAAAAMEEEEEE!

Salah satu kepala mengarah pada Rias yang terbang dan menghembuskan nafas api! Wow!

"Naif sekali."

Akeno berdiri di depan Rias dan membekukan api dalam sekejap. Benar benar

[Ratu] kita!

"Rasakan ini!"

Rias melompat dari belakang Akeno dan melepaskan kotak kekuatan iblis hitam. Itu adalah ledakan

[ _ **Power of Destruction**_ ].

Kekuatan Iblis Rias begitu powerful hingga bisa melenyapkan apa saja yang mengenainya.

FLAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE!

Kepala lain dari si anjing monster menembakkan bola api! Kekuatan Iblis Rias dan bola api Cerberus saling bertabrakan dengan dahsyat! Kemudian kepala yang lain menembakkan bola api! Tiga serangan berturut turut! Bola api kedua mendukung bola api pertama yang ditekan oleh serangan Rias Kekuatan bola api meningkat dan mulai menekan serangan Rias. Kemudian Cerberus mencoba menembak lagi.

"Aku sudah menemukan celah padamu!"

BANG!

Koneko yang melompat dan memberikan pukulan keras di kepala Cerberus! Ia membuat suara keras!

"Rasakan yang ini juga!"Ucap Akeno lalu mengacungkan jarinya ke atas, ada halilintar tercipta di angkasa. Dia kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Cerberus dan...

FLASH!

Setelah satu kilatan, Cerberus diselimuti halilintar dahsyat! Serangan Rias juga memperkuatnya! Tapi tubuh Cerberus tak dilenyapkan dan hanya mengenai sisi perutnya! Ada darah hitam mengucur dari si perut monster anjing. Ada asap mengepul darinya. Namun matanya masih bersinar.

"A-Apa"ucap Issei terbata-bata.

"Tidak mungkin"Ucap Akeno dan juga Rias.

"Hahaha... Serangan seperti itu takkan mampu melukainya"ucap Kokabiel dengan keras.

'Naru-kun cepatlah datang'batin Rias penuh harap.

GAAAAAOOOOOOOO!

Perut Cerberus tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua setelah menerima serangan fatal. Ada asap mengepul, dan Cerberus mulai menguap.

"Inilah serangan Pedang Suci. Ia memberi dampak kritikal pada Makhluk itu"Ucap Xenovia

STAB!

Xenovia menusukkan pedangnya dalam dalam ke dada Cerberus untuk menghabisinya. Pada saat itu, tubuh Cerberus berubah menjadi debu dan lenyap.

Gauntlet Issei mulai bersinar. Ia bahkan belum mencapai batasnya ia semakin kebingungan.

[ **Ia mengatakanmu kalau ia sudah mencapai tahap kalau Cerberus bisa dikalahkan kalau kau mentransfernya pada Rias Gremory atau Himejima Akeno** ]Ucap Ddraig.

"Apa kau serius? Sejak kapan sistem gauntlet ini jadi sepraktis itu?"Ucap Issei.

[ **Itu artinya baik kau dan Sacred Gear berevolusi hari demi hari. Dia bergerak sesuai harapanmu. karena kau tak bisa menebak perbedaan kekuatan diantara kau dan lawanmu, kau tak tahu berapa banyak boost yang diperlukan. Ia sudah mulai bisa memberitahumu** ]Jawab Ddraig.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! Aku punya cukup kekuatan untuk menjatuhkan Cerberus!"Teriak Issei.

Mendengarkan itu, Rias dan Akeno saling bertukar tatap dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua turun pada Issei di saat yang sama.

"Aku akan melakukannya."Ucap Issei

"Jadi mungkin saja bisa meningkatkan kami berdua sekaligus! Tolong transfer kekuatanmu pada aku dan Akeno!"Pinta Rias.

[ **Ya. Kalau hanya dua sekaligus pasti masih mungkin. Kecuali aku hanya bisa mentransfer sekitar 70-80 persen kekuatan yang sudah diboost** ]Ucap Ddraig.

"Kupikir itu sudah cukup."

"Ya. Kami bisa melakukannya."

"Tolong"

Rias dan Akeno menjawab di saat yang

sama.

"Mari kita lakukan, Boosted Gear!"

[ _ **Transfer!**_ ]

DEG DEG DEG DEG!

Aliran kekuatan besar mengalir ke Rias dan Akeno. Mereka dalam sekejap mendapat kekuatan Iblis berskala besar. Mereka berdua kaget terhadap jumlah kekuatan yang mengalir kedalam diri mereka.

"...Kita bisa melakukan ini."

Akeno-san mengangguk pada senyum berani Rias.

"Akeno!"

"Ya! Halilintar! Bergeloralah!"

Akeno-san mengacungkan jarinya ke langit dan mulai mengendalikan halilintar. Jarinya lalu diarahkan pada Cerberus. Cerberus mencoba kabur dari tempatnya seolah sudah memprediksi serangan yang akan datang!

STAB!

Tak terhitung bilah bilang pedang menusuk dari tubuh Cerberus! Pedang bermunculan dari tanah.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur"Ucap Kiba yang datang di waktu yang tepat!

FLASH!

Petir menyerbu Cerberus setelah ia kehilangan gerakannya karena pedang pedang Iblis. Petir itu begitu besarnya sampai tak bisa dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya! Halilintar menutupi hampir setengah dari daratan sekolah!

DUAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Raungan Cerberus kalah keras dengan suara guntur, dan tubuhnya lenyap menjadi ketiadaan dari halilintar. Karena peningkatan kekuatannya, potensi kekuatan Iblis yang digunakan dengan cepat merespon kekuatannya. Biarpun itu Rias dan Akeno, menembak terus menerus pasti sangat sulit bagi mereka. Dalam sekejap tubuh si anjing lenyap. Rias lalu mengarahkan tangannya pada Kokabiel.

"Rasakan ini! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!

Serangan Rias langsung menyerbu pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh yang tengah duduk di langit!

[ _ **Power of Destruction**_ ]

mengenai Kokabiel! Lenyaplah dengan itu! Namun...dia hanya mengacungkan satu tangannya ke depan.

BAANNGGGGGGGGGG!

"Dia memblokir serangan Buchou dengan hanya satu tangannya! Kau pasti bercanda! Dia menghentikan serangan raksasa seperti itu dengan hanya satu tangan!?"Ucap Issei yang tengah tak percaya dengan apa yang Isa lihat

GUUUNN!

Kokabiel menghadapkan telapak tangannya ke langit. Tembakan yang diluncurkan Rias berubah arahnya dan menuju ke langit kemudian lenyap. Kokabiel menunjukkan senyuman liciknya setelah melihat asap mengepul dari tangannya.

"Begitu. Kekuatan Rias Gremory sampai tumbuh sekuat ini karena kekuatan Sekiryuutei. Menarik. Ini benar benar menarik. Kukuku." Kokabiel mulai tertawa sendiri seolah semua ini adalah persoalan lucu!

"...Sudah selesai."

Suara Balba. Kemudian keempat Excalibur yang ditempatkan di tengah lapangan sekolah mulai mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

"Apa itu? Kenapa itu terjadi!?"

Kokabiel mulai bertepuk tangan.

"Keempat Excalibur akan menjadi satu."

Ia mulai memancarkan cahaya Kedewaan yang menyebar ke seluruh daratan sekolah. Excalibur yang pada dasarnya adalah satu. Ia terpecah menjadi tujuh, namun empat darinya menjadi satu. Saat cahaya menyilaukan lenyap, ada satu Pedang Suci di tengah lapangan yang mengeluarkan aura putih kebiruan.

"Karena cahaya yang diciptakan Excalibur saat bergabung menjadi satu, mantra di tanah ini juga sudah selesai. Kota ini akan hancur dalam 20 menit. Satu satunya cara menghentikannya adalah mengalahkan Kokabiel."

Balba mengatakan hal mengejutkan!

Lingkaran sihir menyebar sepanjang lapangan sekolah dan mulai bersinar dan mengumpulkan kekuatan.

"Kita harus menahannya sampai Sirzechs-sama dan bawahannya hadir!". Ketika Maou-sama dan pasukannya datang, kota ini sudah lenyap!

"Freed pakai itu untuk bersenang-senang"ucap Kokabiel.

.

-Skip aja sampai Kiba bisa Balance Breakernya-

.

Si pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh tertawa seolah dia sangat menikmatinya. Ekspresinya nampak kegirangan. Dia merasakan kenikmatan berperang!

"Hancurlaaaaaaaah!"

Dari tangan Rias, jumlah kotak kotak kekuatan Iblis tertinggi ditembakkan

[ _ **Power of Destruction**_ ]!

GOOOOOOOON!...BLAAARRR!

Ia membuat guncangan hebat yang menggetarkan seluruh tempat, dan tembakan kuat diarahkan langsung pada Kokabiel. Dengan kedua tangannya diletakkan di depannya, dia mencoba memblokir serangan itu.

"Menarik! Sangat menarik, adik perempuan Maou!"

Di tangan Kokabiel, energi Malaikat Jatuh, kekuatan cahaya berkumpul.

DOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel menerima langsung serangan Rias. Ekspresinya melampaui yang biasanya dan nampak mengerikan.

"Nuuuuuun!"

Tembakan Rias mulai dipukul mundur, dan mulai kehilangan bentuknya! Dan Kokabiel juga bukannya tak terluka. Jubah hitamnya sobek sobek, dan tangannya berdarah. Namun kekuatannya untuk memblokir kekuatan Iblis sudah berkurang.

"Raikoyou!" Akeno menembakkan halilintar ke arah Kokabiel yang tengah berkonsentrasi pada serangan Rias. Namun halilintarnya sirna dengan sekali ayunan sayap Kokabiel.

"Bisakah kau jangan ikut campur? Orang yang mewarisi kekuatan sama dengan Baraqiel!?"

"...Jangan samakan aku dengan orang itu!" Akeno melebarkan matanya dan marah. Dia terus menggunakan halilintar namun semuanya ditangkis oleh sayap Kokabiel.

Baraqiel adalah salah satu pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh. Pengguna Halilintar yang memiliki alias "Halilintar Suci". dari segi kemampuan bertarung dasar, dia dikatakan sebanding dengan Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel.

Kokabiel tertawa keras keras setelah berhasil melenyapkan seluruh serangan Rias.

"Sampai kau menjadi Iblis! Hahaha! Kau memiliki budak budak menyenangkan, Rias Gremory! Sekiryutei! Barang sisa Proyek Pedang Suci yang mencapai Balance Breaker! Dan putri dari Baraqiel! Kau punya selera aneh, sama persis dengan kakakmu!" Ucap Kokabiel dengan nada penghinaan.

"Takkan kumaafkan kau karena menjelekkan kakakku. Maou kami! Lebih dari itu, hinaan yang kau berikan pada budakku akan kubalas dengan nyawamu!" Jawab Rias ketus.

Kokabiel tertawa makin lantang oleh ucapan Rias. Dia kemudian berbicara dengan nada memprovokasi.

"Kalau begitu cobalah kalahkan aku! Adik Maou! Pemilik dari Welsh Dragon! Crimson Hair Ruin Princess! Orang yang kau hadapi ini adalah seseorang yang sudah lama jadi musuh bebuyutan Iblis sejak zaman dulu! Kalau kau tak memandang ini sebagai kesempatan, maka reputasimu akan dilecehkan!"

"Kokabiel. Aku tak tahu seberapa kuat Pedang Suci Iblisku bisa menghadapinya, tapi aku harus melakukannya!"Ucap Xenovia tiba-tiba.

STEP!

Xenovia sudah bergerak dan berjalan menuju Issei dan dia bergumam.

"Kita serang dia di waktu yang sama." Setelah mendengar itu,Kiba juga menyerbu maju. Kiba memusatkan kekuatan di pedangnya, dan maju menebas Kokabiel dengan Xenovia!

Seorang yang menebasnya adalah Xenovia. Kokabiel menciptakan pedang cahaya dengan tangannya, dan memblokirnya hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Hmph! Durandal rupanya! Tak seperti Excalibur yang pernah hancur, benda ini masih asli! Tapiiiii!"

"...!"

BOOOOOOM!

Udara berguncang keras, dan suara bising terdengar memekakkan telinga. Kokabiel meledakkan gelombang udara dari tangannya yang lain dan mementalkan tubuh Xenovia. Kemudian Kokabiel menendang perut Xenovia.

"Ghaa!"

Xenovia terlempar jauh dengan teriakan kesakitan.

"Tergantung pada penggunanya, perempuan! Kau masih belum bisa mengendalikan Durandal! Padahal pengguna sebelumnya dikatakan memiliki kekuatan tanpa tanding!"Ucap Kokabiel.

"Kokabiel! Aku akan melenyapkanmu dengan Pedang Suci Iblisku ini! Aku takkan sudi kalah lagi!"Ucap Kiba

"Ho! Menyerang di saat yang sama dari Pedang Suci dan Pedang Suci Iblis! Menarik! Sangat bagus! Kemarilah! Kalian takkan bisa mengalahkanku selain melakukan hal itu!"

Kokabiel menciptakan pedang cahaya lagi dengan tangan yang satunya, dan bertubrukan dengan pedang mereka.

"Rasakan!"

Koneko menghantamkan tinjunya dari belakangnya.

"Naif!"

Sayap hitamnya berubah menjadi bilah bilah tajam dan menyerbu tubuh Koneko. Tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, dengan darah mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Koneko-chan!"Teriak Kiba.

"Hei, melihat ke arah lain hanya akan membuatmu terbunuh!"Ucap Kokabiel memperingatkan.

GIIIIIN.

"Wha...!"

Retakan muncul di Pedang Suci Iblis Kiba Ugh! Kepadatan pedang ini tergantung kekuatan pikiran!

DON!

Xenovia dan Kiba tak berdaya menghadapi gelombang kejut yang tercipta dari tubuh Kokabiel.

'Kita tak bisa menang'pikir Kiba. Perbedaan kekuatan diantara kami sangat absolut. Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh.

"Kokabiel! Ini masih belum selesai!"Ucap Kiba yang langsung menyerang tanpa keraguan.

"Hahaha! Masih mau mencoba juga? Baiklah! Kemarilah!"

"Pedang Suci Iblis!"

ZAN!

Kiba mengelilingi si Malaikat Jatuh dengan membuat pedang pedang yang terlapisi aura suci dan Iblis.

"Kau pikir bisa menghentikanku dengan ini?" 10 sayap Kokabiel yang membentang mulai berubah menjadi pedang dan menghancurkan pedang pedang disekitarnya dengan mudah.

"Ugh" Kiba dibuat tak berkutik dihadapan Kokabiel.

"Ini saja?"

Kokabiel mendesah. Pedang Suci Iblis Kiba yang sudah dihentikan tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali! Kiba menciptakan pedang Suci Iblis lain namun lagi lagi dihentikan oleh dua jarinya. Namun itu tak membuat Kiba kehilangan akal,ia membuka mulutnya lebar lebar, dan membayangkan menciptakan pedang Suci Iblis di depan mulutnya dan seketika muncul pedang di mulut Kiba dan ia langsung menyayatkannya ke Kokabiel.

"Beraninya kau"ucap Kokabiel yang marah akibat terkena luka sayatan kecil di pipinya. "Tapi. Melihat kalau bahkan setelah kehilangan majikan yang kalian layani, kalian Iblis dan pengikut Tuhan masih bisa bertarung, ya?" Mendadak Kokabiel berbicara.

"...Apa maksudmu?"

Xenovia bertanya dalam keraguan. Kokabiel mulai tertawa keras keras seolah dia baru menemukan hiburan.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahaha! Benar juga! Aku jadi lupa! Kebenaran masih belum terungkap pada orang rendahan macam kalian! Kukatakan saja. Dalam peperangan diantara tiga golongan, bukan hanya Yondai-Maou, namun Tuhan juga tewas."

"...!...Ap...Apa...Apa yang baru dia katakan tadi?...semua orang kecuali Rias disini begitu terkejut dan tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru dia ucapkan.

"Wajar kalau kalian tak mengetahuinya. Siapa yang berani bilang kalau Tuhan sudah mati? Manusia hanya sekumpulan idiot. Tanpa Tuhan mereka tak bisa mengendalikan hati mereka dan mematuhi aturan, tahu? Bahkan kami, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis tak bisa menceritakan ini pada bawahan kami. Kalian takkan tahu dari mana informasi tentang Tuhan akan dibocorkan. Bahkan diantara tiga golongan, hanya orang orang di posisi top dan orang tertentu yang mengetahuinya. Meski sepertinya

Balba menyadarinya tadi." Jelas Kokabiel panjang lebar.

"Tuhan sudah tak ada lagi? Tidak...itu tak mungkin...itu mustahil...lantas apa yang kami percayai dalam institut itu? Ucap Xenovia dengan terbata-bata.

"Setelah peperangan, yang tersisa adalah para Malaikat yang kehilangan Tuhan mereka, para Iblis yang kehilangan Maou dan sebagian besar Iblis kelas Tinggi mereka, dan Malaikat Jatuh yang kehilangan hampir semua pasukannya. Jadi kondisi saat itu sangat susah payah. Semua golongan jatuh begitu rendah, sampai mereka harus mengandalkan manusia untuk melanjutkan generasi mereka. Khususnya Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh yang hanya bisa melanjutkan generasi mereka dengan kawin dengan manusia. Malaikat Jatuh bisa meningkat kalau Malaikat mengalami 'kejatuhan'. Tapi Malaikat murni tak bisa meningkatkan jumlah mereka setelah kehilangan Tuhan. Bahkan Iblis murni juga langka kan?" Ucap Kokabiel menjelaskan rahasia tentang kejadian itu.

"Bohong...itu pasti bohong..."

Xenovia nampak seperti kehilangan kekuatannya. Dia memiliki ekspresi panik dan depresi. Wajar karena dia umat yang masih aktif. Pelayan Tuhan. Orang yang hidup dengan melayani Tuhan sebagai misinya. Kalau eksistensi Tuhan lenyap dan dia kehilangan maksud hidupnya, sangat alami dia akan menjadi seperti itu.

"Kebenarannya adalah peperangan takkan terjadi lagi kecuali kau melakukannya dengan sengaja. Itu artinya ketiga golongan melewati neraka sepanjang peperangan lampau. Semua orang memutuskan kalau melanjutkan peperangan sudah tak ada artinya lagi kalau penyebab semua itu, Tuhan dan Maou, sudah tewas. Bahkan si brengsek Azazel itu menyatakan "Kita takkan berperang lagi!" setelah kehilangan hampir semua orang orangnya dalam perang! Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku benar benar tak tahan! Menurunkan senapanmu sekali kau menembakkannya!? Jangan melucu. Jangan melucu! Kalau kami melanjutkan dari sana, kami pasti bisa menang! Namun dia justru...! apa artinya Malaikat Jatuh yang hanya bisa hidup dengan mengundang manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear!?" Kokabiel menyatakan argumennya dengan kuat.

Wajahnya nampak sangat marah. Fakta kebenaran itu memberi kami shock yang tiada terperikan. Asia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuka lebar matanya, dan seluruh tubuhnya berguncang. Biarpun dia sudah menjadi Iblis, keyakinannya masih belum lenyap.

"Tuhan tidak ada? Tuhan...sudah mati? Lalu cinta yang diberi olehnya itu..."Ucap Asia yang sudah linglung.

Kokabiel menjawab keraguan Asia dengan tawa.

"Itu benar. Wajar kalau tak ada cinta dari Tuhan dan perlindungan langit darinya. Tuhan sudah tiada. Michael sudah bekerja bagus. Dia mengambil alih posisi Tuhan dan mengurus manusia dan Malaikat. Selama "Sistem" yang digunakan oleh Tuhan masih beroperasi, maka doa doa pada Tuhan, berkah dari Tuhan, dan Exorcism masih berfungsi. Tapi kalau kalian bandingkan dengan saat Tuhan masih ada, jumlah umatnya berkurang drastis. Bocah Pedang Suci Iblis disana mampu menciptakan Pedang Suci Iblis karena keseimbangan diantara Tuhan dan Maou lenyap. Kenyataannya, kekuatan suci dan Iblis tak mungkin bisa bersatu. Kalau orang orang yang mengatur kekuatan suci dan Iblis, Tuhan dan Maou, lenyap maka akan banyak fenomena unik terjadi."

Mendengar ucapan Kokabiel, Asia-san jatuh ke tanah.

"Asia! Bertahanlah Asia!"

Issei memeganginya dan memanggilnya. Tak aneh kalau dia jadi shock seperti itu. Hampir seluruh hidupnya dipakai melayani Tuhan. Dia mengorbankan nyawanya karena dia pikir Tuhan ada. Banyak hal pasti berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Biarpun aku tak berontak melawan Tuhan, hampir semua hidupku juga melibatkan keyakinan pada Tuhan.

"Mulai dari sini, aku akan memulai peperangan! Aku akan bawa kepalamu sebagai hadiah! Biarpun hanya aku, aku akan lanjutkan dari apa yang kami tinggalkan! Akan kutunjukkan pada Sirzechs dan Michael kalau kami, Malaikat Jatuh Adalah makhluk tertinggi!" Lucifer. Michael. Keduanya adalah eksistensi luar biasa yang tercatat dalam Injil.

Kokabiel mencoba menjatuhkan orang orang seperti itu. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar.

"Jangan bercanda! Mana bisa kubiarkan kau menghancurkan kotaku. Teman temanku. Buchou. Dan Asia. Hanya demi motif egoismu! Dan aku akan menjadi Raja Harem! Aku akan kesusahan kalau kau menghalangiku!" Ucap Issei.

"Kukukuku. Raja Harem? Itukah yang Sekiryuutei harapkan? Jadi apa kau mau ikut denganku? Kau bisa menjadi Raja Harem sekarang juga! Aku akan mengambil semua wanita cantik sepanjang jalan. Kau bisa bercinta dengan mereka sesukamu."

"..."

Issei membeku di tempatnya berdiri sambil mencoba membuat pose keren.

"Aku...aku takkan tertipu oleh kata kata manis seperti itu!"

"Ke...kenapa kamu tadi memberi jeda!? Tidak, tak mungkin begitu kan!? Ise-kun!?"Ucap Akeno

"Issei! Ya ampun! Bersihkan ilermu! Kenapa kamu seperti itu di saat begini!" Ucap Rias dengan jijik.

"Ma-Maaf tapi kata Harem adalah kelemahanku"ucap Issei.

"Kalau kamu sesuka itu pada perempuan, maka aku akan lakukan semua hal untukmu kalau kita pulang selamat nanti!" Kali ini bukan Rias yang mengatakannya melainkan Akeno

"Apa kamu serius!? Ja...jadi aku boleh mengisap Oppai!? Apa aku juga boleh menghisap Oppai Buchou?"Tanya Issei.

Menderngar perkataan Issei membuat Rias shok bukan hanya Rias tapi semua orang.

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan Naruto-kun"jawab Rias yang sudah sadar dari shoknya.

"Ya! Asal kamu bisa menang, itu hanya taruhan murah!"

FLAAAAAASHHHHHHH!

Berlian di Boosted Gear bersinar lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Fufufu. Hisap. Aku bisa mengisapnya. Aku bisa mengisapnya!" Issei mulai tersenyum senyum.

"Saat ini, aku bahkan bisa memukul Tuhan. Ah, Tuhan sudah tak ada lagi. Hahahaha!"

Cahaya merah menyilaukan dankekuatan luar biasa muncul dari Sacred Gearnya.

"Yoooooooooooshaaaaa! Aku akan mengalahkanmu untuk mengisap puting Akeno-Senpai dan Buchou, Kokabiel!"

Dengan alasan semacam itu!? Sacred Gear melepaskan kekuatan dengan menjawab pikiran pemiliknya. Boosted Gear merespon pikiran mesum Issei dan mencoba melepaskan kekuatannya. Apa itu memang tak apa apa "Welsh Dragon"!? Wajah Rias tampak merah dan sepertinya malu sekaligus marah karena Issei mengatakannya keras keras. Dan Issei melupakan satu hal, bahwa Rias sudah menikah dengan Naruto.

"...Ini pertamakalinya aku melihat Sekiryutei yang melepaskan kekuatannya hanya dengan berpikir mengisap puting perempuan...siapa kau? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kokabiel bertanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Issei mengucapkannya keras keras dengan membusungkan dadanya.

"Aku adalah [Pion] kelompok Rias Gremory! Hyodou Issei! Ingatlah itu Kokabiel! Aku adalah pemilik Boosted Gear yang hidup dengan pemikiran ero dan darah panasku!"

Sampai beberapa saat lalu, area ini berisi keputusasaan. Namun setelah mendengar teriakan Issei, secara misterius memberi energi. Sungguh tak masuk akal!na.

Rias, Akeno, Asia, dan Koneko yang seharusnya masih terluka namun semuanya berdiri menghadapi Kokabiel. Kemudian...

Bliiitzzz...

Muncul pemuda berambut blonde di samping Rias.

"Maaf aku terlambat Minna"ucap pemuda itu. "Dan kau tak apakan Rias-Chan

"Kau tepat waktu Naru-kun"jawab Rias. "Aku tak apa hanya kelelahan" lanjutnya.

"Eh Naruto-kun/Senpai/san"ucap Mereka kecuali Issei yang tengah menatap Kokabiel dan bisa dibilang tak menyadarinya.

"Naru-kun kenapa kau bisa ada di sini"tanya Rias.

"Ceritanya panjang"

"Kalian istirahatlah dulu biar aku yang mengurus Kokabiel.

"Tapi Naru-kun" ucap Rias panik.

"Tenanglah dia bukan apa-apa bagiku"jawab Naruto.

"Naru-kun berjuanglah"ucap Rias. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu ia mengeluarkan Gauntlet hitam ditangan kanannya.

"Ayo kita bereskan gagak itu"

[ **Hm baiklah Partner dan akan kutunjukkan diriku pada gagak itu dan si bodoh Ddraig** ]suara dari tangan kanannya.

[ _ **Susano'o Burning Dragon : Balance Breaker**_ ]

Kini tubuh naruto telah terbalut armor warna hitam dan masih dilapisi Susano'o tipis berwarna orange.

"...Burning Dragon."

Orang pertama yang mengatakan itu adalah si pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh, Kokabiel. Sudah kuduga. Makhluk yang merupakan rival terberat

"Welsh Dragon", dan "Vanishing Dragon".

"Black Nightmare Scale Mail". Seperti halnya "Boosted Gear" sama sama menyebalkan."

"Black Nightmare , Sacret Gears misterius"

Burning Dragon dalam bentuk Balance Breaker.

"...Jadi kau tertarik pada "merah".Burning Dragon, kalau kau menghalangik..." Sebelum Kokabiel menyelesaikan ucapannya, sayapnya lepas ke udara. Kemudian ada darah mengucur darinya.

"Itu seperti sayap gagak. Warna yang menjijikkan, tahu?"

Si Burning Dragon memegang sayap hitam di tangannya.

"Crassshh"

"K...Kau! Sayapku!"

Kokabiel menjadi marah karena sayapnya di potong dan dicincang menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Itu simbol kalau kau telah jatuh. Tak perlusayap bagi mereka yang sudah jatuh danmerangkak ke bumi, kan? Apa kau masih berniat untuk terbang?" Ucap Burning Dragon alias Naruto.

"Burning Dragon! Apa kau mau melawanku!"

Kokabiel menciptakan tombak cahaya berukuran raksasa di langit, namun Burning Dragon sama sekali tak terintimidasi dan mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Namaku adalah Flame."

[ _ **Burn!**_ ]

Aura disekitar Kokabiel lenyap begitu saja. Tombak tombak cahaya di langit juga lenyap.

"Salah satu kemampuan "Black Nightmare"ku. Ia melenyapkan apa saja kekuatan dalam 1menit namun memerlukan sesuatu dari lawan.

"Kau menjadi begitu lemah sampai kau bahkan tak bisa mengalahkan manusia!"

Seperti dalam legenda. Kemampuan dari Sekiryuutei menggandakan kekuatan pemiliknya dan memindahkannya pada orang lain. Kemampuan Hakuryuukou mengambil kekuatan lawan mereka dan menjadikannya miliknya. Dan Kemampuan Kokuryuutei menghilangkan kekuatan lawan tak peduli lawan sekuat apapun. Dengan sayap yang tersisa, Kokabiel mencoba menyerbu si Burning Dragon,Flame. Namun ia tak bisa menangkapnya karena dia tak mampu mengimbangi pergerakan yang dikatakan secepat cahaya.

"Sialan kau!"

Dia mencoba menyerang Flame dengan tombak cahaya dan pedang cahaya, namun Kokuryuutei mengayunkan lengannya ke samping dan menguapkan itu semua.

[ _ **Burn!**_ ]

Setelah beberapa suara, pergerakan Kokabiel menjadi begitu lambat karna semua kekuatannya hilang. Flame mendesah.

"...Sudah jadi kekuatan Malaikat Jatuh kelas menengah, ya. Membosankan, kupikir kau bisa membuatku lebih senang lagi..."

THRUST!

Tinju Flame melaju kencang kedalam perut Kokabiel. Tubuh Kokabiel terhuyung di tanah.

"...Mu...Mustahil...aku..."

"Apa? Kau menyuarakan gerutu menyebalkan.

"Mustahil? Aku?" setelah itu apa lagi? "Ini tak mungkin"? ya kan?"

Flame tertawa seolah menganggapnya

menyenangkan.

"Baiklah disuruh Azazel untuk membawamu kembali dengan paksa. Kau sudah banyak berlagak."

"Kau! Ternyata seperti itu! Azazel...Azazeeeeel...!"

JLEB!

Flame menusuk tubuh Kokabiel dengan Tombak Susano'onya.

BRUK...

Kokabiel sudah tak berdaya dan jatuh ke tanah. Malaikat Jatuh dengan 10 sayap dijatuhkan. Namun tak lama kemudian.

PYAARRR

Kekkai yang mengurung Kuoh Academy hancur akibat datangnya sosok misterius.

"Hm aku terlambat"ucap Sosok itu. "Sepertinya kau telah bersenang senang Naruto-senpai"ucap Sosok itu.

"Yah tidak sama sekali dia terlalu lemah"jawab Naruto. "Untung kau datang Vali kalau tidak dia pasti sudah mati"lanjut Naruto.

"Itukan Hakuryuuko"

"Gila ketiga Naga Surgawi ada disini"

Kiba,Akeno,Xenovia,Asia,Rias dan bukan hanya itu saja seperti halnya Rias dkk Sona dan Peeragenya juga terkejut kekkai yang mereka buat dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh Hakuryuuko.

"Vali kau bawa Kokabiel ke Azazel sekarang"ucap Naruto sambil melempar tubuh Kokabiel. Dan Vali langsung menangkapnya.

"Nampaknya aku harus membawa Freed juga. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Kita akan mengurus dia setelah itu." Vali lalu berjalan ke arah Freed yang berada di tanah dan membawanya di lengannya. Dia kemudian mencoba terbang sambil membentangkan sayap cahayanya setelah memikul dua orang tersebut.

[ **Apa kalian mengabaikanku, heh, si putih dan hitam** ]

Suara itu datang dari Issei. Gauntletnya

berkilau.

[ **Jadi kau masih bangun, si merah** ]

Berlian di armor Albion juga bersinar. Apa makhluk yang bersemayam dalam berlian sedang berkomunikasi?

[ **Kita akhirnya bertemu, tapi dalam situasi semacam ini** ]ucap Ddraig.

[ **Tak apa apa. Takdir kitalah untuk bertarung suatu hari nanti. Hal hal semacam ini sering terjadi** ]Balas Albion.

[ **Tapi si putih. Aku tak bisa merasakan hawa permusuhanmu seperti sebelumnya** ]Ucap Ddraig.

[ **Si merah. Hawa permusuhanmu juga rendah** ]Balas Albion.

[ **Sepertinya kita berdua mendapatkan hal yang lebih menarik ketimbang bertarung** ]Ucap Ddraig.

[ **Hei kalian mengabaikanku. Si Merah Si Putih** ]ucap Flame tiba-tiba

[ **Oh kau Si Hitam lama tak bertemu** ]Ucap Ddraig.

[ **Kau saja yang terlalu lemah karna tak menyadariku** ]jawab Flame.

[ **Begitulah. Kita harusnya bersenang senang sendiri untuk sementara. Kadang kadang seperti ini tidak buruk kan? Mari bertemu lagi, Ddraig,Flame** ]Ucap Albion

[ **Itu juga akan menyenangkan. Sampai bertemu lagi, Albion** ]ucap Ddraig.

[ **Yah sampai jumpa lagi Albion semoga kau bisa menang melawanku** ]ucap Flame.

Percakapan diantara Sekiryuutei,Kokuryuutei dan Hakuryuukou. Mereka bertiga memberi salam perpisahan, namun Ise-kun melangkah kedepan dengan wajah tak puas.

"Sial! aku jadi tak bisa mengisap puting Buchou!"

Issei jadi mengamuk...Hei, hei.

"Bukankah kingmu sudah menikah dengan Naruto-senpai"ucap Vali.

"Eh K-Kau Na-Naruto-Senpai"ucap Issei terbata-bata dengan gerakan patah-patah menatap Naruto.

"Kau memerlukan kekuatan untuk memahami segalanya. Jadilah lebih kuat, rival-kun, aku akan melawanmu suatu hari nanti"Ucap Vali "dan Naruto-Senpai aku takkan kalah darimu lagi pada pertemuan selanjutnya"lanjutnya dan tiba-tiba Dia berubah menjadi cahaya putih dan terbang ke atas. Semua orang dibuat membisu oleh hasil yang tak pernah diprediksi. Lingkaran sihir kehancuran yang Kokabiel sebar sudah menghilang.

"Ne Issei kuharap yang kudengar tadi adalah suatu kesalahan"Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan aura yang mematikan.

Glek..

Issei meneguk ludah dan bergidik ngeri serta kaki yang gemetaran.

"Issei. Tatap mataku"perintah Naruto. Dan Issei hanya menurutinya saja kemudian Naruto mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

[ _ **Genjutsu : Sharingan**_ ]

Tubuh Issei menegang akibat menatap mata Naruto dan tak lama kemudian

"Croot.."

"Brukk.."

Issei mimisan dan terjungkal kebelakang dan menggigau kata Oppai.

"Naru-kun kau terlalu kejam"ucap Rias.

"Ah tak apa. Sebentar lagi dia juga sadar"jawab Naruto.

"Naruto kun bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa disini dan menerobos Kekkai"tanya Rias.

"Apa harus sekarang"ucap Naruto.

"Ya"ucap mereka kompak kecuali Kiba,Xenovia dan Issei tentunya.

"Hah. Sebenarnya menangkap Kokabiel adalah misiku yang diberikan Azazel"jawab Naruto.

"Ja-Jadi Naru-kun kau~"

"Aku tak memihak fraksi manapun"

"Dan soal menerobos Kekkai aku menggunakan salah satu kekuatanku yakni Hiraishin dengan tanda yang ada di bahumu"

Rias hanya ber oh ria saja.

'Maafkan aku Rias-chan aku tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu'

 _-Flashback-_

Blarr...

"Hosh...hosh aku harus menjadi lebih kuat"ucap Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal-sengal karna habis latihan namun tak lama kemudian mucul kabut disekitarnya.

"Naruto aku datang kembali dan bagaimana keputusanmu"ucap Pemuda yang datang dari balik kabut itu dengan tombak di bahunya.

"Hah sepertinya kau menjebakku menggunakan Dimension Lost lagi Cao Cao"ucap Naruto.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu"ucap Cao Cao.

"Hah baiklah aku akan bergabung denganmu tapi dengan satu syarat"jawab Naruto.

"Apa syarat itu"tanya Cao Cao.

"Jangan libatkan Istriku dalam tujuanmu"jawab Naruto datar.

"Heh itu masalah gampang"ucap Cao Cao. "Jadi bagaimana"tanya Cao Cao.

"Aku bergabung" ucap Naruto.

"Yah selamat datang di Hero Faction"Ucap Cao Cao dan mereka berjabat tangan.

'Aku merasakan firasat buruk terhadap Rias'batin Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto"tanya Cao Cao.

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk. Sepertinya sesuatu akan terjadi di Kuoh"ucap Naruto pelan.

"Ah aku baru ingat Kokabiel salah satu jendral DaTenshi akan menyerang Kuoh dalam waktu dekat ini"ucap Cao Cao. "Dan kudengar si gagak tua itu berencana menyatukan 7 pecahan Excalibur dan memulai Great War ke 2" lanjut Cao Cao serius.

"Ada satu lagi Cao Cao"ucap Naruto. "Apa kau tau tanda ini"lanjut Naruto dengan menunjukkan tanda di dada kirinya.

"I-Ini aku juga mempunyainya"jawab Cao Cao. "Aku tau siapa yang memberi kita tanda ini"lanjut Cao Cao.

"Siapa"

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer"

Mendengar itu Naruto menjadi Emosi.

"Sialan! Tapi apa kau tau cara untuk mengobatinya"Tanya Naruto.

"Holy Grail"jawab Cao Cao. "Namun saat ini benda itu berada di tangannya"lanjut Cao Cao sambil mendecih tak suka.

"Jadi Kita harus merebutnya" ucap Naruto.

"Ya. Tapi untuk sekarang kita ikuti dulu permainannya"jawab Cao Cao.

"Ne Cao Cao aku pergi dulu membereskan si gagak itu" ucap Naruto datar.

"Hah sepertinya kau akan bersenang-senang"balas Cao Cao yang bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku pergi dulu Naruto, ayo Georg, Leonardo" lanjut Cao Cao dan mereka menghilang begitu pula Naruto.

 _-Flashback Off-_

"Kalian tak apa"ucap Sona tiba-tiba.

"Hm kami tak apa kami hanya kelelahan tapi untung saja Naru-kun datang menyelamatkan kami" jawab Rias.

"Hm Arigatou Naruto-san telah membantu kami"ucap Sona.

"Tak apa. Lagi pula aku tak mau istriku kenapa-napa"jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan itu membuat Sona merona.

"Ih Naru-kun"ucap Rias dengan mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Nampaknya aku harus segera memperbaiki kerusakan ini"ucap Sona tiba-tiba.

"Biar kami yang memperbaikinya" ucap Rias.

"Tidak Rias. Kau dan Peeragemu sudah kelelahan jadi biar kami yang menangani semua ini"balas Sona. Namun tiba tiba mucul kembali sumbe kekuatan yang cukup besar.

Tap

Pemuda berambut blonde dan mengenakan jaket hitam tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka.

Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Begitu juga pemuda itu.

"K-Kau"

"Tou-San..."

"Boruto..."

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 11 ini mohon maaf apa bila ada kesalahan dan cerita yang membosankan dan kurang menarik.

Sekian dari saya. Saya selaku Author undur diri

Sayonara Minna.

See you next Chap

.

.

.

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	12. Chapter 12

Sebelumnya :

"Kalian tak apa"ucap Sona tiba-tiba.

"Hm kami tak apa kami hanya kelelahan tapi untung saja Naru-kun datang menyelamatkan kami" jawab Rias.

"Hm Arigatou Naruto-san telah membantu kami"ucap Sona.

"Tak apa. Lagi pula aku tak mau istriku kenapa-napa"jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan itu membuat Sona merona.

"Ih Naru-kun"ucap Rias dengan mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Nampaknya aku harus segera memperbaiki kerusakan ini"ucap Sona tiba-tiba.

"Biar kami yang memperbaikinya" ucap Rias.

"Tidak Rias. Kau dan Peeragemu sudah kelelahan jadi biar kami yang menangani semua ini"balas Sona. Namun tiba tiba mucul kembali sumbe kekuatan yang cukup besar.

Tap

Pemuda berambut blonde dan mengenakan jaket hitam tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka.

Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Begitu juga pemuda itu.

"K-Kau"

"Tou-San..."

"Boruto..."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Title : INFINITY

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : (Naruto x Rias) Sasuke x OC

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Sumary : Dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban misi baru di dimensi keduanya mejalani kehidupan barunya. Cerita dimulai apabila mereka kalah melawan momoshiki dan kinshiki.

. SharinganNaruSasu,RinneganNaruSasu,ShaRinneganSasu,StrongNaruSasu,GodLikeNaruSasu,SmartNaru,Overpower NaruSasu

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin,pikiran

" **Naruto** "= bijuu/sacret gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = batin Bijuu/Sacret Gears

[ _ **Jutsu**_ ] = jurus/kekuatan Sacret Gears

.

.

.

Ulasan Review :

Unknown

Lanjut thor,mantap sm Bolt/Boruto,apa

satunya lagi itu Sarada?

 **Terjawab di Chap Ini**

Ren asbhel

Lanjkut bolt-san

apa minato dan buruko bakal jadi musuh nya

naru bolt-san?

 **Juga terjawab dichap ini**

viky no ERO

Keeeeeereeeeen...gan lanjut di tunggu

 **Ok gan Arigatou sudah menunggu fic gaje ini**

Yadi

Menarik. Apa naruto akan bertarung dengan

boruto?

 **Ada di Chap ini**

asd

lanjutkan ea

 **Ok gan**

Guest

Type your review

 **?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 12

.

.

 **_-_-Pertemuan 3 Fraksi Part 1-_-_**

.

.

 _-Flashback sebelum penyerangan-_

"Aku merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan"ucap Si pemuda berambut Blonde.

"Hn aku juga Boruto-Kun" jawab si gadis menanggapi ucapan pemuda blonde a.k.a Boruto. "Dan kulihat ada kekkai di sebelah sana"lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah bangunan yang berada tak jauh dari pusat kota Kuoh.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu aku akan memeriksanya" Ucap Boruto.

"Ta-Tapi kalau~"

"Aku pasti akan kembali kok" ucap Boruto memotong pembicaraan sang gadis dan kemudian dia mengusap pelan pucuk kepala si gadis, sementara si gadis hanya memerah menerima perlakuan tersebut.

"Hati hati" ucap si gadis khawatir.

"Hm" boruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku pergi dulu" lanjut boruto dan langsung menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning.

.

Boruto POV

Kuamati sebuah kekkai melindungi sebuah bangunan sekolah dan sepertinya ada pertarungan antara manusia bersayap hitam dengan kedua anjing raksasa melawan sekelompok murid sekolah. Kulihat nampaknya kelompok itu kelelahan dan gaya bertarungnya juga asal-asalan perbedaan kekuatan mereka sangat jauh. Tapi tunggu siapa itu yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan menerobos kekkai dengan mudahnya, kenapa dia mirip ayah tapi dia seumuran dengan murid itu dan berseragam sekolah juga. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda itu yang tiba tiba tubuhnya terselimuti oleh baju besi berwarna hitam. Aku terkejut bukan main karna pemuda itu memiliki kecepatan yang menyamai mendiang ayahku dan dia bisa dengan mudahnya mengalahkan manusia gagak itu. Siapa lagi yang datang itu.

Deg

'Apa yang barusan kudengar Naruto-senpai'

'Naruto... Apa kah itu Uzumaki Naruto ayahku'

'Aku harus segara kesana'

Boruto POV END

 _-Flashback end-_

.

Normal POV

Kuoh Academy sekolah elite yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah. Dari bagunan yang megah dan juga fasilitas yang lengkap tak lupa tatanan yang elok menambah keindahan sekolah ini, namun itu beberapa jam yang lalu sekarang sekolah itu menjadi seperti habis terjadi perang,bangunan yang rusak serta kawah kawah bekas pertarungan.

"B-Boruto apa itu kau" ucap Naruto terkejut seolah tak percaya apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Namun si pemuda yang identik dengannya itu tak menjawab malah mengeluarkan semacam jurus.

[ _ **Rasengan**_ ]

Akh..

Blaarrrr...

Jurus itu sukses mengenai perut Naruto dan membuatnya terpental jauh kebelakang sampai mengenai bagunan sekolah hingga roboh.

"Naru-kun"Rias berteriak kencang setelah melihat kejadian tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naru-kun" lanjut Rias pada Boruto.

"Kau diam saja" jawab Boruto datar. "Ini urusan seorang anak dan ayah" lanjutnya tanpa melihat ke arah Rias.

Rias langsung mengumpulkan demonic power untuk membuat serangan andalannya.

"Rasakan ini"

[ _ **Power of Destruction**_ ]

Rias mengeluarkan sihirnya ke arah Boruto dan sayangnya bisa di hindari dengan mudah.

"Kau masih terlalu lemah" ucap Boruto lalu melesat ke arah Naruto yang sudah bangkit dari tadi.

"Boruto Gomen"ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kenapa..kenapa Tou-san kenapa..."Jawab Boruto pelan. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami" lanjut nya dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Gomen... Gomen aku terlalu lemah. Aku takbisa melindungi kalian"jawab Naruto yang entah kenapa seperti mayat hidup. "Hinata Gomen".

"Percuma Tou-san. Kaa-chan tak akan mendengarmu"balas Boruto sengit. "Kau baru menyadari setelah kehilangan kami. Kau..." Lanjut Boruto dengan nada pelan. "Kau selalu sibuk dengan jabatanmu...tak sadarkah kau hal itu. Kaa-chan selalu menunggu kepulanganmu, dia rela menunggumu semalaman dan aku sempat mendengarnya menangis setelah kau dengan mudahnya membatalkan acara keluargamu dengan alasan pekerjaanmu dan" Boruto mengeluarkan emosi yang selama ini dia pendam.

Naruto terkejut mendengar hal itu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah dan sangat menyesali perbuatan itu. Kalau masih ada kesempatan kedua, dia pasti takkan membiarkan hal itu terulang namun apa daya hal itu tak semudah membalik tangan bisa dibilang tak mungkin atau mustahil.

Bruk...

"Go-gomen Hinata,Himawari,Boruto" ucap Naruto yg kini berlutut di depan Boruto.

"Naru-kun/Naruto-Senpai" ucap kelompok Rias yang melihat adegan tersebut. Seolah tak seharusnya mereka mendengar hal tersebut.

"Bangunlah"ucap Boruto pelan.

"Tak akan"jawab Naruto.

"Aku ini anakmu dan kau Tou-sanku. Tak sepantasnya kau melakukan ini"balas Boruto yang kemudian mendirikan Naruto yang tengah berlutut.

"Boruto apa hanya kau yang selamat" tanya Naruto.

"Hm masih ada 1" jawab Boruto singkat.

"Si~"ucap Naruto yang terpotong akibat munculnya lambang sihir berukuran besar di bawahnya.

Sring...

"Apa yang terjadi disini"ucap salah seorang berambut crimson.

"Oni-sama kau datang terlambat. Semua sudah selesai Kokabiel telah dikalahkan" balas Rias.

"Oh.. Kau baik-baik saja kan tak ada yang lecetkan bilang sama Oni-samamu kalau ada yang menyakitimu" Ucap Kakak Rias alias Sirzechs.

'Dasar Maou siscon'batin Naruto sweetdrop.

"Aku tak apa kok Oni-sama" balas Rias menanggapi ucapan kakaknya. "Lagipula Naru-kun yang sudah mengalahkannya" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hah Arigatou Otouto"ucap Sirzechs.

"Sudah menjadi kewajibankukan"jawab Naruto santai.

"Naruto siapa pemuda yang ada di sampingmu. Kenapa kalian begitu identik"

"Yah... Aku anaknya"ucap Boruto.

"Heee"ucap Sirzechs terkejut beserta pasukannya. "S-Siapa Namamu"tanya Sirzechs.

"Uzumaki Boruto"jawab Boruto.

"Boruto apa kau membenciku karna aku sudah menikah lagi"tanya Naruto pelan.

"Tak. Setidaknya dia bisa membuatmu bahagia" jawab Boruto. "Tou-san jika kau mengulang kejadian itu maka tak segan-segan akulah yang akan membunuhmu. Bisa dibilang ini kesempatan keduamu" lanjut Boruto.

"Boruto"

Tak lama kemudian Boruto berjalan ke Arah Rias dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga Tou-san, Kaa-san"ucap Boruto dan langsung menghilang begitu saja.

'Cepat sekali'batin mereka minus Naruto, Sirzechs.

Sementara Rias yang baru saja mendengar permintaan Boruto, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah seketika.

'Aku dipanggil Kaa-san'batin Rias.

"Hah aku akan bereskan tempat ini"ucap Sirzechs asal.

"Ano Lucifer-sama biar kami yang mengurus tempat ini. Lagipula ini bagian dari pekerjaan Osis" ucap Sona yang akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Hah baiklah" jawab Sirzechs. "Minna kita kembali" lanjutnya pada pasukannya.

"Ha' Lucifer-sama" balas mereka serentak.

"Rias lebih baik kau dan Peeragemu segera istirahat"ucap Sona.

"aku akan membantumu mengurus ini" jawab Rias.

"Tidak Rias kau dan peeragemu kelelahan. Kumohon serahkan ini pada kami" ucap Sona.

"Baiklah aku percayakan padamu" balas Rias.

.

-INFINITY-

.

Another Place

"Hah..hah..Hah.."

"Kau tak apa"tanya pemuda raven.

"Hm. Bisa kita lanjutkan"ucap si gadis sambil memasang kuda kudanya kembali.

"Bersiaplah" si Raven mengaktifkan mata kebanggaannya kembali.

Trank...

Kedua pedang saling beradu mencari siapa yang paling mendominasi. Si gadis nampak kelelahan karna perbedaan dari segi fisik maupun kekuatan yang sangat jauh yah karna mereka telah bertarung selama 4 jam dan itu pun menjadi rekor terlamanya dalam bertarung, berbeda dengan laki-laki di depannya dia seperti hanya menahan kemampuannya selama ini dan satu hal yang ada di benak si gadis tentang pemuda di depannya yakni Dia sangat kuat.

"S-Sasuke-kun kenapa kau bisa hebat sekali"tanya si gadis.

"Aku tak sehebat yang kau pikirkan"jawab singkat Sasuke. "Hah baiklah kita akiri sampai disini. Kulihat kau sangat kelelahan"lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku masih sanggup bertarung" jawab Si gadis. "Dan aku takkan pernah berhenti sebelum bisa mengalahkanmu"lanjut Si gadis merah.

"Sekuat apapun kau berusaha kau takkan pernah bisa menang melawanku Mio" ucap Sasuke. "Hanya satu orang yang saat ini bisa mengalahkanku" lanjutnya.

"Naruto-kun kah"sewot Mio.

"Hn. Kau tau sendirikan lewat ingatanku" ucap Sasuke.

" -kun itu hebat keren dan juga tampan" ucap Mio sambil senyum senyum sendiri.

'Bangsat. Berapa banyak gadis yang kau pelet Dobe. Setidaknya beri aku satu'batin Sasuke nista.

"Kun Sasuke-kun" ucap Mio di depan wajah Sasuke sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Eh. Maaf aku melamun"ucap Sasuke terkejut karna wajah mio yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa. Dari tadi aku memanggilmu kau hanya melalum" tanya Mio.

"Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu"jawab Sasuke singkat. 'Aku lelah jadi jones' lanjut sasuke dalam hati. "Ayo kita kembali" ucap Sasuke lalu membuat portal dimensi dan menarik tangan Mio untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

.

-INFINITY-

.

Underworld

"Sirzechs bagaimana tentang penyerangan Kokabiel. Apakah dia sengaja memancing kemarahan Fraksi kita. Apa itu kehendak dari Azazel dan apa tujuannya" pertanyaan beruntun datang dari Ajuka Astaroth yang sekarang menjadi Ajuka Beelzebub.

"Untuk saat ini dia telah dikalahkan oleh Otoutoku. Dia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Azazel. Tujuannya adalah menciptakan Great War 2 dengan menyatukan Excalibur, jelas dia mengkhianati Azazel. Dan satu lagi yang takkalah mengejutkan, di medan pertempuran ketiga Naga Surgawi telah bertemu, dengan Sekiryuutei dipihak kita Kokuryuutei saat ini di pihak netral namun lebih condong ke pihak kita namun dia sepertinya sangat mengenal Hakuryuuko dan Hakuryuuko sendiri di pihak DaTenshi" jelas Sirzechs panjang lebar menjawab semua pertanyaan.

"Hm pertarungan 3 naga Surgawi yang selalu didominasi oleh Kokuryuutei"ucap Falbium yang tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar penjelasan Sirzechs.

"Intinya kita harus membuat Kokuryuutei di pihak kita" Balas Ajuka menanggapi Falbium.

"Untuk itu serahkan padaku. Kokuryuutei adalah Uzumaki Naruto Suami Rias dan juga Adik iparku. Dengan posisinya ini akan lebih mudah membuatnya bekerjasama dengan kita" ucap Sirzechs.

"Hem aku ide yang bagus" balas Ajuka.

"Hei bisa kesampingkan hal itu. Kita harus mengurus masalah tujuan Kokabiel menyerang Rias-tan dan Sona Sona-tan" ucap perempuan berambut hitam yang terkenal dengan sihir es nya yakni Serafall Sitri kakak dari Sona Sitri yang Sekarang menjadi Leviathan.

"Dari penyerangan tersebut ku simpulkan bahwa dia berencana memancing kemarahan kita dengan membunuh Rias dan Sona, dan dia juga memancing kemarahan Pihak Tenshi dengan mencuri Excalibur" ucap Falbium.

"Jadi apa kita harus berunding dengan Fraksi Tenshi dan DaTenshi"tanya Serafall.

"Itu lebih baik"balas Falbium.

"Tapi masalahnya siapa yang akan datang dan dimana tempatnya dan kapan"tanya Ajuka.

"Biar aku saja lagi pula ini juga menyangkut Imoutoku dan untuk tempatnya ada di dunia Manusia tepatnya Kuoh Academy di laksanakan 7 hari lagi apa itu cukup"jawab Sirzechs.

"Aku juga akan ikut karna ini juga menyangkut Sona-tan"ucap Serafall.

"Hm tak buruk. Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengirim surat ke Michael sebagai perwakilan Tenshi dan untuk Azazel~"ucap Ajuka namun terpotong.

"Biar aku saja yang mengirim ke si Ero-DaTenshi itu"ucap Sirzechs memotong ucapan Ajuka.

"Apa sudah selesai. Aku ngantuk mau tidur"ucap Falbium malas. Ke 3 temannya Sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Falbium.

"Yah kita akhiri sampai disini"ucap Sirzechs mengakiri rapat YondaiMaou.

.

-INFINITY-

.

 _-Time Skip 6 hari kemudian-_

Kuoh Academy

Seperti biasa para murid sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka. Mereka tak tau kalau sekolah mereka besok akan menjadi tempat perundingan ke tiga Fraksi yakni Akuma,Tenshi,DaTenshi dan mereka tak perlu tau kecuali orang tertentu saja, bisa dibayangkan apabila mereka tau itu (A/N : bayangin aja, imajinasi kelas tinggi) itu semua diluar akal sehat manusia, mereka hanya tau besok hari peninjauan orang tua di sekolah. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke mereka sudah mengetahuinya bahkan sebelum mereka sampat ke dunia ini.

"Naru-kun"panggil Rias sambil berlari ke arah Naruto. Dan orang yang dipanggil itu berhenti berjalan dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Rias-chan" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ano..besok kan ada pertemuan ketiga Fraksi sekaligus peninjauan orang tua~"

"Jangan khawatir aku tak apa" ucap Naruto datar lalu berbalik meniggalkan Rias namun

Grep..

"Hiks... Naru-kun ada apa denganmu hiks.. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku...hiks...kemana dirimu yang dulu kukenal...hiks...kau bukan Naru-kun...hiks... Kembalikan Naru padaku...kembalikan..hiks.." Rias memeluk Naruto di depan gerbang sekolah dengan terisak dan untungnya sekolah saat ini sudah sepi karna muridnya sudah pulang semua.

"Rias-chan ini aku ini Naru mu milikmu. Aku hanya kepikiran dengan anakku dan masa laluku"jawab Naruto pelan namun bisa terdengar jelas oleh Rias dan itu membuat Rias bungkam dan berhenti menangis.

"Naru.. Boruto-kun adalah anakmu..dan kau adalah Tou-Sannya itu hal yang wajar tapi kali ini tolong bagi penderitaanmu padaku karna aku sekarang adalah Kaa-sannya" ucap Rias pelan. Tak berbeda dari Rias, Naruto juga bungkam mendengar ucapan Rias dia akhirnya sadar akan pesan Boruto saat itu.

"Ya Boruto itu anakku yang masih hidup. Aku adalah ayahnya dan kamu ibunya kita memang sudah menjadi keluarga saat ini dan aku akan melindungi kalian semampuku walau dunia menentangku aku akan melindungi kalian karna itu aku harus menjadi kuat agar kejadian waktu itu tak terulang kembali"balas Naruto dengan senyuman. Melihat Naruto tersenyum Rias menjadi tenang bahagia kembali.

"Itu baru dirimu anata" ucap Rias sambil berjinjit dan memajukan wajahnya. Mengetahui hal itu Naruto pun juga tak tinggal diam, dia pun juga memajukan wajahnya.

CUP

Awalnya Kedua bibir menyatu tanpa ada nafsu dari keduanya yang ada hanya cinta dan perasaan yang saling terhubung satu sama lain. Namun tak lama kemudian sang nafsu telah mendominasi dan membuat awalnya adalah ciuman semata kini menjadi lumatan dan saling bertukar saliva.

"Tsuma aku merindukanmu apalagi permainanmu"bisik Naruto di telinga Rias dan kemudian menjilatnya. Sontak Rias memerah mendapat perlakuan itu.

"Ba-Baka Naru-kun no hentai ah..." Ucap Rias yang diakhiri dengan desahan.

"Tapi kau selalu suka kan"goda Naruto dengan tangan kirinya meremas bokong sintal Rias dan tangan kanan menservis dada si gadis eh wanitanya.

"Ah...Naru.. Hentikan dulu..ah.. Kita cari tempat du~empt" ucap Rias dengan susah payah karna menahan libidonya yang mulai naik namun segera di bungkam kembali dengan bibir Naruto.

Naruto langsung menggendong Rias ala bridalstyle dengan bibir yang masih menyatu dan jabut dari tempat TKP mencari tempat yang kiranya cocok menjadi saksi percintaan mereka alias hohohihe dan yup dapat juga ia menemukan tempat yang stategis yakni (dikapolsek setempat #plak) yakni di gudang yang terletak di aula sekolah.

"Fuah.."

"Rias-Chan"

"Naru cepat aku sudah tak tahan"ucap Rias sambil meremas dada dan bawahannya.

"Baiklah bersiaplah hime"

.

-INFINITY-

.

 _-Flashback 2 hari yang lalu-_

Another Place

Tap.. Tap..

"Aku senang kau datang Naruto"ucap pemuda yang duduk di atas pohon sambil memegang sebuah tombak.

"Ada perlu apa kau memanggilku Cao Cao ?tanya Naruto.

Tap

Pemuda bernama Cao Cao itu langsung turun lebih tepatnya meloncat dari atas pohon.

"Sudah waktunya kau membuka identitasmu" jawab Cao Cao santai.

"Maksudmu"tanya Naruto sengit.

"Sebentar lagi akan diadakan pertemuan 3 fraksi di Kuoh bukan begitu"jawab Cao Cao. "Dan saat itu dia akan melakukan penyerangan" lanjutnya sambil mengepuk-ngepukkan tombaknya.

"Rizevim" ucap Naruto memastikan.

"Ya tapi bukan dia melainkan si wanita jalang itu" ucap Cao Cao berhenti sejenak. "Katerea Leviathan" lanjutnya kembali.

"Hm jadi kau ingin aku membereskan dia dan menjadi pahlawan lalu berbalik melawan" balas Naruto datar. "Sungguh drama yang menarik" lanjutnya dengan seringaian.

"Tenang saja kau tidak sendiri. Vali juga akan melakukan hal itu" ucap Cao Cao menanggapi Naruto.

"Hm baiklah" Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi. "Aku mau latihan dengan kekuatan baruku. Setelah mendapat mata ini" lanjut Naruto dengan mengaktifkan Rinnegan yang baru dikuasainya kemarin.

"Kau semakin hebat saja. Tapi aku tak boleh kalah darimu" ucap Cao Cao asal.

"Cao Cao kau masih ingat permintaanku" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ya aku masih ingat. Aktivitas kita tak akan melibatkan istrimu kok" jawab Cao Cao santai. "Tapi bagaimana kalau istrimu yang mengganggu"tanya Cao Cao dengan serius.

"Biar aku sendiri yang mengurusnya"jawab Naruto tenang.

Sriiingg...

Tiba tiba muncul sihir di samping Cao Cao dan memunculkan seorang pria berkaca mata.

"Georg ada apa" ucap Cao Cao pada pria itu.

"Kita harus kembali, ada misi dari Ophis"jawab Georg. "Eh kau Naruto kan" lanjutnya bertanya pada Naruto.

"Em ya perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal Naruto-san, perkenalkan aku Georg"ucap Georg singkat.

"Ah Naruto kami pergi dulu dan urusan tadi kau akan di jemput Bikou bersama Vali"ucap Cao Cao lalu menghilang bersama Georg dengan sihir teleportasi.

 _-Flashback OFF-_

.

Normal POV

Disebuah hutan pinggir kota Kuoh yang awalnya hanya terdapat hutan belantara namun sekarang tampak sebuah rumah terbuat dari kayu dan dihuni oleh 2 orang berbeda gender.

"Tou-San" gumam seorang pemuda blonde bernama Boruto itu.

"Boruto-kun kau belum tidur"ucap gadis berkacamata yang tanpa Boruto sadari sudah lama berada di belakangnya. "Apa ini tentang ayahmu" lanjutnya.

"Yah kau benar"jawab Boruto santai. "Aku bingung harus senang atau sedih pada bajingan itu" lanjutnya pelan.

"Kau tak boleh begitu Boruto-kun. Walau bagaimanapun Naruto-Jisama itu ayahmu" balas si gadis. "Jujur aku iri denganmu Boruto-kun" lanjutnya pelan hampir seperti berbisik tapi Boruto masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu"tanya Boruto.

"Aku awalnya sangat membenci ayahku. Dia tak ada sewaktu aku lahir di dunia, dia tak menjagaku kala aku sakit. Aku tak tau siapa ayahku dan seperti apa ayahku, yang kutau hanya nama saja dan fotonya pun baru pertama kali kulihat saat aku masih di akademi. Aku pernah berpikir, aku akan membunuhnya saat dia kembali suatu saat nanti" jawab gadis itu. "Aku-Aku iri dengan yang lain. Kenapa...Kenapa aku harus menderita seperti ini. Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali dan kau mengingatnya jugakan" lanjutnya dengan nada pelan.

"Hm"

"Aku-aku tak tahu harus apa saat itu hiks.. Perasaan bahagia dan kebencian yang menjadi satu.. Hiks... Aku-Aku~"ucap Si gadis dengan terisak.

Grep..

"Menagislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik" ucap Boruto sambil memeluk si gadis kacamata itu. "Arigatou, kita memang sama tapi aku tak tau kalau kau jauh lebih menderita dariku dan kau bisa dengan mudah memaafkan ayahmu. Arigatou akan kucoba semampuku" lanjut Boruto.

.

-INFINITY-

.

Kuoh Academy

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling mendebarkan bagi siswa Kuoh Academy. Bagi mereka ini adalah hari pemantauan orang tua mereka dalam hal akademis maupun non akademis. Tapi berbeda dengan Rias dan Sona ini adalah hari paling melelahkan bagi mereka dikarnakan bukan hanya pemantauan orang tua mereka meskipun baik Rias maupun Sona dihadiri oleh kakak mereka yang tak lain adalah Maou Lucifer dan Leviathan. Bukan hanya pemantauan tujuan mereka datang melainkan juga mempersiapkan pertemuan ketiga fraksi yang diadakan nanti malam tepatnya di Kuoh Academy.

"Ohayo Rias-chan Naruto-kun"ucap Sirzechs yang baru saja sampai pada Rias dan Naruto yang kebetulan berjalan berdampingan.

"O-Ohayo O-Oni-Sama, kenapa kau bisa berada disini dan bagaimana pekerjaanmu"tanya Rias yang kaget karna yang datang adalah Kakaknya meskipun Ayahnya juga hadir.

"Ah aku menyerahkannya pada Ajuka" jawab Sirzechs santai.

"Dasar" ucap NaruRias.

"Lagipula aku ingin melihat adikku dengan suaminya" ucap Sirzechs menggoda keduanya tanpa melihat situasi yang saat ini sedang ramai.

"KYAAA NARUTO-SENPAI DAN RIAS-SENPAI TERNYATA SUDAH MENIKAH"

"AKU IRI DENGAN RIAS-SENPAI"

"HATIKU HANCUR MENDENGAR INI"

"TERKUTUK KAU MAKHLUK TAMPAN"

Kiranya itulah teriakan dari fans Naruto maupun Rias.

"Sialan kau"ucap Naruto yang menahan malu akibat ucapan Sirzechs.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kau membuat adikku menjerit-jerit saat itu" ucap Sirzechs asal.

"KYAAA NARUTO-SENPAI BUAT AKU MENJERIT JUGA"

"KUSERAHKAN DIRIKU PADAMU NARUTO-SENPAI"

"TERKUTUK KAU"

Semua jeritan nista kembali terdengar setelah Sang Maou Lucifer mengatakan hal itu dan itu sukses membuat dua pasangan muda itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Grrr... Oni-Sama" teriak Rias yang masih menahan malu dan marah yang tak terkira. Sedangkan Sirzechs malah tersenyum puas. (A/N : Disini waktu pertemuan dibuat malam hari setelah kunjungan ortu)

 _._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _._

Akhirnya pertemuan antara ketiga fraksi akhirnya dimulai.

Pihak Iblis. Sirzechs Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan. Juga Naruto dan Grayfia . Ia tengah berdiri disamping kereta pengantar teh.

Pihak Malaikat. Malaikat bersayap emas Michael-san dan gadis berambut pirang alias Irina.

Pihak Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel dengan 12 sayap hitamnya yang menekuk dan sang Vanishing Dragon.

"Adik perempuanku dan suaminya, dan juga keluarganya"Sirzechs memperkenalkan adiknya dan peeragenya.

"Dalam serangan Kokabiel beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka terlibat dalam penyerbuan"

"Aku sudah mendengar laporannya. Kuucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi"

Michael mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Rias. Rias tetap bersikap kalem, dan sekali lagi membungkukkan badannya.

"Maaf, Kokabiel di pihakku sudah bikin masalah" Tanpa malu-malu, Azazel mengucapkan itu.

"Duduklah di kursi sebelah sana" Mengambil arah yang ditunjuk Sirzechs, Grayfia-san meminta kami menempati kursi.

"Karena semuanya sudah hadir, akan kuucapkan beberapa patah kata. Orang-orang yang berada disini telah menyadari subjek paling penting dan perihal terlarang, yakni ketiadaan Tuhan" Sirzechs memulai pembicaraan.

Nampak biasa terlihat seperti semuanya sudah memahami tentang hal itu.

"Lalu, karena sudah mengetahui itu, mari lanjutkan percakapan ini"

Kemudian, dengan kalimat Sirzechs-sama, konferensi diantara ketiga kekuatan besar dimulai Konferensi berjalan dengan lancar.

"Seperti itu, Kami Malaikat—"

Michael mengatakan itu.

"Itu benar. Cara itu lebih baik. Kalau seperti sekarang, sudah pasti 3 kekuatan besar akan mengalami jalan kehancuran—"

Sirzechs juga mengatakan itu.

"Yeah, kita tak punya apa-apa disini untuk diributkan"

Terkadang terjadi situasi di ruangan ini membeku ketika Azazel berbicara seenaknya seperti itu, si Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh ini sengaja membuat atmosfir itu dan tampak menikmatinya.

Rias tiba- tiba mengambil tangan Naruto yang disampingnya, dan menggenggamnya, dia tampak gugup dan gemetaran.

Ikut serta dalam pertemuan ini, dan harus memberi laporan juga, mungkin itu alami. Bahkan Rias akan menjadi gugup. Karena sepertinya konferensi ini akan tercantum dalam sejarah.

Naruto juga menggenggam tangan Buchou tanpa berkata apapun.

"Ara ara. Buchou dan Naruto-kun tengah bermadu cinta di tengah-tengah pertemuan" Akeno mengatakannya dengan bisikan kecil sambil tersenyum. Issei yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menatap iri.

"Baiklah, Rias. Bisakah kamu melaporkan insiden tempo hari itu?"

"Baik, Lucifer-sama"

Setelah diminta oleh Sirzechs, Rias, Sona, dan Akeno berdiri, mereka membicarakan setiap bagian secara berkelanjutan, tentang serangan Kokabiel waktu itu. Dan semua orang yang termasuk dalam ketiga kekuatan besar mendengarkannya.

Rias berbicara tentang ulasan insiden yang ia alami secara jelas dengan kalem. Mungkin karena tingkat kegugupan yang tinggi, kedua tangannya nampak sedikit gemetaran.

Masing-masing VIP golongan yang mendengarkan laporan, mendesah pelan, tersenyum, terdiam—Masing-masing orang memberikan reaksi berbeda.

"-Itu saja. Laporan yang saya, Rias Gremory dan keluarga Iblis saya alami"

Rias yang sudah menyelesaikan ucapannya akhirnya duduk usai ucapan Sirzechs-sama,

"Kerja bagus. Duduklah."

"Kerja bagus, Buchou!"Ucap Issei

"Makasih, Rias-chan" Leviathan juga berkedip kepada Rias.

"Baiklah, Azazel. Setelah mendengarkan laporan ini, aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu sebagai Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh" Usai mendengar pertanyaan Sirzechs-sama, tatapan semua orang tertuju pada Gubernur Jenderal berambut hitam itu.

Azazel mulai berbicara setelah mengeluarkan senyuman malas.

"Tentang insiden beberapa hari yang lalu, Kokabiel, pemimpin organisasi pusat kami, Grigori, tetap diam pada pemimpin yang lain, termasuk aku, sang Gubernur Jenderal, dan bertindak secara independen. Penangkapannya dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Vali. Setelah itu, dalam pengadilan Organisasi hukumannya sudah dijatuhkan. Hukumannya adalah pembekuan abadi dalam Cochytes. Dia tak akan keluar lagi. Penjelasan untuk itu, semuanya sudah tertulis dalam material yang ditujukan padamu kan? Sekian saja"

"Menurut penjelasan, itu adalah kategori terburuk tapi—aku tahu cerita tentangmu yang secara pribadi tak ingin membuat hal besar terjadi pada kami. Apa itu benar?" Michael mendesah akibat jawaban Azazel.

"Aah, aku tak tertarik dengan peperangan. Saat Kokabiel membangkangku, bukankah kalian juga sudah membaca laporannya"

Ya, sesuai ucapan Azazel, Kokabiel mengucapkan cukup banyak hal tentang bosnya.

Dia adalah orang yang pasif tentang perang, dan hanya tertarik dengan Sacred Gear—

"Azazel, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal tapi, kenapa kamu terus mengumpulkan para pemilik Sacred Gear selama beberapa dekade ini? Awalnya kupikir kamu bermaksud mengumpulkan manusia, dan mencoba memperkuat potensial bertarungmu. Aku bahkan mengantisipasimu mengangkat perang melawan Surga atau kami tapi..."

"Ya, tak peduli berapapun waktu berlalu, kamu tak mengangkat perang melawan kami. Saat aku dengar kamu membesarkan sang Vanishing Dragon, aku dihantui rasa kewaspadaan tinggi."

Opini Michael sama dengan Sirzechs.

Mendengarkan opini keduanya, Azazel tersenyum pahit.

"Itu semua demi penelitian Sacred Gear. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kukirimkan bagian material penelitianku pada kalian juga? Biarpun aku melakukan penelitian, aku takkan berperang melawan kalian atau semacamnya. Aku tak tertarik pada perang di jam selarut ini. Aku sudah puas dengan dunia yang sekarang ini. Aku sudah memerintahkan dengan keras pada bawahanku 'Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan dunia manusia', tahu? Aku tak punya niat ikut campur dalam keagamaan juga, atau mempengaruhi bisnis para Iblis—Sial! Apa aku yang paling tidak dipercaya diantara ketiga kekuatan besar ini?"

"Itu benar"

"Sangat benar"

"Itu sangat benar"

Opini Sirzechs, Michael, dan Serafall sangat kompak. Seberapa jauh dia tidak dipercayai, Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh ini...

Usai mendengar itu, Azazel dengan santai mengorek lubang telinganya.

"Cih. Kupikir kalian lebih baik dari Tuhan atau Lucifer generasi sebelumnya, ternyata kalian orang-orang merepotkan juga. Diam-diam meneliti tak membuat kalian nyaman rupanya, ya. Ah, aku paham—Kalau begitu, kita berdamai saja. Sejak awal niat kita seperti itu kan? Malaikat dan Iblis juga?—

...

Kedamaian. Tunggu, bukankah itu berarti mereka mengharapkan perdamaian bersama?

Oleh kalimat Azazel, tiap-tiap golongan terkejut untuk jeda sesaat

Michael-san yang terkejut pada pernyataan Azazel tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga bermaksud mengajukan perdamaian pada pihak Iblis dan Grigori. Kalau kita terus melanjutkan hubungan ketiga golongan seperti sebelumnya, hal itu akan menimbulkan kekacauan pada dunia ini. Aku, pemimpin para Malaikat mengatakan itu karena—penyebab awal peperangan, Tuhan dan Maou-sama telah lenyap"

Michael berkata kalau ia menginginkan kedamaian pada interval ini.

Azazel tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ucapan Michael.

"Ha! Si keras kepala Michael itu mulai angkat bicara juga. Biarpun dia hanya berkutat soal Tuhan, Tuhan, Tuhan, sebelumnya"

"Aku sudah kehilangan banyak hal. Namun, tak ada artinya mencari hal-hal yang saat ini tidak ada. Tugas kamilah untuk membimbing manusia. Kami anggota Seraph memiliki pendapat yang sama bahwa hal terpenting adalah mengawasi anak-anak Tuhan mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya, serta membimbing mereka"

"Hei, hei, dengan pidatomu tadi, kamu akan 'jatuh' tahu?—Aku memikirkan itu, tapi kamu yang mengambil alih [Sistem] kan? Ini menjadi dunia yang bagus. Benar-benar berbeda dari waktu ketika kami 'jatuh'"

Sirzechs juga mengucapkan opini yang sama.

"Kami juga sama. Biarpun Maou yang asli tidak ada, demi melanjutkan spesies, Iblis juga harus tetap bergerak maju. Bahkan kami tak menginginkan perang—Kalau kami sampai berperang, maka Iblis akan musnah"

Oleh ucapan Sirzechs, Azazel juga mengangguk,

"Ya. Kalau kita harus berperang lagi, ketiga golongan akan sama-sama musnah. Dan kemudian, hal itu akan mempengaruhi dunia manusia, lalu dunia akan berakhir. Kita tak boleh berperang sekarang"

Beberapa saat lalu Azazel nampak santai, namun berubah secara drastis dan sekarang ekspresinya menjadi sangat serius.

"Apa menurut kalian dunia tanpa Tuhan itu salah? Apa menurut kalian dunia tanpa Tuhan akan runtuh? Maaf sudah mengatakannya namun itulah masalahnya. Aku dan kalian semua tetap hidup dengan sehat seperti ini"

Azazel mengucapkannya sambil membuka tangannya.

"Dunia bergerak bahkan tanpa Tuhan"

Setelah itu, percakapan berpindah pada potensi peperangan dan kekuatan militer. Entah kenapa, kekuatan militer saat ini dan interaksi antar golongan, tengah membicarakan tentang gambaran kekuatan mereka mulai dari sekarang.

"-Dan, sekian sajakah?"

Oleh kalimat Sirzechs, para VIP mendesah dalam-dalam.

Sembari Grayfia-san menyajikan teh sebagai pramusaji, Michael mengarahkan tatapannya pada Issei.

.

Issei POV

"Baiklah, diskusi ini telah berhasil diselesaikan dalam arah yang baik, tak apa-apakah kalau kita mendengar pendapat dari Sekiryutei-dono?"

Tatapan semua orang tertuju pada Issei. Owah! A-Aku sangat gugup! Apalagi, dia benar-benar mengingat persoalan yang kita diskusikan di kuil. Memang betul-betul pemimpin para Malaikat!

Hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Michael-san adalah—aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Asia, dan mempersiapkan diriku. Sebelum datang kesini, aku sudah meminta konfirmasi dari Asia sebelumnya.

"Asia, tak apa-apakah kalau aku bertanya pada Michael-san tentangmu?"

Asia tampak kaget namun ia menyetujui.

"Kalau Ise-san ingin menanyakannya, maka aku tidak keberatan. Karena aku percaya pada Ise-san"

Sambil tersenyum Asia memberikan izin. Karena itulah, harus kutanyakan padanya.

"Kenapa anda mengeluarkan Asia"

Oleh pertanyaanku Michael-san, semua orang memasang wajah sangat kaget "Kenapa dia membicarakan hal itu sekarang?"

Maaf. Namun, apapun yang terjadi aku ingin menanyakannya pada pihak Malaikat sekarang juga.

...Asia yang begitu mempercayai Tuhan, kenapa dia harus dikeluarkan dari Gereja?

Disamping para Malaikat Jatuh yang sudah membunuh Asia, aku merasa ada bagian tak termaafkan pada pihak Malaikat juga.

Michael-san membalas dengan nada meminta maaf.

"Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf untuk itu...setelah Tuhan tiada, hanya sistem yang mengatur perlindungan agama, ampunan, dan keajaiban yang tersisa. Sistem ini adalah, kalau kujelaskan secara sederhana, sistem yang menghasilkan keajaiban, dan sebagainya. Tuhan melakukannya. Tuhan yang membuat Sistem itu, menggunakannya untuk menciptakan keajaiban di muka bumi. Menggunakan efek benda suci seperti Exorcism, salib, dan sebagainya. Ini juga adalah kekuatan Sistem itu..."

Begitu, rasa sakit yang kami Iblis dapatkan setelah menyentuh salib adalah efek Sistem itu. Dan mari memberi bos Malaikat ini lebih banyak pertanyaan.

"Setelah Tuhan mati, didalam...Sistem itu ada masalah terjadi...itukah yang ingin anda katakan?"

Oleh pertanyaanku, Michael-san mengangguk.

"Jujur saja, ia memberi beban berat pada siapapun yang menggunakannya dengan perkecualian Tuhan. Dengan aku sebagai pusatnya, semua anggota Seraph entah bagaimana berhasil memulai Sistem itu kembali tapi...dibandingkan ketika Tuhan masih ada, perlindungan dan ampunan bagi mereka yang mempercayai Tuhan tidak sempurna—Itu hal yang sangat disayangkan sehingga, mereka yang bisa diberi ampunan jumlahnya sangat terbatas"

Kalau diingat ingat, Kokabiel juga pernah mengatakan hal itu.

Sesuatu tentang ketiadaan Tuhan, ada batasan jumlah orang yang bisa diselamatkan.

"Karena itu, ada kebutuhan untuk menjauhkan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Gereja dari hal-hal yang mungkin bisa mempengaruhi Sistem. Sebagai contoh mereka yang bisa mempengaruhi Sistem, para pemilik Sacred Gear—Twilight Healing milik Asia Argento juga termasuk diantaranya. Begitupun Boosted Gearmu dan Divine Dividing"

"Asia termasuk kedalamnya karena dia bisa menyembuhkan Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh juga?"

Oleh pertanyaanku, Michael-san sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Ya, kalau ada orang yang bisa menyembuhkan Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh diantara para umat, hal itu akan mempengaruhi kepercayaan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sumber kehidupan kami di Surga adalah kepercayaan dari para penganut kami. Karena itulah, Twilight Healing menjadi Sacred Gear terlarang yang bisa mempengaruhi Sistem. Dan juga, sebagai contoh pengaruh pada Sistem—"

Xenovia menginterupsi Michael-san dan berkata,

"Orang-orang yang mengetahui tentang ketiadaan Tuhan kan?"

"Ya. Itu benar, Xenovia. Kehilangan dirimu adalah pukulan berat bagi kami tapi disamping kami, Seraph dan bagian Malaikat peringkat tinggi, beberapa orang yang mengetahui ketiadaan Tuhan mendekati tempat dengan hubungan langsung maka akan memberi efek besar pada Sistem—Aku minta maaf, tak ada cara lain selain mengeluarkan kamu dan Asia Argento"

Michael-san membungkukkan kepalanya pada Asia dan Xenovia.

Issei POV END

.

Normal POV

Ooh, orang tertinggi dalam Malaikat meminta maaf pada Asia dan Xenovia! Kedua orang yang dibahas itu juga menatap dalam keheranan. Memang mereka akan kebingungan bagaimana harus merespon. Namun, Zenovia segera mengguncang lehernya ke samping dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, Michael-sama, tolong jangan meminta maaf. Bahkan seperti ini, sampai saya mencapai usia ini saya sudah dibesarkan di gereja. Saya entah kenapa merasa agak tak rasional namun kalau anda tahu alasannya maka tidak perlu meminta maaf"

"Fakta kalau kamu tereinkarnasi sebagai Iblis, itu adalah kesalahan kami"

"Itu benar...saya sedikit menyesalinya namun hal-hal yang tak bisa saya lakukan ketika saya masih melayani gereja, hal-hal yang disegel pada saya sekarang sudah mewarnai kehidupan sehari-hari saya. Kalau saya mengucapkan kata-kata ini, saya mungkin membuat marah umat yang lain tapi...saya tetap merasa puas dengan kehidupan yang sekarang ini"

Xenovia begitu memikirkan kehidupannya bersama keluarga barunya.

"Michael-sama. Saya juga merasa bahagia. Karena saya sekarang memiliki banyak orang-orang penting. Dan juga saya sudah bertemu dan berbicara dengan Michael-sama yang saya kagumi. Itu adalah suatu kehormatan"

Oleh ucapan Asia dan Xenovia, Michael menunjukkan wajah kelegaan.

"Maaf. Aku berterima kasih pada pemberian maaf kalian. Kuserahkan Durandal padamu, Xenovia. Karena kamu adalah keluarga adik Sirzechs, aku merasa lega karena pedang itu takkan digunakan oleh tangan tangan jahat"

Azazel melihat ke arah Asia. Asia juga menyadarinya, dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Sepertinya bawahanku membunuhnya selagi tetap diam. Aku menerima laporannya juga"

Kukatakan pada Azazel dengan jelas.

"Itu benar. Asia pernah mati. Ba-bahkan aku dibunuh oleh Malaikat Jatuh tapi diatas itu Asia! Itu mungkin terjadi di tempat yang tidak anda ketahui namun gadis Malaikat Jatuh yang mengagumi anda membunuh Asia demi anda" Ucap Issei tiba-tiba dengan nada marah.

"Tenanglah, Issei..." Ucap Rias.

"Maaf, Buchou, tapi apapun yang terjadi aku harus..." Balas Issei namun terpotong.

"Memang benar kami Malaikat Jatuh melenyapkan para pengguna Sacred Gear yang mungkin membahayakan kami. Sebagai organisasi itu hal yang jelas kan? Merasakan kalau seseorang bisa jadi ancaman di masa mendatang, maka kalau kami menyadarinya sebelumnya, kamu pasti akan melenyapkannya. Dan karena itulah kamu mati. Alasannya adalah, manusia tanpa bakat sepertimu bisa saja lepas kendali dengan kekuatan Sekiryutei tanpa bisa mengendalikannya, dan memberi dampak buruk bagi kami atau dunia ini"

"Berkat itulah sekarang aku menjadi Iblis"

"Jadi kamu tak menyukainya? Setidaknya, mereka disekitarmu sangat senang karena kamu menjadi Iblis."

"Memang benar kalau Buchou, Sirzechs-sama juga dan teman-temanku senang karena aku menjadi Iblis. Seperti yang Azazel katakan, kalau kekuatan Ddraig masih ada padaku yang seorang manusia, maka aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bahkan setelah menjadi Iblis, aku masih belum bisa mengendalikannya tapi, kalau aku masih sebagai manusia, mungkin hasilnya akan lebih buruk lagi" ucap Issei.

"A-aku bukan tak menyukainya! Semua temanku adalah orang baik dan aku tahu kalau aku mendapatkan perlakuan menyenangkan. Namun!"

"Biarpun aku minta maaf sekarang, rasanya sudah terlambat. Karena itu, aku berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang hanya bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu berdiri di atas kedua kakimu"

Issei tak memahami niat sejati Azazel. Apa maksud ucapannya tadi?

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kita mendengarkan opini dari orang selain kita, mereka yang sepertinya bisa mempengaruhi dunia. Dari sang Naga-sama yang luar biasa. Pertama, Vali, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan pada dunia?"

Oleh pertanyaan Azazel, sang Hakuryuukou, Vali tersenyum.

"Asal bisa bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat, dan mengalahkan Naruto-Senpai." Jawab Vali sambil melirik ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bersikap datar dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

Tatapan Azazel kali ini mengarah pada Issei.

"Kemudian, Sekiryutei, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jujur saja, aku tak terlalu memahaminya. Entah kenapa karena semua hal rumit ini membuat otakku jadi kacau. Ditambah lagi, aku agak frustasi mengurus junior Iblisku, jadi kalau aku ditanya apa yang akan kulakukan dengan dunia, bagaimana bilangnya ya, aku tak punya ambisi apapun tentang itu" jawab Issei yang bingung harus berkata apalagi

"Namun, kamu adalah salah satu yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengubah dunia. Kalau kamu tak membuat pilihan maka akan sulit bagi mereka yang berdiri di puncak masing-masing kekuatan besar sepertiku untuk bergerak" Azazel mengatakan itu, tetap saja membuat Issei bingung.

"Hyodou Issei, kalau begitu biar kujelaskan dengan cara yang lebih gampang. Kalau kita berperang, maka ada kemungkinan kamu harus berperang di garis terdepan. Kalau itu terjadi, kamu tak akan bisa tidur dengan Rias Gremory."

"-"

A...pa...kata...mu?

"Kalau kita berdamai, maka tak akan perlu peperangan lagi. Kalau itu terjadi, maka hal penting yang tersisa adalah kesejahteraan dan kelanjutan spesies. Kamu mungkin bisa bersenang senang dan membuat anak dengan Rias Gremory setiap hari. Bagaimana? Mudah dipahami kan? Kalau ada peperangan, maka tak ada seks. Kalau ada kedamaian, maka kamu bisa berhubungan seks kapan saja. Mana yang akan kamu pilih?" Ucap Azazel namun sedetik kemudian.

Sriingg...

Pedang berbentuk dna berwarna hitam mengacung kearah leher dari pimpinan DaTenshi itu. Dari pedang itu mengalir aura kegelapan yang mematikan dengan intensitas KI yang tinggi.

Glek.

Azazel bahkan semua yang ada disitu meneguk ludah kecuali Vali yang malah menyeringai.

"Ku harap aku salah dengar" ucap Naruto dengan nada seperti shinigami.

'Gila sekuat apa pedang itu'batin Sirzechs bergidik ngeri.

"Tak mungkin itu Nu-Nunoboko no Ken"ucap Michael terkejut.

"Yap kau benar Michael-Sama"balas Naruto.

"Nunoboko no ken pedang apa itu aku tak pernah mendengarnya. Dan apa itu sekuat Excalibur" tanya Xenovia.

"Sangat kuat bahkan Excalibur sebelum terpecah sekalipun bukan tandingannya. Pedang itulah yang telah membentuk permukaan Bumi" Michael menjawab dengan nada khawatir.

"A-Apa" ucap Semua kaget terkecuali Naruto.

"Pedang itu terbentuk dari suatu unsur Alam itu sendiri, pedang yang Kami-Sama berikan kepada Seorang Manusia di dunia yang lain~"ucapan Michael terpotong.

"Hagoromo Ootsutsuki leluhurku, ayah dari reinkarnasiku" Naruto memotong pembicaraan Michael.

"Yah bisa kita lanjutkan, kuulangi lagi bagaimana pendapatmu Sekiryuutei?" Azazel memecah keterkejutan mereka.

"Aku ingin bagian yang damai saja, tolong! Ya! Kedamaian saja! Kedamaian yang terbaik! Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal ecchi dengan Buchou!"

Issei mengatakan hawa nafsunya apa adanya. Issei tak memikirkan Rias di kirinya dan Naruto. Wajah Rias sontak memerah malu dan Naruto juga semakin kesal.

"Ise-kun, Sirzechs-sama masih ada di tempat ini, tahu?"

Kiba mengatakannya dengan "Oh Boy" dan senyuman pahit.

"Ah...Benar juga"ucap Issei.

Sirzechs tertawa kecil.

"Issei, akan lebih bagus jika darahmu melumuri pedangku"ucap Naruto datar dengan mengaktifkan Rinnegannya namun berarti panggilan kematian bagi Issei.

"Go-Gomen Naruto-Senpai gomen" ucap Issei sambil bersujud

"Um...aku, karena aku ini bodoh, arti dari 90% isi dari konferensi ini tak jelas bagiku. Namun, yang aku ingin katakan adalah, kekuatan yang tersimpan di dalamku ini sangat kuat maka akan kugunakan demi teman-temanku. Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia, dan anggota lainnya juga, kalau mereka menemui masalah maka aku akan membantu mereka! ...Tunggu, aku masih lemah sih. Namun, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawaku, aku akan hidup bersama teman-temanku" lanjut Issei yang sudah berdiri.

"Kuharap kau menepatinya"balas Naruto.

"Ah jawaban yang bagus" ucap Azazel. "Dan apa pendapatmu tentang rencana ini Naruto atau Kokuryuutei" lanjut Azazel sambil menatap Naruto.

"Yah asal aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan sejatiku, aku setuju saja" jawab Naruto.

"Kurasa kau lebih cocok menyandang Lucifer, Naruto-kun" ucap Sirzechs.

"Naruto-kun bolehkan aku menjadi istri keduamu" ucap Serafall dengan nada Childish.

"Tidak boleh Leviathan-Sama, Naru-kun hanya milikku" balas Rias sambil memeluk lengan Naruto. Tiba tiba

Deg..

"Apa yang terjadi" ucap Rias.

bagian dalam ruang staf pertemuan terasa berubah sedikit. Michael sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela, dan Sirzechs dan Azazel tengah berbicara serius dengan wajah tegang karena alasan tertentu.

"A-apa sesuatu terjadi?" Tanya Issei entah pada Siapa.

orang orang terbagi menjadi mereka yang bisa bergerak dan mereka yang masih terhenti. Semua orang kuat masih bergerak. Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia, Michael, Naruto dan Azazel, beserta si Vanishing Dragon, sepertinya bisa bergerak.

Sedangkan anggota klub Rias adalah Isse, Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia dan Rias itu sendiri.

"Sepertinya alasan kamu aman adalah karena Ise adalah pemilik dari Sekiryutei dan karena Yuuto memiliki Pedang Suci Iblis tak beraturan yang mencapai Balance Breaker. Zenovia membangkitkan Durandal tepat sebelum itu terjadi dan Aku yang tadi masih sempat Memeluk lengan Naru-kun"

Seperti yang Rias katakan, Zenovia sedang memegang benda yang sangat berbahaya yang terus mengeluarkan aura suci. Dia sepertinya memakainya di saat yang tepat, dan pedang suci itu kembali pada area waktu yang sebenarnya.

"Rasa penghentian waktu entah kenapa masih diingat oleh tubuhku—Saat waktu hampir terhenti, kupikir aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan Durandal untuk melindungi diriku, ternyata keputusanku itu benar"

Gadis ini mengingat waktu tubuhnya dihentikan dalam sekejap? Seperti biasanya, kemampuan tubuhnya sungguh mengerikan...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Buchou. Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Issei

"Sepertinya ada—"

"Serangan teroris"

Menginterupsi Rias, Azazel menjab pertanyaan Issei

"Tunggu! Serangan teroriiiiiiiiiiiis!? Sepanjang konferensi penting yang akan sangat mempengaruhi masa depan dan kestabilan dunia ini!?"Tanya Issei bingung

"Sebaiknya kamu melihat ke arah luar"

Azazel menunjuk jendela dengan dagunya. Aku mendekati jendela kaca ruang pertemuan dan—

Kah! Kilatan cahaya mendadak menyerang.

"Kita sedang diserang. Di era manapun ketika sebuah kekuatan ingin membentuk pakta perdamaian dengan kekuatan lain, akan datang juga mereka yang tak setuju dan berusaha mengacaukannya" Azazel menunjuk ke arah luar.

Beruntungnya, semua serangan itu tak terlihat seperti akan merusak bangunan sekolah.

"Orang-orang itu adalah yang disebut Penyihir. Itu adalah jenis sihir yang pada dasarnya dikembangkan dari dari sistem sihir Iblis oleh Penyihir Legendaris "Merlin Ambrosius" dan direkonstruksi sebagai sihir...Dari kekuatan sihir yang mereka pancarkan, kurasa masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir selevel Iblis kelas-menengah." Jelas Azazel panjang lebar. "Singkat kata, artinya manusia bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang digunakan oleh Iblis. Namun, tentu saja, kekuatan mereka tetap tak bisa mengimbangi Iblis sungguhan. Yang lebih merepotkan adalah kalau pengguna Sacred Gear mempelajari sihir. Ya, serangan mereka takkan bisa merusak bangunan sekolah ini. Karena perisai terkuat yang dipasang oleh aku, Sirzechs, dan Michael, melindungi seluruh tempat ini. Namun, karena itu juga, kita jadi tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini." Lanjut Azazel.

"Kau pandai juga Azazel. Yah walau kau Ero" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan Naruto" balas Azazel.

"Ka-kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan penghentian waktu yang sebelumnya?" Tanya Issei.

"Mungkin saja, mereka memakai Sacred Gear atau sihir yang mentransfer kekuatan pada bocah separuh Vampir itu dan dengan paksa membuatnya masuk kondisi Balance Breaker. Itu hanya mode Balance Breaker sementara, meski begitu, sampai bisa mempengaruhi orang-orang di dalam objek pada bidang pandangnya...ternyata potensi anak separuh Vampir itu sangat tinggi. Ya, sepertinya dia tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan orang-orang yang menggunakannya" jawab Azazel santai.

"Tapi, mereka memindahkan kekuatan? Adakah Sacred Gear dengan kemampuan seperti itu?" Tanya Issei

"Boosted Gear menggabungkan bersama dua kekuatan pengganda nyaris tanpa akhir dan kekuatan transfer. Ada juga Sacred Gear independen dengan kedua kekuatan tersebut. Sacred Gear pengganda dan Sacred Gear pentransfer. Semua Longinus hanyalah kombinasi dari satu kemampuan dengan kemampuan yang lainnya. Pada dasarnya, mereka menggabungkan kemampuan besar yang tak seharusnya digabungkan. Mungkin [Longinus] tercipta karena adanya error, gangguan dalam program [Sacred Gear] yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Itulah salah satu opini kami dari 'Grigori'. Kalau aku harus mengatakannya dengan cara-yang-gampang-kamu-pahami, itu adalah fakta kalau ada kekuatan lain yang bisa mentransfer" jelas Azazel

"Terima kasih banyak untuk penjelasan-yang-begitu-mudah-dipahami-itu"balas Issei

"Gasper telah dijadikan senjata teroris di gedung sekolah lama...darimana mereka mendapatkan informasi penting tentang budakku?...Apalagi, mereka sampai menggunakan kekuatan itu dalam pertemuan penting ini...! Aku tak pernah merasa terhina seperti ini!" Ucap Rias tiba-tiba.

Sirzechs membuat gelombang aura merah dari seluruh tubuhnya

"Selain itu, pasukan dari Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh diluar gedung sekolah ini sepertinya juga terhenti. Astaga, keluarga Rias Gremory sungguh mengerikan." Azazel menaruh tangannya di bahu Rias dan menepuk-nepuknya, namun tanpa ampun menyingkirkan tangannya. Tangannya disingkirkan, Azazel menoleh ke arah jendela dengan desahan. Kemudian, tombak cahaya tak terhitung jumlahnya muncul di langit luar gedung—

Baa! Hujan cahaya menghujani semuanya di saat yang sama saat Azazel menurunkan tangannya, dan mereka menghujani para Penyihir.

Para teroris juga membuat perisai pertahanan, namun serangan itu menembus tanpa masalah dan seluruh penyihir lenyap tanpa bekas

Mayat-mayat kaku penyihir tak terhitung jumlahnya berceceran di seluruh halaman sekolah! Tiba-tiba berubah menjadi adegan yang sadis! Atau lebih tepatnya, dia luar biasa kuat, si Gubernur Jenderal ini.

"Sekolah ini dilapisi oleh perisai. Tapi, meski begitu, mereka muncul di dalam perisai. Pasti ada lingkaran sihir tipe transfer atau seseorang menyambungkan gerbang kedalam wilayah ini. Yang manapun, kalau mereka meningkatkan efek dari [ _ **Forbidden Balor View**_ ] lebih dari ini, dikhawatirkan kalau mereka juga bisa menghentikan orang seperti kami juga. Dengan menghentikan kami disini dengan serangan cepat mereka, mereka berniat melenyapkan masing-masing gedung sekolah ketika waktu kita terhenti. Mereka sepertinya memakai kekuatan militer yang patut diperhitungkan." Melihat tatapan Azazel, lingkaran sihir bermunculan di beberapa tempat di wilayah sekolah, dan mulai bersinar dengan cerah. Dari lingkaran sihir muncul sosok-sosok yang sama dengan kelompok Penyihir yang Azazel habisi sebelumnya. Atau, mereka adalah Penyihir yang sebelumnya? Ada lebih banyak yang muncul! Masih ada banyak dari mereka yang bermunculan!

"Yang terjadi hanya pengulangan. Mereka akan terus muncul bahkan meski kita sudah menghabisi dan membantai mereka. Namun, meski keahlian dan waktu para teroris itu bagus, mungkin saja mereka mendapatkan informasi dari orang dalam. Apa ada pengkhianat tak terduga disini?" Azazel mengucapkan hal mengejutkan.

"Tak bisakah kita lolos dari sini?" Tanya Issei

Azazel menggelengkan kepalanya atas pertanyaan Issei

"Kita tak bisa kabur. Selama perisai yang melindungi seluruh sekolah tidak dilelehkan, kita tak bisa keluar. Tapi, kalau perisai dilelehkan, kerusakan akan dirasakan oleh dunia manusia. Kita harus menunggu sampai bos musuh muncul dulu. Kalau kita mengurung diri kita sementara, mereka akan lelah menunggu dan menampakkan wajahnya. Aku ingin tahu siapa otak di balik ini dengan cepat. Selain itu, kalau kita keluar dan bertarung sesuka hati, bisa saja kita melakukan apa yang musuh harapkan."

S-sungguh terperinci. Jadi kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai musuh menunjukkan batang hidungnya!?

"Selain itu, kami para pemimpin tak bisa bergerak selagi membuat persiapan. Namun, tujuan pertama kita adalah mengambil kembali Gasper dari gedung sekolah lama yang sudah menjadi markas teroris."

Dan itulah ucapan Sirzechs. Begitu, jadi situasi sekarang sudah membuat dia (Gasper) kembali menjadi orang berbahaya nomor satu? Kalau kita mendapat serangan selagi para pimpinan terhenti, hal itu akan sangat serius!

"Onii-sama. Biar aku yang pergi. Gasper adalah budakku. Tanggung jawabkulah untuk membawanya kembali." Ucap Rias.

"Tapi Rias-Chan"ucap Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok Naru-kun, aku bisa jaga diri" balas Rias.

"Hah baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu imotouku" Sirzechs membalas dengan senyuman.

"Tunggu Buchou" teriak Issei.

"Ada apa Issei"

"Izinkan aku ikut membantum karna Gasper dan Koneko-chan adalah Kohaiku dan aku akan menyelamatkan mereka"

Sirzechs mendengar ucapan Issei hanya menghela nafas.

"Oi, Sekiryutei." Panggil Azazel.

"Sa-saya Hyodou Issei"

"Kalau begitu, Hyodou Issei, ambillah ini" Azazel melempar sesuatu.

Issei menangkapnya dan melihat—mereka seperti gelang yang ditaruh di pergelangan tangan. Beberapa lapis pola-pola aneh tertempa padanya.

"Itu adalah gelang dengan kemampuan mengendalikan Sacred Gear sampai poin tertentu. Kalau kamu menemukan si separo Vampire itu, kenakan padanya. Itu mungkin bisa sedikit membantunya mengendalikan kekuatannya"

"Tapi, kenapa ada dua...?"

Ya. Ada dua gelang. Yang satu untuk Gasper. Dan yang satunya—

"Yang satunya untukmu. Kamu belum menguasai kekuatan si [Welsh Dragon] kan? Kalau begitu, kenakanlah. Kalau hanya untuk sesaat, masih mungkin mencapai kondisi Balance Breaker tanpa membayar harga apapun. Ini akan digunakan sebagai ganti harga itu Sebagai efek sampingnya, kamu juga akan melepas segel yang dipasang padamu. Kekuatan [Pion] mu dibatasi kan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tau. Ah tapi sudahlah"

"Issei jaga Rias" ucap Naruto datar.

"Grayfia segera transfer mereka"

"Baik Lucifer-Sama"

"Naruto, Vali"

"Ada apa Azazel?"

"Kalian pergilah alihkan perhatian musuh diluar. Kalau si Hakuryuukou dan Kokuryuuko maju ke garis depan, itu akan sedikit merusak strategi mereka. Juga, sesuatu mungkin bergerak"

"Jadi orang itu juga akan sadar kalau kami ada disini?"

"Kalau kalian lakukan itu, mereka takkan menduga Sekiryutei berpindah ke area tengah menggunakan [Castling]. Itu juga akan sedikit menarik perhatian mereka"

"Bukankah lebih cepat dengan meledakkan semua musuh di gedung sekolah lama dan separuh Vampir biang masalah itu?" Sang inang Albion mengatakannya dengan alami.

"Itu hanya menambah masalahku" balas inang dari Flame ini.

"Cukup sudah, mumpung kita masih bersatu dalam kedamaian. Kalau situasinya memburuk, kita akan lakukan itu, tapi kalau kita bisa menolong anggota keluarga Maou, menyelamatkannya akan memberi kita keuntungan di masa depan"

"Oke, oke, kami paham"

Vali setuju pada saran Azazel sambil mendesah panjang.

Kah! Sayap cahaya mulai membentang di punggung Vali. Jadi itukah Sacred Gearnya?

"Ayo Naruto-Senpai kita bersenang-senang"

"Yah semoga ini bisa mengurangi kebosananku"

"—Balance Break"

[ _ **Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker**_ ]

[ _ **Burning Dragon Balance Breaker**_ ]

Setelah suara itu, aura seperti salju menutupi sosok Vali dan aura kegelapan menutupi Naruto. Ketika cahaya berhenti, tubuhnya terlapisi armor serba putih yang memancarkan cahaya putih menyilaukan lain dengan Naruto tubuhnya terlapisi Armor hitam pekat dan sedikit warna merah di armornya.

Naruto dan Vali membuka jendela ruang pertemuan dan menyerbu ke langit.

Dalam sekejap itu—

Dododododododon!

Gelombang kejut tercipta di luar! Saat aku melihatnya, sekelompok penyihir dibantai habis-habisan oleh 2 orang pria dalam armor putih dan hitam itu. Mereka menyerbu ke kerumunan kelompok musuh sambil membentuk jalur cahaya di langit malam, dan sosok prajurit yang tangguh tengah terlihat jelas. Vali menari di udara tanpa khawatir dengan tembakan para penyihir sama sekali, dan sejumlah besar peluru sihir berjatuhan sepanjang halaman sekolah. Tanpa mendapatkan apapun, para penyihir terus dilenyapkan, namun lingkaran sihir muncul tak lama kemudian dan sekelompok penyihir baru bermunculan. "Mereka tak ada habis-habisnya!"Ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar Naruto-Senpai"

"Azazel Apa yang kamu rencanakan dengan mengumpulkan Sacred Gear? Kamu sudah mengumpulkan pemilik [Longinus] juga kan? Apa kamu berniat membunuh Tuhan meskipun Tuhan sudah tak ada lagi?"

Azazel menggeleng kepalanya atas pertanyaan itu.

"Untuk persiapan"

"Persiapan? Itu ucapan yang memicu ketidaknyamanan, meskipun kamu menolak peperangan" Michael mengucapkan ini dengan ekspresi rumit.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku tak mau berperang melawan kalian. Aku juga takkan membuat perang disini—Namun, cara-cara pertahanan diri juga penting. Jujur saja, haruskah kukatakan kalau kami tidak hanya mempersiapkan serangan darimu?"

"Lantas?"

"Khaos Brigade"

"...Chaos Brigade?"

Itu nama yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya Sirzechs tak tahu juga melihat alisnya yang menekuk.

"Aku hanya mengkonfirmasi nama dan latar belakang organisasi itu baru-baru ini, namun wakil Gubernurku Shemhaza juga sudah mewaspadai organisasi mencurigakan dari sebelum itu. Dikatakan kalau mereka mengumpulkan anggota-anggota berbahaya dari ketiga kekuatan besar. Beberapa manusia pemilik Sacred Gear yang sudah mencapai Balance Breaker juga sepertinya termasuk. Aku juga sudah mengkonfirmasi sejumlah pengguna [Longinus] diantara mereka"

"Lalu tujuan mereka?"

Michael-san menanyakan itu.

"Kehancuran dan kekacauan. Sesederhana itu, tahu? Mereka tak menyukai kedamaian dunia ini. Mereka adalah teroris. Lebih lagi mereka memiliki sifat jahat yang ekstrim"

Jadi, mungkinkah serangan teroris kali ini juga...?

"Pemimpin organisasinya adalah Naga langit tangguh yang sebanding dengan Wels Dragon, Vanishing Dragon dan Burning Dragon.

[-!]

Semua orang menjadi diam membisu oleh ucapan Azazel.

"...Begitu. Jadi orang itu sudah bergerak. Sang Ouroboros Dragon Ophis—Naga yang ditakuti oleh Tuhan...seorang yang terus menduduki titel terkuat sejak dunia ini bermula."Sirzechs memasang ekspresi rumit.

Saat aku bingung dengan reaksi semua orang, sebuah suara yang tak kukenali menembus kedalam telingaku.

[Ya, Ophis adalah ketua dari "Khaos Brigade"]

Gah! Lingkaran sihir mendadak muncul di lantai ruang pertemuan di waktu bersamaan dengan suara itu! Apa ini, Iblis?

"Begitu. Jadi kau sudah datang! Otak dari semua kejadian ini—"

Sirzechs-sama menjentikkan lidahnya. Eh? Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu tiba-tiba

"—Lingkaran sihir Leviathan."

Seorang wanita muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir. Ia mengenakan pakaian hitam yang potongannya sangat pendek dan belahan yang panjang padanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Maou Sirzechs-dono saat ini?" Wanita itu menyapa Sirzechs dengan nada tanpa takut.

"Seorang yang mewarisi darah dari Leviathan sebelumnya. Apa arti semua ini "Katerea Leviathan""

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 12 ini.

Gomen update telat karna Author baru aja pulang dari RS abis kena DBD.

Arigatou atas waktunya Reader-san mau RnR fic gaje abal ini.

Yah itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan mohon maaf bila ada yang tersinggung soal fic ini. Dan tak lupa saya sampaikan bahwa fic ini hanya sebatas hiburan semata tidak menyinggung soal agama ras maupun kepercayaan.

Sayonara Minna See you next Chap

RnR please !

.

.

.

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	13. Chapter 13

Sebelumnya :

"—Lingkaran sihir Leviathan."

Seorang wanita muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir. Ia mengenakan pakaian hitam yang potongannya sangat pendek dan belahan yang panjang padanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Maou Sirzechs-dono saat ini?" Wanita itu menyapa Sirzechs dengan nada tanpa takut.

"Seorang yang mewarisi darah dari Leviathan sebelumnya. Apa arti semua ini "Katerea Leviathan""

.

.

.

Title : INFINITY

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : (Naruto x Rias) Sasuke x OC

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Sumary : Dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban misi baru di dimensi keduanya mejalani kehidupan barunya. Cerita dimulai apabila mereka kalah melawan momoshiki dan kinshiki.

. SharinganNaruSasu,RinneganNaruSasu,ShaRinneganSasu,StrongNaruSasu,GodLikeNaruSasu,SmartNaru,Overpower NaruSasu

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin,pikiran

" **Naruto** "= bijuu/sacret gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = batin Bijuu/Sacret Gears

[ _ **Jutsu**_ ] = jurus/kekuatan Sacret Gears

.

.

.

Chapter 13

_-_- Pertemuan 3 Fraksi Final Part -_-_

.

.

Villa Gremory

"Hah semoga saja semua masih disana"ucap Sasuke asal.

"Eng..Sasuke-kun kau mau kemana"tanya sigadis yang terbangun karna perbuatan Sasuke.

"Maaf membangunkanmu" balas Sasuke kemudian mengecup kening si gadis dan Si gadis sontak memerah akibat perlakuan Sasuke.

"Mou...jawab pertanyaanku Sasuke-kun" ucap si gadis kesal karna tak mendapat jawaban yang dia inginkan. "Jangan- jangan kau selingkuh Sasuke-kun padahal kita baru jadian kemarin"lanjut Si gadis dengan mata yang mulai basah.

-Flashback-

Trank.. Trank.. Trank

Suara tarian kedua pedang yakni pertarungan antara Sasuke dengan Seorang gadis berambut merah. Yah walaupun ini cuma latihan nampaknya Sasuke juga mengeluarkan 50% kemampuannya untuk mengimbangi permainan sang gadis.

"Fisik,Stamina,Analisis,Kecepatanmu sudah bagus Mio"ucap Sasuke.

"Seperti biasa kau masih sangat hebat Sasuke-kun"jawab Mio pelan namun entah kenapa ia terlihat murung.

"Kau kenapa tak seperti biasanya"tanya

Sasuke datar seperti biasa.

"Tak apa. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merindukan orang tuaku"jawab Mio dengan mata yang mulai lembab.

"Kau sama sepertiku. Jika kau ingin membalas dendammu lakukanlah jika itu membuatmu labih baik, aku akan membantumu kalau perlu biar aku yang membalas dendammu, aku tak bisa membiarkan dirimu jatuh kedalam jurang kebencian, cukup aku saja yang merasakan hal itu"balas Sasuke.

"Kau tau pertama kali aku datang kedunia ini, aku tak merasakan apapun entah itu suka maupun duka meskipun keluarga yang kusayangi sudah tiada" lanjut Sasuke.

Mio terbelak mendengar perkataan Sasuke seakan pernderitaannya selama ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengannya.

"G-Gomen Sa-Sasuke-kun"ucap Mio menahan tangisnya.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, ini bukan salahmu"jawab Sasuke.

Grep

Tiba-tiba si gadis memeluk Sasuke dan sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut bukan main.

"Tapi hiks... akulah yang membawamu hiks...kembali kejurang kebencian dan dendam hiks...dan juga aku terlalu lemah hiks...kumohon Sasuke-kun tinggalkan aku hiks...aku tak ingin kau ikut menanggung kebencianku hiks... Kumohon"ucap Mio disela tangisnya dengan memeluk pemuda raven didepannya.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, biarkan aku ikut menanggung dukamu, karna kau adalah orang yang kusayangi dan berharga bagiku setelah sahabatku, biarkan aku menemanimu, menjagamu dan melindungimu dengan semampuku"ucap Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"B-Baka expresimu itu sungguh membuatku tertawa yang kutau kau hanya wajah datarmu saja"jawab Mio tertawa dengan menitikkan air mata. Sungguh ia senang mendengar hal itu dan juga membuat jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Seburuk itukah aku" tanya Sasuke mulai kesal. "Aku kan berusaha leb~"

Cup

Si gadis kemudian menyatukan bibirnya pada pemuda raven yang saat ini ia cintai. Walaupun sepihak namun ini merupakan ciuman pertamanya. Dan sesaat kemudian bibir mereka yang tadinya menyatu kini terpisah bersamaan dengan pelukan yang mereka lakukan.

"Aku percaya padamu Sasuke-kun"ucap Mio.

"M-Mio A-Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku"balas Sasuke. Si gadis terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar pengakuan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun"

-Flashback End-

Cup

Sasuke mencium bibir si gadis sekilas namun berhasil menenangkannya.

"Seorang uchiha takkan pernah menarik perkataannya kembali"ucap Sasuke. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi ke Kuoh Academy"lanjut Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kesekolah malam-malam"tanya Si gadis penuh selidik.

"Hanya pertemuan 3 Fraksi. Dan aku menjadi tuan rumah meskipun berada di daerah kekuasaan Fraksi Akuma"jawab Sasuke. "Aku pergi" lanjut Sasuke.

"Tunggu. Aku ikut, aku takut sendirian disini"Mio dengan menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Hah. Baiklah"

Kemudian Sasuke membuat sebuah lubang dimensi dan mereka melompat kedalamnya.

.

-INFINITY-

.

Katerea Leviathan mengeluarkan senyuman sinis dan berbicara.

"Para anggota golongan Maou lama hampir semuanya sudah memutuskan bekerjasama dengan Khaos Brigade"

"Jadi ini perselisihan diantara Maou lama dan Maou baru yang sudah menjadi berskala besar. Iblis juga sungguh menyulitkan" ucap Azazel sambil tersenyum seolah itu bukan urusannya.

"Katerea, tak apa-apakah untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan enteng?"Ucap Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs, seperti yang kukatakan. Kami jugalah yang mendalangi serangan ini sekarang"jawab Katera sinis

"Jadi kalian bermaksud melakukan kudeta?"

"...Katerea, kenapa?"

"Sirzechs, kami memiliki ide yang bertentangan dengan pertemuan kalian hari ini. Kami sudah menyepakatinya, karena Tuhan dan Maou yang asli telah lenyap, dunia ini harus ditata ulang"

"Sudahkah Ophis itu melihat jauh ke masa depan? Kurasa tidak juga ya"tanya Azazel.

"Disamping menjadi simbol kekuatan, dia hanya memikul posisi demi pengumpulan kekuatan. Kami sudah meminta bantuannya untuk menghancurkan dunia dan membangunnya lagi—Kamilah yang akan memimpin dunia baru itu" jawab Katerea menanggapi pertanyaan Azazel sementara itu Sirzechs tersenyum dengan nada mengejek.

"...Jadi kalian mengumpulkan pemberontak Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh yang ingin dunia mereka sendiri dan bumi baru yang mereka kuasai. Dan perantara semua ini adalah sang "Ouroboros" Ophis"

"Katerea-chan! Kenapa kamu melakukan hal seperti ini!?"

Katerea menunjukkan ekspresi benci pada teriakan Serafall

"Serafall, beraninya kau bertindak tak tahu malu begitu, sebagai orang yang mencuri posisi Leviathan dariku! Aku adalah keturunan dari Leviathan yang asli! Akulah yang lebih berhak menjadi Maou!"

"Katerea-chan...aku...aku..."

"Jangan khawatir, Serafall. Hari ini aku akan membunuhmu di tempat ini dan merebut sendiri titel "Leviathan" itu! Lalu, Ophis akan menjadi Tuhan dari dunia yang baru. Tak masalah meski dia hanya menjadi simbol. Sistem dan hukum, semua doktrin akan ditentukan oleh kami. Michael, Azazel, dan Lucifer—Sirzechs, zaman kalian sudah berakhir"

Ekspresi dari Sirzechs, Serafall, dan Michael menjadi gelap atas pernyataan Katerea.

Namun—hanya ada satu orang yang terlihat senang dan justru tersenyum.

"Ku...kukukukuku..."

"Azazel, apanya yang lucu?"

Kemarahan tampak jelas pada raut wajah dan ucapan Katerea

"Hahaha, jadi kau—bukan, kalian akan menata ulang dunia ini bersama?"

"Itu benar. Itu sangat benar, Azazel. Dunia ini adalah—"

"Membusuk? Manusia itu bodoh? Bumi akan dihancurkan? Oi, oi, oi, bukankah sudah banyak hal menyenangkan di hari-hari ini?" Ucap Azazel menginterupsi perkataan Katerea namun tiba-tiba.

NGOOOONG

Sebuah portal hitam muncul di samping Azazel.

Tap.. Tap..

"Maaf terlambat"

"Wah-wah suasana yang indah" ucap Pemuda raven a.k.a Sasuke.

"Siapa kau manusia rendahan"

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini"

Sasuke malah menyeringai mendengar perkataan Katerea.

"Ano apa yang terjadi disini Sasuke-kun" tanya gadis berambut merah yang berada di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Ini hanya pertunjukan circus, sayang" jawab Sasuke.

Si gadis nampak sweetdrop mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu.

"Cih kau meremehkanku manusia sialan" Katerea nampak kesal karna pemuda di samping Azazel nampak memandang remeh dirinya.

"Azazel, Sirzechs Boleh aku menari dengan si jalang ini"tanya Sasuke dan di balas anggukan oleh keduanya namun gadis di belakangnya nampak kesal dan marah.

"T-Tapi Azazel, Sirzechs dia itu manusia"

"Dia bisa terbunuh"

Michael nampak kawatir dengan Sasuke.

"Tenang saja Michael, meskipun dia manusia dia lebih kuat dariku" jawab Azazel. "Walaupun aku belum tau seberapa kuat dia, tapi dia adalah perwakilan fraksi Manusia" lanjut Azazel.

Michael nampak terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Azazel.

"Perwakilan Fraksi Manusia, jadi ini bukan pertemuan 3 Fraksi melainkan 4 Fraksi" tanya Michael.

"Awalnya memang begitu tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir tempat dan wilayah ini pada umumnya adalah wilayah Manusia. Jadi aku putuskan agar Sasuke-kun menjadi wakil dari Fraksi Manusia sebagai tuan rumah"jelas Sirzechs menanggapi pertanyaan Michael.

"Cih aku akan membunuhmu manusia brengsek" Amarah Katerea meledak begitu saja dan ia juga mulai membuat sebuah serangan.

"Mio kau kebelakang bersama Sirzechs-san dan yang lainnya"ucap Sasuke.

"T-Tapi Sasu~"

"Cepatlah aku tak ingin kau terluka"

"Baiklah"

Hyaaaahh

Katerea mengeluarkan serangan pertamanya pada Sasuke.

[ _ **Gakido**_ ]

Tiba-tiba serangan sihirnya hilang seketika.

"Kau memang tak sabaran,bitch" Sasuke metatap Katerea dengan ShaRinnegan dan Ems yang aktif dan memancarkan aura kematian yang pekat.

"A-Apa" Katerea terkejut saat serangannya bisa digagalkan dengan mudahnya.

'Mata apa itu, kekuatannya besar sekali dan memancarkan aura kegelapan yang pekat' batin Katerea sewaktu menatap mata Sasuke.

"Kau mau main curang ternyata"

Katerea merasa terhina karna ucapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu"

Sasuke menyeringai lalu kemudian ia melepaskan aura dan kekuatannya yang sampai saat ini ia sembunyikan.

"K-Kekuatan apa ini" katerea berkeringat dingin merasakan aura kekuatan Sasuke saat ini yang berkali kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Kekuatan yang sangat menakutkan" ucap Azazel sedangkan Sirzechs dan Michael hanya bergidik ngeri merasakan aura Sasuke.

"Aku mulai"

[ _ **Raikiri**_ ]

Seletika pecikan listrik dari tangan Sasuke memanjang ke arah Katerea, namun ia dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Apa hanya ini kekuatanmu" ejek Katerea namun yang diejek malah tersenyum tepatnya menyeringai.

"Baiklah kita naikkan levelnya"

.

-INFINITY-

.

Disisi Naruto

Naruto dan Vali nampak mulai kelelahan dengan para penyihir yang terus bermunculan.

"Naruto-Senpai kau punya solusi" ucap Vali yang mulai bosan dengan pertarungan berat sebelah.

"Aku akan hancurkan lingkaran sihir itu sedangkan kau lindungi aku sebentar"

Vali mengangguk tanda setuju atas jawaban Naruto.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan dansa kita"

Vali melesat keudara dan menebas para penyihir yang terus bermunculan sedangkan Naruto kini mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

Crash... Crash... Blarrr...

Suara suara tebasan maupun ledakan kini memenuhi langit Kuoh Academy. Vali terlihat sangat lihai meliak-liuk zig zag di udara sambil menebas dan menyerang para penyihir, tak ada raut kawatir atau takut yang ada hanya rasa senang dan tawa di wajahnya.

"Vali menyingkirlah"

Naruto tiba-tiba memberi aba-aba untuk menyingkir dan tepat saja sedetik kemudian.

[ _ **Dark Eraser Fang**_ ]

Muncul suatu kekuatan kegelapan dari tangan kanan Naruto dan

Zrastt...

Pyar...

Lingkaran sihir raksasa tersebut langsung terbelah menyadi 2 dan langsung menghilang tanpa sisa termasuk juga Kekkai yang mengurung Kuoh Academy. Semua penyihir kini ketakutan akan kekuatan tersebut.

"Masih belum"

Sring...

Tiba tiba tubuh semua penyihir yang ada kini bersinar, para penyihir nampak bingung akan hal itu.

"Sayonara"

[ _ **Black Hole**_ ]

Seketika muncul suatu lubang hitam di atas Kuoh Academy dan langsung menyedot semua penyihir tanpa sisa.

"K-Kekuatan yang luar biasa" Sirzechs nampak tak percaya apa yang ia lihat begitu pula semua orang kecuali Vali dan Sasuke.

Back to Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lihat"

"Bukankah ini sebuah pertarungan"

Sasuke mulai memancing emosi Katerea. Katerea yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke mulai menggeram.

"Grr... Sialan kau akan kebunuh kau manusia rendahan"

Katerea mulai menggila dan menyerang Sasuke dengan berbagai sihirnya.

Sring.. Sring.. Sring..

Blar.. Blar.. Blar..

Katerea nampak tersenyum mengejek saat usai menyerang Sasuke secara brutal. Namun ia lagi lagi dikejutkan oleh sosok berwarna ungu di depannya.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu"

"Sungguh menyedihkan, membunuh manusia saja tak bisa" ejek Sasuke yang saat ini berada dalam Susano'o nya.

'Sial dia terlalu kuat, aku harus menggunakannya sekarang'

"Pertarungan baru saja dimulai, mulai sekarang aku takkan beri ampun lagi padamu"

Katerea lalu menunjukkan tangannya dan seketika kekuatan luar biasa kini mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"I-Itu kekuatan Ophis, dari mana dia mendapatkannya"ucap Sirzechs terkejut.

"Tubuhnya takkan kuat menahan kekuatan itu" sewot Azazel. "Tak lama kemudian dia akan meledak" lanjutnya yang masih dalam posisi santai dengan bersedekap.

"Wah wah kekuatan yang luar biasa" ucap Sasuke kemudian menghilangkan Susano'onya.

"Namun...akan segera berakhir"

Sasuke kemudian menyatukan tangannya

[ _ **Chibaku tensei**_ ]

Sasuke kemudian melempar sesuatu keatas.

Krak.. Der... (Bener kagak)

Tiba-tiba tanah disekitar Katerea retak dan berguncang kemudian perlahan seperti ditarik keatas begitupun Keterea yang nampak bingung dengan keadaan ini.

.

Di sisi Naruto

"Apa yang terjadi"

Vali nampak bingung dengan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Hm dia menggunakannya lagi" gumam Naruto.

"Menggunakan...? Kekuatan apa itu" tanya Vali.

"Salah satu kemampuan dewa "Chibaku Tensei" kemampuan untuk membuat suatu planet baru dengan bola hitam itu sebagai intinya.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Vali terkekut dan kemudian menyeringai.

"Kekuatan yang luar biasa. Aku jadi ingin bertarung melawannya" sewot Vali

"Sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu Vali" ucap Naruto datar.

"Kenapa"

"Dia bukan levelmu. Karna dia adalah rivalku, aku pernah kalah melawannya" jawab Naruto.

"A-Apa kau kalah, kekuatanmu saja itu sungguh gila, tapi kenapa kau bisa kalah dengan dia"

Vali nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto, dia tak menyangkan orang yang mengalahkannya dengan mudah, kalah melawan orang itu.

"Naruto-senpai apa sudah waktunya"

"Tunggu komando dariku"

.

Back to Sasuke

"Bagaimana apa kau menyerah, bitch"

Sasuke menyeringai puas walupun baru melepaskan jutsunya.

"Sialan kau"

'Sial gravitasinya kuat sekali. Dan sepertinya bola hitam itu tadi adalah pusatnya, aku harus menghancurkannya selagi masih bisa bergerak' pikir Katerea dan tanpa babibu ia langsung mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk menghancurkan bola hitam yang dilempar Sasuke.

Melihat reaksi Katerea, Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Memang benar kalau kelamahan jutsuku itu ada pada bola hitam yang kulempar tadi" ucap Sasuke.

"Namun hanya serangan setingkat monsterlah atau serangan gabunganlah yang bisa menghancurkannya. Dan satu lagi... Jutsu itulah yang menyegel tubuh dari Juubi no Okami" lanjut Sasuke dengan seringaian.

Semuanya nampak terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke kali ini (kecuali Naruto) pasalnya Juubi adalah makhluk terkuat yang bisa menyamai Trihexa karna kekuatan Juubi adalah alam itu sendiri, semakin luas alam itu semakin besar kekuatan Juubi. Dan dengan mudah Sasuke mengatakan kalau jutsunya adalah yang menyegel tubuh Juubi, mungkin ini memang sudah biasa bagi Sasuke maupun Naruto namun bagi 3 fraksi ini adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Hyahh...terima ini"

Katerea mengcuhkan perkataan Sasuke dan langsung menyerang inti dari jutsu Sasuke menggunakn sihirnya.

Sriingg... Bllaaarrrr...

Katerea nampak tersenyum puas namun nampaknya senyumannya harus berakhir dengan wajah keterkejutan luar biasa karna serangannya walau sudah ditambah dengan kekuatan Ophis, belum mampu untuk menghancurkan jutsu Sasuke.

"A-Ap~"

"Baka, bukankah sudah kubilang itu sia-sia. Dengan ini Katerea Leviathan dipastikan tinggal Nama" ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Katerea yang tengah terkejut.

Tap tap

"Minna aku ber~ apa itu" ucap Issei terkejut melihat benda aneh yang menarik apapun yang ada di bawahnya. Begitu pula Rias yang takkalah terkejutnya dengan Issei.

'Sekuat inikah rivalmu Naru-kun'

Sirzechs nampak terkejut melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan di depannya begitu pula Mizhael dan Azazel, yakni Katerea yang dengan mudah di kalahkan oleh manusia bernama Sasuke dengan kekuatannya yang bisa di bilang, menciptakan planet baru.

"Apa yang terjadi disini" ucap Issei yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Oh kau Sekiryuutei, tak ada apa-apa hanya melihat proses pembuatan planet" jawab Azazel santai meski dalam hatinya tetap was was.

"S-Sasuke-kun apa itu tadi benar-benar dirimu"tanya Mio yang sedari tadi diam.

"Itu hanya salah satu dari kemapuan mataku" jawab Sasuke santai.

Lagi-lagi semua orang dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan Sasuke.

"Yah kita mena~"

Crash... Blarrr...

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Azazel tiba-tiba di serang oleh seseorang.

Vali dengan armor putih yang turun dari langit.

"Memang begitulah Azazel, kau semakin payah saja" ejek Vali.

Azazel menunjuk pada Vali.

"Baiklah, Vali, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Haruskah aku maju lagi? Meski aku hanya bertangan satu, aku masih bisa menang melawanmu"

Azazel memunculkan tombak cahaya di tangannya dan mengarahkan ujungnya pada Vali.

"Kau masih mau bertarung meski dengan luka itu!? Sungguh semangat bertarung!" Vali menatap Azazel yang memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Tapi bukankah menurutmu takdir itu kejam?"

"Di satu sisi, terdapat eksistensi terkuat yang merupakan gabungan seorang Maou + Naga Legendaris sepertiku, dan di sisi lain, terdapat manusia biasa sepertimu yang memiliki Naga Legendaris juga. Katakan apa yang kau mau, tapi kupikir kecelakaan takdir ini sungguh kejam. Meski kita adalah rival dengan Sacred Gear tipe-Naga, jarak diantara dua pemiliknya terlalu besar" ucap Vali.

"Ma-maksudmu aku?" Tanya Issei dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Vali mengangguk dengan senang.

"Aku sedikit menyelidiki asal usulmu. Ayahmu hanya pegawai kantoran biasa. Ibumu terkadang bekerja paruh waktu selain menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Hubungan darah diantara kedua orangtuamu biasa-biasa saja. Juga tak ada pengguna kekuatan atau praktisi sihir diantara pendahulumu. Tentu saja, pendahulumu tak ada hubungannya dengan Iblis atau Malaikat juga. Kau sangat biasa. Teman-temanmu juga tidak istimewa. Kau hanyalah siswa sekolah normal sampai hari kau terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis—dengan perkecualian Sacred Gear, kau bukanlah apa-apa" Vali tertawa dengan ekspresi mengasihani.

"Membosankan. Saat aku mengetahui siapa dirimu, yang luar biasa membosankan, aku tertawa karena kekecewaan. 'Ah, jadi ini rivalku, aku menyerah saja'. Kalau orangtuamu setidaknya Penyihir, mungkin cerita itu bisa sedikit berubah. Itu benar! Bagaimana kalau setting yang seperti ini!? Kau bisa menjadi Pembalas Dendam!" Ucap Vali dengan masih bersedekap.

'Aku tak paham apa katanya. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya, aku merasa orang ini pandai dalam cara berbeda. Aku tak bisa memahaminya sama sekali. Aku bisa paham kalau dia berbeda dari Akeno-san dan Gasper, bahwa dia tak membenci asal usulnya. Tanpa ragu, dia sangat bangga pada garis darahnya. Kalau ada yang menderita karena kelahirannya, ada juga yang membanggakannya. Dunia ini begitu rumit sampai tak bisa diproses dalam kepalaku. Tapi bahkan aku bisa memahami maksud ucapannya' batin Issei.

"Akan kubunuh orangtuamu. Kalau kulakukan itu, sejarah pribadimu akan menjadi sedikit lebih menarik. Kalau orangtuamu terbunuh oleh eksistensi berharga sepertiku, bukankah menurutmu kau akan mengabdikan dirimu hanya demi satu takdir? Ya, akan kulakukan itu. Apalagi, orangtuamu pasti, dari sekarang dan selanjutnya, hidup secara biasa, menjadi tua secara biasa, dan mati juga secara biasa. Setting yang kubicarakan ini jauh lebih menarik dari kehidupanmu yang membosankan, bukan?"

"Akan kubunuh kau, bajingan!"

Issei dengan tenang melafalkan perkataan itu.

"Issei tenangkan dirimu" ucap Sasuke lalu melesat ke arah Issei namun

"Berhenti Sasuke"

Tiba- tiba seorang pemuda blonde menghadangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto" ucap Sasuke terkejut karna dihadang oleh Naruto.

"Kau jangan ikut campur" jawab Naruto datar. "Vali cepat selesaikan masalahmu" lanjut Naruto dengan menoleh ke belakang.

"Hah baiklah Naruto-senpai. Aku juga mulai bosan" jawab Vali.

"Naruto apa maksudmu"tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Naru-kun apa yang terjadi padamu" ucap Rias.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang" jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Kau bukan Naru-kun" ucap Rias.

Blitz...

"Apa yang kau katakan Rias sayang. Aku ini Naruto Uzumaki, Naru-kun mu dan Suamimu" bisik Naruto yang tiba-tiba di samping Rias.

Seketika power of destruction di sabetkan ke arah Naruto namun Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan bersalto kebelakang.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku sayang" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman kecut.

"K-Kau hanya penipu, katakan dimana kau sembunyikan Naru-kunku dimana hiks.. Dimana" ucap Rias sambil terisak.

'Rias/Buchou'batin semuanya kecuali Azazel, Michael serta Vali dan Issei yang sedang berargumen.

"Sudah cukup Naruto. Ini bukanlah dirimu"

Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo kita akhiri"

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

[ _ **Rasengan**_ ]

[ _ **Chidori**_ ]

.

-INFINYTY-

.

Issei POV

"Seperti katamu, ayahku hanya pegawai kantoran yang bekerja dari pagi sampai sore demi keluarga kami. Ibuku hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa yang memasak makanan enak untuk keluarga di pagi, siang, dan malam. Namun, mereka sudah membesarkanku sampai seperti ini. Bagiku, merekalah orangtua terbaik di dunia"

"Membunuh mereka? Ayah dan Ibuku? Kenapa mereka harus terlibat dalam urusan orang sepertimu dan terbunuh? Persetan dengan hal bernama takdir atau garis darah"

Dialah orang yang tak bisa kumaafkan. Vali Lucifer.

"Mana bisa kubiarkan kau melakukannya"

Dialah satu-satunya orang yang pasti takkan kuampuni!

"Aku akan terhina kalau membiarkan orangtuaku terbunuh oleh orang macam kauuuuuuuuuu!"

[ _ **Welsh Dragon Over Booster!**_ ]

Issei POV END

.

Normal POV

"Lihat, Albion. Kekuatan Hyodou Issei meningkat secara drastis. Alasan biasa dan sederhana bernama kemarahan adalah pemicunya tapi ini hahahaha, sungguh kekuatan Naga!"

" **Sacred Gear hanya men** **g** **gunakan emosi yang kuat sebagai sumber makanan atau kekuatan. Kemarahan Hyodou Issei sudah mencapai batasnya, dan diarahkan padamu. Hanya orang berpikiran lurus yang bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan Naga** "

"Begitu, jadi afinitas besarnya dengan Naganya juga terjelaskan oleh alasan ini."

"Namun! Kau masih belum pandai, Issei Hyodou! Kecerdasanmu masih kurang dalam mengendalikan Ddraig! Itu adalah dosa!"

Vali hanya tertawa dalam armornya melihat Issei.

"Berhenti mengoceh dan mengatakan hal yang tak kupahamiiiiiiiiiii!" Teriak Issei.

"Ya! Karena itulah kau disebut sebagai idiot!" Balas Vali.

Menyemburkan aura dari kekuatan sihir di punggungnya, Issei menyerbu ke arah Vali! Vali menutup wajahnya dengan topengnya. Namun, Vali dengan mudah mengelak dari serangan Issei.

Issei mengembalikan keseimbangannya di udara dan menyerbu kembali ke arah Vali yang baru saja mengelak. Issei mengacungkan Ascalon dari gauntletnya dan meluncurkan serangan dengan senjata meskipun dia belum menguasainya. Namun Vali lagi lagi dapat dengan mudah menghindari tebasan dari pedang dragon slayer Issei.

" **Vali, pedang itu membawa kekuatan pembunuh-Naga. Kalau mengenaimu sekali saja, kau pasti mendapat luka serius!** "

"Begitukah, Albion? Tapi tak ada artinya kalau serangannya tidak kena!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita naikkan levelnya"

Vali menyeringai kearah Issei.

.

Di sisi lain

Trank... Trank...

"Bukankah ini menarik Sasuke"

"Cukup, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu Naruto"

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto kini sedang menahan serangan satu sama lain.

"Rinnegan sungguh merepotkan" ucap Naruto.

"Hentikan Naruto" ucap Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi kuda-kuda serta EMS dan Rinnegan yang telah aktif.

"Hiks...Naru-kun hentikan" Rias berlari kearah Naruto namun dihadang oleh Sirzechs.

"Rias hentikan"

"Tidak Oni-Sama hiks... Naru-kun..hiks.. Lepaskan aku hiks..."

"Rias tenanglah. Dia bukan lagi Naruto mu dia sudah berubah"

Sirzechs nampak kuwalahan dengan Rias.

'Maaf Rias'

Sirzechs yang kuwalahan mau tak mau harus melakukan sesuatu.

Sring...

Rias yang dari tadi berontak kini mulai tenang dan kemudian terlelap tapi sebelum itu ia juga mengucapkan sesuatu "Naru-kun" dan kemudian dia tertidur.

"Apa kau tak lihat istrimu tadi" Sasuke kini memandang naruto dengan penuh emosi.

"Yah sungguh drama yang menarik" balas Naruto santai.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini Naruto, dan kemana dirimu yang dulu" ucap Sasuke datar dan menyarungkan kembali kusanaginya.

"Diriku yah dulu heh.. Dia sudah mati, orang lemah sepertinya tak pantas untuk hidup" balas Naruto santai.

"Aku tau itu kau bukan aku dulu juga lemah, aku bahkan tak bisa melindungi keluargaku" ucap Sasuke dengan tangan mengepal.

"Kau sadar diri juga" balas Naruto.

"Ikutlah denganku, kita akan rubah dunia terkutuk ini" lanjut Naruto dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kau bukan uchiha tapi sifatmu mengingatkan pada seorang uchiha bangsat itu"

"Haha aku tak menyangka seorang Uchiha membenci leluhurnya sendiri. Sungguh menyedihkan"

Sasuke nampak sedikit emosi dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia bahkan tak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa seperti ini.

"Naruto kenapa kau menjadi seperti diriku yang dulu. Bukannya dulu kau bilang kau akan menyelamatkanku dari jurang kebencian, tapi kenapa malah kau yang terjatuh kejurang itu" ucap Sasuke yang sebisa mungkin untuk meredam emosinya.

"Bukan urusanmu" balas Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Cukup sampai disini, kita akhiri persahabatan kita" lanjut Naruto dengan membuka matanya kembali dan menunjukkan matanya yang seperti pola riak air. Sasuke terkejut bukan main, ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto sudah membangkitkan mata dewa itu.

[ _ **Rikudo Senjutsu Mode**_ ]

Rambut kuning agak keputihan, mata ungu berpola riak air serta jubah berwarna putih yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tak lupa dengan tongkat besi di tangan kanannya dan juga 9 buah bola hitam dipunggung yang biasa disebut "Gedoudama" bisa di bilang seperti inilah Naruto sekarang.

"Ini pasti akan menyusahkan" gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan Naruto kini tak tinggal diam dia pun juga kemode terkuatnya (dulu)

[ _ **Susano'o Senjutsu Mode**_ ]

(A/N : Susano'o seperti di canon yang di bantu senjutsu milik Jugo namun ukurannya tidak besar melainkan seperti armor Balance Breakernya Vali dan berwarna ungu dan dipersenjatai cermin yata no kagami di tangan kirinya)

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Naruto"

"Yah semoga ini bisa menghiburku"

.

.

Back To Issei and Vali

Vali POV

Melihat pancaran kekuatan luar biasa Vali dan Issei nampak bingung.

'Apa ini kekuatan dari Naruto-Senpai' batin Vali.

"Tak salah lagi ini kekuatan Juubi no Okami, aku tak menyangka bahwa ia sudah bangkit kembali" balas Albion melalui sayap mekanik Vali.

"Kekuatan yang gila sungguh membuatku ingin mengalahkannya"

"Baka. Kekuatan penuhnya bisa setara dengan Trihexa belum lagi dengan si Hitam itu dan sepertinya jika terjadi duel Naga surgawi pasti akan di menangkan olehnya"

"Ah... Sepertinya kuurus dulu urusanku dengan Sekiryuutei mesum ini"

"Bukankah kau juga mesum"

"Diam Albion. Lebih baik kita hadapi dia dulu"

"Haha baik Vali"

Vali POV END

.

Issei POV

Aku sungguh tak mengerti datangnya kekuatan ini. Kekuatan yang gelap dan menakutkan dan sangat kuat. Seakan emosiku pada Vali hilang entah kemana saat merasakan kekuatan ini. Ada berbagai pertanyaan di kepalaku. Entahlah meskipun ingin tahu tapi keadaanku ingi sungguh mengenaskan. Yah bertarung dengan Vali si Hakuryuuko yang notabene adalah rivalku. Kekuatanku dengannya sungguh seperti langit dan bumi. Meski begitu aku tak boleh menyerah, karna pertarungan inilah yang menentukan nasib kedua orang tuaku.

Issei POV

.

Normal POV

Don!

Guah! Dalam sekejap itu, Issei tercekik. Serangan besar menghantam dadanya! Kakinya gemetar hanya karena ini! A-ada juga retakan di armor Issei!

"Jadi inikah rivalku! Hahahaha! Sungguh memalukan! Lemah! Terlalu lemah!"

Vali mengejek Issei habis-habisan. Namun, Issei tak memikirkan hal itu.

[ _ **Divide!**_ ]

Kekuatan Issei mendadak lenyap karna diambil oleh Vali

[ _ **Boost!**_ ]

Namun, Issei juga mengaktifkan Sacred Gearku dan kekuatanku pulih kembali.

" **Partner, kekuatan yang dibagi dua bisa dipulihkan, tapi—kemampuan lain dari Vanishing Dragon sangat merepotkan** "

"Ddraig, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Issei nampak kebingungan

" **Orang itu membagi dua kekuatan lawannya dan mengambil kekuatan yang dibagi pada dirinya. Dengan kata lain, kekuatanmu diambil dan diubah menjadi kekuatannya sendiri. Stamina tak bisa dipulihkan. Hanya kekuatan untuk mengakhiri** "

"Ka-kalau begitu, bahkan meski aku pulih dari minus, pria itu akan menjadi plus!?"

" **Itu benar. Namun, sekuat apapun pemiliknya, dia tetap punya batas. Kekuatan yang melebihi kapasitasnya dilepaskan dari sayap cahaya di punggungnya dan ia tetap mempertahankan batas kekuatannya tanpa merusak tubuhnya sendiri** "

"Ayolah, ayolah!"

Vali menembakkan tak terhitung peluru sihir.

"Seranganmu juga tumpul. Kau hanya bisa menyerbu maju. Tak ada artinya kalau seperti itu. Sungguh buang-buang harta karun. Penggunaan kekuatanmu juga payah!"

Ah, begitukah? Aku memang payah, bukan? Kalau hanya itu sih, aku juga tahu.

"Kalau begini pertarungan rival diantara Sekiryutei dan Hakuryuukou akan~"

Gooooooooooooo!

Sebelum Vali selesai bicara, Issei membuat kekuatan sihir mendadak menyembur dari jet di punggung dan menerjang serangan peluru. Peluru sihir menyerang seluruh bagian tubuh Issei.

Issei dengan kuat menggenggam tangan kirinya. Dan juga membuang semua pertahanannya sekarang.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyerbu? Dia yang tahu sedikit benar-benar suka mengulanginya. Hal semacam itu—"

Vali meluncurkan sesuatu yang nampak seperti perisai cahaya di depannya dan mencoba bertahan namun—

"Ddraig! Transfer kekuatan pada Ascalon yang kusimpan ini!"

" **Baik partner** "

[ _ **Transfer!**_ ]

Issei mengacungkan tangannya ke arah sayap cahaya Hakuryuukou.

"Pada dasarnya efek dari Sacred Gearmu datang dari sini. Kalau begitu!" Gumam Issei.

[ _ **Transfer!**_ ]

Issei mentransfer kekuatannya pada Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail sebelum Vali membuangnya.

"Aku akan menaikkan kekuatan yang kau serap dan kekuatan yang kau keluarkan sekaligus! Sampai kau tak bisa menanganinya!" Ucap Issei.

"Kuh!"

Biiiinnn!

Di sisi Naruto and Sasuke.

Blaarrr...

"Sepertinya mereka mulai menunjukkan taringnya" ucap Naruto dengan posisi melayang di udara.

"Hah..hah..hah.. Kuso" ucap Sasuke yang terengah-engah karna semua serangannya dapat diblok oleh Naruto.

"Kau lemah, kau tak pantas menjadi Reinkarnasi Indra" ejek Naruto.

"Diam kau"

[ _ **Senpo : Enton Kagutsuchi**_ ]

[ _ **Bansho Tenin**_ ]

Aliran api hitam yang di campur dengan cakra senjutsu kini dengan cepat menuju Naruto ditambah tertariknya tubuh Naruto menuju serangan itu. Naruto yang tau bahaya karna serangan beruntun dari Sasuke, ia langsung mengambil tindakan.

[ _ **Hiraishin**_ ]

Tiba-tiba Naruto berada di belakang Sasuke lalu dia segera melakukan serangan.

[ _ **Rasendama**_ ]

Namun

Bless..

Duarrr...

"Sial Mizubunshin" decih Naruto karna serangannya gagal.

Tap

'Hampir saja' batin Sasuke was-was.

Sasuke kini melesat memberi serangan balasan. Ia mengayunkan kusanagi yang sudah dialiri cakra petir dan senjutsu.

Trank...

Duel sengit antara Sasuke dengan Naruto sungguh luar biasa. Dua petarung sejati yang berunjuk kebolehan dalam seni berpedang. Dalam hal ini terbukti Sasuke lebih unggul dari Naruto.

Trank... Trank...

Kedua benda kini betemu, kusanagi dan tongkat Gedoudama dan nampaknya tongkat Naruto kini mulai retak.

Wush...

Mereka melompat kebelakang.

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

Keduanya melesat dengan senjatanya masing-masing.

Jleb... Jleb...

.

.

Back to Issei and Vali

Semua berlian Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail mulai secara mendadak bersinar putih, merah, biru, kuning, terus dan terus lagi dan akhirnya lenyap. Sebagai hasilnya, Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail berhenti berfungsi.

" **Apa-apaan itu!...Vali, pertahankan kondisimu!** "

Vali bereaksi pada suara Albion dan mencoba bertahan dengan menyilangkan tangannya, namun—

Bagan!

Issei mengayunkan tinju yang terisi oleh kekuatan Ascalon dan dengan mudah menghancurkan pertahanan Vali termasuk Gauntlet di kedua tangannya, dan menonjok perutnya. Alhasil Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail tidak cukup kuat dan hancur.

Ughh...!

Darah segar mengucur dari mulut Vali. Dia melangkah mundur tidak stabil sambil memegangi perutnya. Selagi darah mengalir dari sudut mulutnya, Vali tersenyum seolah bergembira.

"...Hahaha! Luar biasa! Sacred Gearku dihancurkan! Jadi kau bisa melakukannya kalau kau mencoba! Itulah yang kuharapkan, rivalku..." Ucap Vali lalu tak lama kemudian dia kembali ke mode balance breaker dan sempat membuat Issei terkejut.

"Tak mungkin, bagian yang rusak itu pulih lagi!? Mustahil, jadi aku takkan pernah bisa mengalahkannya berapa kalipun aku menghancurkannya!?"

" **Pertarungan tak berakhir sampai si pemilik tak mampu bertarung lagi. Sia-sia kalau sudah begini. Kamu tak membuat kemajuan. Selanjutnya mustahil bagimu untuk mengalahkannya dalam batas waktu gelang itu. Rencana terbaik adalah lari, tapi kamu tak akan melakukan itu kan?** "

"Tentu saja! Tak mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan temanku begitu saja! Apalagi, dimana aku harus kabur dalam wilayah perisai perlindungan ini?"

" **Lantas, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Perbedaan kekuatannya masih jauh. Kamu bisa melakukan sesuatu berkat gelang itu, tapi batas waktunya juga harus diperhitungkan** **akankah kamu menyerah?** "

Issei mengambil benda yang tergeletak di depannya berlian dari [Vanishing Dragon].

"Aku mentransmisi image-nya padamu.Mari kita coba!"

" **Partner** **.** **kamu sudah memberiku image yang berbahaya. Tapi, cukup menarik! Kita mungkin mati, tapi apa kamu sudah yakin dengan ini?** "

"Mana bisa aku mati!, aku akan menahannya! Asal aku bisa mengungguli bajingan sialan di depanku ini!" Balas Issei mantab.

" **Fuhahahahahahaha! Keputusan yang bagus! Kalau begitu, aku juga akan meyakinkan diriku! Ini bukan notifikasi karakterku, tapi—aku adalah Red Dragon Emperor yang disebut sebagai kumpulan kekuatan! Mari tunjukkan pada mereka kalau kita akan hidup dan melampaui mereka bersama, partner, bukan, Hyodou Issei!** "

Seketika tangan kiri Issei mulai bercahaya setelah mengekstrak kekuatan dari berlian Vanishing Dragon.

"Albion... Kekuatannya" tanya Vali sedikit Kawathir.

" **Aku tau Vali itu kekuatanku. Bagaimana dia bisa menggunakannya** "

"Ini semakin menarik Albion. Aku akan menggunakan Juggernaut Drive" ucap Vali sambil menyeringai.

" **Jangan gila Vali. Itu akan memakan sisa hidupmu** "

"Kau diam saja Albion. Aku merasa kali ini adalah pertarungan sesungguhnya antara Hakuryuuko dan Sekiryuutei"

Sementara itu

Para pemimpin Fraksi nampak kawathir dengan 2 pertarungan besar yakni Naruto vs Sasuke dan Vali vs Issei. Pertarungan dari 2 petarung sejati dan 2 naga Surgawi, sungguh di luar nalar namun inilah yang saat ini terjadi.

"Azazel kita harus hentikan mereka sebelum semuanya terlambat"

"Sebaiknya jangan sekarang Michael. Aku tak ingin kita mengambil resiko atas pertarungan mereka"jawab Azazel santai meski dalam hati ia sama kawathirnya.

"Tapi benar kata Michael-dono kita harus menghentikannya selagi mereka belum menunjukkan kekuatannya apalagi Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka berdua sangat berbahaya" kali ini Sirzechs yang ikut andil.

"Aku tahu itu Sirzechs. Kalau masalah Issei dan Vali aku bisa mengatasinya tapi tidak dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku bahkan pernah melihat Naruto yang mengalahkan Vali hanya dengan menatap matanya"

Semuanya nampak terkejut atas ucapan Azazel.

"A-Apa Hakuryuuko dikalahkan dengan mudah" tanya Michael.

"Ya dia bahkan belum menggunakan mode itu" jawab Azazel dengan menunjuk kearah Naruto yang tengah bertarung.

"Memang apa itu" tanya Sirzechs.

"Rikudo Senjutsu Mode"

"S-Senjutsu tapi dia manusia bukan yokai"ucap Michael terkejut karna mendengar Senjutsu.

"Memang aku juga bingung kenapa dia bisa menggunakannya. Dan jika dia memasuki mode itu stamina dan kekuatannya tak terbatas alias Infinite sama seperti Ouroboros Dragon tapi dia lebih kuat" balas Azazel.

"Sungguh kekuatan yang benar-benar gila. Apa Sasuke-kun bisa menghadapinya"

"Jangan remehkan Sasuke. Karna di dimensinya dulu dia pernah bertarung dengan Naruto dengan mode terkuatnya dan hasilnya imbang belum lagi sekarang dia adalah inang dari Chaos Dragon sang naga penghancur yang dulunya Sekutu dari Trihexa selain Ophis dan juga Rival dari Great Red" ucap Azazel.

"Jadi untuk Naruto kita serahkan pada Sasuke-kun. Sedangkan Issei dan Vali kita yang mengurusnya" lanjut Azazel.

"Baiklah aku setuju denganmu Azazel. Bagaimana dengan anda Michael-Dono"

"Aku juga setuju"

Ketiga petinggi Fraksi kini tengah berunding cara untuk menghentikan Hakuryuuko dan Sekiryuutei.

Di Sisi NaruSasu

"Hah..hah...hah..."

Suara nafas yang tersenggal senggal kini menghias keduanya yang entah kenapa tampak kelelahan.

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

"Aku akan menyadarkanmu/membunuhmu"

Keduanya melesat dan saling beradu pukulan namun tak ada yang terkena serangan baik keduanya dan mereka mengambil langkah kebelakang.

'Maaf Naruto,Issei'

[ _ **Senpo Mokuton Shinsuusenju**_ ]

Seketika muncul patung Great Budha dengan Seribu tangan berukuran raksasa dan sontak membuat semua nya takjub sekaligus ketakutan begitu pula Issei dan Vali. Dan saat inilah dalam hidup Vali ia merasakan yang namanya ketakutan. Dan kemudian tangan tangan itu mengepal dan langsung menghantamkan tinjuannya kearah Naruto,Issei dan juga Vali

Blar... Blar... Blar...

Duar... Duar...

Ugh...arg...argh...

Terlihat asab mengepul dan menunjukkan bulatan hitam di balik kepulan tersebut namun lama kelamaan bulatan hitam itu menghilang dan beganti dengan sesosok Pemuda dengan jubah putih sambil membawa tongkat hitam. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke mengetahui sosok tersebut.

"Aku takkan mati semudah yang kau pikirkan Sasuke"

Naruto pun kini mengangkat tangannya lalu membuat suatu serangan tingkat tinggi.

[ _ **Juubidama**_ ]

'Sial aku harus menggunakan itu,tapi sangat menguras Chakra' batin Sasuke.

" **Gaki... Apa kau lupa kalau ada aku** " Suara itu tiba tiba terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Maaf aku melupakanmu kawan"

"Chaos aku perlu bantuanmu untuk menyuplay kekuatanku. Karna aku akan mentransfer serangan itu ke dimensi ciptaanku"

" **Tak perlu kau minta pun aku akan membantumu Gaki** "

"Arigatou Chaos"

Sasuke memutus kontaknya dengan Chaos dan sedetik kemudian.

[ _ **Jikkukan Amenominaka**_ ]

Seketika muncul distorsi yang langsung menghisab serangan yang diluncurkan Naruto.

Bruk...

"Hah..hah...hah..aku tak menyangka akan menguras tenagaku seperti ini" gumam Sasuke yang terduduk dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan dobe'

Tak sengaja Sasuke melihat ada pancaran cahaya di dada kiri Naruto walau terlihat samar-samar. Namun sebelum ia berdiri ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang datang.

Blar...

Seketika muncul pemuda dengan memakai tongkat panjang di punggungnya.

"Disini kacau sekali" ucap pemuda itu.

"Eh Vali akhirnya kau sekarat juga" lanjut pemuda itu dengan menoleh kearah Vali.

"Siapa kau" tanya Naruto datar.

"Dia adalah keturunan dari [Victorious Fighting Buddha]"

Yang menjawab tadi adalah Azazel yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Sasuke.

"Dia adalah Son Goku. Monyet terkenal dalam cerita Journey to the West.Lebih tepatnya, dia adalah Youkai Monyet yang telah mewarisi kekuatan Son Goku. Namun, akan jadi akhir dunia bahkan kalau kau sudah bergabung dalam Khaos Brigade. Tidak, kau adalah Son Goku-nya "Vanishing Dragon". Kalian tampak sangat serasi"

Pemuda itu tertawa pada kata kata Azazel dengan senyuman.

"Aku berbeda dari generasi pertama yang menjadi Buddha. Aku hanya hidup sesukaku. Namaku adalah Bikou, senang bertemu denganmu, Gubernur Jendral Da-Tenshi, Azazel" ucap nya Ramah.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Bikou" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ya dan apa itu kau, Naruto-san. Kau tampak berbeda" balas Pemuda bernama Bikou.

Naruto kemudian menonaktifkan mode Rikudonya.

"Kau percaya sekarang" tanya Naruto.

"Yah begitu lebih baik" jawab Bikou.

"Kenapa lama sekali"

"Maaf ada sedikit masalah"

"Kita pergi dari sini. Lagipula urusanku sudah selesai. Dan juga kau bawa Vali"

"Hah... Baiklah"

Youkai bernama Bikou kemudian menggendong tubuh sekarat Vali dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memutar tongakatnya lalu menghentakkan ketanah. Sekejap, kegelapan hitam menyebar di tanah. Ia menutupi Vali,Bikou serta Naruto.

"Selamat tinggal, pecundang"ucap Naruto dan sedetik kemudian Naruto,Hakuuryukou lenyap kedalam kegelapan bersama dengan Son Goku.

.

-INFINITY-

.

Hutan Kuoh

Terlihat dua orang berbeda gender kini tengah berlarian seperti mengejar sesuatu hal yang penting.

Tap..Tap..

Deg

"Ini aneh aura itu menghilang tiba-tiba" ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau benar" balas si gadis di sampingnya.

"Kita harus bergegas. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa" ucap laki-laki itu sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'Sepertinya permainan sudah dimulai'

.

.

.

- _To Be Continued_ -

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter.

Gomen baru update hari ini. Soalnya author banyak kepentingan mengenai test masuk kepolisian belum lagi kemarin paman saya meninggal. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan untuk kedepannya saya update mungkin 2 minggu sekali.

Untuk Reviews saya sudah balas lewat PM, tak lupa juga saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi anda yang masih setia dengan fic gaje ini.

Mungkin sekiranya yang bisa saya sampaikan, mohon maaf bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan.

Reads And Reviews

.

.

.

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	14. Chapter 14

Sebelumnya :

 **Hutan Kuoh**

Terlihat dua orang berbeda gender kini tengah berlarian seperti mengejar sesuatu hal yang penting.

Tap..Tap..

Deg

"Ini aneh aura itu menghilang tiba-tiba" ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau benar" balas si gadis di sampingnya.

"Kita harus bergegas. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa" ucap laki-laki itu sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'Sepertinya permainan sudah dimulai'

.

.

.

Title : INFINITY

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : (Naruto x Rias) Sasuke x OC

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Sumary : Dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban misi baru di dimensi keduanya mejalani kehidupan barunya. Cerita dimulai apabila mereka kalah melawan momoshiki dan kinshiki.

. SharinganNaruSasu,RinneganNaruSasu,ShaRinneganSasu,StrongNaruSasu,GodLikeNaruSasu,SmartNaru,Overpower NaruSasu

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin,pikiran

" **Naruto** "= bijuu/sacret gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = batin Bijuu/Sacret Gears

[ _ **Jutsu**_ ] = jurus/kekuatan Sacret Gears

.

.

.

Chapter 14

 **_-_-Pembentukan Aliasi-_-_**

.

.

.

 **Kuoh Academy**

Tap.. Tap..

"Apa yang terjadi disini" ucap pemuda blonde yang kini berdiri di atap sekolah dengan seorang gadis di sampingnya.

"Entahlah" jawab sigadis datar.

"Ayo kita selidiki apa yang terjadi disini" ajak pemuda itu pada si gadis dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

.

Sementara itu.

Kuoh Academy, sebuah sekolah elit yang berarsitekstur eropa abad pertengahan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat indah, namun saat ini setengah ah tidak tapi hampir seluruhnya rata dengan tanah akibat pertarungan tingkat tinggi yang baru saja terjadi dan hanya menyisakan beberapa bangunan saja itu pun tak luput dari kerusakan.

"Sasuke-Kun"

Grep..

"Hiks...Aku..Aku sangat kawatir tau, hampir saja kau mati kan hiks.." si gadis yang tak lain adalah kekasih Sasuke yang kini tengah memeluk Sasuke.

"Tapi aku masih hidupkan" jawab Sasuke sambil membelai rambut kekasihnya.

Tap.. Tap..

Deg

"To-Tou-San" batin si gadis kaget akibat melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan.

"Sa-Sarada a-apa itu benar dirimu" tak jauh berbeda dengan si gadis bernama Sarada, Sasuke sontak melepas pelukannya pada gadis bersurai merah yang dipeluknya.

"Sarada" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan kearahnya.

"Jangan dekati aku, aku benci padamu" balas Sarada agak emosi karna Sasuke yang mendekatinya.

"Kenapa hiks.. Kenapa orang sepertimu masih saja diberi kesempatan, kenapa" ucapan Sarada bagaikan sebuah tombak yang menghujam hati kecil Sasuke.

"Gomen Sarada, aku tak bisa melindungimu dan ibumu" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tak butuh maaf darimu"

"Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Kaa-San mencintai orang sepertimu"

Sarada yang tengah emosi kini langsung menghilang begitu saja dengan shunsinnya tanpa memperdulikan lelaki disampingnya.

"Aku seorang ayah yang gagal" gumam Sasuke dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-Sensei dia perlu waktu untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Dan apa yang terjadi disini" ucap pemuda Blonde itu.

"Boruto gomen,aku tak bisa mencegah ayahmu. Boruto sebenarnya aku tak mengetahui jalan pikiran ayahmu, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkhianat dan menyerang kami" ucap Sasuke yang masih dengan penuh penyesalan.

'Sasuke-Kun' batin gadis di sampingnya.

"Hm urusan Tou-San biar aku saja sensei, kau urus saja kelanjutan dari rapat ketiga Fraksi ah bukan keempat Fraksi" ucap Boruto dengan nada serius.

"Apa kau gila, dia bukan tandinganmu dia sudah seperti dewa" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Persetan dengan dewa atau bukan,tapi dia tetap seorang manusia dan terlebih lagi dia adalah ayahku" ucap Boruto yakin.

Sasuke nampak terkejut dengan perkataan muridnya ini, ia tak menyangka jika Boruto yang awalnya bocah dengan gengsi dan ego yang tinggi sekarang menjadi bocah dewasa nan bijaksana.

'Dobe, kau memiliki anak yang luar biasa'

Namun tak lama kemudian seseorang berjalan kearah mereka berdua di ikuti 3 lagi di belakangnya.

"Eh Boruto-Kun" ucap pria berambut Crimson a.k.a Sirzechs.

"Kau mengenalnya Sirzechs" ucap Azazel.

"Yah" jawab Sirzechs singkat.

"Oh Lucifer-Sama" jawab Boruto dengan membungkuk.

"Ah jangan terlalu formal, lagipula kau itu keponakanku"

Nampaknya Ucapan Sirzechs membuat ke 3 orang dibelakangnya terkejut dan Boruto hanya diam saja mendengar itu.

"Di-dia Keponakanmu Sirzechs-tan" ucap Serafall.

"Yah dia adalah anak dari Naruto" jawab Sirzechs santai.

"Pantas saja di lihat dari fisiknya mereka memang mirip" ucap Serafall yang belu sembuh dari keterkejutannya dalam hatinya ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto itu sudah memiliki anak dan anaknya juga sudah besar.

"Boruto jika kalian berdua selamat, namun apa yang terjadi dengan dunia Shinobi dan bagaimana dengan kedua Otsutsuki itu" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ceritanya panjang Sensei, tapi kami berdua berhasil mengalahkannya dengan bantuan seorang Otsutsuki" jawab Boruto tenang.

"Otsutsuki membantu kalian" ucap Sasuke.

"Dia adalah Toneri Otsuutsuki"

.

-INFINITY-

.

 **Anothe Place**

Nampak Seorang pemuda berpakaian Cina kuno dengan membawa tombak sedang memperhatikan pintu besar di depannya. Dia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Cao Cao apa kau yakin dia akan datang" ucap seorang berkacamata di sampingnya.

"Lebih dari yakin, dia pasti akan datang"

"Hah terserahlah" orang itu.

Tak lama kemudan

Kriet...m

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seseorang yang berdiri santai dengan bersedekap.

"Benarkan apa kataku Georg" bisik Cao Cao pada orang disampingnya. Dan Georg hanya menelan ludah karna tekanan udara di ruang itu tiba-tiba turun drastis.

'Uzumaki Naruto sekuat apa dirimu' batin Georg.

"Apa benar ini markasmu Cao Cao" ucap Naruto menyindir.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat" jawabnya santai.

"Dimana anggota yang lain" tanya Naruto. Dan Cao Cao hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto kemudia ia menjentikkan jarinya dan muncul beberapa orang lagi dibelakangnya.

"Cao Cao aku jadi ingin bertarung dengan semua anggotamu"

Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat anggota Cao Cao menggeram, mereka seperti dilecehkan.

"Aku juga ingin melawanmu Naruto, dan bagaimana jika sekarang" ucap Cao Cao datar.

"Aku malas, aku baru saja bertarung dengan Rivalku" balas Naruto.

"Hah baiklah, bagaimana soal pertemuan 3 Fraksi itu" tanya Cao Cao.

"Sesuai rencana" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hakuryuuko dan Sekiryuutei"

"Mereka lemah bahkan mereka kalah dengan satu serangan oleh rivalku. Untuk Hakuryuuko sendiri ia terlalu sombong karna darah Lucifer yang megalir di tubuhnya dan Sekiryuutei ia tak pantas di sebut Sekiryuutei dia terlalu lemah yang dia pikirkan hanya hal berbau ero saja meskipun dalam pertarungan" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu dengan kekuatan dasyat yang kau miliki, kau memiliki Rival dan pertanyaan ku siapa Rivalmu itu" tanya Cao Cao yang entah kenapa ia begitu penasaran dengan sosok Rival Naruto.

"Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah Reinkarnasi dari Indra yang notabene adalah Kakak dari Reinkarnasiku dan aku sendiri adalah Reinkarnasi Asura" jawab Naruto.

'Indra bukankah itu nama lain Sakra-Sama' batin Cao Cao.

"Indra Asura bukankah itu nama dewa mitologi budha"tanya Cao Cao.

"Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian" ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan Chakranya.

[ _ **Asura Senjutsu mode**_ ]

Semua orang nampak terkejut dengan penampilan Naruto Saat ini ia seperti memiliki 6 tangan dan 3 wajah.

"Itukan seorang dewa budha, kenapa seorang manusia bisa memiliki kekuatan dewa apalagi itu kan dewa superior" ucap Georg terkejut bukan main.

"Luar biasa" ucap gadis berambut pirang.

Tiba tiba di ruangan itu nampak muncul sesosok lagi lagi dari atas nampak ia menggunakan kaca mata scircular dan kemeja loha yang tak lain adalah Sakra atau Indra salah satu dewa mitologi Budha.

"Kekuatan ini, Asura" ucap Sakra datar

"Jadi kau Indranya dunia ini" ucap Naruto menyindir Sakra.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, kenapa aku merasakan kekuatan Asura dalam dirimu" tanya Sakra terkejut karna bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia mempunyai kekuatan dewa.

"Insting seorang kakak memang luar biasa, perkenalkan aku Naruto Uzumaki reinkarnasi dari Asura" jawab Naruto santai yang masih dalam Asura Modenya.

"Kelihatannya Indranya dunia ini terlihat lemah" lanjut Naruto dengan nada menyindir.

"Apa kau bilang" ucap Sakra agak emosi dengan sindiran Naruto.

"Biar kuberitau satu hal padamu jika Indra yang lebih kuat darimu sudah muncul di dunia, dan dialah rivalku"

"Apa maksudmu dengan Indra yang lebih kuat dariku" tanya Sakra.

"Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke reinkarnasi Indra di duniaku, dia dengan mudah meniru kekuatan lawan sebaik pemiliknya dalam sekali bertemu dan satu lagi dia hampir menguasai seluruh kekuatan dari semua dewa mitologi Shinto belum lagi dia bisa dengan mudah menarik jiwa dan menghidupkan seseorang dan juga menciptakan suatu planet baru dan menjatuhkan meteor raksasa" jawab Naruto.

Semua orang nampak terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto mereka tak menyangka Rival Naruto adalah orang seperti itu. Bukan hanya mereka tapi juga Sakra, ia bahkan tak tau harus berkata apa, ia merasa dirinya masih sangatlah lemah.

"Omong kosong apa itu" ucap Sakra yang entah kenapa ia ketakutan sekaligus bangga, takut karna ia masih terlalu lemah dan bangga karna orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah Indra seperti dirinya.

"Apa kau takut, tapi itulah kenyataannya" ucap Naruto datar.

"Ehem Naruto kutanya sekali lagi apa kau akan bergabung dengan kami" ucap Cao Cao memecah perselisihan.

"Aku takkan menjawab untuk yang kedua kalinyakan Cao Cao" ucap Naruto.

"Hm kalau begitu selamat datang di Hero Faction"

 _._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _._

 **Kuoh Academy**

Boruto POV

Hah membosankan,kenapa aku harus ketempat terkutuk ini rasanya lebih baik bertarung dengan Otsutsuki lagi dari pada terdampar di tempat seperti ini. Lebih baik aku keatap saja dan tidur. Walaupun aku mulai masuk setelah liburan Musim panas, tapi Sirzechs-jii menyeuruhku untuk masuk hari ini dengan alasan untuk menjaga Kaa-San.

Boruto POV End

 _-Flasback-_

"...Toneri Otsutsuki"

'Toneri bukankah itu lawan Naruto waktu menyelamatkan Hinata dan Hanabi' batin Sasuke.

"Mio kau pulanglah dulu nanti aku menyusul, aku ada keperluan disini"ucap Sasuke pada gadis disampingnya a.k.a Mio.

"Tapi Sasu~"

"Pulanglah kau istirahatlah dulu" ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Mio.

"Baiklah Sasuke-Kun aku akan pulang, jaga dirimu" ucap Mio dengan lingkaran Sihirnya. Nampaknya Sirzechs terkejut melihat pola lingkaran sihir yang di gunakan Mio.

'Mungkinkah dia' batin Sirzechs agak terkejut namun ia alihkan untu mendegar kelanjutan dari ucapan keponakannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dia" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah setelah Sensei dan Tou-san mati dia datang dan kemudian dia memberiku kekuatan untuk melawan kedua Otsutsuki itu" jawab Baruto.

"Kekuatan" beo Sasuke.

"Yah seperti ini contohnya" ucap Boruto. Dengan mengaktifkan Dojutsunya.

[ _ **Ultimate Tenseigan Chakra Mode**_ ]

Semua orang ah semua makhluk yang ada di situ nampak terkejut melihat perubahan Boruto saat ini termasuk juga Sasuke. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia menghilangkan mode itu.

"Aku tak menyangka dari kemampuanmu tadi aku merasakan aura yang luar biasa, Boruto-Kun"

Sirzechs angkat bicara sebab ia tak menyangka bahwa keponakannya ini sungguh hebat ah lebih dari hebat mungkin dan nampaknya bukan Sirzechs dan Sasuke saja yang kagum melainkan Azazel, Serafall dan Michael juga.

"Ah bagaimana keputusannya, kita setuju untuk damai"

Azazel bicara tentang perdamaian dengan santainya. Mendengar ucapan dari sang gubernur Da-Tenshi membuat Sirzechs, Serafall dan Michael menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kami dari dari Fraksi Akuma memutuskan untuk berdamai" ucap Sirzechs.

"Begitu juga kami selaku perwakilan dari Tenshi juga setuju dengan perdamain ini lalu bagaimana denganmu Sasuke-Dono" ucap Michael.

"Aku setuju dengan ini, ini juga demi sahabatku dan sebagai penebus dosaku saat pertarunganku dulu yang menghancurkan sebagian belahan dunia" balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan bekerjasama untuk mengatasi organisasi teroris Khaos Brigade itu" ucap Azazel.

"Dan aku ada satu permintaan padamu Sirzechs"

"Apa itu Azazel"

"Aku akan mengajar di Kuoh Academy tepatnya aku akan melatih adikmu dan juga Sekiryuutei itu"

Sirzechs nampak terkejut mendengar permintaan konyol itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jabatanmu itu"

"Aku akan menyerahkannya pada Shemhazai"

Sirzechs nampaknya setuju lagipula ini demi adiknya yang tampak down setelah kepergian Naruto.

"Baiklah akan kukabulkan permintaanmu" ia berhenti sejenak lalu memandang ke arah Boruto.

"Dan untuk Boruto-Kun kau dan Kekasihmu itu mulai besok akan masuk ke Kuoh Academy, untuk keperluannya nanti kuurus"

"Kenapa aku harus masuk sekolah" ucap Boruto protes.

"Kau sebagai perwakilan dari Manusia Boruto, dan satu lagi apa kau benar berpacaran dengan Sarada"

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Boruto merinding sendiri dan ia pun mau tak mau harus setuju mengenai ini.

"Hah baiklah"

 _-Flashback Off-_

"Benar-benar membosankan"

Saat ini Boruto tengah membolos jam pelajaran dan pergi keatap untuk tidur namun tak lama kemudian ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang datang.

Kriet..

"Hei bangun Uzumaki-san bukannya kau harus menemui kepala sekolah dulu"

"Hm menggangu saja siapa kau, kenapa tau namaku"

"Kau kan anak dari Naruto-kun sekaligus keponakan dari Lucifer-Sama, dan perkenalkan namaku Sona Shitori ketua Osis di sini"

"Lalu mau apa kau kesini"

Sona hanya menggeram mendengar ucapan Boruto yang terkesan datar dan ah asal asalan.

"Tentu saja mencarimu Baka, kau itu bukannya di kemarin disuruh Lucifer-Sama"

"Aku tidak hilang jadi tak usah dicari, dan bukannya kau juga ada rapat kan hari ini"

Boruto memang sengaja mempermainkan Sona, mungkin baginya ini bisa menghibur kebosanannya.

Duagh..

Sona yang tak kuat menahan emosi akhirnya kepala Boruto lah yang menjadi pelampiasannya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke ruang kepala sekolah atau"

"Atau apa? Memberiku ciuman, mengajakku kencan? Oh sayang I'am Sorry aku sudah punya pacar cari yang lain saja"

Seketika muncul perempatan di dahi Sona dan langsung saja ia memberi jitakan kasih sayang kedua di kepala Boruto.

Duagh..

"Aku belum selesai bicara Baka, cepat kembali ke kelasmu atau kupajang dirimu dengan pahatan es di museum"

Sona nampaknya kali ini ia dibuat habis kesabarannya dan mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat. Melihat hal itu Boruto dipaksa menelan ludah karna menurutnya sosok di depannya adalah iblis yang akan berperang menyerbu surga, ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Sona dengan shunsinnya.

'Dia sungguh berbeda denganmu Naruto-Kun' batin Sona sendu.

.

-INFINITY-

.

 **In ORC**

Seorang pria paruh baya kini tengah duduk santai seakan ia telah terbebas dari kerjaan (nganggur) walaupun ia sudah menjadi guru. Cukup aneh memang seorang guru baru yang masuk waktu akhir semester.

"Hah dari sekian lama aku hidup baru sekarang aku menikmati kebebasan"

Namun tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan 5 cewek dan 3 cowok meski 1 cowok itu crossdresser. Mereka nampak terkejut mendapati seorang pria yang duduk santai di ruang club mereka.

"A-Azazel-Dono apa yang anda lakukan disini"ucap Rias yang saat itu kaget karna tempat yang biasa ia pakai kini di gunakan oleh pria bernama Azazel itu.

"Aku kan pendamping sekaligus guru kalian" jawab Azazel tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa" kini giliran Akeno yang angkat bicara.

"Eh apa Sirzechs belum memberitau kalian"

"Onii-Sama"geram Rias.

"Ano Azazel-Dono bagaimana dengan kepemimpinan Da-Tenshi saat ini" Kiba saat ini mulai unjuk gigi.

"Ah. Aku serahkan pada sahabatku"

Semua orang atau iblis di situ sempat sweetdrop atas jawaban Azazel. Mereka berpikir bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudahnya meninggalkan jabatannya dan menyerahkannya pada orang lain.

Tuk.. Tuk..

Suara ketukan pintu itu menyadarkan para Iblis di situ dari sweetdrop mereka.

"Silahkan masuk"

Kriet...

'Siapa dia, aku tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya' batin Issei.

"Siapa kau, mau apa kesini" ucap Issei sinis sambil mengeluarkan Sacret Gearsnya.

"Oh Sekiryuutei kau terlihat lemah, perlu seribu tahun untukmu agar bisa mengalahkanku" balas Sosok itu.

"Cih"

[ _ **Boost**_ ]

Issei melompat dengan mengarahkan tinjunya ke sosok itu. Dan sosok itu bisa dengan mudah menangkap tinju Issei.

"Issei hentikan, jika kau menyerangnya aku akan membunuhmu" ucap Rias dengan suara agak keras.

"Buchou tapi~"

"Ini kebiasaan burukmu Issei,kau selalu menyerang orang yang tak kau kenal" ucap Rias mengintimidasi Issei.

Rias kemudian berjalan perlahan kearah sosok itu dan

Grep..

"Boruto-Kun gomen aku tak bisa mencegahnya hiks.. Gomen" ucap Rias dengan terisak sambil memeluk sosok bernama Boruto.

Issei nampak terkejut dengan tingkah Rias saat ini, tak biasanya Rias berkata kasar padanya apalagi mengancamnya. Issei memaklumi Rias yang dari tadi terlihat murung dan sering menangis karna kehilangan Naruto. Dalam hatinya ia senang karna Naruto telah meninggalkan Rias, jadi masih ada kesempatan untuknya mengambil Rias dari Naruto, dilain sisi ia juga sedih melihat Rias yang murung tak seperti biasanya yang tersenyum dan suka bercanda.

.

Boruto POV

Sungguh dalam hatinya tak tega melihat keadaan ibunya yang seperti mayat hidup sejak kemarin. Ia sungguh teringat dengan kenangan pahit tentang ibunya dulu dan kenapa kini harus terulang kembali, sungguh kenyataan yang pahit.

"Tenanglah aku akan selalu bersamamu"

Hanya satu kata itulah yang kuucapkan untuk menenangkan Rias-Kaa-San sungguh aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ingin rasanya menghajar Tou-San yang seenak jidatnya membuatnya menangis, namun itu semua juga demi kepentingan dunia ini.

Boruto POV END

.

Normal POV

Suasana ruang club kini kembali normal seperti semula meski ada sedikit keraguan di benak Rias dan peeragenya tentang Azazel yang notabene gubernur Da-Tenshi.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan melatih kalian terutama kau Hyoudo Issei"

"Kau terlalu lemah untuk seorang Sekiryuutei"

Issei hanya bisa menunduk mendengar ucapan Azazel. Dia menyadari dirinya masih terlalu lemah.

"Dan untukmu Boru~"

"Kau tak perlu melatihku, kau cukup buatkan aku sebuah Dimensi yang penuh dengan kekacauan dan dipenuhi oleh hujan meteor setiap saat"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut mendengar ucapan Boruto, minus Azazel yang entah kenapa malah menyeringai.

"Baiklah-baiklah Boruto-Kun aku akan bekerjasama dengan Ajuka mengenai permintaanmu"

"Ne B-Boruto-Kun apa kau yakin, aku tak mau kau kenapa-napa" cegah Rias.

"Aku bisa jaga diri kok, aku takkan mati, lagipula aku juga punya kekuatan pemusnah masal milikku" jawab Boruto memberi kepastian pada Rias.

"Hah kau itu sama saja keras kepala" balas Rias pasrah.

Boruto kemudian melirik kearah Issei dan ia mengatahui bahwa Issei tengah dalam mode ero miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Sekiryuutei, hal mesum lagi"

"Cih bukan urusanmu" jawab Issei ketus.

"Hah pantas saja kau kalah dengan Hakuryuuko, otakmu saja begini dan satu hal yang penting buatmu "jangan mudah termakan omongan orang lain, percaya pada dirimu sendiri" kau paham"

Issei tampak tertegun dengan ucapan pemuda itu barusan walau dalam hatinya ia jengkel dengan pemuda itu. Bukan hanya Issei nampaknya perkataan pemuda itu seolah memberi dukungan tersendiri bagi Rias dan Peeragenya dan Azazel selagi guru pembimbing sekaligus pelatih hanya bisa tersenyum saat muridnya itu akhirnya mulai mengerti kelemahan masing-masing.

"Ah aku pergi dulu, dan Azazel-Sensei" ucap Boruto sambil melangkah keluar.

"Ah bisa diatur"balas Azazel santai seperti biasa.

"Tunggu" Issei tiba-tiba mencegah Boruto untuk pergi. Dan Boruto pun berhenti melangkah sambil menengok kebelakang.

"Siapa dirimu" lanjut Issei.

"Orewa Boruto. Boruto Uzumaki"

"Uzumaki? Eh ada hubungan apa kau dengan Naruto-Senpai" Tanya Issei yang terkejut mendengar Marga Boruto yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Untuk itu kau bisa bertanya pada kingmu" balas Boruto dan kemudian ia menghilang menggunakan hiraishin miliknya.

Rias sedikit memerah mendengar jawaban Boruto tadi.

Issei yang penasaran langsung bertanya to the point dengan Rias.

"Apa maksud perkataan pemuda bernama Boruto tadi Buchou" tanya Issei.

"Ee Bo-Boruto i-itu adalah anak dari Naruto-kun"

"Dan secara tak langsung dia juga anak Rias" Akeno tiba-tiba menyela perkataan Rias.

Issei yang awalnya yakin bisa merebut Rias dari Naruto kini harapan itu hancur seketika setelah mengetaui mereka telah mempunyai seorang anak.

"WHAT THE F*CK"

Teriak Issei dengan gaje.

.

-INFINITY-

.

 **Malam Hari**

 **Vila Gremory**

Nampak seorang pemuda berambut emo sedang menatap kearah jendela bermaksud memandang bulan. Dan sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke-Kun kau belum tidur"

Merasa di panggil Sasuke kemudian menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu" tanya Sigadis itu lagi.

"Ah bukan apa-apa hanya.."

Sasuke tak punya keberanian untuk melanjutkan perkataannya dan dia lebih memilih untuk menunduk.

"Aku tau perasaanmu Sasuke-Kun, kau adalah orang yang baik dan kuat, pasti ada alasan kan kalau Sarada-chan seperti itu padamu dan juga kau tak boleh beputus asa setelah kepergian sahabatmu" ucap Mio mensupport Sasuke.

"Aku tak sebaik yang kau pikirkan, aku kejam egois dan pengkhianat" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Berulang kali aku berusaha membunuh Sahabatku tapi entah kenapa dia malah ingin sekali membawaku pulang dan menarikku dari jurang kebencian, dan pada sebuah pertarungan itu aku akhirnya sadar apa itu teman dan cinta. Namun entah apa yang terjadi sahabatku kini menjadi sepertiku dulu, aku serasa melihat diriku yang menyedihkan yang diliputi kebencian. Belum lagi aku yang tak bisa menjaga keluargaku, aku dibenci anakku sendiri karna mebiarkan Sakura terbunuh, aku memang orang yang gagal dan apakah ini yang dinamakan karma"

Sasuke akhirnya bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya kali ini, dan ini kali pertama Sasuke mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Bagiku kau adalah panutanku Sasuke-Kun"

"Ma-Maksudmu"

"Kaulah yang mengajariku arti dari kehidupan, cinta, kekuatan. Dan juga kaulah yang menarikku dari lubang kebencian"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan sang gadis.

"Sasuke-Kun masa lalu biarkan berlalu dan kau bisa memulai lembaran baru dengan belajar dari masa lalu"

"Kau harus melangkah maju, raih apa yang kau inginkan dan juga kuharap aku bisa terus berjalan disampingmu Sasuke-Kun"

Mio kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya memandang sigadis, perlahan namun pasti keduanya saling menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

Cup

Ciuman yang didasari oleh cinta yang begitu dalam dan tulus tanpa adanya nafsu duniawi. Sinar rembulan dari balik jendela kamar menambah kesan romantis bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Arigatou Mio"

.

-INFINITY-

.

 **Markas Hero Faction**

sebuah meja rapat dan di sertai lcd layar lebar. Nampak ke empat orang sedang duduk dan membicarakan mengenai sesuatu.

"Bagaimana mengenai tujuan kalian saat ini" ucap salah satu dewa superior mitologi Budha yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi dewa perang dan masuk dalam kategori "Top 10 Strongest Beings in The World".

"Kita perlu membentuk sekutu yang lebih banyak" balas pemimpin Hero Faction a.k.a Cao Cao.

"Sekutu? Bangsa Naga juga masuk dalam daftarkan?" Kali ini Naruto juga ikut mengutarakan pendapat.

"Jangan bilang kalau" laki-laki berkacamata itu tampak menegang.

"Yap..Dragon Eater" balas Naruto. Cao Cao dan Sakra langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Samael... Bukannya dia berada Cocytus dan juga "Hades"" ucap Sakra dengan menekankan kata di akhir kalimat.

"Hades? Bukannya dia dewa kematian dari Olympus" ucap Cao Cao memastikan.

"Ya dia termasuk "Top 10 Strongest Beings in The Wolrd" dan juga pemimpin dari para Grim Reaper" Kali ini pemilik Dimension Lost yang memberi jawaban.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang" tanya Naruto.

"Tartarus.. Tempat persinggahan jiwa orang mati" balas Sakra.

Mendengar jawaban Sakra seketika tubuh Naruto menegang.

"Naruto kau kenapa" tanya Cao Cao yang melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak pucat.

"Aku tak apa" balas Naruto.

"Sakra-sama apa yang kau maksud dengan persinggahan itu" lanjut Naruto.

"Yah tempat berkumpulnya arwah dari orang yang telah mati. Mereka masih bisa hidup kembali jika ada yang bisa mengalahkan Hades, dan aku rasa itu mustahil" jawab Sakra santai.

Suasana yang tadinya tegang kini telah kembali santai seperti semula.

"Lalu bagaimana tentang rapat kita kali ini" ucap Georg mengawali pembicaraan.

"Seperti yang Naruto bilang, kita membutuhkan Samael. Itu artinya kita akan mencoba beraliansi dengan Hades dan Rumornya Hades sangat membeci mitologi lain" balas Cao Cao.

"Hm kalian sebagai manusia ini memang agak sulit mengajak Hades beraliansi, tapi dengan adanya rumor itu mungkin kesempatan kalian akan lebih besar" ucap Sakra.

"Tunggu, menghidupkan orang bila bisa mengalahkannya. Kita bisa memanfaatkan arwah pendahulu untuk di jadikan pasukan" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba memberi usul.

"Memang siapa yang mau melawannya" tanya Georg.

"Tentu saja kita" jawab Naruto.

"Aku setuju denganmu Naruto, namun siapa yang akan mengambil peran utama" ucap Cao Cao.

"Tentu aku" ucap Naruto santai.

Sakra sempat bingung karna jawaban Naruto. Seperti yang ia dengar tadi nampaknya Naruto meremehkan Hades. Namun di lain sisi ia sedikit senang karna "Naruto" yang menurutnya kekuatannya masih misterius juga akan perlihatkan pada pertarungan nanti.

"Lalu apa alasan yang kuat untuk membawa Samael"Tanya Georg.

"Seperti yang Naruto bilang, namun aku punya pandangan sendiri" jawab Cao Cao.

"Maksudmu" Tanya Sakra penasaran.

"Dengan adanya Samael, rencanaku adalah melakukan eksperimen dengan Ophis. Singkatnya akan membuat Ophis baru yang mematuhi kita bukan seperti sekarang"jawab Cao Cao.

"Apa kau yakin Cao Cao"tanya Georg.

"Yah, lalu bagaimana denganmu Naruto" jawab Cao Cao.

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja asal tak mengganggu tidurku"

Semua yang ada disitu nampak sweetdrop mendengar jawaban Naruto asal asalan.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan kita akan beraliansi dengan Hades, dan kita akan berangkat besok ke Tartarus" ucap Cao Cao mengakhiri rapat. Dan semuanya langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat rapat kecuali Naruto, entah kenapa ia terus memikirkan sesuatu. Cao Cao yang tadinya beranjak keluar kemudian ia kembali ketempat rapat setelah melihat Naruto yang nampak sedang melamun.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto"tanya Cao Cao.

"Aku hanya teringat dengan Istri dan anakku yang sudah mati karna aku yanng tak bisa melindungi mereka"

"Bukannya istrimu itu adik dari Sirzechs"

"Rias adalah istri keduaku, sedangkan istri pertamaku adalah Hinata"

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menghidupkan kembali istri dan anakmu"

"Aku sempat berpikir begitu, dan apa aku salah jika menghidupkan mereka kembali"

Naruto kini seperti raga tanpa jiwa. Ia hidup tapi batinnya mati karna mengingat masa lalunya.

"Aku rasa tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba" ucap Cao Cao.

"Yah kau benar"balas Naruto

"Baiklah, bersiap-siaplah besok kita akan menemui Hades"ucap Cao Cao dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto.

 _._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _._

"Jadi ini tempat dunia orang yang telah mati" ucap Naruto yang kagum sekaligus ngeri melihat di mana dia sekarang.

"Baiklah kita akan~"

"Hei kalian"

Ucapan Cao Cao terputus karna melihat mereka di datangi oleh para Grim Reaper.

"Bagaimana bisa manusia seperti kalian yang belum mati bisa datang kesini"

Para Grim Reaper mulai bersiaga dengan memegang sabitnya masing-masing.

"Anggap saja kami ini spesial" balas Cao Cao dan ia langsung memunculkan tombaknya. Para Grim Reaper terkejut bukan main melihat benda yang ada di tangan Cao Cao.

"A-Apa mau kalian kesini"

"Kami hanya ingin menemui tuan kalian"

"Ada perlu apa kalian ingin menemui Hades-Sama"

"Kami hanya ingin beraliansi dengannya"

Nampaknya ucapan Cao Cao membuat emosi para grim reaper memuncak.

"Jagan bercanda kau manusia, makhluk vulgar seperti kalian tak pantas bersekutu dengan kami. Ayo semuanya serang mereka dan beritau mereka apa yang namanya kematian"

Pasukan grim reaper langsung menyerbu Cao Cao,Naruto,Leonardo,Georg, dan Jeane (AN : sementara yang lain masih bersama Sakra untuk berlatih)

"Hah sambutan yang meriah"ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar Naruto senpai" ucap laki-laki yang paling muda diantara mereka a.k.a Leonardo.

"Baiklah... Kita mulai berdansa" ucap Cao Cao sambil memutar tombaknya.

[ _ **Balance Breaker : Dimension Maker**_ ]

Muncul kabut tipis diantara mereka pertanda bahwa mereka telah ditransfer ke dimensi replika buatan pengguna Dimension Lost.

"Leonardo" ucap Cao Cao.

"Wakatta" balasnya.

[ _ **Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky**_ ]

Lalu muncul 13 antimonster, 12 diantaranya adalah bandersnatch yang memiliki tinggi 100 dan 1 Jabberwocky yang memiliki ukuran kira kira 200 meter dua kali lipat dari bandersnatch. Ini adalah kekuatan balance breaker dari Annihilation Maker yang termasuk longinus kelas atas di mana kekuatannya berasal dari imajinasi milik pemiliknya, dan pemilik dari Sacret Gears ini adalah Leonardo, dia adalah anggota temuda di Hero Faction meski begitu ia diusianya yang masih sangat muda dirinya sudah bisa menguasai Sacret Gearsnya hingga ketingkat Balance Breaker (kembali kecerita).

Pasukan antimonster buatan Leonardo langsung menerjang pasukan Grim Reaper.

"Bukannya ini terlalu berlebihan" ucap Naruto yang hanya menonton pertarungan Grim Reaper dengan antimonster.

"Memang kenapa, bagianmu nanti" balas Cao Cao.

"Aku bosan" ucap Naruto dan kemudian ia membuka Cup Ramen dan menyeduhnya. Sontak Cao Cao langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa, kau mau" ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Cao Cao. Jujur perut mereka keroncongan karna belum makan tadi. Sementara itu Georg dan Jeane sweetdrop melihat Naruto dan Cao Cao yang tengah menikmati Ramen dengan suguhan pertarungan antimonster dan Grim Reaper.

'Hah...Mereka berdua, selalu saja membuat hal bodoh' batin Jeane.

.

Sementara itu

Di sebuah kastil yang lumayan besar dan mungkin satu-satunya kastil yang ada disitu di dalamnya nampak seorang berkerudung hitam duduk di kursi raja dengan memegang sebuah sabit di tangan kanannya.

"Dimension Lost... Siapa yang berani mentransferku dan semua bawahanku"

Tak lama kemudian seorang berkerudung hitam yang sama dengannya namun ia mengenakan sebuah topeng,tiba-tiba muncul di depannya sambil bertekuk lutut.

"Mohon ampun Hades-Sama kita kedatangan musuh, seorang manusia yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memanggil para Monster dan pasukan kita sedang dalam keadaan terdesak"

"Hm.. Pluto, segera bawa pasukanmu. Musuh kita adalah pengguna Dimension Lost dan Annihilation Maker tahan mereka sebentar... Aku akan menyusulmu nanti"

"Hai' wakarimashita Hades-Sama" sosok itu langsung pergi setelah menerima tugas dari Hades.

"Dimension Lost, Annihilation Maker.. Omoshiroi aku tak menyangka Longinus kelas top mengunjungiku. Dan apa tujuan mereka datang kemari" gumam Hades.

"Lebih baik aku kesana sekarang, lagipula ini juga dimensi replika jadi tak masalah buatku untuk bersenang-senang sedikit"

Hades langsung pergi dengan sihirnya.

.

Back to Hero Faction

Suara bising, teriakan serta auman menghiasi pertarungan antara pasukan Grim Reaper dan pasukan antimonster milik Leonardo. Jual beli serangan terus terjadi hingga sesosok makhluk bertudung hitam membalut tubuhnya yang dipenuhi tulang dan sabit besar yang berada dibalik punggungnya. Ia lalu menebaskan sabit besarnya kearah pasukan antimonster. Dengan energi sihir yang ia berikan ke sabitnya secara otomatis memberi damage yang lebih besar di setiap serangannya.

Crash... Crash..

Blaarrr... Blaarrr...

Tebasan melintang yang ia berikan sukses besar karna berhasil membuat pasukan antimonster hanya menyisakan Jabberwocky saja yang bertahan, karna monster ini memiliki regenerasi yang cepat walau tak secepat regenerasi Phenex.

Plok... Plok... Plok...

"Omoshiroi... Omoshiroi" ucap Cao Cao sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Jadi ini kekuatan dari salah satu 3 dewa terkuat Olympus" lanjut Cao Cao.

"Siapa kau apa maumu" ucap Hades sambil mengeluarkan aura kematian yang pekat.

"Perkenalkan namaku Cao Cao keturunan dari Cao Mengde sekaligus.." Cao Cao menghentikan ucapannya lalu mengeluarkan tombak suci miliknya.

"Pemilik Tombak ini"

Hades terkejut bukan main melihat tombak True Longinus yang digadang- gadang sebagai tombak pembunuh Tuhan(anime).

"Dan tujuan kami hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, tapi bawahanmu itu menyerang kami terlebih dahulu" ucap Cao Cao datar.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu menemuiku"

"Aku selaku perwakilan dari Hero Faction ingin beraliansi denganmu Hades-Dono" jawab Cao Cao dengan wajah serius.

"Beraliansi? Denganku?.. Apa gerangan kalian ingin beraliansi denganku"

"Kami dengar anda sangat membenci mitologi lain terutama mitologi dari "the god of bible" bukan begitu" ucap Cao Cao seolah-olah mengintrograsi Hades.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" jawab Hades sarkastic

"Baiklah, kuberitau satu hal bahwa ke ketiga fraksi itu telah bersepakat untuk berdamai" ucapan Cao Cao membuat Hades sedikit terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa ketiga fraksi itu bersatu" tanya Hades.

"Yah ini karna penyerangan oleh salah satu jendral gagak itu. Kokabiel dialah yang menyerang adik dari Sirzechs dan disatu sisi dalam penyerangan itu juga terjadi pertemuan pertama antara Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuuko, kabar buruknya mereka adalah berada di Fraksi Iblis"

Hades terdiam mendengar ucapan Cao Cao, ada sedikit kekhawatiran di hatinya setelah mendengar bahwa 2 naga surgawi berada di fraksi Akuma, tak bisa dipungkiri dia sendiri sangat membeci 3 Fraksi itu terutama Fraksi Akuma.

"Hero Faction? Apa tujuan kalian membentuk fraksi itu" tanya balik Hades.

"Melindungi manusia dari makhluk supranatural terutama bangsa Iblis yang dengan seenak jidatnya merubah manusia pengguna Sacret Gears menjadi Iblis dengan Sistem Evil Piece"

Ucapan Cao Cao seolah menyihir Hades untuk menyetujuinya dan benar saja.

"Baiklah aku akan beraliansi denganmu, jika itu melenceng dari tujuanmu aku takkan segan-segan untuk menarik paksa nyawa kalian" ucap Hades.

"Aku takkan menarik ludahku sendiri Hades-Dono" ucap Cao Cao yang langsung maju kearah Hades meski di tengah pertempuran utuk berjabat tangan dan Hades langsung saja menjabat tangan Cao Cao sambil memberikan segel di tangan Cao Cao.

"Aku memberimu sebagian kekuatan Samael sebagai bukti aliansi kita"

"Arigatou Hades-Dono"

Mereka langsung berbalik ke kelompok masing-masing tapi.

"Cotto Matekudasai, Hades-Sama" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dan Cao Cao hanya menyeringai sedangkan Hades merasa dirinya dipanggil ia langsung menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Kudengar orang mati bisa hidup kembali jika mendapat persetujuan darimu Hades-Sama" lanjut naruto.

"Memang kau ingin menghidupkan keluargamu"

"Memang itu yang aku mau dan bukan itu saja aku juga ingin menghidupkan 7 arwah pahlawan dalam Holy Grail War"

"Jika itu maumu akan kukabulkan tapi setelah kau berhasil mengalahkanku, dan aku rasa itu mustahil"

Hades nampak sombong dengan kekuatannya. Ia belum tau seberapa kuat Naruto dan Naruto sendiri semenjak menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini bahkan sebelum ditransfer oleh Georg, ia telah menekan kekuatannya sampai ketitik terendah berkat benda dari Azazel dulu.

[ _ **Burning Dragon Balance Breaker**_ ]

[ _ **Black Nightmare Scale Mail**_ ]

Naruto kini telah terbalut armor besi berwarna hitam dengan corak merah maroon disetiap siku dan lututnya. Hades terkejut melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang, ia bahkan tak mengira musuhnya memiliki kekuatan Naga.

"Burning Dragon, Kokuryuutei aku tak menyangka lawanku adalah naga surgawi terkuat"ucap Hades.

"Dia adalah anggotaku yang baru bergabung dan juga sekaligus terkuat diantara kami" ucap Cao Cao pada Hades dan Hades kemudian memasang posisi siap tempur.

"Kau siap" ucap Hades pada Naruto.

"Yah, its Show time"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-To Be Continued-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gomen telat update minna, karna banyaknya urusan duniawi (cari kampus karna gagal saat test calon polisi) dan belum lagi seminggu yang lalu saya berduka karna paman saya meninggal.

Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih atas waktunya untuk membaca fic ini dan juga thank atas riviewsnya dan maaf gak bisa balas satu satu dan fic ini juga main kebut. Satu lagi

Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa

Marhaban ya Ramadhan

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan.

.

.

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	15. Chapter 15

Sebelumnya :

[ _ **Burning Dragon Balance Breaker**_ ]

[ _ **Black Nightmare Scale Mail**_ ]

Naruto kini telah terbalut armor besi berwarna hitam dengan corak merah maroon disetiap siku dan lututnya. Hades terkejut melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang, ia bahkan tak mengira musuhnya memiliki kekuatan Naga.

"Burning Dragon, Kokuryuutei aku tak menyangka lawanku adalah naga surgawi terkuat"ucap Hades.

"Dia adalah anggotaku yang baru bergabung dan juga sekaligus terkuat diantara kami" ucap Cao Cao pada Hades dan Hades kemudian memasang posisi siap tempur.

"Kau siap" ucap Hades pada Naruto.

"Yah, its Show time"

.

.

.

Title : INFINITY

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : (Naruto x Rias) Sasuke x OC

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Sumary : Dia adalah reinkarnasi Ashura bersama dengan reinkarnasi Indra mereka mengemban misi baru di dimensi keduanya mejalani kehidupan barunya. Cerita dimulai apabila mereka kalah melawan momoshiki dan kinshiki.

. SharinganNaruSasu,RinneganNaruSasu,ShaRinneganSasu,StrongNaruSasu,GodLikeNaruSasu,SmartNaru,Overpower NaruSasu

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin,pikiran

" **Naruto** "= bijuu/sacret gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = batin Bijuu/Sacret Gears

[ _ **Jutsu**_ ] = jurus/kekuatan Sacret Gears

.

.

.

Chapter 15

 **_-_-Makhluk Pemakan Alam Baka-_-_**

.

.

.

Tartarus

Trank...

Krak...

Suara benturan antara Kunai Naruto dengan Sabit Hades dan seketika Kunai itu retak karna tak kuat menahan kerasnya Sabit milik Hades.

"Awal yang bagus bocah"ucap Hades sambil memutar sabitnya.

"Senjata seperti itu takkan mampu menggores sabitku" lanjut hades dengan nada mengejek.

'Keras sekali sabitnya. Aku harus menggunakan Nunoboku'batin Naruto

" **Hoy Partner gunakan kekuatanku armor ini saja takkan cukup untuk melawannya** "

Sebuah suara muncul dari tangan kanan tepatnya di punggung tangan Naruto yang berbentuk mirip kristal berwarna hitam pekat.

"Tidak untuk sekarang Flame" jawab Naruto datar.

" **Jangan gila gaki dia itu dewa terlebih dia termasuk dewa superior Olympus** " bantah Flame.

Mendengar percakapan Naruto dengan Flame membuat Hades makin menyeringai.

"Gunakan saja kekuatanmu Kokuryuutei" ejek Hades sambil memutar-mutar sabitnya.

"Hah jika itu maumu" balas Naruto tk kalah sengit.

"Flame"

[ _ **Burn!**_ ] [ _ **Burn!**_ ] [ _ **Burn!**_ ] [ _ **Burn!**_ ] [ _ **Burn!**_ ]

Hades merasa bahwa kekuatannya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu dengan sabitnya namun tak lama kemudian kekuatannya telah terisi penuh kembali berkat ia menyerap energi di wilayahnya.

"Hahaha... Apa kau lupa ini adalah wilayahku jadi kekuatanmu itu takkan berpengaruh bagiku. Dan ayolah Kokuryuutei buat tarian yang lebih menarik" ucap Hades sarkastic.

'Cih aku lupa kalau aku sedang bertarung di wilayahnya'

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Hades"

.

Disisi lain

Keringat dingin mulai mennjalar dari tubuh pemilik Longinus terkuat.

"Gawat"ucap Cao Cao yang sedang mengamati pertarungan Naruto melawan Hades.

"Apa maksudmu Cao Cao?" Tanya Georg di sampingnya.

"Naruto" jawab Cao Cao singkat.

"Ada apa dengan naruto" tanya Georg panik ketika melihat raut wajah Cao Cao saat ini.

"Dia akan menggunakan Juggernaut Drive"

"APA? Juggernaut Drive? Apa dia gila. Dia bisa meratakan Underworld dan bisa memancing para pemimpin Fraksi terutama para Yondai-Maou. Andai saja aku masih punya cukup kekuatan untuk mentransfer kembali mereka" ucap Georg dengan nada terkejut.

"Itulah yang kupikirkan Georg. Dan jangan memaksakan diri untuk mentransfer mereka" balas Cao Cao.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang" Tanya Georg.

"Kita akan hentikan dia selagi belum memasuki mode itu"jawab Cao Cao datar. "Kau masih bisa membuat beberapa sihir" lanjut Cao Cao.

"Mungkin tak lebih dari 3 kali"jawab Georg.

"Hei apa kalian tak mengajak kami"ucap gadis berambut pirang dan disamping kanannya adalah pemilik Annihilation Maker.

"Yah kalau itu mau kalian"jawab Cao Cao sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Baiklah ayo kita lakukan" lanjut Cao Cao memberi komando.

.

Back To Naruto and Hades.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" ucap Naruto yang kemudian dia melepaskan aura naganya.

[ _Akulah yang akan bangkit_ ]

[ _Akulah sang Naga Surgawi yang mencuri prinsip dominasi dan supremasi dari Tuhan_ ]

[ _Aku tertawa pada "ketidakbatasan" dan mengejar "Impian"_ ]

[ _Aku akan menjadi Naga Hitam dominasi dan supremasi_ ]

[ _Dan aku akan menenggelamkanmu dalam penganpunan di Neraka Hitam_ ]

[ _Juggernaut Ove~_

"Hades-Sama hentikan pertarungan ini sesuatu hal mengerikan telah terjadi"

Suara teriakan dari salah satu grim reaper terkuat hades a.k.a Pluto sukses melerai pertarungan tingkat tinggi yang tengah terjadi. Mau tak mau Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Pluto kini membatalkan mantranya meski tinggal sedikit lagi. Begitupula Hades yang menurunkan kekuatannya.

Syuut...

Armor Naruto kemudian menyusut menjadi seperti semula dikarnakan batalnya mode Juggernaut Drive.

Tap.. Tap..

Tak lama kemudian semua anggota Hero Faction yang berada dalam misi ini tiba-tiba datang tepat di samping Naruto.

"Daijobu Naruto/kun"tanya Cao Cao dan juga Jeane.

"Hnn" ucap Naruto simpel.

[ _ **Reset**_ ]

Naruto kemudian menghilangkan armornya.

"Pluto ada apa hingga kau mencoba menghentikan kami" Tanya Hades dengan nada yang tak bersahabat.

"Ini menyangkut alam baka, Hades-Sama" jawab Pluto.

"Maksudmu" tanya Hades.

"Apophis dari mesir telah bangkit" jawab Pluto dengan serius.

"Apa cacing gurun itu bangkit. Bagaimana Osiris dan Raa bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi" ucap Hades emosi.

"Osiris-dono dan Raa-dono telah dikalahkan"jawab Pluto.

Semua yang ada disitu nampak kaget karna Osiris yang dikenal dengan raja dewa mesir dan Raa dewa matahari di mesir dapat dikalahkan.

"Apa..? Siapa yang mengalahkan mereka?"Tanya Hades

"Dia adalah Set dewa gurun, saudara dari Osiris"jawab Pluto.

"Bagaimana bisa si Osiris itu terbunuh" tanya Hades mecoba untuk tenang.

"Osiris-dono dibunuh set sewaktu ia menyerahkan tahtanya pada putranya, Horus sang Dewa langit. Pada saat upacara penyerahan tahta Set tiba-tiba datang dan memberi sebuah terompet pada Horus. Dan saat itulah Horus-dono tertipu untuk yang pertama kalinya" jelas Pluto.

"Tak kusangka Horus bisa ditipu dengan mudahnya" ucap Cao Cao.

"Lanjutkan Pluto"perintah Hades.

"Set memberi Horus sebuah terompet dan sebagai tanda terima kasih Horus meniup terompet tersebut. Bunyi dari terompet yang dibunyikan Horus membuat para pasukan set menyerbu kearahnya dan sempat terjadi kekacauan. Memanfaatkan kekacauan, Set segera membunuh Osiris dengan mengambil jantungnya. Melihat kematian ayahnya membuat Horus murka dan langsung menyerang Set, pertempuran mereka sungguh luar biasa namun Horus harus menerima kekalahan telak dan juga mata kirinya diambil dan bukan itu saja ia juga telah membunuh Troth,Dewa Kebijaksanaan" ucap Pluto

Semua yang ada disitu nampak membulatkan matanya kecuali Naruto, karna telah terjadi pertempuran antar dewa di Mesir.

"Lalu bagaimana Apophis bisa bangkit" tanya Georg.

"Tujuan Set adalah menguasai Mesir dan menginginkan kekuatan serta keabadian. Ia melepas segel Apophis setelah ia mendapat kekuatan dari jantung Osiris. Apophis adalah makhluk yang memakan alam baka, tempat persinggahan para roh yang telah mati seperti halnya Tartarus yang juga termasuk alam baka. Jika Apophis berhasil membinasakan alam baka maka tidak ada lagi yang namanya kematian dan cara untuk menghentikan Apophis adalah menyegelnya atau membunuh pengendalinya" jelas Pluto panjang lebar.

"Kau bilang Raa juga dikalahkan" ucap Hades tiba-tiba.

"Ya Hades-Sama. Raa-Dono dikalahkan karna ia terkena tipu daya dari Set. Set juga mengambil Tombak matahari milik Raa-dono"jawab Pluto.

"Jadi Set memiliki 4 kekuatan Dewa Mesir" ucap Naruto yang kini angkat bicara.

"Ya seperti itulah"balas Pluto singkat.

"Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Hades tiba-tiba.

"Hn" balas Naruto angkuh.

"Berhubung sekarang keadaan alam Baka tengah dilanda kekacauan aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu namun aku masih bisa jika memanggil kembali jiwanya itu pun hanya sebentar saja namun ada satu pemintaanku.." ucap Hades.

"Apa?"Tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

"Tolong kau bantu Horus mengalahkan Set untuk masalah Apophis biar aku tangani" jawab Hades.

"Akan aku lakukan apapun jika itu berhubungan dengan Istriku" balas Naruto dengan nada emosi.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri" lanjut Naruto sambil menunduk.

Semua anggota Hero Faction begitu juga Pluto dan Hades terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Naruto... Apa maksudmu? Jangan gila, yang kau lawan itu pemimpin dewa Mesir saat ini" ucap Cao Cao dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Itu bukan masalah bagiku" jawab Naruto Santai. "Mina kau bantu saja Hades-Sama untuk menghalau Apophis" lanjut Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Cao Cao.

"Tapi Naruto-kun"ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Apa kau tak percaya kekuatanku"balas Naruto datar.

Lagi lagi semuannya dibuat terkejut oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku pastikan jiwa istrimu akan baik-baik saja" ucap Cao Cao.

"Hn"

Naruto kemudian membuat lingkaran teleportasi dan menghilang seiring lenyapnya lingkaran sihir itu.

.

\- INFINITY -

.

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Occult Research Club**

Sudah seminggu penyerangan ketiga Fraksi berlalu juga hari dimana seseorang yang selama ini dianggap sebagai guru telah mengkhianati apa yang dia ajarkan.

"Naru-kun hiks.."

Suara isakan terdengar dari dalam club.

"Sudahlah Rias Kaa-san" ucap seorang pemuda berambut blonde sambil mengelap air mata dari Rias.

"Boruto-kun" ucap Rias sambil memeluk Boruto erat. "Nande.. Nande.. Boruto-kun hiks...Naru-kun meninggalkanku Nande.." Lanjut Rias dengan tangis yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"Tenanglah Rias Kaa-san, aku pasti akan membawa Otou-san kembali, aku berjanji" balas Boruto sambil membalas pelukan Rias.

'Tou-san aku sungguh tak tega dengan keadaan Kaa-san sekarang dan sampai kapan kau akan membuat orang yang kau sayangi menangis'batin Boruto

Tanpa disadari ada 3 orang ralat 2 iblis 1 orang sedang mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu.

"Akeno-san aku sungguh tak tega melihat keadaan Buchou sekarang" ucap Issei pelan.

"Aku sependapat denganmu Issei-kun" balas Akeno.

"Kenapa Naruto-Senpai tega membuat Buchou seperti ini dan aku ingin sekali menghajarnya" ucap Issei emosi.

"Semua laki-laki itu sama saja. Selalu membuat wanita menangis. Begitu juga dia" kali ini gadis berkacamata alias Sarada yang berucap.

"Dia?"beo Akeno.

"Ayahku" jawab Sarada datar.

"Ano Sarada-san apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-Senpai? Kenapa kalian memiliki marga yang sama?" Tanya Issei.

"Ara Ara Issei-kun. Sarada-chan adalah putri dari Sasuke-kun" sudah tau kan siapa yang menjawab.

Issei shok mendengar ucapan Akeno namun ia juga menyadari kemiripan dari Sarada dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sarada hanya diam saja acuh.

"Jika Sasuke-Senpai adalah ayahmu, kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menemuinya seolah kau membencinya" ucap Issei pada Sarada.

"Ya aku sangat membencinya"jawab Sarada ketus.

"Mungkin kau marah padanya jika Sasuke-senpai sudah memiliki gadis lain" ucap Issei asal.

"Apa kau bilang. Asal kau tau dia tak sebaik yang kalian kira" balas Sarada.

"Maksudmu Sarada-chan" kali ini Akeno juga unjuk gigi.

"Dia yang membuat ibuku menangis, dia yang hampir tega membunuh ibuku, dia yang tega membunuh kakaknya sendiri demi kekuatan, belum lagi orang mana yang rela bertarung dengan sahabatnya sendiri demi dendam, apa belum cukup alasan diriku untuk membencinya" ucap Sarada emosi.

Akeno dan Issei nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sarada.

"A-Apa maksudmu Sarada-san" tanya Issei.

"Kau tak tau apa apa tentang diriku, dan dia sudah sepantasnya jika dikhianati oleh sahabatnya"jawab Sarada kemudian ia langsung menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

"Akeno-san apa kau tau maksud dari ucapan Sarada-san"tanya Issei.

"Sebaiknya kita tak terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah pribadinya" jawab Akeno.

.

\- INFINITY -

.

 **Underworld**

Sebuah gua yang lembab dan seperti belum dijamah oleh bangsa Iblis maupun ras Superanatural lain yang menempati Underworld. Aura mencekam juga terlihat menguar dari gua tersebut.

"Kau sudah menemukan petunjuk tentang si pengguna tombak yang akhir-akhir ini sedang gencar memburu ras superanatural" tanya seorang berambut Crimson panjang.

"Yah aku berhasil, dia adalah pemimpin dari Hero Faction, fraksi yang termasuk dalam Khaos Brigade selain fraksi Maou Lama"jawab seorang bejubah hitam dengan mata merah menyala.

"Maou lama tak kusangka keberadaannya masih ada, dan apa itu Khaos Brigade" tanya orang berambut Crimson.

"Organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Ouroboros Dragon,Ophis yang awalnya tujuannya hanya untuk mengalahkan Great Red namun Ophis sendiri dimanfaatkan oleh bawahannya sendiri" jawab orang berjubah itu.

"Ophis, itu buruk. Lalu siapa pengguna Tombak itu"tanya si Crimson.

"Dia adalah Cao Cao keturunan dari Cao mengde" jawab orang berjubah.

"Anggota nya ada yang memiliki Longinus kelas atas yakni Dimension Lost dan juga Annihilation Maker bukan itu saja mereka juga memiliki Samael dari Hades" lanjut orang itu.

'Cih... Sialan bagaimana bisa Samael ada di tangannya'

"Baiklah Arigatou telah memberi tauku, tak salah aku adikku memilihmu" jawab Crimson. "Kau akan kemana setelah ini" tanya si Crimson kembali"

"Aku akan ke Mesir"

"Jangan lama-lama aku tak tega melihat Rias, Naruto"

"Aku pasti akan kembali"

 _._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _._

 **Unknow Desert, Egypt**

Hanya pasir yang ada di samping kanan kiri baik depan maupun belakang. Angin panas yang berhembus menjadi hal yang wajib di tempat ini ditambah lagi terik matahari yang menyengat di kulit.

Naruto POV

Satu hal yang baru aku ketahui ternyata Mesir tak lebih dari gurun pasir yang luas belum lagi panas matahari yang begitu menyengat. Aku sempat merasakan aura yang cukup kuat datang dari arah kanan ku. Segera saja aku kesana siapa tau akan menemukan petunjuk.

Naruto POV END

.

Normal POV

Terlihat di tengah gurun seperti itu nampak aura yang mencekam ditambah langit yang menghitam belum lagi sebuah piramida yang bergerak dan menyala seperti api.

"Tempat apa ini, aura disini sungguh mencekam" ucap Naruto sambil bersembunyi di balik bukit pasir. "Tunggu apa itu" lanjut Naruto bingung karna sesosok manusia berkepala anjing dengan sepasang sayap tiba-tiba memasuki piramida itu.

Blarr...

Drrr...

Tak berselang lama seiring masuknya sosok tersebut. Tiba tiba terdengar suara ledakan dan tanah bergetar di sekitar piramida yang seakan mau runtuh dan sosok yang sempat Naruto lihat, keluar dengan membawa benda mirip otak berwarna biru.

"Aku harus menyelidiki tempat itu, seperti ada yang tak beres setelah sosok itu pergi" ucap Naruto dan kemudian ia shunsin ke dalam piramida tersebut.

Naruto kemudian melihat sekelompok orang yang ada disitu. 2 orang sedang terkurung seorang tengah sekarat dan parahnya seorang yang sekarat itu kepalanya menganga tanpa otak.

"Hyaaahhh"

Teriak seorang yang mecoba menghancurkan kurungan besi dan ia pun berhasil dengan sedikit mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Dddrrrr...

Krak...

Bless...

Tanah bergetar dan juga langit-langit piramida yang mulai runtuh.

"Siapapun kau, tolong kami" ucap wanita yang terkurung bersama seorang pria tadi.

"Baiklah, kalian semua pegang tanganku" perintah Naruto.

Langsung saja keduanya memegang tangan Naruto.

[ _ **Hiraishin**_ ]

Seketika mereka berada di luar area piramida yang tiba-tiba runtuh tersebut.

"Terima kasih, kalau boleh tau siapa Namamu" tanya seorang dengan mata sebelahnya tertutup.

"Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki seorang manusia"Balas Naruto. Dan membuat 2 makhluk berbeda gender itu terkejut.

"Perkenalkan namaku Horus sang dewa langit dan ini Hathor sang dewi Cinta"

"Salam kenal Uzumaki-san" ucap Hator.

"Ah salam kenal Horus-sama Hator-sama, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda" jawab Naruto.

"Uzumaki~"

"Naruto saja"potong Naruto.

"Em Naruto-san apa benar dirimu itu manusia,mksudku bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti teleportasi seperti tadi" tanya Horus disertai anggukan dari Hathor.

"Anda benar aku memang manusia dan soal kekuatan bisa dibilang aku berbeda dengan manusia lainnya" jawab Naruto.

"Sacred Gears kah" tanya Hathor

"Bisa dibilang begitu"jawab Naruto.

"Aku sempat merasakan aura Naga dalam tubuhmu" ucap Horus.

"Hm seorang pemimpin Dewa memang hebat, aku adalah inang dari Burning Drangon" jawab Naruto.

"K-Kau Kokuryuutei, sungguh kebetulan aku bertemu dengan sang kaisar naga hitam" ucap Hathor.

"Ano Naruto-san maukah kau membantu kami"ucap Horus.

"Aku pasti akan membantu kalian mengalahkan Set dan mengembalikan tahta raja padamu Horus-sama" jawab Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san"

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai chapter ini. Gomen sebelumnya author telat banget update dikarnakan banyaknya kepentingan duniawi. Dan semoga chapter ini bisa membuat rasa kecewa anda bisa terobati meskipun masih sedikit adegan Battlenya dan lebih mengarah ke point view. Dan saya juga menambah mitologi mesir kali ini dan tak jauh beda dengan film Gods of Egypt hanya saja bek tak ikut dan Hathor akan tetap life.

Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi Reader yang masih setia dengan fic gaje ini dan fic saya yang "Hikari or Yami" akan update besok.

Mungkin itu saja kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf.

See You Next Chap

.

.

Uzumaki Bot Out


	16. Chapter 16 : Pemberitahuan

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

 **.**

 **Maaf beribu maaf saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini dikarenakan saya fokus ke Kuliah dan 1 Fic saja yakni "Hikari or Yami" jadi bilamana ada reader yang berkenan melanjutkan atau meremake fic ini, saya izinkan dan tak lupa juga terima kasih buat semua yang udah Read,Review, Foll, Fav. Dan satu lagi, fic yang baru saya buat udah saya ama senpai rencanain begitu so gomen kalau buat agan kecewa karna ficnya sudah discontinued sejak lama bahkan saya belum mengenal ffn.**

 **Dan bila ada yang di tanyakan bisa PM ane or bbm (316DF517).**

 **Saya juga up untuk fic "Hikari or Yami" saat waktu senggang saja. Jadi harap dimengerti.**

 **Sayonara**

 **.**

 **-Uzumaki Bolt-**


	17. Chapter 17 pemberitahuan

Seperti yang saya amati ternyata banyak Reader yang minta untuk dilanjutkan fic ini dan sesuai permintaan reader saya akan kembali melanjutkan fic ini namun soal waktu masih belum bisa saya pastikan karna banyaknya kesibukan saya dalm urusan pekerjaan maupun pribadi dan belum lagi saya baru saja melakukan pernikahan dan otomatis saya menjadi jarang megikuti perkembangan tentang fic (alias Kudet) saya akan melanjutkan kedua fic saya saat waktu senggang saja. Kurang lebih 2 minggu sekali tapi kalu bisa saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan, Arigatou atau support dari reader dan para senpai yang memantu saya dalam melanjutkan fic ini.


End file.
